Blue Flowers of Celestial Years
by deal-with-it
Summary: With a war that is close to breaking out, it is impossible to find love; especially a forbidden love between a werewolf and a young witch. RLGW; post-OotP. COMPLETE!
1. Small Changes of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I would love to. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 1: "Small Changes of Life"_

"Hey little Ginny!"

"Have you come to buy one of our 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products?"

"No thanks Fred, George. I was just told to bring you your lunches."

Ginny plopped the bagged lunches down on the counter. Fred and George just opened a "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" shop in Diagon Alley. The other good news is that they were about to open another shop in Hogsmeade village, much to the anger and frustration of Mr. Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts.

Already, the Weasley twins have made Zonko Products second rate within a few months.

"Ah, mum still taking care of us." Fred exclaimed as the paper bag made crinkly noises as he opened it.

"And mum still forgetting we dislike meatloaf sandwiches." George said as he looked at the wrapped sandwich with a wrinkled nose in great distaste.

"You two have been rich for too long. You never complained once before!" Ginny scolded her brothers in a very Molly way.

Fred snorted, and ignored his little sister. "Oh, did you hear the good news, Ginny?" Fred asked as he carefully unwrapped the sandwich his mum had given him so he did not damage the precious meatloaf.

"That you're rich?" Ginny asked lamely while looking at the newest Weasley gag; the Fire Sucker. It looks like it tastes like cinnamon, but when someone puts the "candy" sucker in his mouth; it makes the mouth feel like it is on fire. Ginny knew one student who had to go to Madam Pomphry's hospital because blisters started popping out in his mouth and down his throat because he swallowed his saliva.

"Well, besides that." George said his mouth full of meatloaf sandwich.

"Professor 'Dumblydore' had trouble finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Fred informed, smirking at the headmaster's pet name.

"Not surprising, really." George said as he finished his sandwich.

"And how is that good news?" Ginny asked, picking up the brilliant-red fire sucker and examined the shinny sphere.

"Dumbledore decided to rehire Professor Lupin." Both twins informed her at the same time.

Ginny shifted her eyes from the gag treat, to her brothers in slight surprise.

"Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked.

In her second year was when Remus J. Lupin became a professor, then was sacked when Snape told everyone that Lupin is a werewolf. Still, even in her sixth year, Ginny hears how Professor Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts ever had. Yet Ginny could not think of a single person, nor did she try to, who deserves the job more than professor Lupin.

"Yes, Professor Lupin." Fred explained. "Which means the students are happy—"

"—parents in an uproar—," George said.

"—Dumbledore is more stubborn than usual—"

"—The Ministry blamed and stressed—"

"—And Snape having a heart attack, stroke, and a hernia."

Ginny blinked.

"What's a 'hernia?'" She said.

Ginny had no idea why Fred and George busted out laughing, their faces turned red from a lack of oxygen.

George wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Never mind, Gin; never mind." He laughed. "So, do you want to change your mind about buying a product?"

Ginny looked at the Fire Sucker, and then shook her head. She was about to walk out the door when she changed her mind, and she walked back up to the counter. She put the Fire Sucker down on the wooden counter.

"On second thought, I might need this." Ginny exclaimed as she dug in her pockets, searching for a silver sickle.

Fred finished his meatloaf sandwich, bagged the Fire Sucker in a small back that said, "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" and under that, "Fred and George Weasley."

Fred handed the bag to his baby sister, and then told her, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Ginny thanked her brothers and took the bag.

"You know you're our favorite sister, right?" George asked.

Ginny rolled her brown eyes upward toward the ceiling.

"I'm your **only **sister!"

"Well at least you won't have competition!" both twins exclaimed at the same time.

Ginny looked at the Fire Sucker inside the bag. A very evil smirk came to her lips that can only be compared to Fred and George when they get a **really** good idea going in their minds.

"I might be able to use this soon." Ginny muttered to herself, and then went out of the shop.

"I do believe we corrupted her, George." Fred said.

George nodded in agreement, as a new sense of respect for their only sister filled both twins.

"But it's all good!" they laughed, talking unison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus J. Lupin was surprised to say the least when Professor Dumbledore sent him an owl asking him if he would like his old job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back.

To Remus, Dumbledore must have been pretty desperate to rehire him, a werewolf. But Remus could not turn down the one person whom he respected the most, so he accepted.

Naturally, outraged parents sent complaints, if not threats, to both Dumbledore and the Ministry. Remus had accepted a long time ago that no one can change another person's opinions about things that just cannot be explained in this world.

Yet, what surprised Remus the most is that all his old students were highly excited to have him back as their teacher. So, Remus set out for Diagon Alley to get some teacher supplies, although he still kept his old ones.

He was a bit lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a girl with red hair headed straight towards him, although she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going either.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said at the same time when the red head collided with the man's chest.

Remus looked down at the girl. He had seen this girl somewhere....

"Professor Lupin?" the girl asked.

Then it came to him; she was the Weasley's daughter.

"Miss Weasley." Remus nodded toward the girl. "Last time I saw you—"

"—Was last month." Ginny finished for him.

Remus blinked, and then he remembered the Weasley family over at the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters. His decided his memory must have been slipping.

"Oh, that's right." He agreed, trying to cover his embarrassment for his short term memory. Maybe he was getting to old.

Ginny smiled up at her soon-to-be-Professor-once-again.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Since last month? Okay, I guess, just, er, stressed."

"Oh... the whole you-know-who gaining more and more power thing..."

Remus nodded. The wizard world was growing more and more threatened as the days progressed. Remus could not think of a time things were this tense except for when he was still a student at Hogwarts, playing pranks with the other Marauders. To make the tense atmosphere less overwhelming, Remus decided to bring it to a more pleasant place.

"So, you're going into your third year?" he asked.

"Sixth year." Ginny muttered as she frowned deeply, looking away.

Remus just realized he must have said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." He said.

"It's alright, really. I don't expect anyone else to remember." Ginny said sourly.

Yet again, Remus felt the atmosphere tense again.

"That's right," he exclaimed lamely, trying to bring the conversation up once again. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are entering their seventh and last year."

"Mmm-hmmm." Ginny said, still looking everywhere except at her professor.

Remus sensed this and decided it was time to part ways.

"Well, have a good time shopping." He said. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded, and walked passed him. It was then that Remus looked down and saw that she had dropped her "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" bag with the product inside it.

By the time he turned around, Ginny was already lost in the crowd. Remus looked down at the bag without looking at the contents. 'I'll give it to her at school.' He thought to himself and put the bag in his robe's pocket.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is it?!" Ginny said to herself, frantically searching through her room. "It has to be here somewhere!"

The last time Ginny saw "it" was at Diagon Alley, but after her run-in (quite literally) with Professor Lupin.

"What has to be in here somewhere?" someone asked her.

Ginny looked up and saw her short mother standing in her doorway, the door wide open. She flashed her mother a nervous smile.

"Oh nothing… I'm just looking for my diary."

Mrs. Weasley gave a small frown. The last time Ginny was frantically searching for a diary was in her first year when she was possessed by Tom Riddle.

"It's a muggle diary that came from a muggle shop, mum." Ginny explained.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, picked up the broom she had resting against the wall, and then headed back downstairs.

Ginny sighed. She actually was searching for the Fire Sucker, not her muggle diary. That was tucked away in a safe place that only she knew about. The truth is it took Ginny two years for her to even touch a diary. She finally went to muggle London with her father, and she got a blue-colored diary that day.

Ginny got a blue diary because her favorite color is blue. After her first blue diary was filled up, she got another diary, then another, and then another. She did not know why she kept all her diaries; something was just telling her to keep them because someone in the future might need to read them.

Ginny shook her head, giving up on her search for the Fire Sucker. At least it was free; then again, Fred and George let her have it for free. Oh well, that can be considered some payment for all the pranks they pulled on her.

Ginny pulled out her muggle diary, and then began to write in it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Weasley family, plus one Potter, were at the train station at 9 ¾ waiting to board the train.

"Now behave yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley warned the same warning every year.

"Yes, mum." Ron and Ginny said dully; the last two Weasleys to attend Hogwarts.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all boarded the train, and then looked for a compartment to claim. Ron looked back to see his sister following him and his friends.

"Sod off, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny huffed like a little girl, but she did not really care at that time.

"Fine! I'll just go find my boyfriend!" Ginny yelled.

"Wait! On second thought—"

But Ginny was already half way from the trio to hear the rest of what her brother was saying. Considering that Ginny hardly has any friends, she decided to really find her boyfriend, Seamus. However, she could not find him anywhere on the blasted train.

Ginny was about to go back to find her brother and his friends when she saw Draco Malfoy coming down the train's hallway. In desperation, and to avoid confrontation, she quickly opened the door to the nearest compartment, and without looking at who was inside, she jumped in, and then slammed the door shut.

Before Ginny could do anything else, she heard a voice behind her that made her jump in surprise.

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Weasley."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN**: Okay, just so you all know, this is my first Harry Potter fan fic. With that being said, I beg you readers to please, please, please judge lightly, and review. Please? I will be working on the next chapter, okay? Thank you!


	2. Beginning of Sixth Year

Disclaimer: I do not freak'n own Harry Potter. Ya got that, lawyers!?!?!?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Ch. 2: "Beginning of Sixth Year"_

"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Weasley."

Ginny let out a rush of air from her lungs that she did not know she was holding. She took a few more breaths to calm her pounding heart. Inside what she thought was an empty compartment was none other than professor Remus J. Lupin. He had a few more grey hairs in his light brown hair, and he seemed more tired, but he still smiled none the less.

"Professor… I didn't see you there."

Remus smiled and chuckled at the same time.

"No, you wouldn't have. You seemed to be preoccupied and you didn't see me in here."

Ginny blushed.

"I was trying to hide from Malfoy." She explained.

"Ah." Remus pointed to the seat in front of him. "You want to sit down?"

Ginny nodded and then sat down on the seat.

"Oh, before I forget…" Remus exclaimed as he reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a bag that had the "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" slogan on it.

Ginny looked relieved as she reached out to retrieve it.

"Who are you going to use that nifty little trick on?"

"I was thinking of 'accidentally' slipping a bit of it into Malfoy's food."

Remus chuckled again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Weasley. See, there is a great possibility that you could get caught. In my day, as a Marauder, we sent our jokes as gifts for the person we were playing the joke on. So, if you don't want to get detention, then I would advise you to send it to him anonymously. Oh, and Mr. Filtch does not patrol the corridors at dinner until bed time. So, promise that you will not cause yourself any trouble."

Ginny was silent. Was Professor Lupin trying to help her with this little prank?

"I promise that I will misbehave." Ginny replied.

"Good thinking." Remus said as he folded his hands in his lap.

On and on the train plowed through along the tracks. The afternoon sun sank into the evening sun, telling the passengers that they would soon arrive at Hogwarts. The two passengers in the compartment talked endlessly about random things as if they had been friends for years, and are just now meeting each other for the first time.

When the train came to a stop, both Remus and Ginny exited the train together, heading toward the carriages.

"You know you don't have to stay with me." Remus informed Ginny.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, but I want to."

"Ginny!!"

Both Ginny and Remus turned toward the sound of the voice, and they saw Seamus Finnegan waving his hand to her. Ginny smiled as he came rushing to her side, which as soon as he reached her, he suddenly threw his arms around her in a loving hug.

Ginny felt a bit silly about hugging Seamus in front of everyone. Maybe it was the fact that she did not care much for Public Display of Affection. After her break up with Dean Thomas, Seamus asked Ginny out. At first, she hesitated because of the disaster of her last relationships, but took pity on his pleading so she agreed, much to the anger of her brother, Ron.

As the couple continued to hug, Remus felt out of place because he was watching his two students hugging each other in front of him. Well, at least they were not snogging. Seamus finally let Ginny go, and he looked up at Remus.

"Hello, professor."

"Hello, Mr. Finnegan." Remus greeted back as they shook hands.

The trio got into a carriage that started towards Hogwarts' gates. Remus was once again uncomfortable when Seamus held Ginny's hand during the ride. However, Ginny's thoughts were elsewhere so Remus suspected that she really was not paying any attention to the other boy's affection.

The carriages finally arrived at the gates and all the students poured out of them, determined to get to the feast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny entered the Great Hall, looking around for any familiar faces she can sit with. She spotted her brother, Ron, and his two closest friends. Oh well, that will have to do for now. She walked down the rows of tables, trying to pass the other students that were also doing the same, and she sat down in the empty seat next to Harry, and Seamus sat down next to her.

Ron gave a scowl when he saw Seamus sitting next to his sister. Ginny did not notice her brother's protectiveness because she was looking at the teacher's table. Remus was taking a seat in the same seat he sat in when he was hired the first time.

When the students, ranging from second year to seventh year, were all settled down, that was when professor McGonagall brought the first years in to the Great Hall. Some first years entered with a nervous placement in them, while other first years entered with confidence.

The Sorting Hat was at the front of the Great Hall, waiting to be used from its months of hibernation. After McGonagall explained about placing the Sorting Hat on their heads to be sorted, the Sorting Hat came to life, much to the surprise of unsuspecting first years. The Sorting Hat then burst out into a song about the history of Hogwarts, his version.

The first years were sorted into their houses, which caused a lot of cheering from the houses they were sorted into. After the new students settled down at their house's tables, professor Dumbledore stood up for the "Beginning of the Year Announcements."

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke in a speech voice that carried to the very corners of the walls. "I have a few announcements to tell you. First, would we all give a round of applause to our returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Lupin."

This time, there was a loud applause for Remus, unlike when he first arrived at Hogwarts as a teacher, except from the Slytherin table, of course. This surprised Remus, but he smiled at the students anyway.

Ginny clapped the loudest; her eyes met Remus' eyes, and he gave her a kind smile. A warm feeling filled Ginny's heart at the sight of his smile, and she was confused at what it meant.

"Second," Dumbledore said after the applauding stopped. "With a war coming soon in our world, students are to remain within the walls of Hogwarts. However, the trips to Hogsmeade with still continue."

There was a murmur of agreement for the new rule among the students.

"Speaking of Hogsmeade," Dumbledore continued. "As we all know, the founders of 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' are going to be opening a shop there in that village."

There was a cheer that erupted from the students. Some of the students started talking to Ron and Ginny whom were close to Fred and George Weasley.

"I'm sure those who knew them have their own special memories of them." the Headmaster said with a chuckle. Some teachers smiled in fond memories, yet some scowled in not-so-fond memories.

The Weasley twins however, even now, were credited for their fight against the worst person who has ever set foot in Hogwarts, professor Umbridge. They were also famous for their exit from Hogwarts on brooms. There was a rumor going through school that there is going to be a painting of the twins flying away from Hogwarts.

"However," Dumbledore continued again. "There are some items that will not be allowed to be bought."

There was a groan from the students.

"So your teachers will hand you a list of items that can be bought, and those that can not be bought, at the beginning of classes tomorrow."

"What if there are some items that we want to buy before summer break?" one student asked.

"Then you may buy it as long as you do not use it on Hogwarts' grounds." Dumbledore answered. Before there were any other interruptions, the Headmaster announced the beginning of the feast.

Some first years were in awe when food suddenly appeared before them; the tables were filled with all sorts of food that were fit for a feast. The students immediately began to grab the food, placing it on their plates. Ginny and Ron grabbed the plate of chicken legs at the same time, and soon began bickering over it.

Ginny quickly fixed that problem when she pulled out her wand and hit her brother with her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry then immediately knew what George meant when he told him about Ginny:

_"Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny."_

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"  
  
The victim of that hex had to battle several bats that distracted them from saying the counter curse. Ginny took the plate and took several chicken legs until she was satisfied; only after that did she mutter the counter curse. Ron scowled at his sister; his hair looked worse than Harry's wild hair did on a bad day.

Harry laughed while Hermione huffed, "So immature."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the feast, Ginny was among one of the first to get to the dorm to sleep. She pulled her curtains down over her bed to get her pajamas on in piece. That was when Hermione came in to scold Ginny about her behavior during the feast.

"What you did to Ron was very mean, Ginny." Hermione scolded through the red curtains.

"Well, if you had to grow up with gits like him, then you would understand. When you want something from my brothers, you have to take it by force."

Hermione could not reply to Ginny's statement because she was an only child, and never had to grow up with siblings. So, she decided to let the subject drop, deciding to go to her own dorm to get ready for bed.

Ginny heard Hermione leave; not really caring, she did not bother to open up her red curtains, so she flopped down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun's beams came through the red curtains, giving Ginny's eye lids the eerie color of blood-red. Was she still writing messages on the walls with her fingers coated in blood? Ginny's mind started to panic at the color. Her eye lids flew open, and she practically shot out of bed as she scrambled to get out from behind the curtains.

Ginny ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She stood in the middle of the room, shaking in unexpected, yet familiar, terror. It took a while for Ginny to finally process the fact that Tom Riddle was dead; that she was no longer under his control.

Even though it has been five years, Ginny still has dreams about the incident. They do not happen as frequent as they use to, yet they still happen. The dreams where she is betrayed by the one person she sincerely trusted, and she is taken down into the awful chambers with him, lying on the ground, dying.

Ginny shuttered as she steadied herself, her back completely up against the wall, and the mirror right in front of her.

"You look pale, dear." The mirror exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." Ginny muttered, not wanting to deny the obvious.

After gathering up her courage, Ginny stepped out of the bathroom and into the room to get ready for breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny entered the Great Hall, still looking a little pale despite her efforts of splashing water on her face. She walked down the row of tables, her eyes spotting Harry and his two tag-a-longs, huddled together.

"Good morning." Ginny mumbled when she reached them.

All three friends jumped when Ginny came unexpectedly. Harry sat up, pushing his glasses up to keep them from falling off. Ron turned to his plate of food, but started poking at it with a fork. Hermione was still looking intently at the _Daily Prophet_ in front of her. So that was what they were looking at.

Ginny took a seat next to Harry, which did not seem to bother him. In fact, Ginny guessed, the only reason he did not mind it was because he was lost in his own thoughts. The tension was so bad that they jumped when Ron's fork made an unexpected clank on his plate.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ginny demanded.

"It's nothing—Ginny, you look pale." Ron exclaimed.

"I know I do, so don't change the subject!"

"Why do you look pale?"

"You would too if you had a dream about snogging Malfoy."

Everyone looked at Hermione in shock. She looked at her friends in shock as well, her mouth open, and her face pale as Ginny's.

"That's not what I meant." She explained.

"Somehow I doubt that…" Ron countered his mouth still open.

"So, Ginny, how are you today?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject, yet her eyes where still on the newspaper.

"Bland." Ginny simply replied.

"Same here in this side of the road." Hermione said, her eyes still on the paper as she spoke.

"So what's going on in the cruel wizarding world?" Ginny asked as she spread the jelly on her toast.

Hermione pushed the _Daily Prophet_ towards Ginny. She looked at it, but one article, or rather, main headline, seemed to stand out against all the other articles.

"**You-Know-Who Gets Stronger**." The article read, and Ginny's eyes ventured down to where it explains.

_"The one wizard we all know gets stronger as he is aligned with the Giants, as he was in the First War. Residents are told to stay calm, and inexperienced wizards are asked to not to fight these huge creatures. We ask all other wizards to seek refuge in another place other than their homes. If residents can not, then please contact the Ministry of Magic."  
_  
Oh great, just great. No wonder Ron and Harry were so quiet and tense.

"So, You-Know-Who is kicking our ass." Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny Weasley, you watch your mouth!" Ron scolded in a very Molly Weasley sort of way.

Ginny blinked at her brother, knowing that Ron has said worse than 'ass,' and then gave him an answer that she did not dare give her mother.

"I can't watch my mouth. My nose and cheeks are in the way." Okay, that was pathetic, but it was a typical snappy reply.

Ron gave his only sister a "that was so pathetic" look. Ginny smiled, and then shrugged as she picked up her fork and started eating her breakfast.

Ron, still not over what Hermione said, turned to her and yelped in a loud voice, "Why did you have a dream about snogging Malfoy?!"

The Great Hall was suddenly silent as Ron's words echoed off the walls like a howler. The Slytherin table snapped their attention to the two people now in the spotlight. Hermione's pale face now pooled with a red so deep that she looked like a tomato with bushy brown hair.

Ron gulped as his face also turned red to match his red hair; all eyes were on Ron and Hermione, and they looked at each other with wide eyes and red faces. Lucky for them, Draco Malfoy was not in the Great Hall at the moment, but knowing how fast this incident is going to spread, he probably already knows about it.

Harry and Ginny stared at the other two with wide eyes, feeling sorry for them, as well as embarrassed. Hermione's face turned from shock to a look like she was about to kill Ron. Poor Ron gulped when he saw her face.

Ginny slowly started to get up, leaving her food barely touched, and she slowly walked out of the Great Hall. Lucky for her, all the attention was still on Hermione and her brother. Just as she exited the two huge doors, she heard Hermione explode at Ron. Not bothering to hear the words, Ginny continued her way to her first class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

True to the Headmaster's word, Professor Snape handed out papers with the list of "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" items that are allowed, and those that are not allowed. He gave Ginny a glare as he handed a paper with that list on it to her. She read the list of unexpected items until she came to "Fire Sucker," which caused her many giggles.

By the time the class was ten minutes into Potions, Ginny regretted her decision to leave the Great Hall before her breakfast was eaten. Her stomach started to growl loudly right when she put the herbs in her cauldron.

She looked at her other fellow students, watching them look around for the source of the noise. Ginny tried to ignore her stomach's pleas for food but it sounded again. Professor Snape looked at his class with a sneer.

"Whoever decided to skip breakfast, I suggest that you do not do it again." He declared.

The class covered their mouths to stifle their giggles and laughter. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed as another plea came from her stomach. She just wished for lunch to come soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny arrived fifteen minutes early when she entered her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She chose a seat nearest to the back, not noticing someone was already in the classroom, sitting at the teacher's desk.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny jumped, and saw Remus Lupin smiling at her from his desk.

"Why do you insist on building up my possibility of a heart attack before I am twenty?"

Remus chuckled.

"I apologize for your discomfort."

Ginny's stomach gave another protesting growl.

"Well, you're not the cause of that discomfort." Ginny explained.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" Remus asked with concern.

"A little bit, but I didn't finish it all. Ron kind of, um, got Hermione angry this morning, so I decided to leave before she started shouting at him."

"Let me guess… It was because of what he shouted out during breakfast?"

Ginny blinked at her professor.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"My last class, who had a bit of free time, was talking about it among themselves. I… happened to over hear them." Remus said with a small laugh.

"Did they repeat what Hermione yelled at my brother?"

"Well, just words like, 'git', 'stupid Weasley', and, hem, 'wanker' was among one of them."

Ginny's stomach gave another loud gurgle, which caused her to hiss through her teeth. Remus looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Do you want something to eat, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded, saying her thanks as Remus dug in his desk drawers for some kind of snack. The red head got up from her desk and walked up to her professor's desk as he was still rummaging through his drawers.

"Hmm… Would you like some chocolate?" he asked.

"Oh, chocolate would be fine."

Remus handed her a chocolate frog, which Ginny tried to eat slowly instead of her boyish way of eating. Molly Weasley might as well have had another boy for all the femininity Ginny had in her.

"Thank you." Ginny said when she was finished with the frog.

"No problem." Remus replied, and looked at his watch. "Ah, I do believe that class is going to start soon."

Just as Remus predicted, a flood of students came into the classroom. Ginny took that as a sign to take her seat, which she gladly did.

When class started, professor Lupin taught a very interesting lesson, which Ginny tried to stay up and pay attention to; However, since Ginny did not have a proper breakfast, that made her more tired. Her eyes started to droop, her head on her desk, and she felt like she was floating as she drifted of into Dreamland.

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Ginny groaned, slapping the hand away so she could fall back asleep. The hand shook her again, and this time Ginny woke up, not remember where she was at first.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"Time to wake up, Miss Weasley." Said an amused, familiar voice.

Ginny finally realized where she was, saw the empty room, and professor Lupin by her side. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, blinking the sleep out of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry for falling asleep, professor."

"Quite understandable." Was Remus' reply. "Just try to watch yourself a bit closer. Right now, it is time for lunch, and I'm quite sure you're hungry."

Ginny blinked again, quickly grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door with the thought of food flowing through her mind.

Remus looked at her desk, seeing Ginny's wand that she left behind. He picked it up, making a mental note to hand it back to her, which he did not have to wait for long.

Ginny ran back into the room, breathing hard, her clothes out of place, which Remus thought was amusingly cute.

"Professor," Ginny exclaimed. "I seemed to have lost my wand."

Remus held up Ginny's wand in his hand with a smile on his face. Ginny smiled her thanks, walking up to him to retrieve the object. Her teacher held it out for her, and when she was taking, their fingers brushed together.

Ginny felt a jolt from her hand that traveled up her arm, and pierced her heart. She felt confused once more at the feelings that came over her body; feelings that she tried to brush off, but her heart seemed to nurture the emotions.

Knowing she was blushing, Ginny muttered her good-byes and bolted out the door once again, this time with entirely new thoughts on her mind.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Rebelgal4ever**: Thank you! I hope this chapter was okay. Thank you for reviewing!

**Bohemian R.:** Well, I know the first chapter started slowly because I am afraid of rushing through this like I always do with my first fan fic. Thank you for your review!

**aikakone**: About the board for Remus/Ginny fans, I tried to register, but the blasted site never sends me a password, so I can never log on. Meatloaf sandwiches… my mother used to pack those in my lunch when I was younger, and I never liked them, but I ate because I was hungry enough by lunch came around. I was thinking about that when I was trying to decide how to start off the first chapter. The title will be explained later on in one of the chapters, which Ginny will explain. I also had a friend read this chapter to find if anything was wrong with it. So, if something is wrong, please blame it on him and not me. Thank you for your review!!!


	3. Call Me Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years  
**  
_Ch. 3: "Call Me Remus"  
_  
Ginny was eating breakfast the next day before the Harry Potter trio entered and sat down across from her. This time, Ginny was making sure that she ate breakfast today because of what happened yesterday, no matter what incident happens. Even if Voldemort and his Death Eaters stormed through the Great Hall, killing everyone (unlikely), Ginny was going to make sure she dies with a full stomach.

The three friends sat down on the same bench with Hermione on Harry's right, Harry in the middle, and Ron on Harry's left. Hermione was giving Ron the cold shoulder, which no matter how many times he tries to talk to her, she ignored him.

"Blood hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "How many times do I have to apologize for what happened yesterday?"

Just because Hermione gave Ron the cold shoulder, did not mean that she did not hear him, and she heard what he said. So she turned to Harry, and said, "Harry, can you please tell that git that he will have to keep apologizing to me until the fiftieth anniversary of Voldemort's death?"

Harry blinked at Hermione, and then he turned to Ron to tell him the message, but Ron was already talking.

"Harry, can you tell Hermione that I have given up on apologizing from now on, and she is just going to have to deal with it?"

Harry turned back to Hermione, but she was already talking again.

"Can you tell Ron that I will never forgive him for utterly embarrassing me yesterday?"

"Can you tell her that she shouldn't have dreams that can permanently damage a person's mind?" Ron said.

"Can you tell him to stop telling me what I can and cannot dream?" Hermione countered.

"Well it's not my fault you have disturbing thoughts!"

"They were not thoughts, Ronald! People can not control what they dream!"

"Dreams come from the sub-consciousness telling the dreamer what they really want!" Ron argued.

"Which means that Ron really wants Luna Lovegood." Ginny muttered, but all three people sitting across from her heard it.

"I DO NOT!" Ron argued.

"You always cry her name out in your sleep. I have a room right next to you, so I should know." His sister calmly informed.

Hermione laughed loudly, causing some people to stop their conversations and look at them, anticipating some more entertainment.

"You dream about Luna Lovegood?!" Hermione laughed, exclaimed that sentence as loud as Ron said his yesterday.

The Ravenclaw table burst out laughing, causing Ron's face to turn red. When he saw Luna give him a wink, he blushed even more.

"I DO NOT!!!!" Ron cried out desperately, yet no one in the Great Hall was listening to him.

"Although this is quite entertaining, I have business to discuss with the mudblood."

All four turned to see Draco Malfoy standing a distance away from Ginny, yet close enough to talk to the Potter gang. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. Oh great, here goes another Encounter from the Spawn of Hell part two!

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked now really annoyed.

"Nothing that concerns you, Weasley. I just have business to discuss with the mudblood." Malfoy exclaimed, looking at Hermione.

"Don't call her that!" Ron declared.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, trying to silently tell Ron to shut up.

"I heard that you have been having dreams about me. I know that I am very good looking, and half the girls in Slytherin want me—"

There were a group of girls behind Malfoy who sighed dreamily, batting their eyes, looking up at him hopefully.

"—But I don't want a mudblood like you, Granger, having snogging feasts with me, despite how good looking I am."

Malfoy looked at his finger nail, pretending to examine them as if he was only stating fact about his good looks. Ginny scowled up at him; he is such an egomaniac!

"Oh get over yourself, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, beyond annoyed at this point.

Malfoy gave her a look like she was something that needed to be swatted at.

"This doesn't concern you either, baby Weasley. Although, I must say, your chest has given me more of a greeting than any girl in this school." Malfoy gave Ginny's chest a sneer like they were dirty bags.

Harry had to keep Ron from attacking Malfoy in every fashion for even looking at his sister like that. Ginny's chest was well-endowed to say the least; she was not exactly the biggest girl in Gryffindor, but she was close to it. Everything in that area screamed that Ginny is very much a female, and a lot of boys trail after her, too.

"Is your family so poor that you have to wear your mummy's brassieres all the time?" Malfoy laughed.

Ginny frowned, her face turned very red. At this point Harry stood up along with Ron and Hermione.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"I don't wear my mother's brassieres," Ginny exclaimed. "But you wear your mother's bras and knickers!"

At that instant, there was an outburst of laughter from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. Malfoy's face turned cherry-red and he gave Ginny a murderous glare. Ginny did not join in the laughter; instead she stood up, looking at the Boy from Hell with a defiant look.

Malfoy gave a snicker when Ginny stood up; the top of her head only reached half way to his neck. Ginny cursed genetics for giving her Molly Weasley's height, even though she was an inch or two taller than her mother.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron repeated Harry's words in a dangerous voice.

Before Harry, Ron, or Hermione could react, Malfoy pulled put his wand, pointing it at Ginny. He sneered, keeping his wand directly point at her.

"If you three dare move, the red-head gets it!" Malfoy warned.

Ginny looked from Malfoy's want up to the boy who was holding it. One this she did not like more than anything was playing the "damsel in distress" role. So Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and hit Malfoy with her Bat-Bogey Hex.

Everyone laughed as Malfoy tried to fight off the bats as Crabb and Goyle came up to help him.

"What is the meaning of this?" someone demanded.

The Gryffindor table suddenly became quiet as professor McGonagall stood by Ginny, glaring her down. Ginny felt like she was an inch tall under the glare of McGonagall; she pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy.

"He started it!" she cried out.

"I don't care who started it!" the Head of Gryffindor scolded. "Even though he did start it, you finished it, Miss Weasley!"

"Well that's women, professor; men start fights, but we finish them." Ginny proclaimed.

There was a lot of agreement and heads nodding from the girls in the Great Hall. For a moment, it looked like McGonagall was about to smile; however, the professor just kept her stern face on.

"That is not the point, Miss Weasley. Your behavior was inexcusable in settling this matter. I therefore will take forty points from Gryffindor, and you will receive detention."

Professor McGonagall left, causing Ginny to sit back down, feeling miserable. If it was one thing the Head of Gryffindor was famous for, it was the fact that she was point deduction-happy.

"Don't feel bad about it, Gin." Harry comforted her. "Forty points can easily be made up. Why, I can remember when we were in our first year and McGonagall deducted fifty points each from all three of us."

"But did it happen right in front of everyone?" Ginny asked miserably as Malfoy ran around behind her, still trying to fight off the bats.

"No, but the word sure did get around." Hermione exclaimed. "As a matter of fact, our fellow Gryffindors were so upset with us that they scowled at us, or ignored us. Really a terrible experience!"

"It was not all that terrible!" Ron disagreed. "Not the most terrible thing, any way."

"Oh you wouldn't know terrible if it came up, wearing a neon-orange dress, and smacked you in the face, Ronald!" Hermione yelped.

Battle of the Idiots: Hermione vs. Ron began once again. Ginny watched them bicker with poor Harry right between them as Harry looked helplessly at Ginny. She actually felt sorry for him as he tried to back away as his two friends got in each other's face, yelling at the top of their lungs.

Ginny finished the rest of her breakfast, gathered her things, and headed off to class early, leaving behind three screaming gits; two were yelling at each other, and the other one was still being attacked by bats.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny entered the Transfiguration classroom early enough to witness professor-Always-Prepared-For-Every-Class vigorously setting up her next lesson, and a bit behind schedule.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall cried out, embarrassed that a student witnessed the fact that even a professor on her standard could fall behind. Oh, how would this smear her reputation?

"Professor." Ginny greeted with a nod.

"What are you doing here? Class doesn't start but in five minutes."

Ginny tried to think of an excuse of why she came early without revealing her horrible secret that she does not have any friends to be with, except for her brother and his friends; and not one sane brother in this world likes to have his little sister hanging around his friends. Suddenly, and idea occurred to her.

"You never told me what, where, when, and with whom I will be serving my detention with."

For once professor McGonagall looked impressed by Ginny.

"Well done, Miss Weasley, you have obtained enough maturity to except a punishment for the wrong kind of action."

_Er… not exactly... _Ginny thought.

"I'm afraid I will be busy tonight with something important, and so will Mr. Flitch. Unfortunately, professor Snape has some things he needs to do as well; so you will be serving detention with professor Lupin, his classroom, half an hour after dinner."

"Okay." Ginny agreed.

Great a wonderful four hours of spending time with a professor that hums to himself while grading papers; Ginny wondered how much of professor Lupin's humming she could take before she went insane.

Then, the bell rang for students to begin their classes.

Transfiguration class went along normally as students tried their hardest to transfigure feathers into pins. Several students accidentally transformed the feathers into pins that could fly, and somehow, they immediately flew where there was a student. Needless to say, there were a lot of people who had a lot of puncture wounds by the end of class. Poor Colin Creevy looked like he got attacked by a giant porcupine.

Next was Charms with Professor Flickwick. They were learning to make an object disappear. Unfortunately, for poor Colin, he chose to make his charms book disappear and he never found it again.

After Charms, Ginny had to see Professor McGonagall again; it has been a year after she took her O.W.L.s, and Ginny still has not decided on what she wanted to do when she got out of Hogwarts.

Ginny thought of being a Professor, but she never had quite the patients or the temper. An image suddenly came into her mind; a first year grinded her last nerve and she was surrounded by Dark magic as she Bat-Bogey Hexed the poor child into oblivion.

"Ginny!" Colin called out to Ginny.

Ginny turned around, seeing Colin running up to her, his camera dangling from his neck, as usual.

"Colin." Ginny greeted him with a nod.

Colin came huffing and puffing up to Ginny, a big, happy smile on his face.

"Did you hear about the contest in the _Daily Prophet_?" he asked.

"Um, what contest?" Ginny inquired.

"The photo contest that was announced in the back of the _Daily Prophet_ yesterday!"

"Well, no—"

"Ginny!"

And another person trying to get Ginny's attention. She turned to see her boyfriend, Seamus, strolling up to them.

"Hey, Ginny!" Seamus greeted. "Hey, Colin."

"Hello."

"Ginny, would you like to do anything tonight?" Seamus asked.

"I have detention, remember?" Ginny reminded. "For hexing Malfoy."

There was fits of laughter from Colin and Seamus.

"That was really entertaining, Gin." Seamus exclaimed through his laughter.

"It really was!" Colin laughed.

"Okay, don't over do it." Ginny warned, and then she turned to Seamus. "We'll have to figure out something else, okay?"

"Okay." Seamus agreed. "Well, I'm off to my last class, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Seamus waved as he left to go to his next class. Colin stood next to Ginny, looking out of place, and feeling very envious of Seamus for having someone as amazing as Ginny.

"Um, Ginny?" Colin said to get her attention again. "About the photo contest, well… I was wondering if… I could… if you could…."

"If I could what?" Ginny pressed.

Colin blushed as if trying to ask Ginny out on a date; he put a hand on the back of his head.

"Ifyouwouldliketobemymodelforthephotocontest." Colin rushed.

"I'm sorry, Collin, I didn't quite hear you."

Colin cleared his throat, willing himself to talk slower.

"If you would like to be… my model for the photo contest…."

Colin blushed even deeper, finding his shifting feet more entertaining. Ginny blushed a bit, wondering what kind of photo he wanted for the contest. Through all her thoughts, Ginny could only come up with one question.

"Why would you choose me, Colin?"

"Because… you're very beautiful… and—and kind, too. I just thought that if anyone deserved the prize money it should be you."

Ginny blinked.

"The prize money….?"

Colin finally tore his gaze from his feet, and looked at Ginny with a smile.

"Do you think that people would just send in photo for free? There has to be some kind of award for the participants' efforts."

Ginny nodded.

"But… why me…?" she continued to ask. "I'm no one special. I'm just… Ginny!"

"_'Just Ginny'_ is exactly why I am asking you if I could take pictures of you…"

Colin blushed again; there were so many pictures that he has of Ginny that were taken without her permission. Pictures that he took of her in the Great Hall, in the common room, in her classrooms, and pictures taken of Ginny just walking while he hid behind a tree.

(**AN**: No, Colin is not obsessed… at least I think he's not….)

"I…. suppose I could…." Ginny agreed.

Colin smiled so wide that his face was threatening to split in half.

"Oh thank you, Ginny! Thank you!"

Colin suddenly hugged Ginny; his camera pressed painfully into her collarbone. Finally, Colin let go of her, blushing all over his face.

"I'm sorry!"

Ginny rubbed her sore collarbone. Would she get a bruise from that?

"Don't worry about it." Ginny reassured. "So, what is the prize money?"

"It is one hundred and seventy Galleons for the photographer and one hundred and fifty for the model if we win first prize."

Ginny blinked, wondering if she heard Colin correctly. That was so much wizard money! It might not be as much as Twizard prize money, but it was not anything to be ashamed of.

"So, when do we take the photo, and what do I wear?" Ginny asked.

Colin thought about that.

"Well, I have this idea of you in very fancy robes—"

"Hold it right there! I don't have any very fancy robes—"

"That's why I, the photographer, supply the props."

Ginny blinked again.

"Um, is it really necessary?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it; it's no problem. So, then I was thinking of placing you in the Hogwarts gardens with all of the wonderful scenery behind you…"

Ginny's mind started to wander as Colin talked endlessly about what he was going to do for the photo. Suddenly, Ginny realized she was late for her talk with Professor McGonagall.

"Colin! I'm sorry! I have to go! Whatever you do, don't mention this to my brother, Ron!"

"Why?" Colin asked, puzzled.

"Just because! I'm sorry! I have to go!"

Ginny ran all the way to the Transfiguration class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny came into the classroom huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm… sorry, Professor… I… lost track of the time." Ginny breathed.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Weasley. Now, please have a seat." Said Professor McGonagall.

Ginny sat down in the seat that was on the opposite side of her professor's desk. McGonagall shuffled a few papers; Ginny suddenly had the foreboding of when she saw Professor McGonagall when O.W.Ls happened.

"Now, Miss Weasley, I know you have not chosen a career as of yet, but do you have any idea what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

Ginny suddenly thought about Colin's offer, and she almost blurted out that she wanted to be a model. She had to stifle a laugh that bubbled up to her throat, threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I have no idea." Ginny answered.

Professor McGonagall nodded, handing her a list of careers.

"You are not the only student that is undecided, Miss Weasley; however, I do suggest that you decide quickly so you know what N.E.W.T.s to take before leaving school."

"I will do that." Ginny answered.

"Alright, just report back to me when you have some idea of what you want, okay?"

"Yes, Professor." Ginny said, and left the classroom.

As she walked, Ginny looked at the list of carriers:

-**Healer/ Medi-witch  
**  
-**Muggle Relations  
**  
Ginny's father is the head of the Muggle Relations Department. She knew that if she ever needed a job, her father would be guaranteed to hand it to her because of their desperate need for employees. Not very many wizards in the wizarding world appreciate that department; but if it was not for Ginny's father and his employees, muggles would have discovered their world sooner than anyone could blink their eyes. Yet, because it also associated with muggles, that department is the least respected. Ginny continued on reading the list:

-**Wizard Banking  
**  
-**Curse-Breakers**

-**Security Troll Trainer  
**  
-**Auror**

That is what Harry was studying to become due to Professor McGonagall's demand that he becomes an Auror much under the influence of Professor Umbridge's argument that he would never be hired.

Harry had a difficult sixth year because he was back in Professor Snape's classroom. When Snape saw that Harry was back in his class for another two years, he looked like he wanted to strangle the poor boy.

Instead, Professor Snape made Harry's time in his class even more miserable, if that was even possible. Yet Harry managed to get almost an 'O' for an entire grade. In fact, with McGonagall's help, he managed to get 'O's in practically every class.

Ginny tucked the list into her bag and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Inside, Hermione was helping Harry study for his next potions exam for later on that week. Neville Longbottom looked like he was very frustrated as he looked at his book, _"Transfiguration: Then and Now."  
_  
Ginny went up to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey," she greeted. "Where's Ron?"

Both Harry and Hermione snickered, trying to hold in their fits of laughter.

"Um," Harry began. "He—he had a meeting with a certain blonde Ravenclaw girl."

"You mean Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Hermione put a hand on her mouth, laughing through her throat. Harry tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"Loony—um—Luna came to the Gryffindor tower all… prettied up…"

"More like looking she was going to a fancy Halloween ball." Hermione laughed. "Did you see all those things she was wearing?"

"Well," Harry continued after he nodded to Hermione's question. "She wanted to talk to Ron, and Ron wanted to tell her that he is not interested in her, but they have been gone for…"

Harry looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Two hours. So either he is trying to comfort poor Luna as she cries her eyes out, or they are having a snogging fest in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione and Harry finally let their laughing out of their throats. Harry carefully hid the wrist watch he was wearing. It was a beautiful, expensive, and everlasting wrist watch that once belonged to Harry's godfather, Sirius. After the Order of the Phoenix moved out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, it was Remus Lupin who found the watch in Sirius' room. He finally decided that Harry should have it since Harry was very close to Sirius.

"That is more than enough I need to know about my brother's love life." Ginny proclaimed.

She left Hermione and Harry laughing like maniacs as she went up the stairs to her dorm. Ginny put her book bag up, taking out a few work books, paper, and her feather pen with ink for her detention tonight.

She went back downstairs and into the Great Hall for supper.

Ginny sat with Neville, Colin, and Seamus this time instead of the other infamous three. Neville was still looking at his book as he ate, still very frustrated. Colin was making his food into a "work of art" so he could take a picture of it, and Seamus was yapping away as usual.

"So, Ginny, what is Professor Lupin going to make you do as punishment?" Seamus asked.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea because I haven't been there, and I never had detention with him."

"You don't think…" Colin began. "That he is going to make you make a Wolfsbane potion the whole time until you got it right, do you?"

Before Ginny could retort an answer, Seamus cut in.

"Nah, he'll probably make Ginny howl at the moon… or maybe he'll secretly turn her into a werewolf."

Neville made a small noise in his throat as he stared at Ginny in horror.

"Come on guys!" Ginny yelped. "Professor Lupin is not a monster who would make other people do those things! He's… Professor Lupin!"

"That doesn't stop him from being a werewolf." Seamus countered as he buttered his roll.

"Werewolf or not," Ginny said, protecting Remus at all costs. "He is still a good man, and a good professor. If that doesn't convince you, just think of this; do you honestly think that Professor Lupin would do a student any harm while Professor Dumbledore is around?"

All three boys were silent, and then they finally shook their heads in a negative fashion.

"Exactly my point." Ginny concluded as she turned to Colin. "So, Colin, when do we start the project?"

"What project?" Seamus inquired.

"What time is a good time for you?" Colin asked, not bothering to answer Seamus.

"When I don't have detention." Ginny muttered.

"What project?" Seamus asked again.

Ginny sighed, deciding to finally answer her boyfriend.

"Colin wanted to take some photos of me so we can send them to the _Daily Prophet's_ photo contest."

"Actually," Colin corrected. "We have to take several photos and decide on a specific one to send in for the judging. It would take too long if photographers send in many pictures."

Seamus looked at Colin with an indescribable look.

"Did you have to pick Ginny?" he asked stiffly.

Colin blushed, looking back down at his food and decided to pick at it.

"Well… Ginny is pretty… and she deserves some recognition." Colin informed.

Ginny blushed again, looking at Seamus out of the corner of her eye. Seamus looked at Ginny, smiling at blushing down at her.

"Yes, she is…" he agreed.

"Oh, Seamus, you're just saying that." Ginny said although she had a smile on her face.

Seamus grinned and started poking at Ginny's side, making her giggle. She tried to stifle her laughter but Seamus' poking only made her sort out of her nose.

"Seamus…" Ginny giggled. "Please stop…" She laughed again.

Seamus finally stopped poking her as Ginny grabbed his watch that he wears in his robes. Looking at the time, she gathered her possessions.

"I have to go to detention now." Ginny informed, and she received comments of good luck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus was sitting behind his desk, grading papers, and humming a song to himself by the time Ginny came into the classroom.

"Am I late?" Ginny asked, taking a seat at the front row.

Remus looked at his clock.

"Nearly, but that's okay."

"What do I do?"

"Just do your homework. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that you had to sweep the floor, and clean the blackboard without using magic."

Ginny blinked at her professor as he smiled kindly at her.

"I hope you are not making my punishment easier just because you know me and my family." Ginny said.

In truth, Ginny was grateful for such a small punishment, but she did not like special treatment just because a person knows her. She is one of those people who are fiercely independent, and strives on challenges.

"No, it's not that at all. I just know how Mr. Malfoy is towards you, your brother, and his friends."

Ginny nodded, pulling out her homework assignments, grateful once again that she brought her books so she could do her work. She thought that if she did not, she was sure to be given the task of sweeping and cleaning the blackboards without magic.

"Well at least you're better at punishments than Professor McGonagall." Ginny mumbled, yet Remus' sensitive hear heard it.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked, his eyes still on the papers on his desk.

"Because she is point deducting happy. Just like my mum is Howler happy."

Remus smiled at his papers his feather pen was writing on.

"Professor McGonagall just wants her students to deal with their problems in a mature way." Remus defended McGonagall.

Ginny blinked at Remus. Just when she thought he was cool…

"Between you and Professor McGonagall!" Ginny cried out, knowing she was stepping out of line.

"Well, Professor McGonagall just lives by that old muggle saying, 'Violence doesn't solve anything.'"

"But violence makes me happy!"

To Ginny's surprise, Remus laughed heartedly.

"Yes, yes, I know that feeling." Remus announced with a smile. "Professor McGonagall just wants her students to deal with people and their problems in a mature manner."

"In a mature manner?" Ginny asked ridiculously. "So how should we deal with You-Know-Who in a mature manner? Sit down with him at tea time and discuss the error of his ways with him?"

"I don't think that would quite work with him…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Where did Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape go off to any way?"

Remus' eyebrows rose, but he still smiled.

"That is supposed to be top secret." The professor said with a mysterious voice.

Ginny glared at him. Does everyone like to leave her in the dark on certain matters?

"Let me guess," Ginny said ridiculously. "It's a top secret thing in the Order."

Ginny made sure she said the last sentence in a low voice, knowing that "Order" is not suppose to be said out loud.

"Well… yes, it is." Remus answered, smiling at Ginny's shocked face.

Ginny could not help but smile back. That was the first time that anyone has informed her of anything that went on with the Order, or anything for that matter, without her having to read it in the newspaper.

Ginny looked back down at her "History of Magic" homework that was assigned yesterday.

Why has the werewolf been an outcast since the magic world began?

What a perfect question for Remus…

"Um, Professor, can you please help me with this last question on my homework?"

Remus looked up.

"Sure, Ginny, what is it?" he asked.

Ginny stared at Remus. That was the first time that he called her "Ginny" instead of "Miss Weasley." Maybe she can bring herself to call him Remus.

"Why have… um, werewolves been outcasts since the magic world began?" Ginny asked, wondering if it was an uncomfortable question for him.

"Because before the Wolfsbane potion, people who were cursed as a werewolf would not have any control over their minds. They would attack people mercilessly, leaving hardly any piece of the human left." Remus answered, saying the last sentence a bit hesitantly.

Ginny nodded, writing the information down.

"Done with all homework!" Ginny cried out in glee.

"Good, now you can clean the blackboards without magic."

Ginny's mouth fell open.

"I'm only joking, Ginny." Remus said with a laugh. "Just get a chair and sit here." He pointed to the side of his desk. "I would appreciate greatly if you could help me grade some third year's papers."

Ginny did as she was told, placing the chair close to Remus.

"Why do you need my help in grading papers?" she asked after she sat down.

"I'm afraid I've had some extra activities to do and I am rather tired. So, I might not grade them correctly. Plus it never hurts to have a second opinion."

Ginny nodded, looking down at a third year's paper. The writing looked like it was done in a hurry as if they were trying to complete it before the class started. So many spelling and grammar errors…

"I would never be a professor…" Ginny exclaimed, still looking at the paper.

"Why do you say that?"

"I would grade too harshly."

"Oh, another Professor McGonagall."

"Hey! Don't go there!"

"You're so fun to tease, Ginny." Remus exclaimed, laughing.

Ginny smiled despite herself, feeling her cheeks burn from the blushing; she did not know what she was blushing from. Was it the fact that she is so fun to tease, or the fact that Remus once again called her by first name?

"I like it when you call me that." Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What? When I call you Ginny?"

"Yes. Other professors call me 'Miss Weasley.'"

"Do you want me to call you by your formal name?" Remus asked as he passed another paper to Ginny.

"No, no, I like you calling me Ginny."

She looked at the next paper. This one was much more neat, well spaced, and time had been taken to write it out. It reminded Ginny of Hermione's papers.

"I think this student should get a very high grade." Ginny said as she held the paper up. "She actually took the time to summarize facts about boggarts."

"Okay, thank you." Remus said as he put an "O" on the paper.

They continued to grade papers in a comfortable silence. Ginny soon realized that she did not have any control over what her mouth blurted out when she is around Remus.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Remus, startled at the sudden question, looked at her with a questioning look.

"What makes you think you aren't?" he asked.

"Well, it's just… two boys have said that I am pretty, and I just… wanted a third opinion."

Remus looked at Ginny with a blank stare, not understanding why she would not believe the other two boys.

"Yes, Ginny, you are very pretty." Remus finally answered.

Ginny smiled shyly down at the papers in front of her as her cheeks began to heat up once again. She could not understand why her heart pounded so hard when Remus said she is pretty, yet it did not when Seamus and Colin said she is.

"Thank you… I think you are good looking as well, Re—Professor."

Remus blinked. A cute blush formed across his nose like a light red bridge.

"Well, um, thank you." He finally said, looking at the last paper to grade. "You can… call me Remus if you want."

"Okay… Remus…"

Ginny was amazed at how easily she could say the first name of her professor.

"Um, Remus? I am just curious… Where are you most of the time when you are not in the Great Hall?"

"I am usually here as usual. Why?"

"Um, because I was wondering if you would like to… hang out… just talking about random things that can relate to this subject, other subjects, or even just talk about nonsense?" Ginny looked away, just now realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"Well, I suppose we could do that. I still have papers to grade, however."

"Maybe I can help you grade your papers?" Ginny offered.

"I suppose we could… But, won't your friends miss you?"

Ginny fell silent.

"I… I don't have that many friends… I'm sure they won't miss me."

Remus looked concerned.

"I'm sure there will be a lot of people who would miss you."

Ginny shook her head.

"I prefer to talk to you, but if I am too much trouble, then I won't bother you."

"You're not any trouble at all." Remus tried to reassure Ginny. "I was just concerned for your friends."

Remus looked at the clock.

"Your detention has ended fifteen minutes ago." He informed with a smile.

Ginny nodded, placing the chair in its proper place, gathering her things, and head to the door.

"Maybe I should get detention more often." Ginny laughed.

"Hmm… I think not. At this point, you might beat your brothers' Hogwarts record."

"Which brothers?"

"Fred and George."

Ginny laughed, nodding.

"Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Ginny."

Ginny headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, clutching her books and paper to her chest, her heart pounded wildly without any relief.

_'Maybe detention isn't so bad.'  
_  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN**: Wow! My longest chapter in my whole fan fiction writing career! YAY! (throws a party with as much food as the Hogwarts' feasts) Help yourselves everyone! Okay, I am having a conflict with myself; should I also include a Hermione/Harry paring, or a Hermione/Ron paring? To tell you the truth, I never really thought of any of those three getting together until one of my friends said, "I think Harry and Hermione should get together." Then I saw a whole bunch of Ron/Hermione fan fics, so I don't know.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Elizabeth Turner**: Thank you for reviewing! Did you get your name from "Pirates of the Caribbean", or is that your real name? Thank you again!

**Lol**: Well, I didn't exactly update really fast, but I hope this long chapter will make up for it. Thank you!

**Branmuffinpower:** Inuyasha is about a half dog demon and a priestess in Ancient Japan. You can catch it on Adult Swim if you get Cartoon Network. It's a really great anime! The "O"s really does look kind of funny… it looks like one of those anime faces with big eyes: (O.O) Don't worry about being strange. I'm strange, and I love it! Normal is too boring! I also love it when Ron and Hermione fight, too. It's so funny! Thank you for reviewing!

**aikakone**: Ginny's sleeping disorder is caused by her trauma from her first year, being possessed by the diary and all. Let's just hope our adorable wolf-boy can help her over come that! ? Oh, don't worry, Ginny will definitely do some damage with the "Fire Sucker." Hehe… (evil grin)


	4. Growing Closer

Disclaimer: Hypothetical question… If I owned Harry Potter, would I be wasting my time on a fan fic instead of getting book number six finished? Just a hypothetical question…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years  
**  
_Ch. 4: "Growing Closer"  
_

What was the point of getting up every morning? Everything, including humans, is all just living to die. Everything and everybody dies when their time comes. So what was the point of even living if everything will just die? Was there even one person who could fathom that?

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, holding her head between her hands. It felt as if Dementors were all around her, sucking away her happiness. No, the Dementors were not the cause of it; just one person caused her to feel this way, and she hated him. She hated the person who betrayed her in her first year, and was thought to be killed by Harry Potter. But he is not dead; he is still alive inside her.

_"Why do you keep living, Virginia?"  
_  
"Don't call me that!" Ginny cried out, still holding her head between her hands.

_"Do you keep living because you feel you owe Potter that much for saving your pathetic self?"  
_  
"Stop it!"

_"You hate me, don't you, Virginia?" he taunted. "You want to grab me, throttle me, feel me die in your hands, don't you? You love to hate me…"  
_  
"Shut up!"

_"You're mad, my little Ginny. You think I am actually here, talking to you? Guess again; it is only your insane mind that makes you think that I am here, able to talk to you."  
_  
"Shut up, Riddle!" Ginny shouted as she shook her head from side to side, and then buried her head under her pillow. She was breathing hard, willing him and the depressing feelings to go away.

_"I am not going to go away, Virginia." He continued to taunt. "I am you as much as you are me."_

"But I am not a sadistic, insane, mad-man who could kill without even a feeling of remorse, pity or guilt! I am Ginny Weasley! My soul is my own!"

There was silence. Was he finally gone?

_"Why do you keep living, Virginia?"  
_  
Ginny screamed in frustration, grabbing her hair in her hands, and twisted it between her fingers. "My name is not Virginia!"

_"Virginia…"  
_  
"Shut up!"

Ginny pushed the sleeves of her pajamas up from her arms. They were still there; the markings were still there. She dug her fingers in her arms, scraping her fingernails up her arms, and she drew blood as she screamed.

"MY NAME IS NOT VIRGINIA! I AM GINEVRA WEASLEY! SAY IT YOU SADISTIC, MAD-MAN! YOU NASTY INSANE ARSE! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

"Ginevra!"

At first, Ginny thought, in triumph, that Tom Riddle had finally said her real name. It took her a little while to realize that it was a female who said her name, not a male; and that her red curtains were open, a light in the dorm was on. Ginny slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at four other girls; her dorm mates.

Her blankets were all messed up, as well as her red hair, and her pajama gown was disarrayed. Ginny made sure that her shaking arms were out of view of the other four girls.

"Ginny," one girl said. "Are you alright?"

Ginny cleared her throat, and nodded her head.

"Do you want me to fetch Professor McGonagall?" another girl asked, the one holding the red curtains.

"No, no, I'm fine." Ginny answered.

The other girls looked at one another with disbelieving eyes.

"Really," Ginny reassured. "It was just a bad dream… a very bad dream."

The girls hesitated before agreeing with Ginny. They slowly nodded their heads, and they let the red curtains go back down to their original position. Ginny heaved a quiet sigh of relief, feeling as if her mind and body were extremely exhausted.

She heard the other girls whispering, probably talking about her, but Ginny did not care. She looked down at her bloody fingers, coated with blood, and looked at the blank wall above her bed. Ginny did not know what made her do it, but before she could stop herself, she wrote with bloody fingers on the wall.

"I WILL NOT DIE"

The other four girls stopped talking, and turned out the light. The room was once again plunged into darkness, and Ginny hated the dark.

_"They all think you're mad, because you are…"  
_  
Mainly because he came back when the lights go out. Ginny shook her head, felt her way to her drawers, and pulled out a wash cloth. She went into the bathroom, careful to close the door before turning the bright lights on.

_"You can't shut me out forever—"  
_  
And he stops talking when the lights go on. Ginny blinked at the brightness, the mirror snorted, waking up from the abrupt light.

"Another midnight potty trip?" the mirror asked, sleepily.

Ginny only nodded, went over to the sink, and drenched the washcloth in hot water. The cuts burned when she patted them, and then wiped them. She cleaned all the blood off her arms, and washed the red color from the cloth. Finally, Ginny gathered up her strength and courage, and plunged herself back into the dark dorm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's Friday! It's Friday!" Ginny singed as she optimistically skipped down the corridors to the Great Hall.

Most of the time, after an episode like last night, Ginny puts on an "optimistic" mood that just makes a person want to strangle her.

"Ginny!"

She turns around and sees Colin Creevy once again smiling excitedly.

"I got the dress for you to wear for the photograph." Colin explained. "But, I'm afraid it is not fancy robes. It is just a dress, but it's very pretty."

"Thank you, Colin." Ginny smiled. "When do you want to take the photos?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking maybe today after classes?"

Ginny thought about that. She did have to go visit Professor Lupin in his classroom after all. But what would a few hours hurt?

"Okay, that would be fine." She finally answered.

"Great! Meet me in the Gryffindor common room after lunch."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It seemed like it was turning out to be a nonchalant day, with just the regular routine classes. Ginny was determined to keep up her "happy" mode, and not let that blasted Tom Riddle get her down. Often, she wondered if she really is mad.

When she got half way down the corridors, Ginny saw Kingsley Shacklebolt talking to Remus Lupin. She gulped, knowing that if Kingsley was talking to Remus, it is not going to be good news.

Ginny could already tell it was not good news by how serious the mood is. She could not hear them, of course, but she could see their very grave expressions; by the looks of it, Remus just got a couple of new gray hairs.

Finally, Remus nodded to Kingsley, and they departed; Kingsley probably went up to McGonagall's office so they could both go up to Dumbledore's office and Remus went back into his own classroom.

It was then that Ginny entered her last classroom, seeing Remus trying to get today's lesson together.

"Um, Professor?" Ginny asked as she looked around the classroom, making sure they are alone. "Remus?"

Remus looked up and gave Ginny a tired smile, nodding to say that it is okay to call him Remus because no one is around. He still continued to gather up documents, still looking haggard.

"Um, I saw Shaklebolt," Ginny exclaimed in a whisper while walking up to her teacher's desk. "What is going on? Did something bad happen?"

Remus paused for a moment, giving Ginny's question some thought, before he continued to gather up an assignment.

"Something did happen…" he finally said, looking at the documents to make sure they are the correct ones.

Remus looked up and saw several other students walk into the classroom, talking excitedly about nonsense while the Wizarding World is in great threat. Ginny thought how amazing it is that people can continue with their daily lives as if nothing is wrong.

"Are you still coming here tonight?" Remus asked in a low voice so only Ginny can hear.

Ginny nodded, making sure that if the other students are watching that they would just assume that she and Remus are talking about grades.

"Okay, I'll tell you about it then."

Ginny, nodded, turning to take a seat.

"Miss Weasley…"

Ginny turned around, looking at Remus.

"Have you not been getting enough sleep?" he asked, and Ginny looked bewildered.

"Um, last night, I… didn't get enough sleep… But it doesn't happen that often. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes look a bit glossy and pink."

Ginny nodded, rubbing her eyes to get some of the sleepiness out of her as she sat down in the middle row of desks.

The bell rang, and class begun.

"I'm afraid that I have an assignment for you all to do that will be a pain in the… well, it will give you a headache out of sheer boredom." Professor Lupin explained to the class as he passed out sheets of paper.

The class groaned as they looked at their assignment; two pages or more describing the main facts on everything they have learned from first year to present. Even Unforgivable Curses are to be explained on paper. However, their teacher was kind enough to list all of the items they should have gone over, creatures and curses.

"I'm afraid that every Professor has to give an assignment that students just want to burn. However, if you do it right, then it might help you on your N.E.W.T.S."

Ginny mentally slapped herself; she forgot that she is supposed to choose a career for the future. She wondered what she is going to do the rest of her life as she got paper out to start the assignment.

Ginny wrote out all the first couple of things pretty easily until she got to the most recent ones. Should she take out her book and look them up? Oh great, she forgot her book in the dormitory. She will just have to do it from memory.

Ginny blinked as her handwriting got a bit blurry. She needed some more sleep. Okay, the next item on the list. Ginny could not answer that right away, so she went to the next one. She felt as though she were back in the Great Hall taking the O.W.L.s tests….

Ginny's eyes opened sleepily when she heard a bell ring, and she noticed her fellow classmates gathering their items together and leaving the class. Only until everyone left for the day, did Ginny realize that she still has her cheek resting on her paper, and her mouth is still open.

"Ginny, you fell asleep."

Ginny sat straight up in her chair, her paper sticking to her cheek. She peeled the paper off her skin and looked at it. Her skin felt sticky and her paper had ink blots on it from where she drooled.

Ginny looked up at Remus as she felt her face start to become hot. Remus smiled amusingly, getting out a large bowl and a wash cloth. He motioned for Ginny to come up to his desk, which she did as her head hung low.

"Did I snore?" Ginny asked timidly.

"A little, but not too loud." Remus said as he dipped the cloth in the very warm water.

"God, I'm so pathetic." Ginny cried.

She gasped when Remus put the warm cloth to the cheek she had on her paper. He gently wiped away the black ink writing and ink blots caused by her drooling. Ginny looked at Remus is wonder as he cleaned her ink-stained cheek so gently as if he is afraid she would fall apart.

Ginny gulped silently when Remus put the cloth back into the bowl, getting some more water, and began to wash her cheek once again. Something did flip-flops in her stomach as her heart pounded uncontrollably as if it is trying to burst out of her chest. Ginny's breathing increased as she swallowed again, even though her mouth went dry. She felt her cheeks start to burn that came from something totally different than embarrassment of drooling.

"Remus…" Ginny mouthed silently, unable to get her voice to work.

"All clean." Remus said with an emotion that Ginny could not place.

Her Professor turned away with pink cheeks, putting away the cloth and now empty bowl. Ginny stood still for a few minutes before turning to Remus, trying to get her vocal cords working, but it felt like someone put a silencing spell on her.

"Um… Do you want me to make up the assignment?" Ginny practically squeaked at Remus' back.

"Yes, just turn it in when class meets next time, okay?"

"Okay…"

Ginny stood, rooted to the ground, with Remus' back still to her. Finally, she forced herself to turn around, gathered her things, and exited the classroom, heading to the Gryffindor tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Instead of going to eat lunch, Ginny just ate a snack and took a nap. He would not be back because it is still sunny outside, so she could get some sleep. Before laying her head down on the pillow, Ginny touched her cheek one last time, sighing, and then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

She woke up just in time to brush her hair, fix her clothing, and meet Colin down stairs. Colin was sitting on the red couch, twisting his fingers nervously. Beside him is a large, white box, which can be distinguished by anyone who has received clothing for their birthday or for Christmas, as a clothing box.

"Hi Colin." Ginny greeted.

Colin looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Ginny." And then Colin went into a nervous/excited mode as he grabbed the white box next to him, and then opened it.

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at the muggle ball gown; it was royal blue that flared out after the waist, strapless, and silk.

"C-Colin… this dress is amazing… Please tell me you didn't buy it just for these couple of pictures."

Colin's cheeks blushed and he cleared his throat.

"Um, no… it was my mother's prom dress. You and her are basically the same waist size so, I thought it would look great on you."

"It's beautiful…" Ginny said in awe as she moved her hand along the royal blue silk. Then a warning signal rang in her mind; the dress did not have any sleeves.

"Colin, do you mind if I wear gloves for the pictures? Ones that come up to here?" Ginny asked as she pointed to her arm, a few inches above the elbow. She feels as though she should cover up her arms at all times. After all, Ginny has not worn anything but long sleeves since her first year.

"Sure, I don't mind." Colin answered, as he gently handed her the dress, the shoes, and the gloves that are a few inches short of the elbow. Ginny can easily fix that with a simple adjustment spell.

Ginny put the dress on, and adjusted the gloves. The low heeled shoes were a bit too big, but she also fixed that with an adjustment spell. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair once again, bringing it with her downstairs.

Colin's foot moved nervously like a guy on his first date. Ginny came down stairs, her footsteps unsteady because of the length of the dress, and because she is not use to wearing heeled shoes, even if they are low heeled.

"Um, can I fix your hair?" Colin asked timidly.

"Of course you can. They are your pictures after all."

Colin motioned for Ginny to sit on the red couch with him. Ginny walked towards the red couch, the flowing dress making "swishing" noises as her legs moved. She sat on the cushions, and then shifted uncomfortably because of the back of the dress going down in a "v," causing her back to be exposed.

Colin gently brushed Ginny's hair as if he is brushing a goddess' fire-red hair. That is probably how it felt to him. He gently braided her hair with several strings of small white pearls, only using magic for when he messed up.

When Colin was finished, Ginny's hair was up in a bun, the pearls making her hair look like it is laced with white jewels.

They both went out to the Hogwarts' "backyard," or to the school gardens. Ginny was thankful that no other students were around to see her in a dress; she was sure some students would never let her live it down. Colin took several photos of Ginny; many of them had flowers surrounding her as a background.

"Are they going to be wizard photos?" Ginny asked as she is getting ready to pose for the last photo.

"No, the _Daily Prophet_ said that it is a 'challenge to be a muggle.' But, thankfully, I am muggle-born, so I already know how to do it."

"Thankfully, indeed, because I don't have a clue as to how they are supposed to develop in the muggle way."

Colin adjusted the camera; Ginny had her bare back to the camera, and she looked over her shoulder, eyes on the camera. Colin nodded, telling her that her position is perfect, and he took a few shots.

"I will develop them, and then we will look at them, and decide which one to submit."

"Okay." Ginny agreed, and they went back to the Gryffindor tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

True to her promise of being there that night, Ginny made her way down to Professor Lupin's classroom, her assignment and books were being hugged by her arms.

Ginny knocked on the door before entering, and she heard a tired answer.

"Come in."

Ginny opened the door, seeing Remus at his desk, grading today's assignment. He looked up, and smiled at his student, and she closed the door behind her.

"Good evening." Ginny greeted while walking up to the desk.

"Good evening to you, too." Remus greeted back, motioning to the same chair Ginny sat in when she helped him grade papers.

Ginny set her books down carefully on Remus' desk, and sat down in the chair.

"I was thinking of doing the assignment tonight while I'm here." Ginny informed, opening her DADA book. "So how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine."

Ginny looked at Remus with one eye brow raised that reminded him very much of Molly Weasley, while knowing that one or more of her children were up to mischief.

"Truthfully, how are you?" she pressed.

Remus sighed, setting down his quill.

"I told you that I would tell what Kingsley told me, right?"

Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes off her teacher.

"The Ministry of Magic is… trying to pretend that daily life can continue as if everything with Voldemort—"

Ginny shuddered, still not able to control the shudders when the Dark Lord's name is mentioned.

"—on the loose. They are trying to make the wizarding world believe that the Ministry is in control of the whole situation. In reality, they are in a great panic because Voldemort and his Death Eaters are very cruel when they attack their victims. Like with the incident that Kingsley told me about…"

Remus made a look that was a mixture of sadness and disgust. Ginny could only remain silent and hope that her teacher tells her what is going on.

"The attack is going to be in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow, of course." Remus continued, picking up his quill again.

"What happened?"

Remus paused, finally looking at Ginny as if seeing her there for the first time. His blue eyes started to wander over the room before he finally said something.

"Your father knows this Auror, and for the life of me, I can't remember his name. Well, this Auror had a wife and a daughter…"

Ginny did not miss the key word, "had."

"The Death Eaters attacked his family when he was at work. His wife, who was a muggle, and daughter, who wasn't that much older than you, was… massacred at their house."

Ginny let out a horrified gasp, and her eyes went wide.

"Did… did she go to this school?" she asked.

"No, no, you would've heard about a good while ago if she did. She went to another school."

Ginny started to feel terribly for the poor widowed and childless Auror. She was surprised that there was not a panic happening in the wizard community.

"Was there a Dark Mark floating above the house?" Ginny asked.

There were a good number of killings, many with that mark floating above the places that were attacked, after Harry's fourth year. So, Ginny knew a lot about the Dark Mark floating in places that have a massacre.

Trying to keep the atmosphere on a more positive level, Remus cleared his throat and looked at Ginny's books.

"So, do you need help on that assignment?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, trying to forget, just for now, that the wizard world is falling apart all around them. She opened her book, answering the questions she could not answer earlier in class, with Remus' help.

While they were together, Ginny could not shake the feeling of wanting to see Remus smile, wanting to hear him laugh, and even yearning a simple, friendly touch. She knew that she should not feel that way towards a man who is not only a werewolf, but also twice her age, and her teacher.

Ginny wondered through her musings what Remus was thinking of as well. He sometimes has a distant look in his eyes when he looked at her, but whenever their eyes met, Remus would look somewhere else. He mostly had his eyes on the papers he assigned, and Ginny felt very foolish for being jealous of a bunch of papers just because her teacher gave them more attention than he gave her.

Remus did not intentionally ignore Ginny; he always answered her questions, and they talked about whatever came to their minds. Sometimes, during their talks, one subject would reach another subject, and on they would talk.

However, Ginny noticed that Remus would look at her in such a way that would make her head spin, or make her heart start dancing in her chest. Yet he would have his eyes wander as if he was scolding himself for something that he should not think, or should not look at.

Ginny sighed to herself, wondering what was going through that werewolf's mind.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** I have to warn everyone about this: a friend of mine (who is obsessed with Orlando Bloom) threatened to beat me to a pulp if I do not have Harry and Hermione together. So, as a natural Hufflepuff (ew!), I will shrink away from the danger that threatens my life, and make the second coupling a Harry/Hermione. I'm very sorry to all who were hoping for a Hermione/Ron relationship, but one of these days, despite how much she pisses and moans, I will make a fic with the coupling of Hermione and Ron.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** I like the concept of "love at first sight," however, it didn't seem possible with Ginny and Remus. It is like they just need a little time to adjust to each other, and more than likely our dear wolf-boy would be fighting an inner battle in himself between moral and heart. God, I wish Mrs. Rowling would have Remus in her books more often so I could read something other than book three and five to guess on how he would react to a situation! But I also like the whole Remus blushing idea as well. The metal image of it is just so cute! Thank you for your review!

**Bonbons:** Thank you and thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower:** I LOVE me some dog-boy (Inuyasha)! Are you my long lost twin? Because when I was typing that chapter, and I got to the part where the pins were attacking the students, I thought of the same joke. My friends just gave me a weird look, so don't worry, I think it is a funny joke. Thank you for your review!

**aikakone:** It is okay, everyone has a right to get ill once in a while. What song Remus is humming will be revealed soon, during one of Ginny's visits. About Colin being like Neville, I was trying to put some humor in the story, and a friend suggested making up a character. I did that, and I just did not seem as funny, so I decided to use Colin having a bad day. But he really doesn't act a whole lot like Neville when casting spells… or like Seamus… heehee. I have trouble with the whole "past and future" tenses because I sometimes don't know how to say what I want to say using strictly past or future tenses. But I did try to keep what you said in mind when you brought it to my attention. Thank you. That whole Remus blushing was cute when I had a mental image of it! Thank you for your review!

**Lucky Shamrock:** Thank you for liking my story. What you said about Remus and Ginny being outcasts is very interesting and it made me think deeply about it (thinking is a goal for me, and I pat you on the back for managing to make me think). However, I started to get a headache afterwards, so I have this question: how are they outcasts? I already thought about Ginny not having many friends, and after the Chamber of Secrets, she became even more of an outcast, and Remus with the whole werewolf issue. Thank you for your review!

**Elizabeth Turner:** Yes, Orlando Bloom is a hottie! He makes me want to eat him all up! I hate my friend 'cause she has a guy who is an Orly look-alike. Damn her! (It is so not my fault he decided to kiss me at the NickelBack concert.) That is what she wrote because I'm writing this while sitting next to her, and she read your review about Orly. She thinks you're cool. Thank you for your review!


	5. The Medusa Goblin

Disclaimer: My name is J. K. Rowling, and I own Harry Potter…. (wakes up from her dream, and looks around) Dammit!!! I was so close!!!!!!! (cries her pitiful eyes out)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 5: "The Medusa Goblin"_

Ginny and Colin were in the Gryffindor common room, looking at the many pictures he took of her. What amazed Ginny is the fact that not one of her pictures was moving. How did that happen? Colin said that it had something to do with the developing process.

"So, which one do you like best?" Colin asked, looking over the pictures that are all laid out on the table.

"Hmm… I like… this one!" Ginny exclaimed and she picked up the picture of her looking at the camera from over her right shoulder. It was the last one they took.

"I think that one is the best, too." Colin agreed, looking over the other Ginny pictures again with warm eyes.

"Do you think it will at least get third place?"

"I think it should get first place."

Ginny smiled, handing Colin the picture they chose to try to win the contest. Colin smiled back nervously, and placed the picture in the folder, addressed to the _Daily Prophet Photo Contest_.

"Um… Ginny…"

"Yes, Colin?"

Colin opened his mouth and closed it several times before answering.

"Um… nothing…" he answered, blushing and looking away, leaving Ginny to wonder what he wanted to ask her.

"Okay, well, why don't we go to breakfast? I'm starved!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was very strange to not hear the regular buzzing of conversation that usually happened in the Great Hall. In fact, despite how many students there was, the huge room might as well have been empty for all the noise that happened; even the Slytherin table was unusually quiet.

That was when Ginny saw her boyfriend, Seamus and Neville, looking at the newspaper with Ron and his friends, all of them with grave expressions. Colin and Ginny quietly walked down the row of tables in attempt to sit with Hermione and the boys. That was when she noticed that practically everyone in the Great Hall, at all tables, was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

In worry, Ginny looked at the staff table while she kept walking, and saw Remus looking at her with a grave expression. As if reading her mind, he nodded his head once so only she could see, and confirm, what he said last night was true.

The poor Auror's wife and daughter were slaughtered.

"Uh, Ginny?" Colin's voice brought her back to reality, and Ginny looked, realizing that she was about to walk passed her original destination.

Ginny and Colin silently sat at the table, and she tried to look over Seamus' shoulder to read the report, although she already knew what it was about. Seamus looked over his shoulder, seeing Ginny trying to read the _Daily Prophet_.

"What's happening?" Ginny whispered because the hall was so silent her voice would have echoed.

"You-Know-Who's Death Eaters killed an Auror's family." Seamus answered, also whispering.

Ginny had to act her shocked and disgusted expression because she already felt it last night. For the first time, she was informed of something before even Harry Potter was.

"Are you guys finished reading?" Seamus asked Harry and his group.

All three of them nodded their heads; Hermione turned away from the paper, muttering, "I can't read something that awful any more." while playing with her breakfast.

Seamus brought the _Daily Prophet_ closer to himself, Neville, Ginny, and Colin so they all could read. Ginny scanned the article, looking at the picture of the Dark Mark floating above the house the Auror and his family lived in, and then went back to reading the article:

_"…a horrible discovery last night when he came home. 'It was awful!' he commented. 'I just came home from work because I had to work overtime, and I saw THAT mark above my house. I went into the house, calling for my wife and daughter. They killed my wife somewhat mercifully, but my daughter was another story…' he broke down crying, and could not say anything else. It is said that his daughter was, quite literally, in pieces all over her room; the sixteen year old girl was viciously assaulted, mutilated, and eviscerated. It is also believed that her dog tried to protect her because the animal was found, hanging in the closet by his neck…"  
_  
Ginny could not read any more, already feeling herself loosing her apatite for food. Apparently, the other three boys felt the same way, and Seamus folded the newspaper up, handing it back to Harry with a muttered, "Thank you."

"Um… what does 'eviscerated' mean?" Neville asked nervously, picking at his food with his fork.

Colin and Seamus looked like they did not want to answer, so Ginny took it upon herself to answer his question. "It means to… take all the intestines out of the gut area…" she answered, trying to define the word as lightly as possible.

Neville looked horrified, and also ashamed of himself for asking. He put his gaze back on his plate of food, but did not touch it. Ginny remembered that Remus said her father knows this Auror that lost everything in his world. She tried to think back to all those times she was little, and of all the times she went with her father to his workplace, trying with all her might to think if she had seen him before.

No one knew that class was going to begin soon until Seamus looked down at his watch, and announced to the others that it was time for class. They all got up after gathering their things, as if they were headed to a funeral. After they got up, everyone else got up to go to class, as if Seamus was the one keeping track of the time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Class did not get any better in the History of Magic class with Professor Binns teaching. Everyone was unusually silent, and awake, but they were all in their own world.

Ginny was not any different; her thoughts went all over the place from the report, to Remus, to the Auror who lost his family, and back to Remus again. She kept her eyes on her blank papers on her desk, pretending to take notes, when really she was just writing down nonsense; nonsense that even she could not understand.

Ginny crinkled up the paper with scribbles on it, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She looked around; neither Professor Binns nor her fellow students heard her. Ginny looked back at her new, black sheet of paper. She did not know what she was thinking, or rather, what possessed her, but she just started writing.

**_Ginny B. Weasley_**

Ginevra B. Weasley

Ginevra Blaithin Weasley

Blaithin - (BLAW-heen) Old Irish "flower."

Remus Lupin

Remus J. Lupin

J…

Joseph?

Jonathan?

Jay?

John?  
  
Ginny folded up the paper she had been writing on when the bell rang, and she gathered up the rest of her stuff, headed to her final class: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Her heart began to pound when she turned the corner. Ginny gripped her books tighter and her heart pounded harder with each step she took. She was so close to the door, just a couple more steps. Why does that damn door look so far away?! Why is she so desperate to reach it?!

"Ginny!"

Ginny jumped, her scream echoed off the brick walls in the hallway, turning around as her books fell to the ground with several loud clunks. Seamus stood in front of her with one eyebrow raised, waiting for Ginny to get her breath back.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that, Seamus!" she begged, taking a deep breath.

Ginny smiled nervously to the students who heard her scream, and stopped to see what was wrong. When they saw that it was the only Weasley girl, they continued on with their business. She turned back to Seamus, who was not there; then Ginny looked down, seeing her boyfriend gathering her almost forgotten books up off the ground.

"Oh, Seamus, you didn't have to do that." Ginny said and took her belongings from him.

"I don't mind." Seamus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is everything alright out here?"

Ginny's voice caught in her throat when she saw Remus standing behind her, looking concerned. She nodded her head, her face practically matching her hair; she also noticed that her teacher's left hand was bandaged up around the palm and the back of his hand.

"It's alright, Professor." Ginny answered, holding onto her books for her dear life. "Seamus just startled me a bit."

Seamus and Remus looked at each other as if noticing each other's presence for the first time. Remus nodded toward his student in greeting, and then turned back to Ginny.

"The way you screamed, you made it sound as if there were Death Eaters attacking the school." He said, turning to the classroom, but did not walk away.

"I'm easily startled?" Ginny laughed nervously.

"Well, class is about to start." Remus announced, looking at his watch, and finally went back into his classroom.

"Ginny." Seamus said to get her attention again.

Ginny turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

"There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Ginny nodded her head without thinking about it, keeping a smile on her face at the same time.

"I would love to go." Then a thought occurred to her. "But I don't have any money…"

"That's okay, I'll pay for everything."

That was what Ginny hated the most. People already looked down on her family for being so poor, and confirming to not having any money made Ginny feel like a charity case. One thing about her is that she is fiercely independent, refusing any help unless she was in dire need of it.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, looking at the time on Seamus' watch.

"Sure, it'll be no problem."

"Well… okay."

"Great, I'll see you at lunch?"

"If I don't have too much to do." Ginny replied and went to class before her boyfriend could say anything else.

"Did you read the report?"

Ginny jumped and screamed, turning around to see her teacher looking at her, perplexed. Thankfully, she did not drop her books because she placed them on the desk. Ginny breathed rapidly trying, for the second time that day, to catch her breath.

"Why does everyone insist on scaring me?!" she demanded, looking around the classroom. At least Ginny and Remus are both alone in the room for now, and she did not embarrass herself like she did in the hallway.

"I didn't mean to." Remus informed, one eyebrow still raised.

"It's okay." Ginny replied, taking her hand off of her chest. "Did you mean the report in the _Daily_ _Prophet_?"

Remus nodded, and Ginny's expression became very grave.

"Yes," she said in barely a whisper. "One would think that the editors would take out so much gore and violence when the victim is a minor."

Ginny's teacher silently agreed; most of the teachers at Hogwarts thought that the report was a bit too descriptive for their students to read first thing in the morning. The reaction of the students, and how they are behaving now, is a result of reading something so violent. It was enough to make the Slytherins silent for the whole day.

A couple of students came into the classroom, and Ginny realized that they were the same group of giggling girls the last time this class gathered. Now they were silent, not speaking a word, like everyone was at a funeral.

Remus gave Ginny a nod, and walked back to the backroom, carrying a cage with a hideous creature locked inside it. The creature looked like a mix between a pixie and a snake; it had yellow-green scales and boils all over its skin, large, red eyes, huge ears, and yellow teeth and claws.

It was ugly enough to make Ginny sit down hard in her chair. At that moment, the rest of the class came in, took one look at the caged creature, and they also sat hard in their seats. When the bell rang, Remus began speaking.

"Today, we are going to learn about the Medusa Goblin. How many of you have heard, or know of the Greek muggle stories of Medusa?"

Several students raised their hands, including Ginny. There was one time when she went to work with her father, and she noticed a book on Greek Mythology. Tempted, Ginny picked it up and started reading it.

"That's good." Remus said, pleased, as he walked over to the goblin. "A good number of you know the story. Now, for those who do not know the story, I ask if there is anyone in here that can explain it to the class."

A Hufflepuff girl in the back raised her hand, which Remus nodded to her.

"Medusa is the name of a creature that had snakes for hair, and a body of a snake. She was so hideous that if any mortal looked at her, they would turn into stone."

"Correct. Ten points to Hufflepuff. Now, can anyone tell me why this creature is called the 'Medusa Goblin'?"

Ginny would never forget Hermione talking nonstop about the goblin that she looked at in front of her. So, since she knew, she might as well raise her hand. Her teacher looked at her, and nodded.

"It is called the 'Medusa Goblin' not only because of how ugly it looks, but also because of how fatal it can be if provoked." Ginny explained. "When the creature's temper snaps, it will sink its teeth into the person who made it angry, thus releasing a poison that paralyzes the victim, forcing them to become still like a stone statue as the poison works its way to the heart, and kills them."

"Excellent description, Miss Weasley; fifteen points to Gryffindor." Remus said, and then looked over at the cage, where the Medusa Goblin was shrinking back from him. "When these goblins are babies, their poison is even more deadly than the adult. For everyone's safety, I caught an adult. Does anyone know where most of their habitat is?"

Ginny raised her hand again, which cause Remus to nod towards her once again.

"They mostly live in deep forests and marshes. Anywhere where there is shade and darkness."

"Correct, which is where I got this one; in the Forbidden Forest." Remus said, nodding towards the Medusa Goblin. "Now, two things you should remember for your N.E.W.T.S.: one, there is a cure for their fatal bite if you get to a wizard hospital on time, which is about an hour after receiving the bite. Two, because the poison paralyzes the victim in a stone-like state, it is impossible to Apparate to any place for help."

The students looked at their teacher with an expression that had "then what do you do?!" written all over.

"So, then anyone who gets bitten is S.O.L.?" a muggle-born Hufflepuff boy asked.

Remus, not having any idea what the newest slang, or code, in the muggle world is now, looked at his student with a questioning look.

"What does 'S.O.L.' mean?" he asked and notice the boy hesitantly answer.

"…Shit Out of Luck."

Remus raised an eyebrow at the choice of language. To everyone else, it was a great surprise when their teacher took humor in it.

"S.O.L…" Remus repeated to himself with a chuckle, which only Ginny could hear him because she was sitting the closest to him. "I have to remember to tell Arthur that one." He said to Ginny with a smile.

Remus cleared his throat before continuing with his lesson.

"No, you are not 'S.O.L.' because there is a spell that you can use to paralyze them before they bite you. If you brought your wands, please take them out."

Everyone brought their wands, so Remus taught his students the paralyzing spell, pronouncing it first, and then deciding to use it on the Medusa Goblin.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" Remus asked his class.

One Gryffindor girl timidly raised her hand, and Ginny noticed the irony in that situation. Remus smiled and nodded towards the girl. Another thing Ginny noticed is that Remus does not smile at other people like he smiles at her. For some reason, her heart started to pound uncontrollably at that realization.

The Gryffindor girl walked up to the cage which caused the Medusa Goblin to screech, and stick his hands out of the cage, trying to claw the girl. The screech sounded high, worse than a fat woman in an Opera, and even broke a couple of classes. The girl, plus the other students, had to put their hands over their ears.

The screeching still echoed throughout the classroom; the Gryffindor girl held her wand up, performed the movement, and shouted the incantation at the same time. The screeching suddenly stopped, and everyone looked to see the Medusa Goblin was completely still, its mouth still opened as if it was petrified like that.

The whole class, especially Remus, heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good thinking." Remus commented his student. "Ten points to Gryffindor for a wonderful job, and quick thinking."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone got their items together and headed out the door. At the same time, their teacher took the goblin back to the backroom.

When Remus came back out, he was carrying a small bowl in his hand that was not bandaged. He set the bowl down on his desk, and looked up when he saw that a certain red head did not leave yet.

Ginny got up and walked up to the desk that seems to be very familiar with her presence. She looked into the bowl and saw some kind of clear cream; Ginny recognized it as a pain reliever and healing cream. Why would Remus need it?

"What is the cream for?" Ginny asked turning her gaze back to Remus.

Remus unwrapped his left bandaged hand and showed Ginny. His hand had a very deep bite on it where the pink was. The teeth marks were on top of his hand and on his palm.

"Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed, concerned. "Where did you get that?"

"I was supposed to capture two Medusa Goblins; however, the one that bit me is the one that got away."

Everything about today's lesson sank into Ginny's brain, and she suddenly, but gently, grabbed Remus' hand, holding it by his wrist, using both her hands. She looked more closely at the wounds and was surprised when Remus did not snap his hand back from her.

"You said that the Medusa Goblin's poison paralyzes the victim." Ginny said, looking back at Remus again.

"It is, but not towards… werewolves. We seem to be immune to the poison, or it doesn't have any affect on us. Either way, we are not killed by the poison; however, it does leave a very nasty, painful wound that takes forever to heal. I got this last night, and if was any other wound, it would have been almost healed by now."

Ginny got some of the cream on her fingers, and carefully dabbed it on the bite marks, starting with Remus' palm. She carefully worked her way to the wound on top of his hand, very carefully dabbing the cream on it. Ginny noticed that his skin was a purple-black bruised color, but Remus did not hiss in pain, or flinch, in any way.

"Do you have a clean cloth?" Ginny asked, still looking at the wounds on his hand, not able to look at his eyes only to see that Remus only notices her as his student.

"I can use the one I just had on." Remus suggested.

At that suggestion, Ginny used one hand to grip Remus' wrist tightly.

"That cloth is filthy!" Ginny scolded in a Molly Weasley way. "You should know better than to put something filthy on a wound!"

A bit taken back, Remus just nodded, and pointed to his desk drawers.

"There should be some clean clothes in there."

"Do you keep everything in there?" Ginny asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Just about everything…" Remus chuckled to himself, seeming to share a private joke with only himself.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, opened a drawer, and dug through it, pulling out a clean handkerchief.

"This will do." Ginny stated, and grabbed Remus' wrist again, this time more gently.

She wrapped the handkerchief around the wounds in particular, willing herself to be gentle with Remus' hand. She tied to two ends together at the top of his hand so a knot would not get in his way until he changed the cloth again.

"There, all done." Ginny said, still holding Remus' hand. She was sorely tempted to place a kiss where a wound is, but she scolded herself for not having more control over her "motherly" impulses.

"You know, with your knowledge in potions, charms, and other classes, you would make a great medi-witch… plus your gentle."

Ginny looked up at Remus, who was merely smiling at her with one of those smiles that only she has seen; Ginny inhaled shakily, not noticing that she was still holding her teacher's hand.

"Maybe… I was only gentle because it's you, and I know you." Ginny whispered.

"Nah, I bet you're gentle with everyone you treat. You're a very kind, gentle person, Ginny."

Ginny smiled as a question came to her mind.

"Uh, Remus," she exclaimed, still not yet comfortable with using his first name. "Why are we on a first name basis? Not that I mind… I was just wondering."

"Well, the way I see it, you and your family knows who I am, and we spent a lot of time together during the summer of your fourth year. Remember? Number Twelve, Grimauld Place?"

Ginny nodded, remembering the summer that her family practically lived at Sirius' house.

"Remus… you seem to be taking Sirius'… loss well…"

Remus' eyes became downcast as he looked away. Ginny mentally slapped herself for not thinking of his feelings before she plunged into a very sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry…" Ginny said also looking away, only in shame. "I shouldn't have brought something like that up…"

"It's okay." Remus whispered, and was completely honest about it. "It's just that the Order and I have been so busy that I haven't had time to think about Sirius. I'm glad that someone other than Harry and me remember him."

Ginny gave a small smile for Remus, knowing that he is not holding out as well as he shows.

"So, how are things between you and Mr. Finnegan?" Remus asked, not knowing what possessed him to ask such a question.

After that question, Ginny realized that she was still holding Remus' hand; she promptly let go, her head lowered so she could only look at her feet.

"It's going well, I guess." She said, locking her hands together behind her back.

"So… would you like some tea?" Remus asked, trying to get the atmosphere to lighten.

"Sure…"

Ginny sat down at her teacher's desk while Remus got a tea pot, filled it with water, and tapped it with his wand. The water instantly became hot, and he got two cups for them, and put tea bags in the pot.

Remus poured tea into Ginny's cup, filled his own, and then took a seat. They drank in silence for a little until Remus started talking again.

"So, how are Fred and George doing in their inventions? Do they have any more ideas?"

"They are doing very well… I heard that Zonko's products are going to go out of business. And, you know those two; they never run out of ideas."

"So true…" Remus said, taking a sip from his drink.

Suddenly, Ginny remember what Fred, George, and herself talked about that day at Diagon Alley, in their shop.

"Did you know that Professor Snape has a hernia?" Ginny asked innocently.

Unfortunately, it was that exact moment that Remus decided to take a sip of his tea, and he promptly spewed it out when he heard Ginny ask such a question.

"What?" he choked, taking his napkin and wiping up the liquid.

"Professor Snape has a hernia according to Fred and George."

Remus looked at Ginny for a little before he cleared his throat, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Um… hem… I'm sure that they were only joking."

"What is a hernia, anyway?" Ginny asked, sipping her tea.

At the point, Remus started to wonder if it was alright to have tea **and** a conversation with Ginny at the same time. He placed his tea cup down, deciding to wait until later to drink it.

"You don't know what a hernia is?" Remus asked.

When Ginny nodded, Remus wondered why Molly sheltered Ginny so much. Sure, Molly sheltered all of her children, but not like she shelters Ginny.

"Um… a hernia is…" Remus looked terrified about teaching the youngest Weasley about that. This definitely was **not** in his teacher's requirements on his contract.

Remus nervously cleared his throat, and whispered to Ginny what a hernia is. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped a bit, yet her brain processed that information.

"Oh…" was all she could say when the information was processed. Ginny decided to change the subject.

"Why did that Medusa Goblin back away from you, fearfully, when it did not do the same with the girl who volunteered to freeze it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, there is only one thing that the Medusa Goblin fears: werewolves. Why they fear werewolves, I do not know."

Ginny nodded, excepting that, and continued to speak.

"So… what made you want to become a teacher in the first place?"

"I just wanted to teach young people, try to help them."

"With anything besides academically?"

"Yes… why?"

Ginny hesitated in answering, and then decided to settle with a shake of her head, letting the subject drop.

"It's lunch time…" Ginny said, gathering her things. "Do you want me to put the tea cup in the sink?"

"No, I'll get it later." Remus answered, and watched Ginny walk out the door.

Ginny headed towards the Great Hall, the corridors completely vacant of all life except for herself. Suddenly, when she was about to turn the corner, Ginny ran into someone and was knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you are going, Miss Weasley." A cold voice informed her.

Ginny looked up, seeing Professor Snape towering above her as she gathered her fallen items together.

"Good afternoon to you too, Professor." Ginny mumbled, walking passed him.

Entering the Great Hall, Ginny saw her boyfriend, Seamus, and she walked over to him quickly.

"Hello, Seamus." Ginny breathed. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to talk to one of my professors."

"That's okay." Seamus said as Ginny sat down across from him. "So, what is the latest news?"

"I was informed that Professor Snape has a hernia."

Seamus blinked, and then started laughing like he never laughed before in his life. Ginny smiled weakly as her boyfriend continued to laugh without an end in sight.

As the students headed to their own destinations because their classes were over, Professor Snape headed back to his dungeons, walking through the flood of students.

Suddenly, someone shouted through the crowded corridors.

"Professor Snape has a hernia!"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

October 25th: (starts singing in a horrible, off-key, tone deaf voice) Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday dear, me/deal-with-it, you're… (mumbles her age) today! Yes, that day is my birthday. How old am I? Well, if I told you readers, then most of the readers would think, "God! She's that old and she's still into Harry Potter?!" Yes… but I'll give you a hint, if not the answer… I am two decades old. I know, I know… I'm old… (sigh)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** How Ginny seems to have a crush on her teacher? Well, some people get confused with their feelings, and I think that Ginny seems to get confused with her emotions. Chamber of Secrets is a good example of how she gets emotions confused because she first has a crush on Harry, and then has a crush (or it seemed like it) on Tom Riddle, and then back to Harry again. So poor Ginny is just confused with her feelings for Remus. Remus will probably scold himself for even thinking about having feelings for Ginny, like he has been doing; I just haven't mentioned it yet. Yes, I am doing some foreshadowing on Ginny's arms, which the answer to that is coming up quickly. Thank you for your review!!!

**Branmuffinpower:** Thank you for such a wonderful comment! I always wanted a twin, and if you were my twin that would be even better! Tom Riddle is evil to our poor Ginny. He just won't die! But for some strange reason, I love Tom… I think it's because I fell in love with his movie self 'cause Christian (the dude who plays him) his just a HOT English man!!! You weren't rambling, and I am glad I can brighten up your day. Please don't resort to cannibalism; that would be bad. Thank you for your review!!!

**Elizabeth Turner:** No, I haven't read that book, but I'll see if they have it at the library. It sounds interesting. Older guys are the best!! Even though a guy friend said something bad about older men… and Remus… and my guy friend is hurting right now. He's also has a cast on his arm cause I was hitting him constantly for saying something bad about sexy wolf-boy, and he got so annoyed that he punched the wall… and broke his hand. So I was laughing hysterically, and said, "That's what you get for saying mean things about the sexiest man alive!"


	6. The Winner of the Daily Prophet Contest

Disclaimer: I almost got the sixth book done… If I was J. K. Rowling, then yea, I'd have it done by now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

Chapter 6: "The Winner of the _Daily Prophet_ Contest"

In the two weeks that passed, Professor Snape never caught the person who shouted the rumor that he has a hernia, nor was the person who started the rumor ever found. Within those passing weeks, Snape's moods had been so bad that even the Slytherins were afraid to sneeze in the corridors.

Professor Snape had become more than a royal pain in the ass, in many students' opinions. The only person who was keeping Snape in line was the brilliant, yet kind of crazy, Headmaster Dumbledore.

It was the beginning of the fourth week of October when Ginny noticed something different. Students were looking at the front covers of the _Daily Prophet_, seemingly really interested in the articles. At first, Ginny assumed that another Voldemort attack happened; until the students looked at her and ran the other way.

This deeply confused, the poor Weasley, and since it was morning time, really did not want to think about what the problem was. It was not apparent to Ginny until she walked to the Great Hall and found Colin Creevy standing outside the huge double doors, looking very nervous.

"Ginny," Colin greeted, rubbing his feet together. "You might not want to eat breakfast this morning… or any time after for a while."

"Oh, no!" Ginny retorted, holding up a hand to stop whatever Colin wanted to say. "There was one time I skipped breakfast and I learned my lesson; I will never do it again. What are you doing out here anyway? You're usually in the Great Hall eating breakfast."

Colin paled a bit and mumbled something that Ginny did not catch.

"What?" she pressed, straining her ears.

"I said I am not in the Great Hall because your brother, Ron, and Seamus, are hunting for me. It took Harry, Hermione, and Neville to barely hold both of them back from attacking me."

"Why would Ron and Seamus want to hurt you?"

When Colin did not answer, Ginny decided to go into the Great Hall and demand an explanation for her brother and boyfriend's inexcusable behavior.

"NO! GINNY!" Colin cried out desperately when the red head magiced the doors to open.

Ginny entered, followed by a pale adolescent trotting behind her. They walked down the rows of long tables, not noticing the stares she was receiving. Ginny did not stop her walk until she saw her brother's red head sitting with a black haired person, and across from them, a brown, bushy haired person.

"We need to talk." Ginny said as she sat down next to Ron.

"I say we do!" Ron snarled, and then saw poor Colin. "And what are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny screeched, putting her hands on her hips just like her mother. "What has Colin ever done to you?"

"It's not what he's done to me! It's what he's done to you!"

Ron was just about to get up to run after Colin, determined to do an Illegal Curse on him, when his sister forced him back down in his seat.

"What is going on?" Ginny demanded, looking at the other boys.

They were all silent, and Ginny did not miss the glaring look Seamus gave pale, shaky Colin. Instantly, like any intelligent Gryffindor would, she realized that something had happened.

"What is it? What happened?" Ginny pressed again.

"You don't know?" Seamus asked, looking around at everyone else.

"No, I don't."

Ron threw his gaze back to Colin, giving him a glare that would put Voldemort to shame.

"So you did it on your own, hm? Thought you could use my sister for first prize, hm?" he asked in the coldest voice that Ginny had ever heard come from her kind brother. It was enough to make chills go down their spines.

"No—I mean—" Colin stuttered.

"What is going on?" Ginny interrupted desperately before her brother and boyfriend kill Colin.

Harry sighed in pity, handing the _Daily Prophet_ to Ginny; she opened it up to the front page, seeing nothing in particular but the news.

Suddenly, she saw herself. There, in full color, was Ginny's picture that both she and Colin submitted. It was the picture of her own self, with her looking over her shoulder at Colin's camera, her bare back showing; however she still had the dress on.

Then, Ginny saw what the problem was; the picture was only printed to make it look like she was naked when taking the picture. Her eyes widened as she looked at the column heading:

**_First place: Naked Weasley Beauty.  
_**  
Oh her mother is going to KILL her! Ginny started to tremble as she read the column that came with it:

_"First place in the Daily Prophet's Muggle Picture Contest goes to Mr. Colin Creevy, and his lovely model, Ginevra B. Weasley. She poses nude in the picture, surrounded by nature's beauty, as Mr. Creevy takes the picture. Who knows what kind of special relationship they have together? Here is to the lucky lovers! Mr. Colin Creevy wins one hundred and seventy Galleons, and Ms. Ginevra B. Weasley wins one hundred and fifty Galleons. Congratulations, you two lucky lovers!"  
_  
Ginny felt sick to her stomach; her mother is going to kill her! She is probably sending a Howler to poor Ginny right now. She continued to look at the paper, griping the edges she held in her hands so tightly that the news paper ripped in half.

Ginny mumbled an apology to whoever received the _Daily Prophet_. All she could do was tremble in anger.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Seamus asked, noticing how pale his girlfriend's face was getting.

Ginny shook her head, her hands still gripping the two halves to the paper. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to scream the truth, but words would not come out.

"Colin, you better watch your back." Ron growled as Colin shook his head, also trying to explain.

"It's not his fault, Ron." Ginny said, finally finding her voice, even if it was hoarse

"You mean… you purposely posed nude for a pathetic sum of Galleons?!" Ron demanded to his only sister.

"No! Will you listen before you go jumping to conclusions?!" Ginny yelped, getting close to crying from embarrassment.

Colin decided to sit down beside Ginny despite the glares he received from the two guys who always protected her.

"Okay, I agreed to be a model for the contest Colin wanted to participate in." Ginny explained, her forehead in her hands. "I was wearing a royal-blue dress that was strapless, and exposed my back. That picture that you see in the paper was supposed to be printed in full length. Colin and I even picked out what picture we wanted to send in, and I even read the paper he sent with the picture, explaining that it was supposed to be in full length!"

Everyone was silent, knowing that Ginny was speaking the truth, however, that was not going to stop Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or the whole wizarding world, from reading today's paper.

"Mum is going to kill me…" Ginny moaned to her brother, who put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It won't be so bad…."

Ginny looked at Ron, seriously considering if he was adopted into their family.

"Ron, this is our MUM we are talking about!"

Harry looked at the watch on his wrist, looking at the time.

"Classes are going to start soon." He gathered his things, stood up, and looked at Ginny with a smile filled with pity. "Good luck, Ginny."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny had her Potion's book opened in standing position on the desk, with her face buried in it to hide herself. Yet she could still hear the whispers and feel the stares landing on her, causing her to shutter.

Professor Snape entered the classroom in a foul mood as usual. He went to the front of the class, sneering down at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"You will make this potion," he said, indicating to the blackboard, and the formula appeared there. "And I expect it to be done today, no exceptions, and no questions. Understood?"

The class answered in unison.

"Did I say you can talk?!" Professor Snape snapped, his dark eyes roaming over his students. The class did not answer. "Good, now get to work!"

Ginny sighed, getting her hand-me-down cauldron out and started on the potion. It was a rather difficult formula that forced the person to dig through their memory from first year to the present time.

While she worked on her assignment, Ginny felt people glance at her occasionally, sensing what they were thinking about her. She added another ingredient, looked back up at the board, trying to see the instructions; instead, she saw her fellow classmates looking back at her with disgusted expressions.

Only when Ginny gave them her best Weasley-is-going-to-make-you-suffer-her-wrath look did they turn around with scared looks. They then began to mumble among themselves as Ginny read the next line of the directions.

She was at a complete loss because of the _Daily Prophet's_ lies. How could they print something like that in the paper?! Do they hate her family that much?! More importantly, how was her mum going to react to the article? Ginny gulped and shuddered at the thought that creped into her mind.

Ginny read the last note on the board; it said that the potion should be a blue color with light blue vapors coming from the liquid. She looked at her potion and saw it was exactly as described on the board. Of course, Snape might try to find something wrong with it.

Speak of the devil… Professor Snape came walking down the tables, looking at his students' working progress. There was one student who had a green liquid that was spewing black mud of some sort.

It was strange just looking at it.

Unfortunately, that student just had to be in Gryffindor so, of course, the Mighty Professor Snape took ten points off the house.

Snape passed by Ginny's cauldron, looking at her successful work, barely nodded to her, and kept on walking. Ginny let out a breath she did not know she was holding, and she hoped that Snape did not hear it.

Thankfully, he did not as he passed another student. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were doing poorly in making their potions today than usual. Snape sneered at his unsuccessful students, obviously disappointed in them.

"Well, for those of you who did not get distracted by today's picture on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, good work; however, for those of you who did, you can thank those two people for the extra homework you have to do."

Several students turned around and glared at a very, very angry Ginny Weasley. It was not her fault that those stupid people messed up on their potion assignment!

When the bell rang, Ginny practically stormed out the dungeon doors, up the hall, and towards Transfiguration class.

Professor McGonagall saw a red haired, young woman with fire all around her. The teacher was sure that Miss Weasley was scary enough to make even Voldemort shake where he stood.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, nodding towards her student. "I was wondering if you decided what career you wanted to have the rest of your life."

"Healer, I want to be a Healer." Ginny answered, not moving her eyes from staring straight ahead of her.

"Well, good, we need more Healers. I will give you a list of required courses you need to take before you leave Hogwarts."

When class started, Ginny just did as she was told, and did not talk to anyone else. Colin, who sat behind Ginny, felt really guilty because she did not even turn around to say hello like she normally did.

After class, Colin caught up with Ginny, who was walking very fast.

"Ginny!" he called out.

Ginny stopped, looking around to see who was calling her.

"I'm sorry." Colin said when he finally reached her.

Ginny looked puzzled.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything that happened; for talking you into being my model, for the _Daily Prophet_ article, and for the reason you are having a bad day."

Ginny blinked.

"Oh, Colin, it's not your fault. You don't have any control over the actions of other people. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Colin looked down at the ground; that was when Ginny noticed that he is a few inches taller than her.

Bummer.

"You didn't say hello to me like you usually do." Colin muttered.

Instantly, Ginny felt guilty; she was not the only one taking the blunt because of the _Daily Prophet_, but Colin as well.

"I'm sorry, Colin, I forgot to greet you. Again, I'm sorry."

Ginny could barely see the smile Colin gave her.

"It's okay." He said.

Ginny felt a little better as she was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom; however, she saw a cut out of the picture from the paper, on the stone walls. Ginny shook, tearing it down, and ripping it to pieces with the other students staring at her.

"What are you all looking at?!" she snapped and stomped off to her classroom.

There was still fifteen minutes left before class started. Ginny entered the classroom and unintentionally slammed the door behind her. After that, Remus came out of the backroom with a puzzled face, until he saw Ginny.

She was standing by the abused door, her hands were fists, and the way the light hit her hair, she seemed to be on fire. Her scowl did not look any better.

"Well, Ginny, I must say you are in quite a good mood today." Remus chuckled sarcastically.

Ginny let out an answer that sounded like a cross between a snarl and a snort. Remus closed the back door behind him, looking a bit paler than yesterday. The full moon must be coming soon.

"…._Daily Prophet_… going to…. Kill…. Editors…." Ginny snarled out through her clinched teeth, so pissed off she could not even talk straight. "Students… stupid… going to… kill them… as well…"

"Now, now, killing your peers won't help anything." Her teacher stated, motioning for Ginny to take a seat where she usually sits.

Ginny stomped over to the desk, and sat down roughly, still scowling and baring her white teeth.

"Did you read the _Daily Prophet_?" Ginny asked when she finally calmed herself enough to form a straight sentence.

"Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, I thought I saw you in there…"

"That **IS** me on there!" Ginny yelled, not meaning to snap at the one person who truly understands her.

"Yes, Ginny, I know. Now, what happened to make you so upset?" Remus asked calmly, not even flinching from Ginny's Weasley temper erupting.

Ginny explained the whole story, concluding once again that her mother is going to kill her.

"I'm sure Molly won't kill you." Remus tried to reassure his student.

"Do you even know my mum?" Ginny asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, if Molly would kill anyone (unlikely), she would more than likely kill Mr. Creevy before she kills her only daughter."

"That picture…" Ginny moaned, leaning back with a sigh.

"That picture caused a lot of guys to blush; I do believe they're attracted to you. It was quite… exquisite." Remus laughed, putting a hand behind his head as a blush came to his cheeks.

Ginny could see the young teenager in that smile who might have done, or said, the same things when looking at a crush.

"That doesn't stop everyone that knows my family from believing such a disgusting lie." Ginny cried as she buried her face in her arms. She hated crying, especially in front of a person who probably thinks she is weak.

Ginny felt a hand on her arm and she raised her head, looking up at the handsome face of Remus Lupin. He held out a clean handkerchief for her, and she accepted it, and dried her tears off her face.

"This is so horrible." Ginny said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Dumbledore got pretty angry when he saw that picture in the paper."

Ginny squeaked, wondering how that was going to make her feel better. Anyone who makes Dumbledore angry deserves to die because the Headmaster is so kind and forgiving. Remus put a hand up, silently asking to continue.

"He knew how the picture was supposed to be printed because Colin had to go to the Headmaster, asking for permission to use a student for modeling. Dumbledore agreed, and Mr. Creevy showed every picture he took of you to the Headmaster. Mr. Creevy particularly favored the one you two sent in for the contest."

Ginny was silent, wondering why Colin would love the pictures of her. Then an idea came to her.

"Maybe Colin still has a copy of the picture we sent in!"

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Remus mumbled, but Ginny did not hear it.

"Maybe we could make a school article with the real picture on it, and post it around school and at Hogsmeade!" Ginny continued. "Then, people will send some copies to the _Daily Prophet_, asking questions…"

Remus nodded as other students of the class started to come into the room.

"That's a start…"

Ginny handed Remus back his handkerchief, now noticing that the bite mark on his hand was gone.

At the end of class, Ginny stayed behind, as usual, but still packed up her stuff. She looked at Remus as he gathered some things up to put away.

"Do you want some help?" Ginny asked.

Remus smiled and shook his head negatively.

"No, that's okay. I can handle it."

"I'm going to go to supper, but I will be back later on, if that's okay with you."

The soon-to-be-once-again werewolf nodded, picking up the items.

"It's okay with me." He said.

"Hogsmeade is this weekend." Ginny informed. "Are you going?"

"Can't. Full moon."

"Oh… sorry." Ginny said, putting her head down in shame that she had forgotten about the moon.

"It's okay." Remus said, carrying the items to the backroom.

When Remus came out, he was expecting Ginny to be gone, but she was still standing in the same spot.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny dropped her book bag and wrapped her arms around Remus, pulling him into a soothing hug.

"Thank you." She said, putting the side of her head on his chest.

Remus was at least six feet tall, and Ginny's head only came to his chest, a reminder of how shortness runs in her family.

Remus hesitantly put his arms around Ginny, excepting the hug even if he was shocked at someone daring to touch a werewolf. Then again, Ginny is completely different from everyone else.

"For what?" Remus asked, wondering what the young woman has to thank him for.

"For listening to me rant about my problems of life; for being here when I needed someone to talk to."

Remus nodded as Ginny slowly pulled away, already missing his soft, kind, warm arms. She picked up her book bag and waved to him.

"See you later!" Ginny called as she headed out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the Great Hall, students were gathered around, eating supper. Ginny spotted her brother's red hair and she walked over to him and his friends. As she sat down, she noticed they all looked angry.

"You guys, too, huh?" Ginny asked, getting a plate full of food.

They all nodded silently and continued eating. Ginny noticed the tension all around Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Colin. It was like a bomb about ready to go off; all it needed was a spark.

"I can't believe these people!" Ron snapped at no one in particular.

"Let me guess…" Ginny started. "They were looking at you and whispering among themselves."

"Oh worse than that, Gin." Harry said, resting his head in his hand.

"They actually… said some things…" Hermione whispered, disgusted with her fellow students.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Ron said, looking at his friends also telling them not to tell his sister.

Grrr. Brothers can be so infuriating!

"Listen, I have an idea." Ginny said, and turned to the person sitting diagonally from her. "Colin, do you still have a copy of the original photograph we sent in?"

"Yes…" Colin hesitated.

"Excellent! We can put it on a school paper, explaining the real way it was supposed to be printed, and post it around school and at Hogsmeade."

Everyone had to think about that before agreeing; it sounded pretty reasonable.

"Great idea, sis!" Ron beamed at Ginny, and then turned to Hermione. "And aren't you supposed to be the one with the brains?"

If looks could kill, Ron would have died a long time ago. Instead, he backed away from the bushy-haired girl, reminding everyone of an Arthur-Molly situation.

"Of course, you are still the one who's the most intelligent!" Ron squeaked, forcing a pathetic smile.

It was at that moment that a personal letter came, carried by a personal owl.

The Weasley's family owl, Errol, came flying in, holding a red envelope in his beak. As usual, he landed roughly in front of Ginny because the envelope was addressed to her.

Ginny's eyes widen. She had never, in all her years at Hogwarts, ever gotten a Howler! It was always Ron, or Fred and George who had gotten them; never her! Ginny picked the red envelope up with shaky hands, trying to get up before the Howler exploded—

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed over the Great Hall, her voice echoing off the walls as the whole students and teachers fell silent.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER'S REACTION WAS WHEN HE OPENED UP THE _DAILY PROPHET_ THIS MORNING?! HE NEARLY DIED OF A HEART ATTACK!!! AS FOR MYSELF—"

Ginny's face turned darker than her hair as she slid off her seat and underneath the table. Even under there, Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in her throbbing eardrums as Ginny stared at her friends' feet.

"—I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED AND DISGUSTED OF MY ONLY DAUGHTER BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!!! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER HAD TO FACE WHEN HE WENT TO WORK?!?! DID YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOUR OTHER BROTHERS WILL ALSO RECEIVE THE _DAILY PROPHET_!?!?! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO THEM THAT THEIR ONLY LITTLE SISTER BEHAVED IN SUCH A MANNER?!?!?! DID YOU EVEN THINK AT ALL?!?!?!!?!?

"WHEN YOUR FATHER READ THE ARTICLE, HE WAS ABOUT TO GO TO HOGWARTS HIMSELF AND KILL CREEVY, WHOEVER HE IS!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EMBARRASSMENT YOU CAUSED THIS FAMILY??!!?!

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE SO MUCH DISRESPECT FOR YOURSELF AS TO DO SUCH A THING AS POSE NUDE FOR A BLOODY PICTURE?!?!?! AND MERLIN KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU AND CREEVY DID TOGETHER WHEN YOU WERE ALONE!!!!!!!!"

Now Colin turned red, lowering his head to try to cover himself as much as possible. He started to seriously consider joining Ginny under the table, only realizing that would have made the rumors about them worse if he did.

"YOU CAN STAY AT HOGWARTS FOR CHRISTMAS FOR ALL I CARE!!!! I AM SO ANGRY WITH YOU GINEVRA, I CAN'T EVEN SEE STRAIGHT!!!! IF YOU PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL DISOWN YOU AND SEND YOU AS A SACRIFICE TO **YOU-KNOW-WHO**!!!!!!"

After that, the Howler burst into flames. Several students laughed, some shook their head in disgust, others pitied Ginny, and the rest could care less. After a good many minutes, Ginny immerged from under the table, her face still playing color competition with her red hair.

Then, to make things worse, the spark that could make the bomb go off came, laughing behind Ginny.

Ginny groaned; she knew that laugh, anyone with hearing knows that laugh.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she growled, not bothering to turn around.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you, Weasley, for helping Creevy win the _Daily Prophet_ contest." He replied, trying to act innocent about his intentions, although the smirk on his face gave him away.

"Well thank you," Ginny said, finally turning around and sneering. "Although that is not the way the photograph was supposed to be printed for the contest."

"Really?" Malfoy said, suddenly interested. "I thought that your mother was simply tired of being so poor that she told you to pose nude. Then again, by the sound of that Howler, it seems you did it by your own free will. Typical Weasley. Of course, now at least you have more money then your pathetic, poor family."

"Malfoy…" Harry growled through clinched teeth as his hands balled up in fists.

"You could actually make a career out of it." Malfoy continued, either not hearing Harry, or just ignoring him. "Sure, you would be disowned from your family, but who would want to be tied to a family like the Weasleys? Then you can marry the mudblood, Creevy, and become a Creevy and have nice little half blood children."

Malfoy sneered at Harry, knowing he is a half blood.

"Of course, it really shouldn't surprise me." Malfoy continued when everyone was dead silent, but the tension was building. "Weasleys always did have a weak point for muggles and mudbloods. It really isn't surprising that the youngest Weasley is going to have a career of being a whore—"

At that point, the bomb went off with a loud bang.

Before Malfoy, or anybody else, could react, Harry had jumped to his feet, took quick steps across the table because he was sitting across from Ginny, and jumped on Malfoy, pinning him down to the ground with his fist flying. Ron followed soon after when Crabbe and Goyle joined in to fight Harry; however, Ron was having a hard time fighting two hulky guys off, so it was then that Seamus entered the fight.

Ginny yelped as the Great Hall erupted all around them; many Slytherins entered the fight, followed by many Gryffindors. The teachers ran to the center of the fight as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs backed away, clearly not wanting to be in the fight.

Ginny did not know how it happened, but she was pulled into the center of the fight, and pinned to the floor. There were so many fists flying that she did not know who was hitting her, but she did see Malfoy with a bloody nose and a lot of bruises on his face. He was still being held down by Harry, who seemed to have lost his glasses in the fight.

Suddenly, and enormous, hard fist collided with Ginny's left eye. The hit felt like her eye was going to explode from the socket, and then another fist connected with her lip. Someone pulled her hair, and another stepped on her stomach.

That was what made Ginny fight back as she tried to crawl out of the bodies of students; she fought her way through, her fists swinging at anyone, her feet trampling over anyone unlucky enough to meet the bottom of her shoes.

"**SILENCE!**" a booming voice sounded through the noise, bringing peace immediately.

Everyone looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore standing over the mob of students, the delightful twinkle in his eyes was gone, only to be replaced by anger. Several of the teachers, including Remus, tried in vein to break up the fight before the Headmaster interfered. That made the students back away from the Headmaster in fear, revealing the main culprits of the fight.

Unfortunately, Ginny tripped over someone when the chaos was happening, and landed on Malfoy's stomach. Her left eye ached, her lip was split and the blood flowed down her chin. Despite her appearance, Ginny was still categorized as one of the main culprits; she knew she was when Professor McGonagall's eyes landed on her.

"Never, in all my years at Hogwarts, have I ever seen such a thing!" McGonagall scolded the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Their head of house was so angry that she was shaking very badly.

"Professor McGonagall will deal with the Gryffindors, and Professor Snape with deal with the Slytherins." Dumbledore said, his voice soaked in disappointment as he turned and walked away.

Malfoy shoved Ginny off of him and he stood up, giving the others a dreadful sneer despite his busted lip. Ginny looked at Remus' expressionless face, wondering when he came in the hall for supper.

Remus made a small indication of warning towards Ginny's lower region. Ginny looked down, seeing her school skirt riding up her legs, dangerously close to exposing her knickers. She blushed and stood up, smoothing out the knee-length skirt.

Ginny nodded her thanks to her favorite professor, which he returned.

"You four, in my office! **Now**!" McGonagall snapped at Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Ginny.

Hermione, Colin, and Neville had been smart enough to back off from the fight. The two boys, and surprisingly, Hermione as well, looked the other four in pity, silently wishing them good luck.

They all entered Professor McGonagall's office, and their teacher promptly slammed the door behind her after the students entered. She turned around, still shaking with anger, with her hands on her hips.

"I have never…" she began, not even able to talk properly. "What you four had started was inexcusable behavior! I have never been so disgusted with my Gryffindor students in my years teaching here! Even James Potter never did anything like this!"

Harry put his head down, his cheeks burning with shame.

"Of course, Sirius…" McGonagall mumbled, but then realized she was going off the subject. "I will be writing to your families tonight—"

Ginny squeaked in horror; her mother was already so angry with her.

"—And all of you will receive two weeks of detention, starting tonight!"

"Professor," Seamus whispered. "Ginny didn't start anything. She was pulled into the fight, and she was trying to get out of it."

"That doesn't matter, Mr. Finnegan!" McGonagall snapped. "All of you will receive two weeks of detention! Say anything more and I will forbid you all to go to Hogsmeade!" McGonagall looked pointing at Ginny whose busted lip had blood trailing down her chin, and dropping onto her clothes.

No one said a word. Seamus looked at Ginny, knowing she was innocent, but she could not get out of it. Ginny smiled sadly, her lip splitting more when she did and she winced in pain.

"Mr. Potter, you will serve detention with Professor Snape."

Harry winced, his glasses still absent from his face.

"Mr. Finnegan, you will serve detention with me."

Seamus nodded, although dreading it inside.

"Mr. Weasley, you will serve detention with Mr. Filch."

Ron's shoulders slumped when he heard that.

"And Miss Weasley, you will serve detention with Professor Lupin."

Ginny looked up.

"But, Professor, it's close to…" Ginny started, but then stopped herself when McGonagall's eyes shot sparks out of them.

"That doesn't happen until this weekend, Miss Weasley, which is really none of your concern."

Ginny nodded, ashamed of herself for fearing Remus' wolf side.

"All four of you, get out of my office, and if any of you…" McGonagall stopped, shaking her head. "Just get out of my sight!"

The four Gryffindors practically stumbled over each other in attempt to get out of McGonagall's office, without facing her wrath again.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! You people are so cool! Unfortunately, my disk, that I kept all my notes on for future chapters got possessed, and now I can't bring the documents up. God, I have such bad luck! So, I will have to try to remember what I can, and search through my room finding the papers that I wrote the notes on. (unenthusiastic) Yay.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227**: Oh, that kind of crush! Yes, she does have a crush on him… for now anyway. Yes, I think we have all had our share of teacher crushing. (sighs and thinks of that hot teacher she crushed on) Anyway, thank you for your encouragement on my creativity, if I have any. I like your Remus in a lot of your fan fics. Thank you for your review!!!!

**Branmuffinpower:** I took French language class for two years, but alas, I forgot a lot of it as the years passed, and I didn't practice it. I think I am a morbid person, too, and I like it! I'm sorry the Yankees lost. I remember when they played the San Diego Padres for the World Cup (San Diego is where I am originally from). We lost, of course. Boo hoo. Yes, you did say happy birthday in advance, thank you! I love Tom as well. Heeheehee. Thank you for your review!

**aikakone:** Great Laichi? Have you been reading my friends' minds? Because they call me the "great laichi" sometimes. By the way, you have not offended me because I don't mind. You guessed it, I am a Scorpio! Yay! So is my dad; I think that is why we get along so well. You're older than twenty? Do I dare ask how old you are exactly? I don't think I will ever fall out of love from Harry Potter, no matter how old I get. Yes, Colin is crushing on Ginny. Poor Ginny; now she has three guys after her heart: Seamus, Colin, and Remus. Thank you for your review!

**Elizabeth Turner:** I think Remus is very sexy as well in my mind. Daniel Thewis looks… well… okay, so he doesn't look good as Remus. I think the crew who interviewed for the cast parts didn't think that even the little guy has huge fans, so they just came up with anyone. Thank you for review!


	7. My Dark Demon

Disclaimer: Does it honestly look like own Harry Potter?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years  
**  
_Chapter 7: "My Dark Demon"_

"Well, I must say, Ginny, when you said you'll be back this evening, I wasn't expecting you to be back because of detention."

Ginny let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a screech and a snarl.

"But I take it you aren't too happy about it?"

Ginny snarled as she dipped the sponge into the hot water, brought it to the blackboard, and started washing it. She scrubbed it so hard that it was threatening to snap in half.

"But thank you for turning in your essay, even if it is late." Remus continued, trying to make conversation.

Ginny still did not say anything. She threw the sponge in the bucket, and turned around to face her teacher.

"So, what did I get on it? A 'T'? 'Cause that would make my day complete!" Ginny screeched.

"No, you got an 'O.'"

Ginny nodded gratefully, and took her school wizard robe off (she still has on her shirt and skirt). Since exiting Professor McGonagall's classroom, Ginny and the others did not go to Madam Pomphry's hospital wing; therefore, the red head still has her bruised eye and busted lip.

"It's hot in here." Ginny said as she put her robe down on the desk she sits in, and then went back to washing the blackboard without magic.

"Indeed…" Remus muttered, his eyes straying on Ginny before he mentally slapped himself for such thoughts.

"I decided to take your suggestion, Remus." Ginny said as she wiped the board with less hostility and anger. "I'm going to become a Healer."

"And a fine Healer you'll be." Remus complemented, looking over a new piece of paper that came with Ginny's essay. He looked over it, picked up his feather pen, and made a circle somewhere along the paper.

Remus got up, carrying Ginny's essay and the unknown paper, and then set it down on her desk.

"Am I done for the night?" Ginny asked after she finished hand drying the board.

"It's only 7:30." Remus informed, looking at his watch. "You still have four more hours to go."

"Well, blood hell! Is there anything to do to pass up the time?"

"Well… you could always scrub the floors, clean out the backroom, clean the Medusa Goblin's cage, clean the desks, clean the chairs, clean my desk, clean my chair, and clean my room."

Remus became very amused when sparks came out of Ginny's eyes. Although she gave him a look that could give any creature a heart attack, Remus was strangely tickled by it, and he laughed quietly.

"Is it really that amusing?" Ginny demanded as she went to her desk and picked up her papers. She looked at her essay, and then looked at the unknown piece of paper; what she saw startled her.

It was the paper where she wrote down her name, and then tried to guess at Remus' middle name; she completely forgot she had it! However, Remus did not say anything, and he even answered her questioning.

Where Ginny had written the middle name "John" is where Remus circled.

"So you're middle name is John?" Ginny asked, looking at the teacher.

"Yes, it is." Remus answered. "My middle name came from my uncle, John. I didn't know your middle name means 'flower.'"

"Yep, from the old Irish language."

"You like flowers?"

Ginny nodded, transfiguring the vase on Remus' desk into several blue flowers.

"I think blue flowers are the best because one, it's my favorite color, and two, because they are the only flowers I know that have a color that is thought to be related to being depressed, yet they look so beautiful and happy." Ginny stated while looking lovingly at the flowers, and played gently with one of the pedals.

"Very philosophic."

"Don't you think the flowers look beautiful and happy too, Remus?"

Remus was startled by the sudden question. He looked down at the harmless blue flowers that Ginny transfigured out of his vase.

"I think they do." He finally answered.

Ginny smiled and looked back down at the flowers.

"Did you know that in Japan, blue roses are used for mourning?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know that. I guess we all learn something new every day, huh?"

"Yep."

They were silent as Remus graded some more papers, and then started humming a song Ginny was not familiar with.

"Why do you always hum while you grade papers?"

"Because it helps me to concentrate better." Remus answered as he marked a couple of items wrong.

"What song are you humming? I've never heard it."

"It's just a muggle song that was popular… hmm, about the time when my parents were young adults, giving each other big 'goo-goo' eyes."

Ginny laughed while holding her sides.

"What's wrong with giving someone you love big 'goo-goo' eyes?" Ginny asked while laughing.

"Nothing is wrong with it, I guess."

Ginny's laughter slowly faded away and she continued to look at the blue flowers.

"Have you heard of the Roman goddess, Ceres?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. Her Roman name is Ceres, and her Greek name is Demeter."

Ginny nodded while she picking up a flower and examined it.

"Ceres is one of my favorite goddesses because she was the goddess of the harvest. She also harvested flowers, preferably blue."

"You seem to know a lot about Roman muggle stories." Remus complemented, finishing the last graded paper.

"When I was little, I use to go to my dad's work place and spend the day in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. The 'junk office' in the back is where the workers keep the unreturned muggle artifacts; in it, there are shelves after shelves full of muggle books. I read the child books first, but then I opened a Roman mythology book and I fell in love."

"So, that's how you knew about Medusa?"

"Yes, and then Hermione told me about the Medusa Goblin."

Ginny set the blue flower she was examining back down on the teacher's desk.

"_Blue Flowers of Celestial Years_…" Ginny whispered to herself.

"Pardon?"

Ginny looked up, surprised, as if she did not say anything.

"Oh, _Blue Flowers of Celestial Years_ is a book I read in my dad's office. I forgot who the author is, but I remember the story. A woman grew up without any real family around her, except for her garden, which is of course, nothing but blue flowers. She waits for someone she can fall back on, someone who would never let her fall. She meets that someone, they fall in love, and later on she dies. The bittersweet part about the book is that her main fear is that no one would miss her; that no one would mourn her death. This story is set in a culture that gives their deceased loved ones blue flowers because that means that they are always thinking of them.

Her lover plants blue flowers on her grave that are fully bloomed on her birthday. He showed her that he would never forget her; my favorite quote that I will always remember is when he told her, _'I will always mourn for you.'  
_  
I remember the title definitely caught my attention. It was a book for adults on a more seventh year level, and I read it when I was eight, I think. Now that I remember the title, I can define it; 'Blue Flowers' is to 'always remember those you love.' And 'Celestial Years' is 'heavenly divine years.' So, _'Blue Flowers of Celestial Years'_ means, _'always remember those you love in heavenly divine years.'_"

Ginny looked at Remus, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, looking down at her lap. "I'm blabbering again."

"You're not blabbering." Remus tried to reassure her. "I'm just a bit surprised at how advanced you are in critical thinking, and debates."

"Well, of course I would be good in debates." Ginny laughed. "Look at who my **mum** is!"

Remus laughed, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ginny quickly jumped up and started scrubbing the already clean blackboard. The door opened, and a sneering, bad mood Professor Snape came walking in, carrying a goblet filled with a liquid that had vapors rising from it.

"Sounds more like you're having a party rather than detention." Snape growled, carefully setting the goblet down on Remus' desk.

"We were just having a small discussion, Severus." Remus informed with a smile. "Care to join us?"

"I'd rather not. I have more important things to do."

"Like make Harry as miserable as possible?" Ginny mumbled, but Snape's sharp ears heard it.

"That is none of your concern, Miss Weasley. He attacked Mr. Malfoy; therefore he must suffer the consequences."

Ginny wanted to say something more, but she held her tongue and continued to scrub the blackboard in a very rough manner.

"Thank you for the potion, Severus." Remus thanked, gently bringing the goblet closer to him.

Snape snorted, but gave Remus one quick nod before heading out of the classroom. After the door closed, Ginny threw the sponge at the closed door. Remus chuckled, his mouth filled with Wolfsbane potion, threatening to spew it out. However, he held fast and swallowed the first sip.

"Merlin, I'm so **sick** of him!" Ginny cried out, throwing her hands up.

"Severus really isn't that bad of a person."

"Just what makes him so great?"

"Well, for one, he must have realized that Voldemort's ways are wrong, and two, he risks his life for the Order just so we can make plans to stay one step ahead of Voldemort."

Ginny could not retort, or disprove, what Remus said, so she decided not to say anything. As she went over to the door to get the sponge, Remus looked at the blackboard that was drying.

"You might not want to clean the blackboard anymore; I'm afraid if you do, then you'll clean a hole right through it."

Ginny gave a small laugh, and winced when the cut on her busted lip split. That reopened the wound and trickles of blood trailed down her chin.

"Why didn't you go to Madam Pomphry for your injuries?" Remus inquired with a look of great concern.

"Are you jesting?! The fight caused a lot of students to have injuries and the 'main culprits' just walk in the crowded hospital wing and ask for healing?! Pomphry would be biting our heads off in a millisecond!"

"Hmm… good point." Remus chuckled, taking out his wand, and walked around the desk to Ginny's side. "I happened to know how to heal small injuries like that. Would you like for me to heal them?"

"Sure, if you want." Ginny answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

When Remus gently placed his hand under Ginny's chin for support, his touch caused a reaction that felt like electric shocks that was sent throughout her body. She closed her eyes, not even hearing the whispered incantation her teacher said as his wand was pointed to her abused eye.

Ginny let out a small sigh through her barely opened lips as her heart pounded, making her feel delightfully dizzy. Emotions that have been nourished in her heart began to spread through her body, and she was consumed by it.

Ginny's emotions were much stronger than when her heart first nourished them; it became the blood in her veins, the breath in her lungs, and the food in her stomach. They became part of her soul that another tried to claim as his own, but she would not allow him to; her soul belonged to her and the person she would give it to. At the moment, Ginny's soul cried out for the person supporting her chin, and her heart ached for him.

That is what scared Ginny the most. She had never, in her whole life, ever felt anything so powerful inside her. She knew that if Remus asked her for anything, she would grant it without a second thought, and without regret, no matter what the outcome was. It was like he had complete control over Ginny that he did not know he had.

Control over Ginny that made her feel powerless to over take it, or to stop it. The power was not like Tom Riddle's power over her; that was mind power, taking advantage of her trust. This power is a loving, caring power over her heart.

All Ginny could do was breath in Remus' sent that a human without a curse can only describe as him. If she would give it a name, she would have said he smells like a rich, delicate spice. The ultimate complexity about the power and emotion that mainly scared Ginny is if her emotions were denied, she knew her soul would shatter. Nothing will be left of her but piece that would not be picked up by anyone because she would not allow them.

"There, all healed." Remus said, setting his wand down on the desk.

Ginny was speechless as she stared up at her teacher, a man that had twenty more years of life's experience above her own. Yet her heart ached for him; she had to be with him. Suddenly her eyes began to burn, and her vision became blurry. Ginny blinked and felt a liquid roll down her cheeks, and to the corner of her mouth where it was sucked up by the air pressure. Remus looked puzzled and worried.

"Gi-Ginny, you're crying."

Ginny used her sleeves to wipe the offending, salty liquid away; but that powerful emotion struck her again, causing her to heave a shaky sob. Remus wrapped his arms around Ginny, his fingers soothingly running through her blood-red hair.

Ginny stood up, her knees felt like water in his arms, but she managed to stand on her own legs. She wrapped her arms around Remus and buried the side of her face into his strong chest.

Ginny heaved another sob, muffled by Remus' shirt. She hugged him so tight that any normal man would not have been able to breath, but Remus is not normal; and that is what Ginny loves about him.

"Ginny, why are you crying?"

She did not answer. How can she answer a question that she did not even know the answer to? When Ginny did not answer, Remus just assumed it was because of the frustrations of her day.

"Remus, would you mourn for me if I died?" Ginny asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Well, a lot of people would, Ginny. Your mother, your father, your brothers—"

"I mean **you**, Remus, would **you** mourn for me if I died?"

Ginny looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying, but they were still beautiful just the same. Remus thought about her question, knowing he had to answer carefully.

"Yes, Ginny, I would."

Ginny sighed tiredly through a smile and let go of Remus to wipe the tears from her eyes. She might understand this emotion she feels later, but right now, she is not going to cry because of it.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I am."

Remus smiled, his crystal-blue eyes twinkling at her. Ginny stood in shock; she had never seen that look on his face for as long as she had known him. It was a look that could not be described very well, but as a warm look. His eyes were warm, despite the cold color they held, yet behind those eyes was a cautious look.

It was like Remus was in battle with himself; one side being consumed by something, and another side telling him he is on dangerous grounds, and to escape to safer territory.

"Um, Remus, if you don't mind me asking…" Ginny started, not knowing what she wanted to ask. "What is it like being a werewolf?"

Ginny mentally smacked herself for asking such a question. That was the only question she blurted out because she looked at the goblet that held the Wolfsbane potion. Remus seemed to have been snapped back into reality because he suddenly remembered to drink the Wolfsbane potion.

He walked over to his desk, cautiously sniffed it, and then sipped it.

"Well, it has its ups and downs." Remus answered, taking another sip.

"Like what?" Ginny pressed.

"I'm sick most of the time, as if you haven't noticed, and transformations aren't exactly comfortable. I have to drink this awful tasting liquid just to keep myself in my right state of mind. It gets lonely at times when I'm in my office, but at least I can keep my mind now."

Remus held up the goblet showing Ginny what he meant by his statement.

"And the optimistic view?"

"I have a strong sense of smell, hear, sight, and I can see in the dark."

Ginny thought about what he said.

"But on the train, my second year, you had to say 'lumos' because you couldn't see."

Remus nodded, finally finishing the Wolfsbane potion, and he set it down on the desk.

"True, I could not see because that was a Dementor's darkness that consumes you and your happiness. It makes you lost in your unhappy memories and leaves a painful ache in your heart. Even if I am a werewolf, I cannot see in that kind of darkness, but I can see in the natural darkness that must come when the sun sets."

"Oh, okay, now I understand."

Ginny looked at the books on Remus' bookshelf and she briefly wondered if he had any Roman mythology books.

"Ginny, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Ginny looked back at Remus, wondering what kind of personal question he wanted to ask; well, there was only one way to find out.

"You may."

"On the train, your second year, after I sent the Patronus Charm towards the Dementor, you looked awfully pale; almost as bad as Harry, close to the point of passing out. My question is, what sort of bad memories did you see?"

Ginny unconsciously touched her arms that were covered by the uniform's long sleeves.

"Bad memories…" Ginny whispered, looking back at the bookshelf. "A very bad person who haunts me in darkness; everyone thinks he's dead, but he still lives on inside of me. He scares me, he teases me, and he provokes me. He is the demon that haunts my soul."

"Who is he?"

Ginny closed her eyes, shook her head, and looked back at her wise teacher with a look in her eyes that told many stories of a lost soul.

"He is my Dark Demon."

Remus, in a way, understood what Ginny meant by what she said. The werewolf in him is his Dark Demon that haunted him mercilessly in his younger years. The Dark Demon that laughed at his efforts, and beat him down at any given chance. The Wolfsbane potion was the only thing that kept the werewolf from him during his time of transformation, but the demon still came to haunt him in his dreams.

"Remus…"

Ginny's voice brought Remus out of his musings, and he looked up at the redhead who looked so small, innocent, and helpless; he could not help but wonder if she is only a child with huge breasts. At that thought, Remus' eyes briefly looked at the huge, twin lumps, and then forced his gaze back up to her eyes.

"Is it possible for someone who is supposed to be dead to live on inside of you?" Ginny asked with sadness in her eyes.

It pained Remus to see that sort of pain in Ginny's eyes, but he did not know what to do to sooth it from her.

"It is possible." Remus answered. "For, if you remember that person, they will live on inside of you because you give that person life just by remembering them. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Ginny answered with a nod.

_Easier said than done, as muggles say, Remus._ Ginny thought to herself, thinking about how impossible it is to forget about Tom, especially because of the way he scar her so.

"Tell me something, Gin-Gin." Remus began.

Ginny snapped her attention back to Remus, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Gin-Gin?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I just thought it was a cute nickname." Remus said with a shrug. "You don't like it?"

"No!" Ginny blushed. "I mean, I like it, it's just… different. But I don't mind if you call me Gin-Gin if… it will only be you who calls me that."

"Deal." Remus said with a nod. "So, tell me… What do you see when you look at me?"

Ginny squinted her eyes, not really understanding what he meant when he asked that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what do you see in me?"

Ginny's gaze went upward in deep thought. No one had really asked her such a deep question and she was taken back by it. Her eyes moved back down to look at him after she found her answers.

"I see you." Ginny whispered.

Remus was clearly puzzled by her answer that Ginny thought made perfect sense, but she decided to clear it up for him anyway.

"What I mean by that is when I look at you, I don't see a beast that everyone fears; nor do I see a person that is just a shell that holds the beast in until that full moon comes. When I look at you, I just see Remus J. Lupin, a man that fights another part of himself that he is just not willing to accept yet. If Remus cannot accept all of himself, his werewolf side and his faults, then he can never truly be happy. When I look at you, I see all of Remus J. Lupin, and I accept him for everything he is, including his werewolf self."

After Ginny's explanation, Remus felt the werewolf side of him stir, threatening to take over the body form he had at that moment. Remus knew what the werewolf wanted, he knew what the werewolf stirred so strongly for; the beast wanted to come out and claim the girl that sat beside him as his mate. The professor closed his eyes tightly, fighting his other side back down into his heart. His human side would not permit that beast to touch Ginny, for a beast does not have any sense of morals or values; the girl is too young.

Remus finally understood why he could never settle down with any other human female; not because he was afraid all the other women in his past would not accept his werewolf side, but because his other half did not accept them. Now, his other half wanted Ginny, but his human half would not allow it.

"What about me?" Ginny asked with tiredness in her voice that Remus did not hear. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Remus breathed hard, the werewolf side threatening to gain control, to jump on the young girl sitting beside him and damaging her. He took a deep breath, and the beast went back down into his heart.

"I see…" Remus began. "I see a sweet young woman who experienced something that she should not have so early in her life. Something that left a deep scar on her, and she had to learn the hard way to be cautious before she willingly trusted others who appeared to be her friends."

"You know about that?"

"Only a little bit; Dumbledore told me when I first came to teach here. Did you not think it odd that I favored you the most out of everyone else in the class? We are, in a way, both cursed to carry such burdens for the rest of our lives; we are the same, me and you."

"I'm glad… that you think we have… so much in common…"

Remus' eyes widened when he felt Ginny's body press up against him. Her huge breasts squished into his left arm, and his heart did flip-flops in his chest when he heard her soft breathing.

"Um, Miss Weasley," Remus said, returning into the professional mode again. "I don't think this is very appropriate."

Remus looked down and, to his surprise, saw Ginny sleeping against him, the long day taking quite a toll on her body. He could not carry her all the way up to Gryffindor tower, and up to her dormitory, in fear that the other teachers will know that Ginny fell asleep during detention. If they knew she fell asleep during her punishment, they would give her extra weeks worth of detention, plus take away her Hogsmeade weekend. So, what should he do…?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny woke up in a bed that she knew was not her own. She stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling that was just not what she was familiar to waking up to in her dorm, or at the Burrow. Finally, memories started to come back to her; she fell asleep on Remus!

Ginny blushed, and sat up quickly, and the first sight that met her eyes was Remus asleep on his comfy red couch. She could not help but smile at the sight of him peacefully breathing deeply, his eyes closed, and the gray hairs rested wonderfully on his face.

Now that was a beautiful sight to wake up to, and Ginny would give anything to keep waking up to that sight. It would make life worth living again.

Ginny got out of Remus' bed and walked over to his laying form. She wanted to get a closer look before she had to go back to the world outside. Oh sweet refuge!

Ginny held her hand out, running her fingers through his soft hair, brushing it out of his face, giggling when his nose twitched. Suddenly, his crystal-blue blue eyes showed, immediately landing on Ginny. Remus' face blushed deep red when his eyes trialed from her face, and down her body. It was then that Ginny realized she was only in her bra and knickers.

She jumped back with a squeal, trying in vein to cover herself up with her uncovered arms. Ginny looked down at her arms and back to Remus in fear; **he saw her exposed arms!** Ginny turned her back on Remus, trying to cover them up, forgetting about her other almost exposed parts.

"I saw them last night when I was taking your uniform off." Remus explained. "Forgive me if I have offended you."

Ginny shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she quickly got her uniform clothes, and ran out the bedroom door. Thankfully, it was the weekend, and no students were in the classroom. She quickly got her uniform on, trying to brush out the wrinkles. Realizing she left poor Remus without an explanation, she quickly went back into his bedroom.

Ginny walked in on Remus just when he was trying to get a shirt on. For a brief moment, she saw all the physical scars that were on his body. One scar was thin, but long; it started from his left shoulder, and went in a diagonal angle, stopping just inches from his hips. The other scars, one that looked like he got in a nasty fight with another werewolf, were four scars (closely together) started from his diaphragm all the way to his lower rib cage.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ginny cried out, turning her back on him.

Remus quickly got his shirt on.

"It's okay, no harm done."

"How did you get those scars?" Ginny boldly asked.

Remus was silent for a few seconds, and then replied, "Well, the first ones came from when I was a child. The first time I transformed into a werewolf I went out into the forest so my parents would not be in danger. That night, I, heh, got into a little brawl with another werewolf. I only remember flashes of the fight, but I do remember having him, or her, pinned beneath me, and he or she carved those scars into me. It was a rather nasty wound that even my fast healing body could not heal completely.

"The other one… the thin one, it came from another battle we had with Voldomort's Death Eaters. That night, there was the Order, and several Aurors fighting. I have a habit of… cornering people; and what happens when you corner a desperate person?"

"They fight back?" Ginny answered with a question.

"Exactly; they fight back. Well, that person latched out with such a force that I was not anticipating. See, Peter was the spy that we did not know about, and although he did not say my name, he informed his fellow Death Eaters that there was a werewolf within the Order. Those Death Eaters armed themselves with razors made out of silver. Since the person I trapped was without his wand, he stabbed me in the shoulder, dragging down as far, and as deep, as possible before I collapsed, convulsing on the ground."

Ginny closed her eyes, knowing what horror it was to feel oneself dying. Remus must have felt that when he collapsed on the ground, the silver hissing and eating away at his flesh. His friends must have panicked, wondering what was wrong with their wounded friend. It was also when they were fighting against Voldemort.

"I know what it is like… to bear scars that came from fighting… **him**." Ginny commented in a low whisper, bitterly spitting out the word 'him.'

Ginny rolled up her sleeves, showing Remus the jagged, uneven scars that, once new and deep, now covered her forearms and upper arms.

"It took a while for him to be able to control me, and he led me on while I was so willing to trust him. When he possessed me for, I think it was the second time, he had me write a message on the wall, in blood. No one, even now, wondered where the blood came from. But I'll tell you….

"Whenever he had me write a message, he would have me write it in blood. But it was my blood I had to use. He had me dig my fingernails deep into my arm, forcing blood out so it coated onto my fingers, and then he would have me write the message."

Ginny quickly rolled her sleeves down.

"Even now, no one, not even my own family, knows that I have physical scars to remind me of what happened, of what I did… Well, except you now." Ginny said, smiling bitterly.

How could she have been such a stupid, naïve little girl that trusted an inanimate object that talked back to her? Then again, in the magic world, one really cannot tell when something was evil or not. But she was not a muggle born! She grew up with magic in her life! She should have known better!

"I should have known better!" Ginny cried out helplessly.

Remus reached over to the girl, wrapping her up in his safe arms, wishing to fight her Dark Demon away. Ginny's sobs slowed down after a little while, and her arms came around Remus, wishing he could always hold her. But reality came crashing back to her when she realized their roles; student and teacher.

"I should have known better than to go into the woods during a full moon." Remus whispered. "But we are human, and humans make mistakes, no matter what our status, no matter how rich we are, we are still all human. We just have to accept the consequences of our actions."

Ginny looked up at Remus.

"But you haven't accepted your consequence for going into the woods that fateful night. You still deny your werewolf side."

Remus nodded, letting Ginny out of his arms.

"That is true." He agreed. "But after what you said, I have decided to work on myself, to accept my werewolf side."

Ginny smiled proudly at Remus.

"Then what do I do about the demon who haunts me?" she asked, feeling despaired.

"He is not part of you, so I am suggesting that you fight him as hard as you can. The consequences should not be so severe for you because you were so willing to trust him."

Ginny nodded, determination filling her thanks to her professor… whom she hugged many times.

"Thank you. I'm going to go to my dormitory and change clothes; there is a Hogsmeade trip today."

Remus smiled.

"You do that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny stood in the shower with the very warm water running on her face. The clouded vapors rose around her, as well as off her skin. She sighed, thinking about Remus' arms. Where do they stand in their relationship? Ginny turned around, wetting her hair again.

She longs for him so much…

Ginny's eyes snapped open. No way! There is no way that she… Realization came into Ginny's mind that made her slap her hand over her mouth in disbelief. No wonder she did not realize it before! Her long-since-been-over crush on Harry was never as powerful as what she held for him.

"I am in love with Remus…"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** Some of you readers are probably wondering why this Ginny I am borrowing from J.K. Rowling has scars all over her arms.

**My explanation:** In the American version (that is the only one I can get) of _Chamber of_ _Secrets_, in a chapter, Harry hears a voice saying, "I SMELL BLOOD!!!" That, of course, is the Basilisk traveling all over in the pipes, and then the trio sees the message on the wall. Though J.K. Rowling never said in the book that the message is written in blood (even though the movie does), I assume that it is. Why? Because one, the Basilisk was traveling around in the pipes saying, "I SMELL BLOOD!!!" and the pipes are in the walls, and the message was on the wall. However, the Basilisk could say that he smelled blood through the students' flesh.

Two, a message like that, aside from part of it being about the _Chamber of Secrets_ being opened, could hardly strike fear into the hearts of students if it was written in ink, because many of them did not know what the _Chamber of Secrets_ was. They staff, however, is a completely different story.

Later, in the book, a chapter mentions that a cold virus was going around school, and Madam Pomphry is giving students the pepper potion. Ginny is looking pale so Percy tells her to take some pepper potion, which Ginny takes without complaint like the normal, fiery Ginny would have. She could have been looking so pale, and not put up a good fight with her brother, because she had wounds on her arms, and she had a lack of blood from writing the messages. Then again, she could have been so stressed about the attacks that have been happening, and the fact that her soul is starting to be taken by Tom Riddle.

What I have written is just a theory, and it is not official as if the awesome J.K. Rowling wrote it. So, you readers have the choice to believe it, or to discard it. Thank you for listening to my rambling!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** I had that part of this fan fic in my head for a while as well. I guess great minds do think alike!! I still think your mind is better than mine. Thank you for your comment about the last chapter. Ginny was having a very bad day, like Harry was having a very bad year in his fifth year when everything was going wrong. God knows how irritated I was when I was reading about Harry's fifth year. I think a lot of people were. Well, your first question about what is going to happen when Ginny is in detention with Remus (again) is answered, and I hope you liked it. Remus did have interesting thoughts about Ginny's "naked" picture. I'll bet he did take a very, VERY cold shower. My answer to your second question, sure! (shoves Remus into reviewer's arms) Thank you for your review!!!

**Loz:** A prostate is the gland in the male genitals that "goes off" when the man has an orgasm. When a man has prostate cancer, he either can not orgasm, or he ends up shooting blanks. Thank you for your complement, and thank you for reviewing!!

**Branmuffinpower:** Reminisce is spelled correctly. I must say, your review gave me quite a laugh, and thank you for that because I was having a not-so-good day that day. Thank you!! Yes, there is tension building between Remus and Ginny, which both of them are fighting for now, and Remus will keep fighting even after Ginny accepts it. I think I gave you a spoiler… sorry! Thank you for your review!!!

**Elizabeth Turner:** I would have started crying if I got a Howler and it went off in the middle of the Great Hall, too. Howlers should be band from Hogwarts! Yes, it is convenient that Ginny gets stuck in detention with Remus because one, it really was not her fault that she got dragged into the fight, and two, because it is not Ginny's fault, she would not be punished as badly with Remus as she would with any other teacher. Heehee!! Go Remus!!! McGonagall knowing about Remus and Ginny? No. Dumbledore? …Maybe… heehee… I'll never tell!!! I'll never tell!!!! (realized people are looking at her weirdly) Hem… Thank you for your review!!!!

**for your eyes only:** Thank you for liking my fic, and telling me Happy Birthday!!! Harry does have a little 'thing' for Ginny, but it will go away. After all, what guy wouldn't have a thing for a hot, sexy, beautiful redheaded babe with huge breasts, perfectly thin waist, and perfect thighs? …Besides a gay guy… and an egotistical Malfoy… and a hot tempered poison/potions master… and an old Headmaster… and a faithful guy who would stay to his girl no matter what… and… oh, forget it… Thank you for your review!!!!


	8. Hogwarts Drama

Disclaimer: How can I possibly own Harry Potter?

**WARNING:** Some sexual references involving animals (mainly werewolves). Please don't ask.

…………………………………………………..

_**Authoress' ramblings about Voldemort, the Serial Killer:** Do you think Voldemort is a Serial Killer? I sure do! In my college Sociology class, my professor started a lecture of the chapter called "Serial Killers." Many characteristics give Voldemort away as one of those murders. These are the characteristics: their usually white men, they kill for the thrill of it, they choose the most vulnerable victims (women, children, weak-willed men), and they see their victims as objects instead of people. The types of Serial Killers are: 1. Thrill Seeker; loves the hunt (lycanthropy), 2. Mission-Oriented; get rid of people who they consider the "scum of society" (Jack, the Ripper), 3. Power and Control; kill because of control, and they choose if their victims live or die, and 4. Lust Killers; kills because of the sexual thrill._

In my opinion, Voldemort is the psychotic, Mission-Oriented and Power and Control type of Serial Killer. His Mission-Oriented theme is to kill all muggle-borns, squibs, muggles and half-bloods, and leave pure-bloods to control everything (at least that is his excuse for killing so many people). Voldemort is also a Power and Control type killer because he loves the power and control of killing people. Seriously, do you not think that someone who tries to kill a year old boy after his mother pleaded for his life count as mental problems? I just wanted to give you something to think about. So, do you think Voldemort is a Serial Killer?  
  
……………………………………………….

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**  
  
_Chapter 8: "Hogwarts Drama"_

After Ginny realized that she was in love with her professor, Remus J. Lupin, she tried as hard as she could to get rid of those feelings. She turned to water all the way to extra hot, her skin burned and turned red, and her lungs burned from breathing in the thick steam.

There was no way that she would allow herself to be in love with a man twenty years older than her!

Ginny felt she needed to get rid of her feelings as quickly as possible. Since it was the Hogshead weekend, she knew just how to get rid of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seamus Finnegan waited for his girlfriend, Ginny, at the bottom of the stairs where the crowd of third years through seventh years waited to get the word for them to leave. Professor McGonagall gathered the permission slips from the students since this was the first Hogsmeade trip.

Then Ginny came down the stairs, and handed her permission slip to McGonagall as the other students looked at her. She was dressed in a dark blue skirt that went down to her ankles, and a black silk, button-up blouse; her flame-red hair was up in a high ponytail, with drew locks framing her face.

Several boys' mouths dropped open at the sight of Ginny; one, she was radiant and beautiful, and two, she was dressed like a girl. While Ginny Weasley might have been born a girl, she grew up in the testosterone ocean, surrounded with nothing but boys, except for her own mother. In reality, poor Ginny did not have a choice but to adopt boyish habits; the only thing separating her from her brothers was the fact that she was attracted to boys.

Ginny looked around the crowd of gapping mouths, and finally found her boyfriend, Seamus, also slack-mouthed. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight, warm hug. This shocked Seamus, who hugged back, barely hearing Ron clearing his throat behind him.

"Okay, make sure I have your permission slips, other wise you cannot leave." Professor McGonagall announced. When no one responded, she waved a hand. "Alright, you all may go. Enjoy your time there."

Many third years practically ran towards the village, Galleons rattling in their pockets. It was then that McGonagall turned back around, just then remembering something.

"And remember to mind the list of forbidden 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'!!!!!!!" the professor called after to the racing students.

When Seamus and Ginny got to Hogsmeade, they saw the Weasley Wizard Wheezes store was so crowded that there was long, long line starting from the door, to the Shrieking Shack.

"Maybe we should visit my brothers later." Ginny suggested. "They're too busy to talk to us anyway."

"Okay, do you want to go to the Hogshead?" Seamus suggested.

"Sure, if you want to."

As they walked to the Hogshead, Ginny held Seamus' hand, their fingers laced together. They both blushed awkwardly and Seamus smiled shyly at his redhead. When they got to the Hogshead, Seamus got them two Butterbeers, each, and he sat down across from Ginny.

"Do you want anything else?" Seamus asked, opening up his Butterbeer.

"No thank you, Seamus, but thanks for the offer." Ginny replied, also opening her drink.

"You don't have to be so formal, Gin." He laughed.

Ginny smiled and took a sip of her drink, relishing in the warm, creamy taste. She gently set the glass bottle down, sighing.

"Seamus, why did you ask me out?"

Seamus paused, in deep thought.

"I first noticed you after your O.W.L.s in your fifth year." He replied, smiling at the memory. "You looked like you were hit by a mad muggle train from your lack of sleep."

Ginny wrinkled her nose at him, not liking the memory he was bringing up.

"I had a bloody headache all day!" she groaned, closing her eyes to block the memory out.

"You also looked like a vampire drained all your blood and your hair was sticking out all over the place like you were in an extreme wind storm!" Seamus laughed, setting down his Butterbeer after taking a sip.

"Seamus!" Ginny whined. "Those bloody O.W.L.s really DO drain your blood!"

Her boyfriend laughed, but then settled down with the smile still on his face.

"But that is when I noticed you, Ginny." Seamus explained, looking up at the ceiling as the memories went through his mind. "You were so cute snapping at everything alive, and unalive."

He looked back at Ginny, smiling even more.

"That's what I love about you, Ginny; your hot temper. It's what makes you Ginny, and what makes you so beautiful."

Ginny blushed, cradling the Butterbeer in her hands.

"Um, thank you?" Ginny said, uncertainly, looking down at the liquid in the glass bottle. She just realized how silly she sounded. "Sorry, Seamus, I'm not used to people giving me complements. I don't know how to respond to them."

"It's okay, Ginnzers."

Ginny smiled weakly, still looking at her bottle. She felt guilty for forcing herself to like Seamus, and at the same time she felt like she was betraying Remus. Unfortunately, it was at that time that three people came over, and sat down at the table right next to her and Seamus' table.

"Ron, I think we should sit elsewhere!" Hermione hinted, crossing her arms.

"No, I think we'll be fine sitting right here." Ron countered, also crossing his arms, and shooting glaring looks at poor Seamus.

Seamus shifted nervously in his seat, and Ginny put a hand to her forehead. She mustered a best, scariest, Molly-look-alike glare at Ron, causing her brother to shrink back.

"Seriously Ron," Harry started. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to intrude on your sister's date?"

Now Ron glared at Harry, and the Boy-Who-Lived smiled innocently, setting his Butterbeer in front of him. Ron turned back to his sister.

"Just continue your date as if we aren't here." He said, carefully watching Seamus.

Ginny had enough of her brothers' constant protectiveness of her. She suddenly stood up, went over to Seamus, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. She sensed her boyfriend's eyes widen with shock, but he kissed her back, and they both felt Ron's temper rise to a dangerous degree.

Ginny pulled away, turned her brother, and licked her lips. Ron's other friends' mouths dropped, and their eyes widened. Before Ron could say anything, Ginny turned back to Seamus.

"Shall we go elsewhere?" she asked.

Seamus nodded, and they gathered their opened and unopened Butterbeer, heading out the door. Ginny saw that the long line of Weasley Wizard Wheezes' customers were gone, leaving the store opened to all.

Ginny smiled, and Seamus looked worriedly at the building his girlfriend wanted to go into because of his experience with the protective Weasley brothers.

"Hey, Ginnzers?" Seamus said, uncertainly. "Can I meet you somewhere else later on? I have some things to get over there." He pointed to the Student Supply Store a few buildings down.

"Sure, Seamus, I'll meet you there in about an hour." Ginny said, opening the door, and the bell above rang.

Two haggard looking Weasley twins came to the front desk from the back, huffing and puffing.

"Welcome valued customer to Weasley Wizard Whee—" Fred started, not looking at his redhead sister.

"Hey, Gin!" George exclaimed, coming out from behind the counter. "What brings you here?"

"Family, and a certain brother of ours stilling down at the table next to the one my boyfriend and I were sitting."

Fred laughed, cleaning up the floor a bit with his wand.

"Good, thick-headed Ron." He laughed.

"Do I hear my favorite baby sister out there?" someone called from the back, and they walked to the front.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried out, running into his arms, both giving each other a tight hug. "Oh, Charlie can't breathe!"

Laughing, Charlie let his sister go, and then examined her.

"Wow, you've grown!" he exclaimed, looking her up and down once more.

"Ginny?" another person appeared.

"Bill!" Ginny cried out, giving her oldest brother a tight hug as well, which he returned.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Ginny asked after letting her brother go.

"We just came to see Miss _Daily Prophet_ Nudist in person." Bill laughed, shoving his hands in his pant's pockets.

"William Weasley!" Ginny yelled, looking and sounding exactly like Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum blew her top!" Charlie explained in awe. "I've never seen mum loose her temper like that in my life!"

"Charles Weasley…" Ginny growled at him.

"Mum even sent our poor Ginny a Howler." Fred commented, just finishing up the last cleaning.

"Fredrick Weasley…" Ginny said, glaring sparks at her other brother.

"And George Weasley with no nickname." George said, crossing his arms in amusement.

"Actually," Fred started. "I remember, when we were still in school, these two twin sisters called you the 'Multi-man' because—"

"Hey, Ginny, how about some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products!" George interrupted his twin brother, giving his sister a big smile. "Since you're our favorite baby sister, we'll give you half price on anything you choose from!"

"Do I have some long-lost twin I don't know about?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "All of you guys keep calling me your 'favorite baby sister.' I'm your **only** sister!"

Charlie gave Ginny another crushing hug.

"Yes, you are!" he laughed. "And that's the reason why we, as your brothers, feel it is necessary to protect you from evil boys you are surrounded by."

"Couldn't protect me from the 'evil boy' I'm with now, could you?" Ginny choked.

"Well, that was Ron's job." Fred and George said in unison. "Needless to say, he failed his duty."

Ginny grinned evilly, making her brothers scoot away from her in fear.

"Ron also couldn't save me from an older and dangerous man, could he?" Ginny asked, chuckling evilly.

"Older man?!" Bill cried out, all of his instincts coming alive, ready to hunt down the pedophile.

"Woah! Ginners is cheating on her boyfriend with an older man!" George laughed with his twin.

"I love Hogwarts Drama!" Fred admitted, putting some stock on the shelves.

"Who is this older man?!" Charlie demanded, his hands becoming fists.

Ginny looked calmly at her fingernails, and replied, "The Potions' Master, Professor Snape."

Ginny's brothers gagged, and Fred looking at her like she was dancing in a boa, the product he was holding dropped to the floor.

"W-What?!" they all cried out in unison, making sure that everyone knows they are brothers.

"I'm joking!" Ginny reminded ridiculously. "How thick can you guys get?! Me, with Snape?! I'd rather kiss a werewolf!"

Ginny thought about how ironic that sounded and she gave herself a weird look. Her brothers sighed in relief, some holding hands to their hearts.

"Merlin, Ginners, don't scare us like that!" Bill complained, breathing rapidly.

"For a moment there," George said jokingly to his brothers. "I thought Ginny was going to say that the older man is really Lupin!"

Ginny's brothers laughed, while she forced herself to smile, the corners of her mouth twitching. Is George a bloody Seer?!

"But of course, our intelligent sister knows better than to fall in love with older men, who are **werewolves**!" Charlie announced, wrapping an arm around Ginny in a loving brotherly hug.

There was a time when Ginny knew this one muggle-born girl whom told her about Japanese Anime; she even showed a couple of episodes to her. Ginny noticed that those characters sometimes have a little "sweat-drop" on the side of their heads. At that moment, Ginny felt that this situation is the perfect time to have a "sweat-drop" on the side of her head.

"Oh, you guys are so funny!" Ginny laughed, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"That is why we are around, Ginns." George exclaimed, indicating to himself and to Fred.

"To make your life filled with laughter!" Fred finished his brother's sentence.

Ginny smiled, and turned to Bill and Charlie.

"Seriously, why **are **you two here?" she asked.

"Well, seriously, we are here on a… special trip for Dumbledore." Bill explained, putting his hands back in his pockets again.

"For the Order." Charlie quickly explained in a low whisper.

"It is supposed to be done tonight," Bill continued after his brother. "Lupin was supposed to do this little special mission, but it's the full moon tonight."

Ginny blinked, her curiosity rising.

"So, what kind of special mission is it?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Bill said too quickly, waving a hand to tell Ginny it was not that important.

"Why does everyone insist in keeping me in the dark on things?" Ginny asked, annoyed, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because you're not in the Order." Charlie calmly explained. "And we want to protect you, so if You-Know-Who's Death Eaters know you don't know anything then they won't waste their time on you."

"The Death Eaters will attack anyone they can, so it really is a waste of time to leave me in the dark on things!"

"Ginny," Bill started in a very serious tone. "We know you want to be included, but the Order knows what they are doing. We just don't want to put you in harm's way."

Bill walked over and hugged his sister.

"We just care about you." He concluded after he pulled away.

Ginny knows her brothers mean well, that her parents and other members of the Order know well, but she hates being left in the dark on things. They don't have to tell her anything major, but she just wants some information, or a heads up, on what is going with the whole war. It is more than frustrating when even Ron, Hermione, and Harry are told more than she is.

Ginny just nodded silently to her brothers, wishing them a good day, before heading out of the shop. She frowned in frustration, wishing she could be told more. It was at that moment, a few shops down from her brothers' shop, that she ran into Malfoy.

"So, Weasley decided to dress girlish for once." He said in a taunting voice behind her.

Ginny, already upset, growled to herself. She then realized maybe she had been spending a little **too** much time with Remus if she was growling.

"What do you want, Wonder Bra?" she asked, turning around to face him. She sure could use someone to vent her frustrations out on.

"Just wondering if you're posing nude in any more pictures."

"So you **did** like the picture?"

Malfoy scoffed.

"Bloody hell I did! All those Weasley freckles all over is a very disgusting sight! I bet the _Daily_ _Prophet_ only chose you because your family is so pathetic and poor—"

Ginny took her wand out of her clothes and, before Malfoy could finish his sentence, she transfigured him into a Cupid water fountain. He was the child-like, naked Cupid, and the water came out of a certain naked private area, and into the tub of water below him.

Ginny smiled with satisfaction, put her wand away, and walked to the store, acting as innocent as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The full moon climbed up high in the velvet sky, casting silver light over the grounds of Hogwarts. Up in the Astronomy tower, it was a wonderful sight to see the light reflecting off the water, making it look like silver liquid. It reminded Ginny very much of Unicorn blood.

Ginny sighed, looking up at the full moon; it had only been up in the sky for a few hours, and still she wondered how Remus was holding out.

"Don't worry about him." Ginny told herself out loud. "He's a grown man; he can take care of himself. Besides, it's not as if he would want a child like you."

Ginny winced, realizing how true that sounded. Why would a grown man want a little adolescent like her for a lover? Still, no matter how much Ginny tried to put Remus out of her mind, he still came back.

Maybe it would not hurt just to see how he was doing. After all, when she asked him what it is like to be a werewolf, Remus said that it is lonely at times, especially during a full moon.

So, Ginny soon found herself outside of the classroom, staring at the locked door, wondering if she should go inside. Silently scolding herself for being afraid of Remus, even in werewolf form, she took out her wand and pointed it at the locked door.

"Alohamora."

The door unlocked, and Ginny went inside, closing the door behind her. The room was filled with darkness that threatened to swallow her alive. A cold laughter instantly came into her mind, laughing at her.

_"Do you honestly think that he won't tear you apart?"_

"Shut up."

_"He's an animal, Virginia, an animal that needs to be put down."  
_  
"I said shut up!" Ginny cried again, putting her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the sick, cold laughter.

_"Do you honestly think that you're in love?"_

"What do you know about it?!" Ginny snapped at Tom, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. When she could finally see in the dim, dim light, she made her way over to the desk. "You wouldn't know anything about love!"

There was a nasty, cold silence from Tom. Ginny knew that if he was alive, he would have beaten her mercilessly.

_"Here comes the beast."  
_  
Ginny turned to where Remus' backroom was, and saw a pair of glowing eyes, reflecting the dim light inside. Finally he emerged from his cloak of darkness, causing Ginny to gasp quietly.

This was Ginny's first time seeing Remus' werewolf form, or any werewolf for that matter; Remus was _huge_ as a werewolf, to say the least. He had features that text books describe so people could tell the difference between a natural wolf from a werewolf.

Remus looked like an overgrown wolf, almost the size of a pony; he had the short snout, ruffled fur at the tip of his tail, huge paws, and the pupil size as well. His fur was a deep brown that could have been a major advantage had he been in the forest. His golden-yellow eyes seemed to glare at Ginny as a growl rumbled from deep in his throat, and his lips pulled back to show sharp, white fangs.

Remus had sense someone come into the classroom; why would anyone come in there during a full moon? Then he heard her voice, talking to someone. He was angry with her; for the first time since he had known her, he was angry with Ginny.

When she saw him, he expected her to be afraid. But she was not afraid of him; all he could sense from her was a deep respect for the size and power this beast exposed to her. Still, that did not comfort his mind.

_Get out!_ Remus growled, snarling in his throat, unable to form words in his animal state. _I don't_ _want you to see me like this! Get out of here now!_ Remus pawed the floor with his huge paw, trying to frighten her out. His sharp claws scrapped against the stone, and he hoped that would frighten her even more.

_Why won't you leave?!  
_  
All Ginny did was stand there, staring at him. Remus felt like she was staring at him because he is an animal, like she was disgusted. That must be it! But then, why can he not sense it on her?!

"Remus," Ginny said his name softly, slowly approaching him. "You look beautiful."

Remus stopped growling and snarling, and for being in animal form, he looked pretty shocked. His werewolf form looks beautiful? She gently touched his face, stroking it in circular motions as if he was still in human form.

This was the first time any human had ever touch him in this other form of himself.

Remus slowly relaxed, eased by Ginny's presence, and the werewolf inside of him stirred, fighting against the Wolfsbane potion. He wanted Ginny; not her blood, but to mark her as his own, and Remus held him back as much as he could.

**_Claim her!_** He demanded to his other human half. **_Claim her as ours' alone!  
_**  
_No, I will not! Not in this form!_ Remus fought back, pinning the wolf down in his mind. _I will not let Ginny be involved with Bestiality, and if I were to pin her down and claim her, then she would be engaged in such activity.  
_  
**_You're hopeless, Remus, purely hopeless since age nine! Why did I have to get stuck with you?!  
_**  
_Why did I get stuck with **you**?!_ Remus retorted back, growling softly so Ginny would not be startled. He did not want her to leave, not yet.

Ginny sat down beside Remus, sighing as she took her shoes off. The wolf lurched forward, trying to get passed the barrier in Remus' mind, but his human counterpart held him back firmly.

"It's been a long day." Ginny said, taking her socks off, not realizing the battle going on inside Remus.

_It sure has._ Remus agreed with a soft growl, sitting down on his hind legs. _Please, Ginny put your shoes back on! Do you not realize how tender you're feet look right now?!  
_  
Remus picked up Ginny's shoe in his mouth, dropping it in her lap. The redhead looked back at the wolf in puzzlement, and Remus became relieved when he saw realization come on her face.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get comfortable." Ginny said, thinking that Remus was asking why she was taking her shoes off.

Remus mentally smacked himself, and if he would have been human, he would have used his hand to smack his forehead. There is an obvious communication barrier that they have to work on.

"I know we can't talk like humans, and I can't talk wolf language." Ginny said. "But can I talk to you, just as we usually do?"

Remus nodded his wolf head, lying down on the floor, he head between his paws. He jumped when he felt Ginny lay down with her head on his ribs. She was not heavy at all, and she considered him comfortable, but Remus groaned when the wolf fought again. His wolf side had some serious mental issues!

"I'm going to tell you something personal, Remus, and I know I can trust you to keep it a secret, because you aren't the type to tell just anyone."

**_Of course we won't, my little redhead delight._** The wolf said, breathing in Ginny's sent. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes at his wolf half, knowing Ginny would not be able to see it, or take that look the wrong way.

"Seamus is a good young man," Ginny began, and the wolf in Remus' head began to growl. "He is very kind, trustworthy, and just a bit shy when we hold hands."

_**Oh, I'm **not** shy, red!  
**_  
_Shut up, and let me listen!  
_  
"But I'm not in love with him."

The wolf, still in Remus' head, howled in triumph, racing around the corners of his imprisonment.

"I just don't know what to do, Remus. He did ask me to his Hogwarts' Seventh Year Prom, and I have the dress picked out already. Should I continue the relationship until then? What about afterwards when he graduates with his class, leaving me behind?"

_I'll still be here, Gin-Gin._ Remus wanted to say, but even if he was human, and able to talk like one, he still would not have said it.

That kind of relationship is forbidden, and he would not allow Ginny to be involved in something like that, no matter how much he wants her. Why would a lovely, young woman want an old man like him, anyway?

"I just don't know…" Ginny sighed tiredly. "So much drama going on… gives me a headache."

Remus silently agreed, going through drama on his end as well. How was he going to end his feelings?

With the full moon rising in the sky, Ginny slept against Remus until the sun started to rise, and Remus did not have the heart to wake her.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** Sorry this chapter took a while to get posted. I was ill for a bit, and my sweet, wonderful, kind, and loving fiancée worked and took care of me at the same time (we live together). He is such a sweetheart; I love him dearly! Although he teases me about the fact that I am in love with a piece of paper (Remus)… (sweat-drop) Anyway, enough of my love life…

"Bill" is a common nickname for the name "William." Hence, Bill Clinton's real name was William Clinton, and my stepfather's name is William, his nickname is Bill. "Charlie" is a common nickname for the name Charles. I have an uncle named Charles, and his nickname is also "Charlie." Lastly, "Fred" is a common name for Fredrick, and I even have a friend whose name is Fredrick, nicknamed Fred. Is it me, or do I know a lot of people with names related to Rowling's Harry Potter series? (sweat-drop)

**I HATE MY PSYCHOLOGY TEACHER!!!!!** Not only does he favor the boys, but we were playing a game in class today called, "Battle of the Sexist." He asked the boys, "What is the name of the book about a cursed boy with spectigals… that's glasses… writing by J.K. Rowling?" I jump up and down in my seat, my hand practically touching the ceiling, with my buckteeth sticking out (no, I do not have buckteeth; I was just think of how much I was acting like Hermione), and the only reason the boys knew it was Harry Potter was because the bloody professor was making round movement where the glasses are, and giving them hints!!!!

Bloody sexist!!! But, don't worry; I got the professor back when he asked, "Who is the main antagonist in Harry Potter?" Everyone looks at me, I raise my eyebrows, not answering because the girls were teasing me, making snide remarks about my love for Harry Potter, and finally I said, "Voldemort." The professor raises his eyebrow, not liking the fact that a girl answered a question right, so he said, "I don't know if that is the way you pronounce it, so spell the name. I got so angry, I yelled, "V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!! I ALSO KNOW HIS ORIGIONAL NAME WAS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!! AND I KNOW ABOUT THIS REALLY GREAT, SEXY PROFESSOR NAMED REMUS J. LUPIN WHO MAKES A MUCH BETTER PROFESSOR THAN YOU!!!"

The answer was right, however, the professor put me out of class, and when I told my fiancée, he started laughing at me… (sweat-drop)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** Yes, Seamus is a slacker in the boyfriend department, however, thanks to your review; I had him be a bit more affectionate towards Ginny. Too bad Ginny is in love with someone else, though. Heeheehee. Remus does seem like the type to shy away from affection, which I have a theory on: since he got turned into a werewolf when he was young, his parents desperately tried to find a cure, which there is not a cure for. So, maybe when they found out that their son was not going to be back to normal, they were afraid to touch him. Since poor Remus got turned into a werewolf at that young of an age, he became emotionally withdrawn because no one would touch him; and humans need human touch in order to develop normally. One of the reasons I remembered the dementor incident is because I was reading this one Ginny/Tom shipper fic called "Lady Darkness" by AngstPuppies, and it had that scene in there; very, very well-written, and I recommend it, even if people are not a Ginny/Tom fan. (authoress rereads the "Remus disrobing Ginny" scene, and realizes he would not do that. Thus, she smacks herself on her forehead) You're right, he wouldn't do that… well, let's pretend he didn't want her uniform to get wrinkled. (sweat-drop) I made a mistake, and I apologize to you and the readers; my bad. Good eye there; I am foreshadowing something to come in later chapters by using the title and explanation Ginny gives. Just a forewarning… it's going to be a bit… um, dark. I've read that fan fic "Forever Alive before. I love it! It is so well-written and almost accurate that it seems like Rowling wrote it! When I was reading it, I forgot who was supposed to die and/or whose life is supposed to be destroyed, that when it came to the chapter, "Halloween, 1981," I became watery eyed from the beautiful writing of how James died. Besides the fic "Forever Alive," I have yet to read an angst fic that can make me cry. Yes, you can join Remus in a cold shower. (shoves naked Remus into the cold shower stall) He's aaaaallll yours!! Heehee. Thank you for your review!!!!!

**Dangerous Soul:** No, this is my first time posting this fic, so maybe it was another one you were thinking of. Draco and Ginny seems like a good pairing… I think I'll look into some Draco/Ginny fan fics. Do you have any suggestions? Thank you for your review!!

**Branmuffinpower:** I reread the Chamber of Secrets, and that could be how the blood got on the wall. What I was doing with Ginny is only a theory that readers have every right to discard, so you can discard my little theory. Yes, Remus was playing the big man comforting the damsel in distress, however, Ginny will soon be comforting Remus… oops, I just said another spoiler. Do you like spoilers? I hope you did well on your French and history project. I'm just waiting for chapter 12 of your Ginny/Remus fan fic (hint, hint). Thank you for your review!!!

**foryoureyesonly:** Is a long chapter good or bad? I tend to have a habit of setting a goal for a minimum of ten pages, but they tend to end up as twelve or thirteen pages. I don't blame Ginny for have a bad reaction as well; us readers don't know (yet) of everything Tom did to Ginny. Yes, Remus and Ginny will comfort each other and back their demons. Thank you for your review!!!

**Elizabeth Turner:** I used to do that, too. It really isn't a good habit. Well, Ginny didn't wake up because… she was tired, and so you readers can kind of feel the sexual tension between them. Heeheehee… I'm so evil. Thank you for your review!!!!


	9. Hogsmeade Trip from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………

**AN:** At Rowling's web page, she said that the 6th book, _Half Blood Prince_ (now being shortened as HBP in the fan fiction world) only has a couple of more chapters to go. So, that would mean that it might be coming out in summer, fall, or winter of 2005. One of my friends said that it could come out in November of 2005 when the _Goblet of Fire_ movie comes out, since it would be great advertisement. I just hope it comes out soon. Anyways, on with the chapter!

……………………………………………………………….

**LupinFan227:** Yes, I want to smack Ginny for being confused about her feelings, too. However, she is one of my favorite characters, so I won't be able to hurt her. How can Remus not be beautiful, even in wolf form? By the way, did you enjoy nakey Remus in the shower? Heehee. Those inner struggles are a form of foreshadowing, but thank you for looking between the lines. Even information that seems useless might come up later. Thank you for your review!!

**Elizabeth Turner:** (falls over laughing) That was an interesting review; and don't worry, Ginny and Remus will do a little something, something later. I just gave you a spoiler; sorry! Thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower:** Well, the only reason why I could say that to my professor is because I am in college; yet I still got thrown out of the classroom. My friend said you should call her, "Mrs. Crumpet." I'm sure we all have teachers like that. Did you ask her if she ever met Mrs. J.K. Rowling? I have a British friend back in California and he is always annoyed at people; first, they were calling him Austin Powers, and now their calling him Harry Potter. Poor guy. You like my theory better? (cries in happiness) Thank you so much! At least I got one supporter of that little theory. Well, homework is a pain, so it's understandable that you two stopped updating for a bit. I guess it is cute the way Remus fights his werewolf side, so enjoy the inner battles. Thank you for your review!!

**Dangerous Soul:** You're scared of werewolves? That's interesting… I am going to print up the story and read it when I am at home because I have so much to do; but thank you for the suggestion. Thank you for your review!!!

**brokentoy19:** Thank you; some readers like that idea, too. Thank you for your review!!

**Kanochan:** Thank you for your complements! My friends don't like my humor too much because they think one of my other friends is funnier, so they don't pay attention to me; but thank you again! A place you can find a LOT of Ginny/Remus fan fics is at aikakone's web site, called GROWL: http:growl(dot)8m(dot)net. Or, since she is on ff(dot)net, you can look up her name aikakone. She does a marvelous job of bring Ginny/Remus fans fics from everywhere she can find them. Thank you for your review!

**Andromida-1971:** Yes, gotta love Forge and Gred. They are two of my favorite Weasleys, besides Ron and Ginny. Ron is mean to anyone who is dating his sister; not one guy is an exception. That is why we have to feel sorry for poor Remus. Thank you for your review!!

……………………………………………………………………

**AN:** No, this is not the last chapter. I just put the reviews first because something happens in this chapter. Thank you!

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 9: "Hogsmeade Trip from Hell"_

A month had passed since the last full moon, and another full moon landed on yet another Hogsmeade trip. Remus had been getting pale, as usual. At the end of a long day, he ended up rubbing his temples, trying to will away the headache about to form.

Remus did not get headaches because of the stress of teaching, but because of the gravity of the full moon. He told Ginny on a night of one of her visits, that people who are werewolves are very sensitive to the gravitation pull of the moon; and the full moon is when the gravity is at its peek.

Ginny wondered if it was normal to have an ominous feeling in the pit of the stomach. It felt like a warning of danger; something awful was going to happen. Ginny tried to shake it off as she looked at the clock in the dorm, realizing it was already noon; lunch time.

She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, and ran down to the Great Hall. Ginny was already seated next her brother when she looked at her clothing; she was still in her pajamas.

Groaning, Ginny reached for some potatoes, not really caring about her attire right now, which happened to be a matching shirt and sweatpants with puppy-paw prints all over them. Harry smiled amusingly at Ginny, which she just glared and stuck her tongue out at him. Ginny looked up at the staff table and saw Remus trying to hold back his laughter from seeing her in such… cute pajamas!

It was then that the Weasley family owl, Errol, came flying in to the hall, crashing into the bowl of potatoes. Both Ron and Ginny groaned as Ron reached down to take the letter from the old, feeble owl's beak. Only then did they realize that the letter had a red envelope, addressed to both Ginny and Ron; a bloody Howler.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, wide eyed, and opened mouthed as the letter burst into flames, and a loud, shrill voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!! DID YOU KNOW MY DISMAY WHEN I GOT A LETTER SAYING THAT YOU GOT DETENTION FOR FIGHTING?!!?!? I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU!!!"

At this point, Ron was sliding down in his seat, Ginny following in tow. There ears almost bled from the high pitched voice, both of their faces red.

"HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING?!!? AS FOR YOU, GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY, A PROPER YOUNG LADY DOES NOT INVOLVE HERSELF IN FIGHTING!!!! ALL OF YOUR LIFE, I HAVE TRIED TO GET YOU TO ACT LIKE A LADY, BUT YOUR BROTHERS SEEM TO HAVE A GREATER INFLUENCE ON YOU!!!!

"I MIGHT AS WELL OF HAD ANOTHER SON FOR ALL THE FEMINITY YOU SHOW ME!!!!! ALWAYS ACTING LIKE YOUR BROTHERS, PLAYING WITH THEIR TOYS, RASLING WITH THEM IN THE BACKYARD!!! YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN UP, YOUNG LADY, OR I WILL SEND YOU TO AZKABAN IF I HAVE TO!!!!!!

"AND AS FOR YOU, RONALD WEASLEY, I SUSPECT IT WAS YOUR FATHER'S INFLUENCE TO CAUSE YOU TO FIGHT!!!! I KNOW I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT DAY AT DIAGON ALLEY WHEN HE GOT HIS TAIL WHIPPED BY LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!"

The Slytherin table started to laugh shrilly over the Howler, some banging on the table in triumph. Still, the Howler continued.

"ONE MORE TIME YOU TWO ACT UP, I WILL GROUND YOU UNTIL YOUR SEVEN HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN!!!!!!! REMEMBER: ONE MORE TIME!!!!!!!!!"

The Howler burst into flames, and it took a while for the students of the Great Hall to stop laughing. When it seemed everyone was going back to their regular activities, Ron and Ginny came up from under the table, still very red-faced.

Ginny stole a glance at the staff table. The teachers were talking among themselves as if nothing had ever happened, yet Ginny's eyes met a certain someone's eyes. Remus Lupin was looking at her with pity, and a look that said, "It's okay; we all have our bad days."

Ginny sighed, nodding a little so only Remus could see, and went back to playing with her potatoes. Maybe she could make a sculpture out of them…

"Good news, Ginny!" Colin said, bringing Ginny out of her trance.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, hoping to be relieved from the Howler.

Colin held up a paper with the picture him and Ginny sent in for the _Daily Prophet_ contest. The picture was in full length, the way the both of them intended for it to be printed, and a long description was underneath it; at the top, it said:

**THE _DAILY PROPHET_ IS A LAIR!**

"I got the paper and the copies," Colin exclaimed excitedly. "Now all we need to do it post them around school and at Hogsmeade!"

"Uh, Colin, you spelled 'liar' wrong." Harry said, pushing his meat away from his carrots.

"Oh," Colin said, blushing, and used a 'correcting spell' to change the word.

Ginny took the paper, and Colin passed out the other copies to their friends, all of them looking at it in approval.

"Colin, you're such a big helper!" Ginny praised as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, hem, thanks." Colin said, blushing.

"So, this is the original picture then?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "And that was the way Colin and I wanted it to be printed. I don't know what the _Daily Prophet_ was thinking, but now, we have proof! Thank you, Colin, for saving the original picture!"

Colin smiled, blushed deeper, and nodded.

"And **why** did you keep the original picture?" Seamus asked, glaring at the poor boy.

"Well," Colin gulped. "I keep the originals of all the pictures I take; every single one of them… for my collection."

Seamus looked suspicious, but he decided it was best to not say anything.

"Since we're already having a Hogsmeade trip today," Colin continued. "How about we post them while we're there?"

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I'll stay and post them up around school." Seamus said, looking miserably at the picture of Ginny.

"Why?" Ginny asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Well, my mother might not have sent me a Howler, but she did send a note to Professor McGonagall, requesting her to cancel my Hogsmeade trips for the next two weeks."

"Oh, Seamus," Ginny started, feeling really bad for him. "That's horrible! I'm staying here with you, then!"

Seamus smiled sadly at Ginny, and shook his head.

"No, its okay, Ginny." He said, holding one of her hands. "You go to Hogsmeade and have fun."

"But—"

"Honestly, Ginners, its okay."

Harry and Colin blushed at the couple holding hands, and they looked away, trying to act as if they were not seeing anything. Ron was having a hyperventilation fit, and was about to attack Seamus, but was held back by Hermione.

"Ron, leave them alone!" Hermione scolded, tugging on his shirt.

"But, that guy—"

"I mean it, Ronald!" she retorted back, scowling.

Harry smirked at his two friends knowingly. Ginny raised an eyebrow, watching the two fighting like a married couple; that did it!

"Will you two just kiss and get together?!?!" Ginny shirked, making other students look at them. "It is **so** obvious with you two! Hermione, you should know that Ron has a crush on you, so you better steal him before Luna does. Ron, you know **nothing** of women! Hermione was using Victor Krum to make you jealous!"

At this point, Harry was biting his fist to keep from laughing.

"I'm so sick of you two acting like a couple, yet you're not a couple! Just kiss, make up, and ask each other out! Harry, help me out here!"

Harry snorted with laughter at the tomato-red couple, trying so hard to keep from laughing out loud.

"Ron…" Harry tried to talk, shaking from laughter. "Listen to your sister…" And he finally busted out laughing while holding his stomach.

"A lot of help, you are." Ginny grumbled, narrowing her eyes at Harry, and then turned back to her brother and his trying-to-get-them-together girlfriend. "Will you two please spare us more headaches, and just get together!"

Ron and Hermione, still cherry-red, blinked at Ginny, rendering them speechless. They looked at each other, turning even redder.

"Is it… true?" Ron asked, whispering. "What Ginny said, is it true?"

Hermione gulped, opening her mouth, and closing it, trying to talk, yet unable to. Finally, as an answer, she grabbed his face with her hands, the whole Gryffindor table held their breathes in anticipation.

Hermione could not believe what she was about to do, but she did it. She pressed her lips against Ron's, making the whole Gryffindor table hoot and holler in triumph for the new couple.

Ron's eyes went wide, but he kissed her back, both blushing at the same time as Ginny nodded in agreement with her "playing Cupid" ability. Some students at the table even had a stray, "Finally!" that was heard above the claps.

The students from other tables turned to see what had the Gryffindor table so worked up, and immediately began to clap and holler when they saw Ron and Hermione. Many Slytherins at the table next to them frowned in disgust, knowing that another clan of half-bloods will be coming up soon; the rest of the students muttered, "It's about time!"

At the staff table, Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione with humor gleaming in his eyes, but he started to clap with the other students of the Great Hall, agreeing in silence that it was about time. Some other teachers laughed, while Snape rolled his eyes.

Ginny looked at Remus with a brilliant smile that make him swallow nervously. He smiled back, causing Ginny's heart rate to speed up, and her breath caught in her throat. While Ron and Hermione continued to suck each other's faces off, Ginny reached over to Seamus, and looked at his watch.

Ginny saw that she only had one hour to go until another Hogsmeade trip began. She looked up at Seamus with saddened eyes, pitying him that he could not go on another trip.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" she asked, wondering if Remus was going to stay as well. Of course he was; it was the full moon.

Seamus nodded as he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure." He gave Ginny a quick kiss before she left the Great Hall.

"They're finally together." Luna said, staring at them dreamingly while sitting next to Harry.

Harry jumped, not expecting Luna to sit so close to him, yet the more he scooted away, the more she filled the gap. Luna looked at Harry with big, dreamy eyes, staring into his brilliant green eyes.

"Harry, will you go out with me?"

All Harry could do was stare at Luna with huge eyes.

(**AN**: Surprise! I decided to change it to Ron/Hermione as a second couple. I hope you readers enjoy because my friend, who is an avid Harry/Hermione fan, is not talking me right now. Oh well, its all good.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny put her hair up in a ponytail, not bothering to dress up this time. She dressed in a regular muggle shirt, and jean pants, making sure to grab a sweater because of the weather growing cold. When Ginny opened her drawers, she spotted her Fire Sucker that her brothers gave to her.

Not knowing why, Ginny took the trick and put it in the pocket of her jeans.

Ginny skipped off to Hogsmeade, meeting up with Colin at the entrance. They spent a good two hours posting the papers all over the shop windows and announcement boards. Finally, when Ginny and Colin separated, Ginny delivered the final paper to her brothers' joke shop, knowing that they will let her post the paper.

When Ginny entered, it was to her dismay that her own mother was there, talking to Fred and George.

"Oh, hey Gin!" Fred and George greeted.

"Hi." Ginny mumbled, looking miserably at her mother, who was already glaring her down.

"What's that you got?" George asked, taking the paper from Ginny's hand, and looking it over. "Well, I must say this is a great cover-up story!"

"It's** not** a cover-up!" Ginny yelped, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's the truth! That is the way the picture originally was!"

At this point, Molly walked over to George, snatching the paper out of his hands, which made George jump back in fright. Molly Weasley may be short, but she was truly scary when she was angry!

A look of surprise came over Molly's face as she looked over the paper, the picture, and the description.

"Oh, my little Ginny!" she cried.

At that moment, Ginny was squished by huge breasts and meaty arms. Sure, Ginny was **very** well-endowed, but Molly was bigger. It scared Ginny to think that she might end up that big.

"Mum, can't breathe!"

Molly let go of Ginny, holding her daughter's face in her hands.

"Oh, Ginny, they really were lying! I'm going to make a copy of this so your father can post them around work!"

That really did make Ginny feel better, because at least her father knows the truth, and his fellow co-workers would not tease him because of her because now he has proof.

"So, Ginny, what are you up to?" Fred asked, putting loads of money away from the cash register.

"Nothing much, I guess." Ginny answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I was just thinking of going to the Hogshead for some butterbeer."

"Hm, a butterbeer sure sounds good right now." George thought. "Especially in this cold weather."

"Well," Molly sighed, just finished making copies of the real picture. "I'm going back to the Burrow; I have a lot of cooking to do."

"Oh, yea!" George said, now just realizing something. "The Order is supposed to have a meeting there!"

Molly glared at George, putting the "silent" finger to her lips, and making gestures towards Ginny.

"Don't bother." Ginny mumbled, heading out the door. "I'm out of here, so you can continue with your 'adult' conversation."

Ginny made a point as to slam the door as she exited, heading towards the Hogshead. When she passed by the window, Ginny saw Harry and Luna sitting together with butterbeers between them.

Harry looked highly uncomfortable and he shifted nervously in his chair, while Luna talked like the world was about to end. Oh, wait, the Wizarding World is about to end if Voldemort does not die soon.

Ginny could not help but giggle at them, yet at the same time feel so sorry for Harry. The poor Boy-Who-Lived-But-Is-Soon-Going-To-Be-Talked-To-Death looked out the window, spotted Ginny, and gave her a look that said, pitifully, "Please help me!"

All Ginny could do was shrug her shoulders and walk on, knowing that Harry was probably cursing her existence right now. For the first time in her life, Ginny was actually **bored** at Hogsmeade.

As she walked around, Ginny looked at the soon-to-be-setting sun; soon, the full moon would come out, showing her full face.

It was at that moment that someone screamed, and all of Hogsmeade was thrown into chaos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus was in his office, the wolfsbane potion sitting next to him that he was soon about to drink. Suddenly, he got the weirdest sensation that he had not felt in a very long time since the end of the first Great War; fear.

Not for himself, but for another. Remus looked out the window and saw black smoke rising from Hogsmeade, as well as Dark Marks floating in the sky.

Fear clinched in his chest, and he quickly flooed Snape.

"Severus!"

Remus' voice startled Snape, whom was examining his Dark Mark probably because it was burning.

"Lupin, what is it?" Snape inquired, pulling his sleeve down to cover the mark.

"Hogsmeade is under attack! Better get Dumbledore in there!"

Snape's eyes widened; he may be cold at times, but he was not cold enough to let Hogwarts' students be put in danger, no matter what House they were in.

"I'm going!" Snape announced to Remus, and the werewolf left the fireplace.

After warning Snape, Remus realized that no one can Apparate while inside Hogwarts. So, he got what was left of the floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stood in the green flames, and shouted, "Hogsmeade!" completely forgetting about the Wolfsbane potion.

Ginny, he had to save Ginny!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny hid herself in an alleyway, pressing herself up against the bricks, breathing hard from the fear in her chest. The only way she could survive this Death Eater attack was by getting to her brothers' joke shop; but that was all the way on the other end!

People were still screaming, running, and in panic. Ginny trembled as she saw a Death Eater swoop down on a woman and used an Unforgivable; she watched as the woman screamed out in the worst pain imaginable, and the green light surrounded her.

Ginny had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from screaming at the sight. The Death Eater soon ran another way, and Ginny took her hand away from her mouth. Why was she hiding in an alleyway?! Why was she not out their fighting, trying to find Harry among the chaos?!

Oh, that is right; she is only a little girl.

At that thought, Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket, pointing towards the alleyway entrance. Her hand trembled despite the determined look in her face. She had fought with Harry, her brother, and the others in the Department of Mysteries, damnit, and here she was hiding!

Gathering up her courage, Ginny slowly, cautiously, moved to the edge of the alleyway. She trembled, but she gripped her wand even tighter; Hogsmeade was still in chaos with people running, screaming.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat when she was bodies everywhere. It was a bloody massacre!

Suddenly, a hooded figure jumped in front of Ginny; she screamed, and yelled the first charm that came to her mind:

"Diffindo!"

The Death Eater in front of Ginny flew backwards with his robes torn, blood leaking out of his wounds.

"Oops." Ginny muttered before jumping forward, accidentally stepping on the person between the legs, and ran forward. "Well, whoever that person was, he was a male!"

A panicked person ran straight into Ginny, causing her to drop her wand, and she flew backward. The woman who ran into her kept running, not bothering to see if Ginny was okay and Ginny suspected that the woman really did not care.

Ginny reached for her wand, her hand was around the handle, when a heavy-shoed foot stomped on her hand, but did not let her go. Ginny was trapped under that heavy shoe and she looked up to see a very huge man with muscles that bulged out of his robes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Arthur Weasley's daughter."

Two other Death Eaters stood behind the hulky one still standing on her hand. Ginny counted three morons, the one on her foot included.

"We met, girl, in the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny remembered this guy that chased her down the rows of shelves; the one that ran her into one of the shelves, his weight crushing her ankle.

"I see your ankle is all better now."

"Wouldn't it be after two years?" Ginny smartly replied.

"Insolent whelp!" the Death Eater on the right said, and kicked Ginny hard on the ribs.

The pain choked Ginny and she used her free hand to hold the spot in pain, wincing as she just barely touched it. The wound flared up, making it feel like her skin was swelling. She hardly heard the three Death Eaters laughing because of the pain.

"Maybe we should break her ankle again?" one of the men said to the one still holding Ginny's hand with his foot.

"We could do that; and break other things, too…"

"I doubt she had **that**; we saw the _Daily Prophet_."

The three Death Eaters laughed at their semi-inside joke.

"Well then, at least she won't miss her virginity."

Ginny's heart leaped to her throat, and she wondered if she can take on three experienced men in dueling since they had years experience ahead of her. She quickly thought of a strategy; Ginny swung her leg forward, and it hit the man who was holding her foot.

Ginny gripped her wand, her palms sweating as the three Death Eaters cursed and started to point their wands at the girl. Ginny pointed her wand at the Death Eater to her right, yelling the first curse that came to her mind again:

"Diffendo!"

The Death Eater flew back, covered in bloody wounds. Ginny pointed her wand at the other Death Eater, yelling, "Expelliamus!"

Ginny caught his wand, only to be cornered by another wand. The Death Eater that she kicked was through with his pain, and he had his wand pointed right at Ginny's throat.

Ginny could not help but gulp, but she kept the glare in her eyes pointed at the one threatening her life. The Death Eater jabbed his wand at Ginny's throat, causing her to cough.

"I can kill you right now, girl." He hissed.

"Not technically." Ginny calmly explained. "Really, I can say 'Expelliamus' before you can say 'Avada Kedavera.'"

The Death Eater pressed his wand further against Ginny's throat, making her feel like she was being choked.

"And I can say the Cruciatus Curse before you can even get the 'Expell' part out of 'Expelliamus.'"

Ginny did not know what to say against that, because it was true. However, she still continued to stare death in the face, glaring the bringer of it down with her flaming brown eyes.

Not knowing any other alternative, Ginny decided to kick the man once again in a place where all guys were vulnerable; between the legs.

The Death Eater howled, falling to the ground in pain, and the other Death Eater that had his wand taken away from him, pushed Ginny to the ground. He grabbed his fallen comrade's wand, pointed it at Ginny, and said the Cruciatus Curse.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as pain flowed into her body, making her feel like she was being slowly torn up from the inside, out. She refused to scream; refused to give them the satisfaction of making her feel pain.

Soon, all three Death Eaters were on their feet, their wands pointed at Ginny as the Cruciatus Curse slowly ebbed out of her body, yet she still twitched from the pain.

"Looks like we got a non-screamer." One Death Eater laughed.

"I get to try first to make her scream." The other said, pointing his wand at Ginny. "Crucio!"

Once again, Ginny felt her body being torn from the inside out, every nerve was splitting and on fire. She kept her mouth closed tightly, refusing to let her vocal cords move.

"My turn!" the third Death Eater said, pointing the wand at her; the excitement in his voice made Ginny sick in her stomach. Or was she feeling sick because of the curse? "Crucio!"

Ginny lost count of how many times the Cruciatus Curse was put on her; all she knew was that the pain would not end, her mind was splitting and on fire. How long had they been torturing her?

"Crucio!"

Ginny did not know how much more she could take from them. How much longer does she have until she ends up in a bed next to the Longbottoms? Finally, she opened her mouth and let out a small scream. The Death Eater laughed in triumph as Ginny rolled over and vomited.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Ginny could not even lift her head to see who the guy who was determined to save her was. Did she know them? She looked next to her, seeing their shoes, which was favoring the Sneakers brand.

Slowly lifting her head, Ginny saw a tall, skinny boy with messy black hair. Was it Harry? Suddenly, someone picked her up off the ground, and the black-haired boy did not move, so that must mean that the person holding her was someone he knew.

"Ginny?" the voice was frantic as a hand tapped her on her face. "Ginny?"

Ginny moved her eyes to see a man with red hair, glasses, and was starting to grow bald.

"Daddy, is that you?" Ginny whispered, her voice hoarse.

Did the Aurors arrive?

"Yes, Ginny, yes." Arthur agreed, sounding very relieved as he kissed her cheek. "Its daddy; I'm daddy."

Ginny's mind was so numb that she could not even register his voice; she felt like she was going to pass out.

"As entertaining as this is," one of the Death Eaters said in disgust. "Are you ready to duel?"

Ginny could still hear screaming, yelling, and curses flying all around, even through her numb mind. Arthur hissed through his teeth, knowing that he had to duel the other Death Eaters with Harry and his sons, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill, but he could not just let Ginny go.

Arthur got Ginny to stand on her wobbly feet, and she looked at her two brothers whom were always playing jokes. They looked so serious that they did not even look like Fred and George.

"Seriousness… does not suit you two…" Ginny mumbled, swaying around.

The twins looked at their only sister in a cold seriousness, although it was not directed towards Ginny.

"Sometimes desperate situations like this—" Fred began.

"—Calls for a serious attitude." George finished.

Ginny was pulled to the back as Harry, her father, and her brothers surrounded her. Ginny's oldest brother, Bill, caught her by her arm as she was about to fall over.

"Ginny," he whispered. "You've got to run to Hogwarts. It's safer there."

The dueling started, and curses from both wands and mouths were flying everywhere. Ginny could not help but think that if Sirius Black had been there, he would have won the cursing contest coming from the mouth. Bill nudged Ginny away from the fighting.

"Go! Now!"

Bill turned his back on his sister, and Ginny, her brain completely numb, started to wobbly trot off in the wrong direction, heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was completely set, and the full moon would be out in a couple of hours. Remus was breathing hard from racing from duel to duel, fighting as hard as he could.

He wondered when the Aurors would come, and speak of the devils, they came Apparating on to the battlefield, wands out, yelling restraining curses.

It was passed a half hour since the attack at Hogsmeade began, and Remus was starting to grow weary. He may have a lot of endurance, but he could not last that long at the rate he was going.

Remus had just finished the last duel with a Death Eater and he looked up, seeing a redheaded figure heading towards the Forbidden Forest; from the looks of things, she looked much disoriented.

Looking at her closer, Remus realized it was Ginny who was walking unsteadily towards the forest, and two Death Eaters were following after her in tow.

_Ginny!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny kept walking towards the forest, unaware of two Death Eaters tracking her until one of them said a curse that caused her to fall over; she had cuts all over her skin, and they bled a ruby-red liquid.

Weak and numb all over, Ginny could only roll over, looking up at the laughing pair. Where was she? Who were they? Who is **she**?

The redhead shook her head, trying futilely to shake the numbness off. Her brain suddenly kicked in, her instinct of self-preservation flowed through her, pushing the numbness away, and getting her body working.

She must survive this!

Ginny felt for her wand, however, the first Death Eater must have seen her attempt, because he kicked her wand away, leaving her defenseless.

No, she must survive this!

Ginny felt for something, anything, as one Death Eater raised his wand to her chest, preparing for the Ultimate Death Curse.

Time seemed to slow down as she searched her pockets, finding the perfect object. She hid it behind her back, desperately tearing off the wrapper, and jumping to her feet.

"Avada—"

Ginny thrusted the object forward into the Death Eater's mouth at the exact moment it was opened, shoving her brothers' Fire Sucker down his throat as far as possible. The Death Eater choked, trying to get the hot, burning joke out of his throat.

Ginny ran opposite from the Death Eaters as one of them pointed a wand at her. She fell to the ground just as a curse flew over her head, missing her by millimeters. Ginny grabbed her wand, pointed it behind her, and yelled, "Diffindo!"

The Death Eater went down with his comrade, and Ginny ran away, still heading towards the forest. That was when she looked behind her, and saw at least five more Death Eaters running after her.

"Merlin!" Ginny cried out. "They reproduce like mitosis!"

She ran faster, her legs flying, one after the other. The darkness, plus the clouds covering the full moon, made it very hard to see. Ginny got to the edge of the forest when someone shouted, "Crucio!"

Ginny screamed, falling to the ground. Why are they after her?! She was not of any importance to the Order! She looked behind her, seeing them crowding around her when suddenly, one of the Death Eaters in the back fell to the ground.

A figure placed himself between Ginny and the Death Eaters; she would know that person anywhere.

"Remus!" Ginny cried out, although he did not answer her. Remus kept his cold gaze at the four Death Eaters, his wand pointed at them.

"If anyone touches her, I'll kill you!"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat once more when she saw the four men dueling with Remus. Although Remus is a very powerful wizard, he was only one man. Right when Ginny was about to join in the dueling, she felt something crawling on her hand.

Ginny looked down, seeing a Medusa Goblin crawling across her hand. It must not have attacked her because she was being very still. Ginny snatched the Medusa Goblin in her hand, and threw it at the nearest Death Eater.

The goblin landed on the man, and bit his neck; blood oozed out of the jugular vein. Because of that distraction, the other Death Eaters were thrown into confusion, wondering what happened to their comrade.

"Ginny, run!" Remus yelled, bleeding pretty badly from his arm.

Remus collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, and holding his wound. Ginny gripped her wand, pointed it at the Death Eaters, and yelled, "Diffindo!" and she grabbed Remus, pulling him into the forest with her.

"Ginny, leave me." He said, his voice raspy.

"No! I'm not going to let you die!"

Remus was leaving a blood trial, the wound slowly closing up. When they got through the foliage, they found themselves on a meadow; the grass was tall, but not tall enough to hide in.

Suddenly, the full moon came out of her hiding place behind the clouds, bathing the pair in moonlight. Remus stopped walking; his body went stiff as his eyes met the moon's full, silver face.

"Remus?!" Ginny cried out to him when he started convulsing violently.

He was trying to hold back his transformation.

Suddenly, Remus shoved Ginny away from himself, causing her to land heavily on her tailbone next to a tree. He still shook violently, falling to the ground in pain.

"Ginny… run! I forgot to take the Wolfsbane potion!"

Ginny gasped, wondering if she would be torn apart by Remus' werewolf form. She watched twitch on the ground, trying to hold back his transformation for her. He was in pain, his body trying to transform as the sound of the Death Eater's running footsteps came closer.

Ginny looked back at Remus, knowing he was in pain, and she felt helpless to stop it. If she ran, then the Death Eaters would kill Remus; if she did not run, then Remus would either kill her, kill the Death Eaters, or both.

Ginny decided to choose to die with Remus.

"Ginny… run… please, run!"

"No! If I have to run, and leave you alone, then I would rather die!"

The Death Eaters' footsteps got closer, and soon afterwards, their silhouettes came onto the meadow.

"Ginny… please…" Remus rasped, not able to hold back his transformation any longer.

"We will die here, together!"

Remus' body ached all over, no longer able to hold back his transformation, and each nerve and bone rearranged itself. His eyes first changed color, then his body began to grow, and finally began to take the wolfish form.

The sound of the Death Eaters grew near in the middle of his transformation, his clothes ripping because of his enormous size.

"Get away from him!" Ginny yelled, running towards him, protecting him.

_No, don't come near me!_ Remus tried to say, but his vocal cords would not move; that meant he must be near full transformation.

The Death Eaters yelled wand curses at Ginny; Remus heard her scream, smelled her blood…

And Remus did not remember anything else.


	10. A Given Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm running out of creative ways of saying how I don't own it.

……………………………………………………

**AN:** After looking at my notes for future chapters and where I am taking this fan fic, I decided I will have to put a sequel out after this. If I didn't, then some readers will be drumming their fingers on their desks, wondering when this fic is going to end. So, there will be a sequel after this fic ends.

………………………………………………

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 10: "A Given Name"_

Remus' eyelids twitched as he was brought back to reality. He clicked his dry tongue, trying to build up some saliva in his mouth so his throat would not hurt when he swallows.

It was after the saliva built up that he tasted the unmistakable silvery, copper taste; it was blood. But whose blood was it?

Remus' eyelids opened wide, revealing his crystal-blue eyes. He saw a strangely familiar ceiling above him, but for the life of him, he could not remember where he saw it before. His sensitive ears heard movement from one person, but he felt like a quadriplegic, unable to move his head to look.

Remus took a sharp breath intake, his shoulder hurt furiously like he had been stabbed there by something poisonous.

"Lupin, are you awake now?" Madam Pomphry asked, looking down at him with worry.

Remus tried to move, but Pomphry force him down, furiously tucking the covers under his mattress to prevent him from moving.

"No moving, Mr. Lupin!" Pomphry scolded. "We almost lost you!"

"H-How did you almost loose me?"

Pomphry, for the first time, looked scared; the Healer did not answer. Instead, she only shook her head at the bed next to Remus, and then she walked out.

It took great effort for Remus to look at the bed next to him, but when he finally did, he gasped; Ginny was laying on a bed next to him, asleep, very pale and wounds all over her body. Slowly, the night before came back to Remus, slowly, like it happened in slow motion…

"_Get away from him!" Ginny yelled, running towards him._

No, don't come near me!_ Remus tried to say, but his vocal cords would not move; that meant he must be near full transformation._

_The Death Eaters yelled wand curses at Ginny; Remus heard her scream, smelled her blood._

_By that time, Remus was in full wolf transformation, without Wolfsbane, and he smelled blood. The wildness came out in him, and he did not care who he attacked, who he killed. The wolf turned, seeing five Death Eaters ganging up on one girl, her blood spilling everywhere._

_The wolf's golden eyes rested on the fallen girl, her wand out of her reach. The girl tried fruitlessly to kick the man off of her, her rich blood flowing out of her wounds, and yet she still kept fighting._

_The wolf caught the girl's sent, separating it from the other men's scents so he could only smell her. She was not a stranger; the wolf knew who she was, and he liked her. The wolf saw the cloaked men putting her under torture spells, her screams filled his ears, her blood soaked the ground, and her wounds opened up even more._

_A wild, dangerous rage filled the wolf when he saw the cloaked humans torturing another that he deemed his and his alone. It was not their right!_

_The wolf's golden eyes rested on the nearest man and he drooled; dinner time!_

_He jumped on the man, using his weight to pin the human down, and his teeth latched on to the man's neck; he broke through to the jugular vein, blood filled his mouth, and he lapped it up. In movement quicker than a flash, the wolf bounded to the next Death Eater, sinking his huge, sharp teeth into the man's neck, tearing the flesh out of it._

_Before the men knew what was happening, Remus already killed three of them; now only two remain standing, Ginny still lying at their feet with her struggling to get up. She was still soaked in her own blood, and she was coughing._

_How dare them! How dare they even think of touching her!_

_The wolf race towards the second man, who was not expecting the creature above him, his teeth snapping; blood, there was blood everywhere, and he must have more of it! Finally, only one moron left._

_Problem was, this guy was prepared for an attack, and when the wolf jumped on him, the man took out an arrow, silver was dripping off of it. The wolf smelled it, but before he could jump back, the Death Eater plunged it into the wolf's shoulder._

_The wolf howled, his eyes red with rage, and he jumped on the human, ripping his throat out at much as possible. His shoulder was hot with pain, and he fell to his side, next to the dead man._

"_Remus!"_

_Ginny ran to the wolf's side, and gently grabbed the arrow, trying to take it out. The wolf growled in pain, snapping at the girl, but she put a hand on his head, petting him, and calming him down._

_Ginny ripped the silver arrow out of his shoulder, the silver eating away at his flesh. She put her mouth to the wound, sucking out the blood and silver, and she turned her head and spit it out on the ground. She repeated the process several times before she felt satisfied enough to stop._

_The girl got as much sliver poison out of his system as she could; thank Merlin she got to the wound in time. The wolf tried to get up, limping as he walked to the nearest water bank, which he could smell a few paces ahead, hidden in the foliage._

_Ginny tried to help the pony-sized wolf, trying to get him to lean on her as much as possible. The wolf growled softly, but he could not object any further as they headed towards the water._

_When they got there, the wolf went into the water and the liquid soaked the wound, causing the rest of the silver to run out of his system. At least he would be able to last until sunrise, but after that was debated._

_The wolf looked back, seeing the girl who was his laying on the ground, her blood slowly clogging, but she was in too much danger from all the loss of the red liquid. The wolf jumped out of the water, shaking the water off, his coat quickly drying, and he bounded towards her._

_He licked Ginny's face and she stirred weakly, opening her brown eyes for him. She smiled weakly, looking up at him._

"_Remus…"_

_The wolf growled; that was not his name! 'Remus' was the name of his human half. The wolf was not that human! He was a creature of the night, the prowler of fears; he needed a name that did not associate with Remus._

"_What's wrong, Remus?"_

_The wolf growled again, nipping her head to tell her that he was in charge, that he is the leader. Ginny gasped when she felt strong, sharp teeth nipping her skin, although they did not break through it._

"_You don't want to be called Remus?" the girl asked._

_The wolf growled softly, telling the human girl that he wants another name. Ginny looked thoughtful, trying to figure out a name._

"_I'll call you… Romulus!"_

_The wolf grunted, excepting the name; at least it was better than being called 'werewolf' or 'wolf' by Remus. Speaking of Remus…_

_Romulus prowled his mind, searching for the man, when he found him; deep in his mind, asleep because the Wolfsbane potion was not there to keep the wolf in his imprisonment. Romulus grunted in satisfaction and he turned back to the girl._

_Ginny had passed out._

_Romulus licked her face, trying to wake her up again, but her eyes stayed closed. The wolf panicked more, and he nudged her face, trying again to wake her, but in vein. He half barked, half howled, trying to make noise to wake her up._

_She was still passed out._

_It was after his howling that he heard a few men walking towards them, their wands illuminating light, and they called out the girl's name._

_Romulus growled, covering Ginny with his huge body, and got ready to attack in case of any danger. Five men appeared, all of them had red hair, and they were calling for Ginny. He will not let anyone take her from him! She belongs to him!_

_The oldest man, red hair and balding, stopped short at the sight of Romulus; then he looked beneath the wolf, seeing the girl under that huge body. The wolf, Romulus, knew what the men were thinking when they saw the bloody, torn up girl._

_He must have attacked her and killed her._

_Almost howling in rage, the oldest man was about to attack Romulus, only to be stopped by the younger version of him._

"_Stop, dad, that's Remus!"_

_The wolf growled; his name was not Remus! The wolf was named by the one he deems his mate, the girl under him. Romulus growled, showing his blood stained teeth, knowing that the men thought it was the girl's blood._

_He had to protect her at all costs! These men were strangers, so they all posed a threat!_

_The one who looked like a younger version of the oldest man shot a stunning spell at Romulus, and the wolf stiffened, falling on Ginny, and unable to move. The other men quickly got the wolf off of the girl._

"_Ginny?" the oldest man cried in panic. "Ginny?!"_

_The girl stirred, looking up at the man holding her._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Oh, thank Merlin you're alive!"_

"_Daddy, Romu—I mean, Remus is hurt; silver poisoning!"_

"_Alright, Bill, make sure he cannot break the stunning spell, and levitate him to Hogwarts." Arthur commanded._

_His son did as he was told, and Arthur carried Ginny in his arms; both Ginny and Romulus watched each other as they made their way to the castle..._

Remus blinked at Ginny; she stayed with him the whole time despite the danger to her life? Why would she do such a thing? Too tired to think any more, Remus closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus awoke once again when he felt a cold cloth on his forehead. At first, his vision was blurry, but then he saw a redhead above him.

"Gin-Gin?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, Remus, you're finally awake!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging him lightly and being cautious of his wound.

"Ginny…"

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked, letting go of him to dip the cloth in some cool water, and then she placed it back on his forehead.

"A bit… Why did you stay with me?"

"I couldn't let you die."

"But you could've died."

Ginny paused and thought about what Remus said; when she finally comprehended that situation, she nodded.

"Yes, I could've, but you were with me."

"I could have killed you; Romulus could've killed you."

Ginny looked at Remus with a speechless expression, which made her teacher chuckle softly.

"I remember that much of that night; you named my wolf half 'Romulus.' He likes that name because I never cared enough to give him a name of his own. Although I must say, his new name makes me nervous."

"Why?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you heard of the Roman Mythology story of Romulus and Remus?"

"Well, I glanced at it when I had the muggle book, but I forgot the story."

Remus gave Ginny a small smile.

"Romulus and Remus were the founders of Ancient Rome; twin brothers. They were raised by a she-wolf, and when they got older, they built the city of Rome. The twin brothers got into an argument, and Romulus ended up killing Remus."

"So that is why that name makes you nervous?"

Remus nodded, his body feeling less and less numb.

"That is one of the reasons Romulus protected you from your father and brothers; you gave him a name."

"He's very taken to me." Ginny murmured.

Remus hesitated before agreeing.

"Yes… he is, but he is till a wolf."

**_Wanker._** Came a voice in Remus' head; Romulus must have awakened, or he was listening to the conversation the whole time.

"He may be a wolf, but he saved my life from those Death Eaters." Ginny explained, putting the cloth aside. "I'm indebted to him."

**_That's my girl!_** Romulus said, gleaming. **_She knows who the master is._**

_Pedophile wolf!_ Remus growled at his other half.

_**Oh, you are such a deviant! Look at her closely and tell me if she is not a woman! Those huge watermelons on her….**_

Remus felt his wolf side drool, and he mentally shook his head. He looked back at Ginny, continuing the conversation.

"Yes, but you saved our life from the silver poisoning, so really, we are indebted to you."

_**Damn you, Remus!**_

_Shut up, wolf._

_**Stop calling me wolf! I have a name now, you know!**_

"So, how can Romulus and I repay you for saving our life?" Remus asked, now able to sit up, his back supported by the railing behind him.

_**Don't ask her that!**_

Ginny thought about her teacher's question; at that moment, numerous dirty thoughts came into her head, causing her to blush.

"Um, I'll tell you when the time comes, okay?"

Remus nodded, taking the glass of water next to him, wanting to drink the coppery taste of blood out of him out. His hands were still shaky, and the glass almost dropped out of his hand.

Ginny quickly grabbed the water, scooted herself closer to Remus, and brought the glass to his lips. She tilted it slowly, allowing the clear liquid to drain into his mouth, which he greedily drank.

"Do you want some more?" Ginny asked when the glass was empty.

"No, but thank you."

Ginny set the empty glass down on the table, scooting a little closer to Remus.

"Seriously, how do you want me to repay you?"

"Make me a werewolf?" Ginny answered with a question, not really thinking about it.

**_Hallelujah!_** Romulus jumped around the confinements of Remus' mind. **_She wants to be like us!_**

_She was being sarcastic! Besides, even if she was serious, I would never turn her into one of us! I would never damn her to suffer that for the rest of her life!_

"You're joking, right?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny laughed, nodding her head, and she turned serious.

"But if you were willing to bite me, I wouldn't give it a second thought."

"Gin-Gin…"

They were both silent as they tried to comprehend what Ginny just said. She would not give it a second thought? Was she so willing to be curse?

Look at her in a different light, boy. Romulus said in Remus' head, this time serious.

Remus looked at how Ginny's red hair gave her a red halo when the light shined on it just right. Her lips were red, not too red, but a perfect redness and her eyes were a deep, chocolate-brown that he wanted to his own forever.

Ginny Weasely was not a girl; she was soon going to be a woman, if she is not one now. Remus snapped his eyes away, ashamed of how he was looking at a sixteen year old, his student, even if she had the body of a woman.

She still had the mind of a child.

Ginny does not know what love is yet. She does not have the mind set to be in a deep relationship yet. Despite all that Remus told himself, it did not make him desire her any less. That he damned himself for; she is not to be touched!

Yet Remus wanted her.

"Ginny, I think you should go."

Ginny looked confused.

"Well, one, I wouldn't go because I need to look after you, and two, I have to stay here because I am still injured… well, according to Madam Pomphry."

Remus sighed.

"Well, I guess we only have each other for company then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During their week stay at the hospital wing, Remus and Ginny got several visitors. Ginny was sitting on her bed, talking to Remus, when Harry and the gang came in the room. As soon as he saw her, Seamus ran to Ginny's side and abruptly hugged her.

"Ginny, Merlin, Ginny!" Seamus cried. "I thought you would die for sure!"

Ginny patted Seamus on the back gently to comfort him.

"It's alright, Seamus, nothing happened to me thanks to Re—um, Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled weakly, looking away from the couple. At the same time, he berated himself for… what is that feeling? Oh, yes, jealousy.

Remus felt like a silly schoolboy once again; at any time now, he expected James, Sirius, and Peter to come running through those double doors, carrying get-well gifts and such, and then rant about Quiditich and "greasy-haired Snivillus."

Yet that would never happen again; the Marauders no longer exist.

"Thank you so much, Professor, for saving Ginny." Harry said in respect.

Remus shook his head, but did not say anything else. How could he when her family thought that he chewed her to pieces? More to the point, how could he ever forgive himself for putting her in such danger?

Remus glanced at Ron, who was hugging his only sister, too worried about her to pay him any notice; that was fine with him.

"Professor," Hermione started. "Did you get silver poisoning? I read all about the symptoms; you have a pale face, and you look like death ran you over three times—"

"Say, Hermione," Ginny began. "Tell me about that book you mentioned to me. I think you said it is called, Hogwarts: A History."

Hermione looked like she just won a million Galleon prize; she sat down next to Ginny and explained all about the book that no one would ever read.

As Hermione bored Ginny to death, Harry walked over to Remus.

"Hello, Professor."

"Harry." Remus said, nodding towards the "James clone."

"Mr. Weasely, Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George searched for hours for you and Ginny. You should have seen how worried Mr. Weasely was when he came in, carrying Ginny."

Remus knew that Arthur was more worried about Ginny than him, which is perfectly understandable. Yet, for the sake of argument, Remus managed a small smile.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Just like Ms. Granger described me; like death ran me over three times."

Harry blinked a few times and smiled in a way that reminded Remus of James once again. Poor boy; he would never know his parents.

"Did you read the _Daily Prophet_ yet, Lupin?" Harry asked, pulling out the newspaper.

"No, not yet."

Harry opened it up, and in big, bold letters it said:

**MASSACER AT HOGSMEADE**

"I don't like what they said," Harry said, opening the article. "It said that the Ministry's Aurors were too late to get there before up to fifty wizards and witches were killed. You guys tried your best; and it was a surprise attack!"

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus tried to comfort. "The _Daily Prophet_ is mostly a political and 'pointing fingers' type newspaper."

"I'll try to remember that." Harry said, folding up the revolting newspaper. "I mean, look at what they did to poor Ginny."

"Yes, indeed, Harry. Yes, indeed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Remus finally got out of the hospital wing, he found himself far behind in work. Amazing what just one week can do!

It was not a surprise to him when Ginny came through the door at exactly 7:35 pm, like she always does. There was never a time when she was not on time at that exact hour.

"Ginny, I'm afraid I can't entertain you for tonight; I have too much to do." Remus informed, looking tiredly at the stacks of papers.

"Maybe I can help again?" Ginny said, turning her offer into a question.

"I would like that, yet, need I remind you that you don't get paid for doing my job?"

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with trying to help someone so their workload is lessened."

Remus smiled gratefully, going back to his papers as Ginny pulled up a chair next to him. They were really intent on the graded papers so they did not talk for a half hour. When the piles of papers were finally gone, both Remus and Ginny laid their heads down on the desk, completely exhausted.

"Have you… ever heard of the muggle Shakespeare?" Ginny asked, her head still down on the desk.

"Of course, what muggle, or anyone who knows about the muggle world hasn't?"

"Well, I heard about him through some plays he wrote, and some poetry. I didn't know he also wrote poetry."

"Yes, he did." Remus said, finally getting the strength to sit up.

"Do you know any of his poetry?"

"Yes, and there is one that I memorized that I wanted to say to the one I love, if I ever found her."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, sitting up with Remus.

"Well… I said that I only wanted to recite it to the one I love."

"What's wrong with only resisting it to a friend?"

Remus looked at Ginny, turned around in his feet to face her, and started reciting his favorite poem by Shakespeare.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date.

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

Remus looked at Ginny, not knowing why her face was getting so close. Before he knew it, he felt soft lips pressed so very gently against his own lips. When he pulled back, both he and Ginny were looking at each other, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, they were not focusing on Shakespeare any more.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**MORAL DILEMMA AND I NEED READERS' OPINIONS:** I ordered some books from a book catalogue. No problem, right? Not so; along with the books, I accidentally got the _Harry Potter_ books, one through five, and the address was not mine. In other words, those books are not for me, but I got them for FREE, and I do not have all the _Harry Potter_ books that are out on market. This could mean that some disappointed person is not going to get their present for their birthday, or Christmas. So, what should I do? Keep the FREE _Harry Potter_ books, or send them back so that person can get their wish? Please tell me!!!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** You will hurt me if I kill of Remus? (mumbles something) Thank you for the complements and thank you for your review!

**Twisted Illions:** Yes, they are both alright. Thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower:** LOL!!! Once again, you can find a way to make me laugh! That's a good thing, considering that my fiancée is the only one (besides you) who can. My friend wants to kill both you and me now because of the whole Hermione/Ron thing. Well, try to catch your teacher when she is in a good mood (if that is possible), and then ask her if she knows J.K. Thank you for your review!!!

**brokentoy19:** Yes, the title does say it all. Yes, you did spell ecstatic correctly. Thank you for your review!

**Andromida-1971:** I personally think that Ginny is brave because she had to be if she put that Bat-Bogey Hex on Draco in Order of the Phoenix. Another thing, she can't Apparate… yet. His wolf form knew the difference between "kill" and "save," thankfully. Remus is starting to know how he feels about her, but he will go through a "denial" period. Thank you for your review!!

**Dangerous Soul**: Remus destroying all Death Eaters in the area? That does sound good… I think, in a way, he did destroy them. Well, he tore them apart, but that still counts as destroying, right? Thank you for your review!

**Raclswt:** Thank you for the complements; what kind of remus/ginny action were you thinking of? Because they had some "action" in this chapter. Thank you for your review!

**Remusgrl01:** I love your name! Yes, I am cruel. I left people hanging many times in my Inuyasha fan fic and I was threatened by a reviewer, so I didn't do that as much. Thank you for your review!

**Bianca:** Remus and Ginny are cute together. I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for your review!

**Tante:** 2:30 am? Wow, I hope you didn't have a job or school to go to the next day! But, thank you; I feel special… which is a good thing. I try to describe the emotions as clearly as possible so readers can get some kind of knowledge of what Remus and Ginny are feeling towards each other. Yes, I do know about the "carrier" and "career" mistakes, and I will be changing that soon. Thank you for your review!

**blackdragonofdeath13:** Nice name! I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for your review!


	11. Whispered Words

Disclaimer: Do you lawyers not know it by now?!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Thank you to**: **Kit**, **Tante**, **brokentoy19**, **Mon**, and **Andromida-1971** for your moral support. I returned the books, with a note, and in turn, I begged my fiancée for all **Harry Potter** books, one through five, for Christmas.

o

**Notes of the day**: My future mother-in-lay-the-neighborhood, um, I mean mother-in-law got me a bumper sticker that said, "Hogwarts Dropout."................ Gee, thanks Gloria....

So, I got revenge.... I got her a bumper sticker that said, "You're such a Muggle!" (smiles evilly)

o

**GOOD NEWS!** I got my Inuyasha fan fiction done, so I will be updating this one more often! YAY!

o

**Kit**: Thank you, and yes, it is sad if someone misses out on Harry Potter. Thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower**: I love Shakespeare, too. That sonnet is my number one favorite by him. Sometimes detail matters to teachers, even if it is a little detail like a sword and a dagger. Oh, I have more than one friend; the one who hates you, and the one who thinks you're cool, and suggested to call your teacher Mrs. Crumpet. But it was my mistake for not distinguishing between the two. Sorry! "Building Rome...A lot of money, Taking care of twin boys...a lot of time and money, The whole Romulus and Remus thing...genius There are some things money can't buy, for everything else...there's deal-with-it." My friends and I thought that was great, so thank you from deal-with-it and friends! You made our day! Thank you for your review!

**Remusgrl01**: Well, I'll give you one hint about the whole when is Remus and Ginny going to get together question: not in this chapter. Thank you for your review!

**Bianca**: I love Shakespeare, too, and that sonnet is my number one favorite by him. How could I leave you readers like that? Easy; I'm evil! Well, part evil... I think... Thank you for your review!

**Andromida-1971**: Thank you for your complements and suggestion! Thank you for your review!

**Tante**: I returned them. Thank you for your review!

**Bonbons**: Here's another chapter, please enjoy, and I hope you like it. Thank you for your review!

**brokentoy19**: The answer to the kiss being good or bad is answered in this chapter... and later. Thank you for your review!

**Mon**: Thank you for your suggestion, and thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul**: Yup, he tore the men apart. It was a little gooey, but, eh... Thank you for your complements and your review!

**Magdelina**: Uh, the answer to that question is in this chapter... and other chapters ahead... Thank you for your review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 11: "Whispered Words"_

Ginny lay on her bed; the dorm was completely silent and cloaked in darkness. She put her fingers to her lips that once had his lips press so gently against them.

Remus kissed her.

Even though it was not a deep kiss, it was still a kiss. As Ginny once heard muggles say, "A kiss is a kiss." Ginny sighed deeply and she rolled over on her side.

"_You know he only thinks of you as a little girl."_

Ginny groaned, turning over on her stomach, and slammed her pillow down over her head. Every time the darkness comes, so does the Dark Demon.

"_You're only a little girl to him."_

"And you're only an annoying voice of the past to me." Ginny responded, her high whisper muffled by the pillow.

"_I'm you, Guinevere, you just have to face it."_

"Guinevere?"

"_You don't seem to like 'Virginia' any more, so I thought 'Guinevere' suits you best."_

"When you called me 'Virginia,' I allowed it because I considered you my friend. You're not my friend any more."

"_Oh, I'm hurt." Tom exclaimed sarcastically._

"Go away."

"_Okay, I'll go away so you can goo-goo over that **lykoi**."_

Ginny stilled, wondering what that name meant.

"What does 'lykoi' mean?"

"_I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."_

"Thomas! Answer me right now!"

But there was nothing but silence that answered her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus could not bring himself to go to breakfast that morning. How could he look Ginny in the eyes now after what he did? He knew that he was not going to be able to avoid her for long, but just for now, he will.

Someone entered and closed the door behind them. Remus came out of the backroom and saw the redhead beauty standing in front of the closed door.

Avoiding has now gone out the window.

"Ginny." Remus said, nodding towards her in greeting. "How come you're not at breakfast?"

"How come **you're** not at breakfast?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't that hungry." Remus explained with a shrug.

"I wasn't that hungry either."

Remus stared at Ginny for a moment; both of their stomachs growled loudly in the heavy silence. The teacher sighed and went over to his desk, digging through the drawers.

"So what'll it be today? _Chocolate Frogs_, _Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans_..."

Ginny sat down in her usual chair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything would work." She proclaimed.

"Ah, I have some muggle snacks in here as well. You want some?"

"Anything would work." Ginny repeated. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem." Remus said, shrugging his shoulders as he brought several muggle treats out. "Pick anything you think you will like."

Ginny reached for a chocolate candy bar; at her first bite, her eyes lit up.

"It's good." She complemented, taking another bite.

"It should hold you off until lunch."

They were silent, both enjoying their "breakfast." Ginny then remembered the word she heard last night.

"Remus, um, what does 'lykoi' mean?"

Remus flinched a bit and smiled sadly down at his muggle treat.

"I haven't heard that word in a while..."

"What does it mean?"

Remus studied Ginny for a moment.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"From... a very evil Slytherin."

"Ah, I see." Remus said, taking another bite of his food. "You know, I really should have a kitchen in here since all we do is eat in here all the time."

"What does 'lykoi' mean?" Ginny pressed, knowing that Remus was trying to change subjects. "I'd rather hear it from you than from another student."

Remus sighed, knowing he was not going to win with Ginny. When she had her mind on something, she was never going to forget about it until she wanted to.

"That word... 'lykoi,'" Remus began. "Means 'wolf' in the Greek language. However, now it is a word for someone who is a werewolf."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well... it is a degrading word the equivalent to 'mudblood.'"

Ginny's eyes widened with horror at the injustice of the world. How can anyone discriminate against people for something that is not their fault?!

Ginny glared at the candy bar in her hand as if it was root of all the discrimination and injustice in the world; her hands shook in anger.

"How... could they...." She tried to talk, but could not form proper words through her rage. "Awful... lowly bastards..."

"Don't worry about it, Gin-Gin, I'm used to it."

Ginny snapped her glare at the man before her.

"Just because you're use to it doesn't make it right!"

"Ginny..."

"You deserve respect just like any other person!" Ginny yelped, fiercely wiping away the offending liquid off her face.

"Gin-Gin, listen..."

Remus gently took Ginny's hands in his hand, and he held them.

"One thing everyone has to understand is that the world is not fair. People will discriminate against things they don't understand. Werewolves fall into that category; our curse in infectious. If we bite people, they will also turn into werewolves; if we breed children, more than likely they will be werewolves... or half, it just depends on what the genealogy of the parents are... Any way, what I am trying to say is that injustice and discrimination is part of this world; how we handle it is how it matters."

Remus got a handkerchief out of the desk drawer and he gently wiped Ginny's tears off her face. She sniffed, took the cloth, and blew her nose.

"I understand what you are saying," Ginny said, holding the cloth in her hands. "But it's still unfair."

Remus smiled gently.

"I never said it wasn't fair."

Ginny let out a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"I'm sorry; I'm being silly." She said, now laughing. "But, you said that if werewolves ever breed children... they will end up werewolves, too?"

"Well, it depends on the genealogy of the parents; if both parents are werewolves, then the child will more than likely be a werewolf. If one of the parents is a werewolf, yet the other is not, then the child could be a half werewolf. The Wizarding world doesn't have any records of half werewolves, which is why it is practically impossible to know."

"Is there any records of children born of both werewolf parents?" Ginny asked, intrigued in the conversation.

Remus hesitated.

"There is not any on record, however..." he hesitated again. "I will tell you a secret I trust you will keep... In the deepest part of the Forbidden Forest, at least a hundred miles away from here, there is a colonization, or a village. In this village, the settlers are witches and wizards that seek shelter from the injustice of the Wizarding world.

"These witches and wizards are werewolves that colonized that area. They bewitched the land so that no one can Apparate to that place; the closest one can Apparate to is here, at Hogwarts. From there it is at least a hundred mile journey on foot because if you fly on broomstick, you will miss it. When I was there that one time, those witches and wizards had children who were werewolves, however, they are not on record."

"When... I mean, how did you come across that place?"

"Back in the First War, there was a bit of a dilemma the village's head chief was in that I saved him from. Even now, he is still indebted to me because I saved his life."

"I don't blame them for wanting some form of peace. I take it that village is not on the records either?"

Remus shook his head.

"Only werewolves know about it and, of course, Dumbledore; and he is not about to sell them out any time soon."

"Then why aren't you living there with them?"

"Well, I feel like I should be here."

"Why? Why are you here helping people when they will only turn their backs on you, and shun you for something you didn't cause? You have every right to hate them!"

Remus shook his head.

"All of us are only human, no matter what curses we have upon us. I don't hate them because James, Sirius, and... Peter has shown me that there are people in this world who are good, and they will accept someone for who they are.

"Also, my attitude also goes back to a vow I made when I was young; no matter how many times people hate me, threaten me, and hurt me, I will always help them. I will always want them to be happy in there life."

Ginny smiled both sadly and in admiration.

"You have more faith in mankind than I do."

Remus tilted his head to the side a bit as he studied Ginny.

"What made you loose faith in them?"

"Who... made me loose faith in them? That Dark Demon that haunts me every time there is darkness. I will never forget what happened to me, and I will never forgive him for it either. He betrayed my trust, used me, and was about to kill me if it wasn't for Harry."

"The Dark Demon..." Remus began, scratching his chin. "I do believe the Headmaster called him 'Tom' when he told me about it."

Ginny nodded, pushing her long sleeves up a bit as she examined the scars left behind.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle." She whispered.

Remus looked at the scars that Ginny was examining on her own skin.

"You know," he began. "There is one of the greatest magics that exists, next to love that is, that can make those scars disappear."

"What is it?"

"Forgiveness." Remus answered. "One of the reasons Tom still haunts you is because you have never forgiven him for what he did. Forget is never easy, and I know no one can forget something like what you went through, no matter who they are; so, I do not expect you to do that.

"The second reason you still have those scars is because you have never forgiven yourself for what happened to you. In a way, you blame yourself for Tom's evils towards you, and you never forgave yourself."

Ginny gawked at Remus.

"Okay, are you the next Dumbledore? Shouldn't I be having this discussion with him?" Ginny laughed, causing Remus to laugh with her.

"Just try to work on that forgiveness, alright?" Remus said after his laughter was tamed.

Ginny nodded, her gaze falling on his lips; the same lips that kissed her. She quickly averted her eyes to the muggle treats that were on the table. She wanted to ask him question him about the kiss, but her Gryffindor courage failed her.

"How can a child be born half werewolf if only one parent is a werewolf?" Ginny asked, getting another treat.

"When one is bitten, the genes from the bite go into the cells and mutate them so it becomes part of that person; because the genes are in the person's cells, it is in the DNA."

"D... NA? That's the biology make up of our genes, right?"

Remus smiled and nodded, which Ginny nodded in return.

"I read about it in a book... Well, more like skimmed over it."

"The werewolf DNA mutates the human DNA," Remus continued. "And it becomes part of that person. They, in turn, pass it into their children when they conceive the child because of the passing of DNA."

"I understand what you're saying." Ginny nodded. "But, doesn't that mean the mother is the one that has to be a werewolf in order for her child to be half werewolf?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I heard that everything the mother has is shared with her child; her emotions, thoughts, blood, and even her soul. The father, although part of him is in the child the mother carries, is more of a... sire, or separate human from the child."

Remus nodded, agreeing to some of that.

"But," he debated. "That child still has the father's blood, or DNA, so the child could carry the werewolf gene. Yet, I agree with what you said about the mother sharing everything with the child. A mother would die for her child."

"Even Sirius' mother?" Ginny asked with wide eyes, not really believing that.

"Well, she's a... special case, so probably not. I'm talking about a nurturing, caring mother. That is why it is said that the most dangerous place to be is between a mother and her child."

"I agree," Ginny exclaimed, finishing her third muggle treat. "I know that if I ever have a child, I will to anything for him... or her. If anyone dares to hurt my child, I will be after blood! That is why I can't understand how Mrs. Black could treat her son the way she did; how Remus? How could she treat Sirius that way?"

Remus' face was solemn and his eyes were dark, the lively spark diminished from the blue hues.

"That... I mean, Mrs. Black had... problems, to say the least. She was so stuck on pure bloodline that she hated Sirius because he didn't want to hear about it. He was decent; not a pure blood maniac like his whole family, save for a rare few. Sirius had to grow up listening to it all the time, and when he got into Gryffindor, his family threw a fit because one, they had a reputation to uphold, and two, Sirius was not a pure bloodline maniac."

Ginny sighed sadly.

"Poor Sirius," she sympathized. "No wonder he hated being in that house, practically under house arrest. He just got out of Azkaban, and he was being treated like a prisoner; from one prison to another."

Remus nodded, deciding not to comment any more on the matter.

"Hey, Remus, why did you kiss me?" Ginny blurted out the question she had been meaning to ask, but did not mean to ask.

Remus was startled, to say the least; he had been hoping that they could avoid this subject, and he thought he was able to do that... until now.

"Well... that... um, I don't know how to explain..."

Ginny almost giggled at the "Always-Speaking-Perfectly" Remus as he stumbled over his words.

"I, uh, I liked it." Ginny said, looking at her hands, wringing her fingers.

"You liked what?"

"I liked the kiss."

Remus stiffened; he was hoping that Ginny would not think anything of it. But life just never is that easy. Ginny sensed their tense silence, so to do something so she would not get an ulcer from it, she got their wrappers from their muggle treats, and got up to throw them in the trash bin.

"Why don't you associate more with your peers instead of spending time with an old person like me?" Remus asked, trying to start easy with what he was trying to say.

"Do I bother you?" Ginny asked; a feeling of disappointment and sadness came over her that she could not explain.

"No, of course you don't bother me. I was just wondering what we could possibly have in common that keeps you around."

"You just... you're more enjoyable to be around."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Oh, well, thank you."

Ginny nodded, her back still to him in front of the trash bin, and Remus searched through the pile of 'ungraded papers.'

"Do you want me to tell you something that will make you hate me?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Remus was startled. He looked at her; however, her back was still to him, so he only saw her fiery-red hair.

"No matter what you tell me, I would never hate you, Ginny."

There was a silence that lingered in which Ginny was using to gather up her courage.

"...I love you, Remus."

This time the silence was uncomfortable as the professor continued to stare at the back of his student's head. What should Remus say? Tell Ginny that he has feelings for her too? Tell her that they should run off to Germany and get married? No, he should not because he does not love her any more than a friend; a daughter. If he does, then he would accuse the "middle age crisis" he was sure he is going through. Remus will turn down Ginny gently.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sure that you are confusing friendship with love."

_Oh yea, real gentle, Remus._ Romulus said, speaking for the first time.

"I mean," Remus talked again, ignoring Romulus. "We have friends that we love, that we care about. What you feel toward me must be a friendly love, and I understand that you are confusing them."

Remus and Ginny were silent again. Finally, Ginny turned around to face her teacher.

"I have tried so hard to convince myself that is what it is." Ginny explained. "Believe me, Remus, I tried so hard that I ended up with many sleepless nights. Every time I thought of what it would feel like to kiss you, I would run to the showers and take a long shower. I didn't do that because you are so much older than I am, or because you are my teacher, but because you are my friend. Even though I once had a crush on Harry, I would do the same thing because he is my friend."

"Ginny... I can't love you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Ginny slowly tilled her head up in stubbornness, symbolically standing up for how she feels towards the one person who does not return her feelings.

"If I was twenty years older, would you return my feelings?" she asked.

Remus hesitated, trying to decide whether he should answer honestly. He stood up and walked over to stand in front of Ginny.

"...Yes, I would." He finally answered.

"Then what is the difference?"

"The twenty year age difference."

"Age is only a number!" Ginny cried out.

"Not when it comes to student and teacher relationships." Remus calmly explained.

"Did you not feel something for me when you held me?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Ginny..."

"What about when you were changing into a werewolf in the woods, while we were facing Death Eaters, and I stayed with you despite the danger to my own life?"

Remus did not answer. His eyes dropped to the floor as if he found Ginny's feet more exciting than the conversation.

"What about when we were discussing that muggle, Shakespeare?" Ginny continued in a whisper as if talking about something sacred. "You kissed me. I could tell by your eyes that you felt what I did. Can you still tell me that you do not have feelings for me?"

Remus was silent; a war was raging inside him. One side of him wanted to hold Ginny and love her; the other side was telling him this is wrong, to break it off now before anything starts.

"I don't have any feelings for you." Remus finally told her, his voice sounded like he did not have a soul.

Something inside Ginny shattered, like her soul was ripped in half, along with her heart. That feeling traveled down to the pit of her stomach and hibernated there until it sent that feeling though her body. The feeling felt like knives running through her blood and her energy suddenly evaporated.

Surprisingly, Ginny did not cry.

All she did was barely nod her head and reach for the door handle.

"Thank you for breakfast." Ginny whispered, her throat felt tight so she was unable to say it in more than that low whisper.

She gave Remus a small smile before she left out the door, leaving Remus to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was hard to look at Ginny the next following weeks. When she was in his classroom when he lectured, she kept her eyes to her notebook, intently taking notes.

When the bell rang, she never stayed after any more.

For Remus, it was like he was thrown into a world filled with monotonous cycles that he can not break; only one person could pull him out of it, and she was not there with him because he chose to push her away.

One night, Remus was grading papers at his desk, as usual. He had barely been concentrating on the first paper, and already it was 7:30 pm.

When 7:35 came, Remus looked at the door, expecting the redhead beauty to come through them, full of questions that she sought him for answers. Her smile and laughter would bring light into his world once again. But then he remembered he had pushed her away; he hurt her, and in return hurt himself as well.

Remus looked at the clock again; it was 7:45 pm. Ginny was not coming tonight. She is never going to come back again.


	12. Frozen Angel Tears

Disclaimer: Since when have I owned Harry Potter?

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Strange but True**: When Joanne Rowling created Harry Potter, her publishers decided to credit her as J.K. Rowling because they worried that boys wouldn't read books written by a woman.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN COMES OUT TODAY!!!!!** (gets her money out of the bank and races to the store) **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!**

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 12: "Frozen Angel Tears"_

The first snow of the season fell softly, like little white flakes. Ginny remembered her mother telling her once that snow was actually frozen Angel tears that fall to comfort people who are hurting in their hearts. Right now, Ginny did not know how much more she could take, and she needed those frozen Angel tears to comfort her more than ever.

Seamus, with a heavy heart, broke up with poor Ginny because he thought that she was not happy with their relationship.

Ginny did not blame him because she had never paid any extra attention to him, so she nodded sadly in understanding.

"Seamus, can you kiss me one last time before we start being friends again?" Ginny asked; she needed to feel someone else's lips because she needed to forget.

Seamus gave into her request and he kissed her softly. Ginny almost cried when she felt them; they were not**his** lips. They will never be his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny finally got enough guts to get out of her dorm room to go to the Gryffindor common room. That was the hardest part; getting strength. She seemed to be lacking strength since her last conversation with Remus.

At the thought of Remus, Ginny had to choke down the tears. She should not feel this way! She is Seamus Finnegan's girlfriend; she should not have feeling for a man twenty years older than herself! Yet she could not help but feel horrible about everything.

She told him she is in love with him, and he denied her. Ginny took in a shaky breath and forced herself to go into the common room. In the room was the terrible trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all talking and laughing as if there were not any hurt people in this world. They were sharing jokes between themselves on the big, red couch.

As soon as she saw Ron, Ginny wanted to throw herself into her brother's arms and cry her eyes out. Ron was the one she was always the closest to because they were practically twins; only a year apart.

To her, Ron was the comfort she always searches for. No matter what happened to them, he will always stay that comfort to her.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione greeted cheerfully when she saw Ginny standing off in a corner all alone.

"Hey, Ginners!" Ron greeted with a smile, and then he frowned a bit. "Ginny, are you alright? You look a bit pale…"

Ginny forced a smile, nodded, and laughed at the same time.

"Maybe I should have eaten dinner last night. That could be why I'm pale."

Ginny was laughing, but she felt her eyes start to burn as her tear glands swelled and her eyes filled up with the salty liquid. No, she will not cry! She has not shed one tear until now, and she will not start crying just because Ron the Comfort is in front of her!

"Oh, I think I'm laughing too hard." Ginny said, as she tried to make her sobs sound like laughs and she wiped away the liquid running down her cheeks.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry the Wonder Boy asked.

Ginny opened her eyes again, looking at the trio, each one of them concerned for her well-being. That was Remus' job to comfort her, not their job! Still, their concern for her, touched Ginny, and she suddenly sobbed and ran to her brother, throwing her arms around him.

Ron was bewildered when his sister threw herself into his arms and started crying like she was being torn apart. He held her the way a brother would hold a hurting sibling while he looked at Hermione and Harry, confused, and they shrugged their shoulders, both just as equally confused.

Ginny buried her face into her brother's shoulder. Just for now… just for now, she will cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny looked at Seamus who just sat down beside her, looking very concerned. She nodded, looking back at her breakfast as she picked at it.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Seamus continued, looking guiltily down at his hands. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder and allowed her hand to pat it. She gave him a small smile, shaking her head a bit.

"Its alright, Seamus, its alright. I'll get over it… Hey, how did you know I cried?" Ginny demanded, trying to get herself back into character.

"Well, a few nights ago, Harry and Ron talked to me… well, more like Harry talked to me while trying to hold Ron back from attacking me. Ron told me you-you cried for hours. I did confirm that I broke up with you, and he yelled at me. But I must say, I deserved it, and I'm sorry. Your brothers, Fred and George, also sent me a little, um… 'present.'"

"Oh, my brothers are such gits! What did Fred and George send you?"

Seamus blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He tried to avert his eyes away from Ginny.

"Nothing!" Seamus quickly answered.

Ginny blinked, wondering what it was her brothers sent her poor ex-boyfriend, but she uncharacteristically let the matter drop. Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in the Great Hall, and when Ron saw Seamus he gave the worst glare that could have put Lucius Malfoy to shame.

"Ron…" Ginny said in a low voice, although it still held its warning.

Ron did not harass Seamus for once, but just sat down with Hermione and Harry flanking either side of him. As everyone became interested in their breakfast, Ginny went back to her own, but soon felt one persons pair of eyes watching her.

No, she won't look! She won't look!

But Ginny looked up at the staff table, knowing who was watching her. Sure enough, her brown eyes met sad, crystal-blue eyes. For one brief second, which seemed to last forever, Ginny read Remus' soul before he snapped his eyes back to his breakfast. He, like Ginny, was also depressingly picking at her breakfast.

Was Remus suffering as much as Ginny had been? But then why would he deny her love if he felt the same way towards her? Suddenly, the answer came to her; Remus was a man of honor. He can not just say, "You love me? Well, I love you, too! Let's run away and get married!"

That kind of man only exists in trashy romance novels that Ginny's mother loves to read all the time. Maybe that was why her mother and father have seven children; they were the results of romance novels.

Hey, it was only a theory.

Ginny smiled in spite of herself, feeling his eyes on her once again. Will she ever get over him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The weeks to Christmas continued on, and still the snow fell. Quidditch season was over, much to Harry's depression, and still Ginny had not gotten over Remus; he did not look that well either.

Ginny grades had taken a sharp fall; she was not in danger of failing, but she put in enough effort to maintain a passing average, but she did not push herself as much as possible. All of her teachers were concerned, with the exception of Professor Snape, of course, and they reported to Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked over Miss Wesley's grades, and he agreed to talk to her…

There was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore said that person may enter. The old man looked up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, please take a seat."

Ginny did as she was told, her face still held the uncharacteristic solemn look. When she was comfortable, Dumbledore waved his wand and a bowl filled with lemon drops appeared.

"You want one?" Dumbledore offered with a smile.

Ginny silently shook her head to decline; she did not want any lemon drops. She did not want anything but to be left alone. Dumbledore studied her for a minute before speaking.

"Miss Weasley, your professors noticed the change of attitude in yourself and your grades. I saw your recent grades, and I am worried about you just like them. Please, Ginny, tell me if anything is bothering you."

"Nothing." Ginny said, looking at the lemon drops.

Dumbledore tilted his head a bit, studying the young redhead.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny looked at those blue eyes and she hated them because they were so kind and full of life. Her eyes were once like that, too. Ginny silently nodded her head again.

"Ginny, have you heard of Dementors?" Dumbledore asked after a moment of silence.

Ginny looked confused by the question, and she nodded her head.

"Dementors, as you know, make a person feel horrible and down; basically depressed. I remember a time in my youth when I suffered the dementor syndrome, and I can tell you first hand that it is not a pleasant feeling."

"Dementor syndrome?"

"Yes, it is when one is depressed, yet there are not any dementors around. That same unhappiness and hopelessness can be experienced even when a dementor is not with that person."

Ginny knew what the Headmaster was talking about, and what he was saying she was going through; depression. Her energy was sucked away from her, and she no longer cared about anything. It truly is a very, very awful feeling.

"Sir, I always wondered where dementors come from. Do you know?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly and nodded his head, and folded his hands together.

"Dementors were once people; a witch or wizard that was so depressed that they hated the world. It is the kind of depression where it is so severe that the person often took drastic measures; they took their own life. That depression was so deep in their soul that it blackened it. And that is what dementors are; Soulless, miserable creatures that try to seek some kind of happiness and comfort that they prey on other peoples' happiness."

Ginny nodded, finally understanding the origins of dementors.

"Now, Ginny, pray tell me, what causes your dementor?"

Ginny looked out the window. Although the sun was out, the snow was still on the ground; such beautiful weather.

"Sir… have you ever been in love before?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, sir, that was a personal question."

Dumbledore smiled and, surprisingly, he nodded.

"I may be old, Ginny, but, yes, I have been in love before. Twice, in fact."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. The first time was a professor of mine; she was very beautiful and well-liked by all the boys in Hogwarts, but it was I who told her how I felt. She, of course, did not return my affections, but told me that I will one day find someone who suits me. When I became a Transfiguration professor, a sixth year student told me about her affections for me. I returned them, and when she turned seventeen, we secretly got married."

"HUH?!" Ginny gawked at the fact that the 'Perfect-Wizard-And-Will-Never-Think-Of-Being-A-Pedophile,' Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would even **think** of secretly marrying a student!

"Yes, and we are still married to this day." Dumbledore said with a smile of warmth.

"Who… who is it?" Ginny asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Ginny almost fell out of her chair at that answer. McGonagall and Dumbledore are MARRIED?! Secretly?!

"But-but-but-" Ginny stuttered, her mouth gapping. "Aren't you… a hundred years older than she is?!"

"No, I'm only eighty-five years older." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

This time Ginny fell out of her seat, twitching on the carpet floor.

"Ginny, are you alright?" the Headmaster asked, standing up in his chair as he watched poor Ginny twitch like a fish out of the water.

Ginny forced herself back into reality and she got off the floor, and sat back down in the chair; she brushed her robes off as Dumbledore sat back down in his seat.

"What I am trying to say is," Dumbledore began on a more serious note. "I know love can be painful, but we do move on; or, we get that love returned in time."

Ginny blinked at the Headmaster as he gave her a friendly wink. She gulped; did he know?! If he did, then he did not seem to mind it much. Ginny nodded in agreement, knowing that she probably will never get that love returned.

"You may go, Ginny, and try to have a good week. After all, next week is the holidays."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a full moon that week, before the holiday vacation. Remus was in the backroom where he usually was when his transformations occurred. The wolf, Romulus, was growling in the back of his mind.

Romulus had been very angry with Remus for pushing Ginny away. He claimed her! It was not Remus' right to ignore that and push his mate away!

_I know what you're thinking, and you can say it._ Remus said to Romulus, mentally sighing.

**_I was going to say it anyway even if you said I could or not!_** The wolf growled, snapping his jaws.

The full moon was just a few moments away, and Romulus' form would come out, but his mind will stay locked because of the Wolfsbane. Yet Remus could feel the potion slipping away as Romulus paced, his temper flaring at the young whelp, waiting to be released.

**_You dumb ass!_** Romulus snarled, the Wolfsbane potion ebbing away; it was not going to hold the wolf back tonight. **_How dare you do that to her?! What right do you have?! Did you not stop for one moment to think that a wizard's lifespan is much, much longer than a muggle's lifespan?! In the wizarding world, you are still considered a pup!_**

_If that is true, than Ginny is considered a baby._ Remus retorted.

_**You know what I mean, you insolent whelp!**_

Remus closed his eyes as the full moon came out, shining her blue light on the world below.

**_I'm going to rip you apart, Remus._** The wolf growled, laughing cruelly. **_I'm going to make sure you suffer for what you did to my mate._**

_Then lets transform so you can get on with it._

After that was said, Remus opened his eyes, looking at the moon. His body changed, transformed into that beautiful, brown-coated wolf with calculating golden-yellow eyes. Romulus blinked, looking around the room.

Remus was in the back of his mind, still cautious, and still there. Romulus snarled at his brother. **_Scream, you fool!_**

True to his word, Romulus tore their body apart, but he transferred the pain to Remus. Although Remus cried out in pain, he did not even attempt to stop the wolf; he deserved it. Remus felt like he deserved every bit of it because of his rejection towards Ginny.

_Ginny…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the week of the holidays, and the remaining students were able to got to Hogsmeade; even if the remaining students were only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley cried when she saw her daughter come into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop.

She threw her arms around her daughter, practically strangling her in a tight hug. Molly pulled back, looking at Ginny to make sure she was real.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry about the Howlers!"

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked, wondering if her mother was running a fever; Molly never apologized for sending Howlers.

"Yes, dear, I am. Oh Ginny! When I heard about the Hogsmeade attack I was so worried and then your father tells me that you were attacked by Death Eaters and you were missing and I kept on thinking about how I yelled at you those two times for mistakes that were not your fault and then your father tells me that a werewolf attacked you and then we find out that the creature didn't attack you and that your wounds were just the cause of the Cruciatus Curse and then I start crying because my baby was tortured just because she is Harry Potter's friend and… oh, Ginny, I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Mother! Breathe!" George said, amazed that anyone could say all that in one breath.

Molly inhaled chokingly and hugged Ginny again.

"It's okay, mum, I'm alright… thanks to Remus."

"I'm just so happy you're alive! I would've came to visit you sooner but the Order has been so busy."

"Busy with what?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"Nothing, Ginny; its nothing that concerns you."

Ginny scowled; it is amazing how a mother can go from being "super mum" to the "worst mum alive" in 5.3 seconds!

"Do you have more Order subjects to discuss? If so, then I will leave."

"No, we don't right now." Fred exclaimed, playing with a new product.

"Tell us how you survived!" George said, practically jumping up and down like an impatient child at Christmas.

"Actually, it was the Fire Sucker that saved my life."

Fred and George beamed proudly at their sister as their mother burned sparks at her sons.

"You sold her a Fire Sucker even though they're against Hogwarts' rules?!" the short woman demanded.

Fred and George's smiles did not fade; in fact, they brightened more.

"Well, mum, we actually gave it to her for free when she was at Diagon Alley **before** she knew the rules." Fred said.

"Plus, it saved her life!" George concluded.

Molly glared at her sons, and then shrugged in passing.

"Alright, I'll let you pass this one time, but next time…" Molly left that threat hanging.

"We know, we know…" the twins said dully as if she said the same threat their whole lives. "You'll crucify us."

Suddenly, Bill Apparated in the shop, and he jumped when he saw Ginny. He suddenly hugged his sister tightly as if he was afraid she would die on him.

"Ginny, I was so afraid!"

"I'm alright, Bill; I'm alright."

Bill let Ginny go and he looked at her to make sure she is real.

"Yes, you are alright." he smiled.

"Bill, has something happened?" Molly asked, knowing that he son would only be here for an emergency.

"Well, last night was the full moon..." Bill began, and then wandered off in his sentence before he picked back up again. "Lupin is in the hospital wing; apparently, his werewolf form tore him apart."

Ginny's heart sank to her stomach and rested there. Remus is being hospitalized? As Bill gave what little details he knew, Ginny slipped out the door and out into the cold weather. She did not know how to react to this news.

Could it be that Remus was suffering just as much as she was?

Ginny did not know why she would end up inside a jewelry shop, but she was there, standing in all that expensive jewelry.

She looked at all the gold, silver, and bronze medals in awe. There was no way that she could afford even one of them!

"Hello, Miss," a store clerk greeted Ginny. "How may I help you?"

"I think I took a wrong turn in here.... sorry."

Ginny was about to leave when the store clerk said, "Hold up there, Miss! I think there is something you can afford."

The man reached onto the shelves behind the counter, pulling down a dusty golden box. He opened up and revealed a beautiful gold symbol; it was a circle, split four ways, and a small circle in the middle where the four lines meet.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny whispered in awe. "What is it?"

The man hesitated in telling Ginny what the symbol meant.

"Well, that information made customers retreat from buying it; but, I'll tell you."

The store clerk cleared his throat, preparing to tell a story.

"A while ago, I forget how many years ago, there was a man with gray hair and old, tired eyes that came into my shop. He gave me this symbol and asked me to sell it to a redhead girl because she might find a use for it. He said that this symbol is the sign of a great spirit that guides the wolves. I never saw him again; so, Miss, will you be willing to buy this despite the meaning?"

Ginny looked at the symbol as she reached into her pockets....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus coughed and he woke up only to end up staring at the never-changing roof of the hospital wing.

"Mr. Lupin!" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed, rushing to his side. "You're alright! Oh, thank Merlin!"

"How long was I out for?" Remus asked with a raspy voice.

"About three days. It's now the holidays and the children have gone home, save for a few, of course."

Remus nodded and was just about to go back to sleep when Pomphrey woke him up.

"Mr. Lupin, you have a Christmas/get well present beside you."

When Pomphrey left, Remus took the gift and noticed a card underneath. He reached over and cautiously sniffed the envelope.

Remus' eyes widened when the sent sent off bells in his mind. He knew that sent; even if he never smelled it for the next one hundred years, he would always remember that sent. He turned the envelope over, opened it, took out the letter, and read it:

_Remus,_

_I was told that you were in the hospital wing; I was also told the meaning behind this symbol and I thought it would be a great Christmas and get well present. I hope you get well soon._

_Blaithin_

Remus read the name again and again, breathing in the sent that is so familiar to him. Blaithin.... blue flowers. Ginny.

Remus opened the wrapped present and was shocked, to say the least, to see that particular symbol in the box. He thought the Wise One had it. The wolf fingered the symbol and felt Romulus' anger towards him calm to a less dangerous level.

_Ginny....._

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Lucky Shamrock**: Thank you for the complement! The only reason I know so much about DNA is because of my mother, who is a lab tech, so yea… Thank you for your review!!!!!!!!

**Remusgrl01**: Um, well, Romulus did knock some sense into him… in a way… Thank you for your review!!!!

**brokentoy19**: Lol! Well, we can only hope he would do that, huh? Thank you for your review!!!

**Bonbons**: Well, thank you. Since I'm on Thanksgiving vacation, I might be a bit late on updating, and I'm updating at my workplace; I might get in trouble with the boss (gasp)! Thank you for your review!!!

**Andromida-1971**: Yes, everything is always backfiring on poor Remus. About the werewolf colony… you'll "see" it in the sequel to this fan fic. Yay. Thank you for your review!!!

**Dangerous Soul:** Yes, love tends to do that, and poor Remus is not an exception. How Remus gets himself out of this mess will be in the next chapter. Yay. Thank you for your review!!!

**Branmuffinpower**: Well, Remus kissing Ginny was a "mistake" on his part, and… (gives branmuffinpower a year supply of tissue just in case she wants to cry). All of my friends and I, with the exception of that one mental case who is a big Harry/Hermione fan, think you are very cool. By the way, what is Parody? Thank you for your review!!!

**Tante**: I'm a huge angst fan, and I have wrote quite a bit of Inuyasha angst in the past. I'm attracted to angst; I'm so weird! No, I don't have any favorite artist renderings of Lupin. Do you have any suggestions? Thank you for your review!!!


	13. Flames of the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters involved save for my own personal little characters I love to play around with.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Thank you to:** **LuckyShamrock** for the correction of Madam Pomfrey's name. My stupid computer had me spelling it wrong. Sorry for the misspelling everyone!

**WARNING! Sexual situations in this chapter; nothing descriptive, but strongly, strongly implied. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 13: "Flames of the Fire"_

Remus was out of the hospital wing by the third week, despite the protests of Madam Pomfry. Though he was still sore, Remus sat at his desk, determined to get the lesson plan going for his seventh years when they got back from vacation.

The teacher idly played with the symbol in his hands. He stared at the gold; the same gold color as his eyes turned when Romulus came out. Remus sighed, thinking of the wolf in the back of his mind, whom was still prowling.

Remus remembered this symbol, a long time ago during the First War when he saved an old man from death. The man's face was aged, as was a few strands of hair, and he called himself Rasputin.

The same old man that is "chief" of the werewolf village that accepted him. Remus remembered Rasputin offering the same symbol; the symbol that guided the wolf. Yet Remus could not accept the gift because **he** could not accept his werewolf side.

There was a knock on the door and Remus briefly looked at the clock; late noon. The door opened and a very, very familiar and beautiful redhead walked in, looking at the floor.

"Hello." Ginny whispered, although Remus could hear her perfectly.

What was she doing here in the classroom?

"Hello." Remus greeted back, noticing their lacking on conversing.

"How have you been… since you were in the hospital wing?" the redhead asked, still looking at the floor.

"I've been fine." Remus lied, not knowing where this conversation was going, even though he wished that Ginny would sit in her usual seat next to him.

"No, you haven't been fine." Ginny argued softly. "I saw you in the hospital wing; you looked like death was a muggle truck, and it ran over you seven times."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't become road kill, huh?" Remus half joked, but did not laugh at his pun.

At long last, Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes were solemn and filled with sadness that was not like the Ginny that Remus knew. Yet, she gave him a small smile that made Remus' heart jump in his chest. He would go through hell and back if he could only see her smile, even if it was just a small one.

"I'm just happy that you pulled through." Ginny said, taking one small step forward.

Remus nodded, looking at the symbol she gave him.

"Thank you for the Christmas present." Remus thanked, tucking the piece of jewelry away. "You didn't have to give me one, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Silence fell between them once again and they were slowly, slowly, starting to get comfortable with each other's presence. But, of course, when they get comfortable, something always interrupts the peace.

"I've been thinking a lot during the time that we were apart." Ginny began, casting her glance over at the wall. The step that she took forward was now lost when she took a step back.

"You have been very kind to me," Ginny continued. "And I thank you deeply for that. You are probably the best friend I've ever had in my life, and that is saying something. I now realize I reacted in a very childish way when you told me that you don't and you can't love me; I'm very sorry about that.

"Yet, I still can't deny how I feel towards you, and I will say it again: I love you. Now matter how many times you push me away, I will still feel that powerful, unstoppable emotion towards you. Now, enough about me, I want to talk about what I was thinking of during our time apart.

"I analyzed your personality, and I think that you, Remus J. Lupin, are a man of honor. You cannot allow yourself to fall for someone twenty years younger than yourself. When I realized that, I finally came to terms with it; I accepted it."

Remus did not say anything in return because he did not know what to say.

"I also accepted all of your faults." Ginny continued, this time looking at Remus. "I accept all the mistakes you have made in your past, all the ones you told me about, and even all the ones that you did not tell me about. I accept your werewolf side as, not a weakness, but strength."

Remus was bewildered about how his werewolf side could possibly be viewed as strength.

As if knowing what Remus was thinking, Ginny said, "Think about that, and you will realize how much of a strength Romulus is to you."

Remus nodded, not knowing if he should get up from his teacher's desk, walk over to Ginny, and hold her tight, not letting her go until she told him to.

"I also realized… that part of my childish behavior was not accepting your rejection. Truth be told, I was, and still am, deeply hurt. But, I now understand that if you do not want to be with me, then it is okay. Truly, it is okay, because I want you to be happy; and if happiness is not with me, than I hope it is with another who will make you happy."

Ginny finally gave Remus a sincere smile before her eyes started to tear up, and she turned her back on him.

"Ginny—"

The girl turned around, unshed tears sparkled and danced in her eyes.

"You'll be alright, Remus; I will now let you go."

And Ginny left out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again, Remus found himself holding the present Ginny gave him. Two days had passed since she came to tell him that she will let him go. That should have made Remus happy, but it did not; it made him even more miserable, and it made Romulus snarl at him even more, if that was even possible.

Romulus had proven to Remus what was thought to be impossible to accomplish: the wolf made Mrs. Black's cursing seem like nursery rhymes.

After Ginny left, Romulus spewed a stream of curse words at Remus that made the man's eyes grow wide. The wolf covered his character, his parents, and ancestry; it was bad enough to make Hogwarts crumble at one hundred yards away, and fall by the sheer words.

Romulus did not forget to include all of Remus' attributes, even hinting that he was the reason Remus' lower regions were so, **hem**, huge.

Finally, after endless hours of Romulus spewing curse words, Remus had some quiet time to think over what Ginny said. What she did was a very courageous, honorable thing to do; but why did it make him feel so miserable?

Remus traced his finger over the symbol that Ginny gave to him as a gift. She proved what only true love is capable of: forgiveness. She had forgiven him for hurting her, yet he could not bring himself to forgive himself.

Remus sighed deeply, trying to convince his self that this is the way it should be; this is the way it has to be. Yet every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ginny smiling at him. He saw, and heard, Ginny laughing.

He needed her…

Remus opened his eyes to his new knowledge; he needs Ginny. He cannot live without his life with him because Ginny is his life.

"I love Ginny." Remus blurted out in a high whisper. "To hell with the rules!"

_**Well it's about time, you stupid wanker!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He found her outside, sitting on a bench. Her back was facing him as he slowly and quietly crept up behind her. Ginny gave a startled gasp when Remus gently tapped his index finger on her back. She looked up at him; her expression instantly changed to deep hurt.

Even though Ginny said she was going to let him go, she was still hurt deeply because of his rejection. She turned her gaze back to the setting sun, which was casting red hues over the earth, making the snow look red.

That made the earth look like it was covered in blood.

"Ginny, you've been out here all day." Remus said, worried about if she would get sick.

"I'm fine." Ginny snapped, not turning around. "Just leave me alone."

"Ginny—"

Ginny suddenly stood up and ran across the field. Remus did not know why, but he chased after her, calling her name, but she did not stop.

Finally, after they were so far down the field and Hogwarts was practically a model in the distance, Remus gently grabbed Ginny's wrist, causing her to stop with her back still to him. They breathed heavily for a few minutes, their lungs tight and aching for air, and their throats burned from the cold air. Still, Remus kept Ginny's wrist in his hand, and Ginny kept her back to Remus.

"Ginny…" Remus breathed, trying to say what he wanted in one breath, but found himself short of air.

Ginny slowly looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes burned with tears that danced and sparkled on her eyes. She snapped her wrist out of his hand, and whirled around to face him.

"I hate you!" Ginny screamed as she closed her eyes, causing her unshed tears to finally fall down her cheeks. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

Remus stumbled back as a sharp, jarring pain ripped through his chest. He smiled sadly at Ginny as she wiped the liquid off her face before it solidified on the skin. Her tears streamed down her face and the sun's light reflected off of them, making them look like glittering jewels.

"I understand…" Remus whispered as he turned, defeated, back to Hogwarts. He did not even walk two steps before Ginny's voice stopped him.

"But… I love you, too."

Ginny shook her head at herself, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. She sniffed, wiping her tears away again as she stared at Remus' back.

"Ginny," Remus said with deep emotion as he turned back around to face the young woman.

He said he name again as he walked up to her, and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her sent; she smelled like blue flowers.

To most human senses, certain flowers smell the same, no matter what color they are. To one that has heightened senses, those flowers with a certain color have an individual sent of their own; and Ginny smells like blue flowers.

Blaithin.

"Ginny…" Remus whispered, holding her tighter.

Ginny shivered as she hugged Remus tightly to herself as well; the couple looked like they were trying to blend their bodies together. Ginny started to shiver as a cold wind passed over them.

"Ginny, you've been out here too long; we should get you inside."

Too numb to protest, Ginny nodded, allowing Remus to practically carry her over the Hogwarts' field.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got to Remus' bedroom, Remus used his wand to light the fire and gave Ginny a cup of hot tea.

"It has warming potion in it to keep you warm." Remus informed.

Ginny nodded and shivered even more when the frost on her clothes thawed out, making them soaking wet. She pulled off her snow boots and socks, both very wet, and her outer jacket, also wet.

Still, Ginny was freezing because of her wet clothes and the coldness in the room did not help, despite the warm fire. Remus got a blanket for Ginny and he put a spell on it to constantly give off heat.

Ginny accepted the blanket with a smile that warmed Remus' chest. She set the blanket on the couch.

"Please turn around, Remus." Ginny requested.

Remus, confused, turned around and he understood why; he heard Ginny undressing out of the wet clothes, and she wrapped the blanket around her naked body, making sure nothing was exposed even when she sat down.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

Remus slowly turned around, making sure his eyes did not see anything that would be inappropriate. He sat down on his couch, watching the flames dance on Ginny's face as she was wrapped up in the huge, thick blanket.

"Remus," Ginny started, not taking her eyes off of the flames of the fire. "Why did you follow me after I ran from you?"

Remus did not give Ginny an immediate answer so silence hung around them. The only things that could be heard was their soft breathing and the flames licking the wood, causing it to snap.

"That is a difficult question for me to answer, Gin-Gin." Remus whispered.

Ginny looked at Remus with those soft brown eyes that could make a man melt into a puddle of goo. He opened and closed his mouth several times, searching his mind for the correct answer. Finally, he decided that he could not tell Ginny, but he could show her.

Remus got on his knees before Ginny, their lips a whisper away.

"Ginny…" Remus whispered before he covered her lips, using his own.

Ginny's eyes widened, but she kissed back. It was soft and gentle, just like Remus' personality, but it was deeper than the first kiss they shared together, which was an "accident."

"Remus…" Ginny whispered against his lips.

They kissed again, this time even deeper, holding each other; the blanket slipping off of Ginny's body….

Both Remus and Ginny did not know how it happened, or how they ended up lying on his bed as sweet sensations flowed through them.

Their breathing increased, their eyes met, looking deep into each other's soul. They held each other desperately, forgetting everything, including the world. All that mattered to them was each other, no one else and nothing else.

It was just them, holding each other, touching, hands caressing the other's soft skin. Lips touching, their perspiring, naked skin rubbing against each other.

In his past during the Marauder years, Remus had a few run-inns with girls. He did not sleep around, and he only slept with the girl who was his girlfriend at the time, and he did care about them. But never in his experience had it been as wonderful as it was with Ginny. It took him a moment to think through the sensations flowing through him to realize that, while he did care about his past girlfriends, he did not love them like he loved Ginny.

Love can make the act they were doing something very powerful; and it amazed Remus, as well as frighten him, that this young woman under him could make him vulnerable. She made him weak, yet strong as well; he yearned for her, ached for her, and he gave her every part of him, including his werewolf side.

"Ginny…"

She knew by the look in his eyes that what he was showing her was real. This was not just a one-time thing to be declared and accident; this was a promise of forever. What Remus felt for Ginny was real, and if she ever doubted him, all she had to do was look deep into his eyes.

Ginny could feel that Remus loved her; he had to. The way he whispered her name between kisses, the way he touched her in a way that could make her squirm deliciously; there was no way that he could do all of that, make her feel that way, and not be in love with her.

They did not know how long it lasted, nor did they care, because they could go on forever. They could forget the world and all of the evils in it as long as they could hold each other.

"Ginny…"

And Remus saw her smile with bright, smiling eyes. It was that smile that he would give his life for if he could see it on her.

"Ginny…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus woke up to the blinding light coming in through the window; the blinding light was caused by the sun reflecting off of the white snow. Groaning, he blindingly reached over to his nightstand for his wand, trying not to wake Ginny, and used a spell to close the curtains.

Remus put the wand back and looked down at Ginny; she looked like a redheaded goddess. He felt happy, joyous, yet also ashamed; he was twenty years older than her and he felt like he molested her, yet he was happy because it was the first woman he, technically, made love to.

He did not regret what they did last night; but would **she** regret?

As if to answer his question, Ginny stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Remus and he smiled back. She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"So you don't regret it?" Remus asked after their lips pulled away.

"Never; I will never regret it." Ginny said, shaking her head each time she said never.

Remus smiled again, twirling her flaming-red hair in his fingers.

"Will you regret it?" Ginny asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"No, I don't regret it." Remus answered in a strong voice; no matter what happens, he will never regret making love to Ginny.

Ginny smiled and she hugged him close. Remus breathed in her sent; blue flowers mingled with pine, which was his sent. In the back of Remus' mind, Romulus was quiet, satisfied that the wizard man finally caved in a mated with the witch.

That made Remus chuckle.

"Remus, what are you laughing about?" Ginny questioned, stroking back the grayed locks of hair out of his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something."

"Only a few more days until Christmas vacation is over." Ginny announced, rolling over on her back.

Remus jumped up at the sudden announcement.

"What?! I was supposed to have those seventh year essay papers graded already! I have to get started on them!"

It was quite amusing for Ginny to see a naked man jump out of bed, and race to his teacher's desk to grade papers while he was still bare naked. It took a while for Ginny to stop laughing, put one of Remus' robes on, and go out into the classroom.

Even if there was no one there besides Remus, being in the classroom with only a robe on made Ginny blush. There may not have been anyone there, but it was still the classroom.

"Miss Granger, an 'O,' Mr. Weasley, an 'O,' Harry, an 'O'…"

Remus took one paper and did not bother to look over it; he decided to slap 'O's on them. He was down to the last paper, Miss Lavender, when he caught Ginny in his robe, blushing deeply, and looking around the room.

Ginny looked at Remus and blushed more as she sat on his desk, unknowingly on poor Lavender's paper. Through the thin robe, Remus could see just how huge Ginny's bosom is. Suddenly, Ginny was starting to look tasty to the wolf's senses…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Christmas vacation passed, and all the seventh years were in their last quarter of the year before they are thrusted out into the world. The class was murmuring, excited at the results of their essay grading that Professor Lupin just passed out.

"I don't think Professor Lupin graded fairly." Hermione huffed, upset at the fact that she spent hours on her essay, and Ron only slapped something together but they both ended up with the same perfect grade.

"Who cares?" Ron retorted, looking proudly at his 'O' grade.

"Um, Professor?" Lavender said as she raised her hand. "The ink on my essay is smeared, as if some kind of liquid was dripped on it…"

Remus looked at Lavender's essay and let out an uncomfortable cough; memories of Ginny on his desk with the poor assaulted assay beneath them came back in his mind.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, Miss Lavender, I, um, spilled my tea…"

**(AN: He spilled his tea alright!)**

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** (blushes uncontrollably) I can **not** believe I wrote something like that. I assure you readers that I usually don't have a perverted mind… I think. Nope, this is not the last chapter, although everything will be winding down and going downhill from here. The next chapters are going to get darker and darker just to forewarn you readers, okay?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**aikakone**: Thank you for your complements. Sometimes Harry and the gang can be a little thick headed about some issues, and I'm sure Ginny is not going to come out and say, "Hey! I'm not crying about Seamus! I'm crying because our thick-headed werewolf professor rejected me after I told him that I love him!" Just imagine poor Ron's reaction to that… (shudders). So, Ginny just went along with the flow. And the whole Colin-has-a-crush-on-Ginny is still going on but will be resolved in a later chapter. Remember, it was only Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at Hogwarts for the holidays. Thank you for your review!

**Elora Nova:** Wow, besides Branmuffinpower and Lupinfan227's reviews, I've never had such an enthusiastic review! Thank you so much; it truly means a lot to me! The symbol is sort of a creation of my own. Think of a pie, or a perfect circle, split evenly four ways. That is the Sioux Indian symbol for ceremonies of calling upon their ancestors for help, or a "Ghost Dance." It is a symbol for spiritual guidance. I added the other perfect circle in the middle where the four lines meet, or in the middle of the four way cross. I took that from the Navajo Indian symbol from the symbol that guides the animal spirits. So put all that together, and it has a meaning of its own. That was a very good question; can I use that question in an explanation in the next chapter, give you credit? Thank you for your review!

**LuckyShamrock**: Thank you for the correct spelling. I thought my computer was telling me right; I should have known better. Merlin, I wish I had all five books so I can look it up! But thank you so much for the correction, and thank you for your review!

**Tante**: This chapter really isn't that long either, but they will be getting longer after this. So, please don't give up on me now; I just need to space out Remus and Ginny's time apart. Actually, it wasn't Remus who gave the jewel symbol to the shop keeper; it was Rasputin, who will be explained in later chapters, and make an appearance in the sequel. Yay! Thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul**: Well… would you call making love a way of groveling? (blushes deeply again) Blaithin is Ginny, because that is her middle name, at least in this fan fic. No one knows, except Mrs. Rowling herself, what Ginny's middle name is, so this is just a fill-in. Thank you for your review!

**Andromida-1971**: Yes, Romulus was always a jerk, even in mythological Rome (remember, mythological Romulus killed his brother, Remus, over a little dispute. If that isn't demented, I don't know what is!). I wonder if Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to be together in the candid as well; they seem so close… Well, we'll have to wait and find out.

**Branmuffinpower**: Thank you for the explanation of what parody is, and you're welcome for the tissues. I love winter as well; it just seems so romantic. Well, Ginny isn't single now! Heehee. You did spell intriguing correctly, and I think it is an 80 year difference, or so it is in "Lady Darkness." Oh, you want to read the best Tom/Ginny get-togetherness fan fic? Read "Lady Darkness" for free only on ff(dot)net!!! Thank you for your review!!!

**Elizabeth Turner**: Yes, Rasputin is part of the werewolf tribe. Now Remus and Ginny are together now… **really** together… (sweat-drop)


	14. The 'Virgin' Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A special thanks to**: Elora Nova for this question….

**Question**: What is this symbol? (the symbol Ginny gave Remus for Christmas)

**Answer**: The symbol is sort of a creation of my own. Think of a pie, or a perfect circle, split evenly four ways. That is the Sioux Indian symbol for ceremonies of calling upon their ancestors for help, or a "Ghost Dance." It is a symbol for spiritual guidance. I added the other perfect circle in the middle where the four lines meet, or in the middle of the four-way cross. I took that from the Navajo Indian symbol from the symbol that guides the animal spirits. So put all that together, and it has a meaning of its own.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 14: "The 'Virgin' Ginny"_

In a few weeks after the holiday vacations, everything at Hogwarts returned to as normal as possible. The January month is one of the biggest winter months before the "Season of Love" came into effect. Some things have just changed over the holidays…

"Ginny, time to get up." Remus announced as he threw the curtains opened.

Ginny groaned, rolled over on her stomach, and slammed the pillow down over her head. She had made it a habit to practically live in Remus' room the weeks following their little, um, get-togetherness/endless shagging like bunnies.

"I don't want to get up and you can't make me." Ginny countered, her voice muffled from under the pillow.

Remus smirked at the bundled up Ginny; her hands, which held down the pillow, were the only bit of her flesh visible. The rest of her body was bundled under warm, thick blankets.

Walking towards the bed wolf-like, Remus did not utter one sound until he go to Ginny's side; he then proceeded to gently pull the thick blankets off until they were down to her lower back.

The ice-cold air hit Ginny's warm skin like fire and she quickly sat up, trying to pull the warm blankets over her again; only they were held in their place by Remus.

"Remus, give them back!" Ginny yelped, trying to save her body from the cold.

"I don't think so, Gin-Gin; I told you it's time to get up." Remus cooed, giving her that sexy, wolfish smirk that made the women melt.

Ginny glared at him and let the blankets go, knowing that she was not able to resist that smirk.

"Is there a robe I can wear while I'm getting into my cloths?" Ginny asked, covering herself up to keep her body warm. "It is cold, you know."

Remus went to his closet, pulled out a simple robe, and handed it to Ginny.

"I have to get my lesson together." Remus said before he left the room.

Ginny searched the room for her school uniform; she knew Remus threw it somewhere in the corner last night… Ah, there it was! She picked it up, brushed out the few wrinkles, and put it on. It still smelled clean, but Ginny decided to put another one on this evening, since she assumed she would be spending another night with Remus.

Speaking of the werewolf, Ginny thought with a sigh. I know he loves me, he said he loves being with me, but I sense he is still a bit uncomfortable with our new relationship.

It was true; Remus was a bit uncomfortable about "molesting" Ginny. She was still his student, and Remus was still her teacher; and while the idea of teacher/student relationship might sound kinky and arousing to some people, Remus was a man of honor and conscience, so that idea bothered him a bit.

Ginny rubbed her sleepy eyes, trying to force the sleepiness out of her. The only thing that would wake her up right now, which she is not able to get for several hours, is a good shagging from the hot, sexy werewolf.

Ginny sighed again, straightened out her uniform, and exited Remus' room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Great Hall buzzed with chatter during morning breakfast; the clinging of silverware against plates could be heard as students and teachers ate away at the food.

Ginny, as usual, sat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and surprisingly, Luna as they chattered away. She only paid half attention to their conversation, smiling at her food

"…inny. Ginny!"

Ginny snapped her head up and only came out of her musings when Hermione called her attention.

"What?" Ginny asked, trying to be civil and not explode since Hermione interrupted her daydreaming about a certain sexy, naked werewolf.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "You seem a bit… spacey."

"Oh, I'm great." Ginny said, dreamily sighing.

"You look radiant; almost like an expecting mother." The bushy-haired woman complemented.

Ginny practically fell over at Hermione's comment; no way could she be pregnant! She and Remus had been careful! Poor Ron just had to be drinking his glass of milk when his girlfriend said her comment, and he promptly choked and spewed the liquid out of his nose.

Ginny had to laugh has her brother had a coughing fit and beat his chest with his fist. Harry laughed as hard as Ginny as he hit his friend on his back, and Hermione shook her head at him.

"Ginny is not pregnant!" Ron choked, making sure the conversation was between his sister and friends. "My sister is still a virgin!"

Ginny stared blankly at her brother, amazed at how little he knew about her life when she was worried about how much she thought he knew. How was she going to tell him the truth? Luna looked at Ginny with a questioning, normal look, but then went back to breezy and dreamy.

"I was just saying she looks radiant!" Hermione snapped. "I wasn't implying that she's with child!"

It just had to be at that exact time that when Hermione said, "she's with child!" that the Great Hall fell silent. All heads snapped at Harry and company from all houses. Many students snickered while everyone except Luna turned red. Ginny inwardly groaned; why does all the embarrassment always happen to her?!

It took a while, but soon the students when back to their conversations, only this time, they had something new to discuss. Ginny stole a glance at Remus; he was looking at her with a blank expression, blinking every few seconds. She shook her head slowly so that only he could see, telling him that she is not pregnant. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile in return.

"What I was trying to say, Ginny," Hermione said softly, trying not to have another repeat of unwanted attention. "You look radiant."

"I'm happy, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "I'm so very happy."

Hermione smiled for her friend, nodding. After some minutes passed, the morning mail came in and Hedwig dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Harry.

Harry gave Hedwig some meat and bits of bread, and then she flew off again. Hermione had already snatched the newspaper from Harry while he was feeding Hedwig, and she opened it up, looking at the front news. When Hermione lifted the newspaper in front of her, Ginny saw the back heading in bold print:

**The _Daily Prophet_ Apologizes to Miss Weasley and Mr. Creevy**

Ginny snatched it from Hermione, causing the other woman to yelp in protest as Ginny flipped it over to the backside. She read the article that proved that she did not pose nude for Colin. Next to the article was the real picture of how it should have been printed.

_The _Daily Prophet_ apologizes to Miss Weasley and Mr. Creevy, winners of the Muggle Photographing Contest, for the lies we presented, and for purposely printing the photograph wrong._

Ginny skimmed the article until she got to the last sentence.

_Mr. Arthur Weasley has sued the editors of the contest, and a sum of seventy Galleons willingly be presented to each of the individual Weasley and Creevy families for their wrong doings._

"Go dad!" Ginny cried out cheerfully, and continued reading despite Ron wanting to know what their father had done that was so great.

_The editors once again apologize for the mistakes and lies, and the prize money, as well as the apology money, will be given to Miss Weasley and Mr. Creevy soon._

"What'd dad do?" Ron asked again.

Ginny smiled and showed the article to her brother.

"Well, apparently Dumbledore **did** have that little talk with the editors!" Hermione exclaimed gleefully.

"What?" Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Dumbledore was furious when he saw the lies the _Daily Prophet_ put in the newspaper against you and Colin." Hermione explained. "He, um, had a little talk with them about their behavior towards his students; and everyone knows never to wrong a student of Dumbledore, less he or she wants to pay the consequences."

"Ah, that explains a lot about the Headmaster." Ron said, flipping the newspaper over to look at the front-page news. What he saw made him grow pale.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking over his friends shoulder at the main headline; he also grew pale and serious.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"V-Voldemort…" Ron stuttered, just recently gotten into the habit of saying the Dark Lord's name, thanks to the encouragement of Hermione and Harry. "You know that he got the Dementors on his side two years ago, right?"

Ginny nodded, remembering that she was in her fourth year when the Second War had begun and the Dementors left Azkaban.

"He used the Dementors to attack a large Wizarding community." Ron continued, but was unable to say any more.

"According to this," Harry continued for Ron. "More than half the people had been sent to St. Mungo's Wizard Hospital because they had the Kiss preformed on them."

Harry's anger rose to a dangerous level, and his grip on his fork was so strong that it bent because of the pressure.

"More than half of them are soulless…" he hissed, dropping the fork down on his plate non-too-graciously.

Ginny looked at the Wizard picture of several Dementors floating about, almost gracefully; their black, ragged robes moved with their bodies as if they were moving in water instead of air. Ginny gave a shutter and trembled as she handed the newspaper back to Hermione.

Ginny knew what sort of nightmares the Dementors made their victims relive. She experienced it first hand in her second year on the Hogwarts' Express; and it was Remus who saved them. Yet she still had to relive her nightmares in her first year with Tom Riddle, even if it had only been for a few minutes.

Ginny could still remember the hissing, clicking tongue when he spoke Parselmouth.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly. "It's time to go to class."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can you teach me the Patronus Charm, Remus?"

"Good evening to you, too, Gin-Gin."

Ginny sighed, looking at her wand as if hoping that it would teach her the charm. Remus looked seriously at his redhead, wondering what could be bothering her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?" Ginny asked, putting her wand on Remus' desk, and continued without bothering to hear his response. "On the front page news was about a Dementor attack… and everyone knows who is in control of them."

"Yes, I knew about it." Remus said sullenly, thinking about those poor, soulless people and their families that had to suffer from it.

"I'm scared of them…" Ginny whispered, feeling weak.

"And it's more than alright to be afraid of them." Remus exclaimed, wrapping Ginny protectively in his arms. "Dementors have the power to make even the most stone-hearted people shiver in fear."

Ginny leaned into Remus' embrace, feeling his warm body behind her. He is her comfort even in her darkest hours of her life.

"Dementors make me remember horrible things… from my first year… and I want them to go away."

Remus held Ginny a little tighter, but it was still gentle.

"Remember what I said about forgiveness?" he asked, resting his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her sent.

"Yes, and I'm working on that; can you still teach me the Patronus Charm?"

Remus chuckled, giving the redheaded flower a kiss on her temple before letting her go.

"You're a slave-driver, you know that?" he chuckled.

"I'm more than that, but yes, I'll agree I'm a slave-driver."

"Will it make you happy if I teach you the Patronus Charm?"

"Yes," Ginny laughed. "Until I want something else."

"I can only imagine what that could be…" Remus mumbled, handing Ginny's wand to her.

"Whatever I want; you know I'm spoiled, and you just contribute to it." Ginny joked, taking her wand in her hand.

Remus sighed with a smile, and got his wand out.

"Okay, the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Ex-Expecto_… _Patronum_?"

"Correct; but you have to search for a good memory, don't let the Dementors take it away from you, and let that be your power."

Ginny thought of a memory, any good memory, knowing that she had more luck with that than poor Harry did when searching for a one.

"Do you have a good memory?" Remus asked, wondering what memory Ginny chose.

Ginny nodded, smiling to herself.

"Now, let your mind return to that point of time; remember the good feelings it gave you, and allow yourself to be consumed by that happiness."

Ginny closed her eyes, remembering the happiness she felt at that time and she consumed herself in it.

"Now, say the incantation."

"_Expecto Patronum_."

Nothing happened.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Ginny tried again, watching the tip of her wand and concentrating on her happy memory.

When nothing happened, Ginny got frustrated.

"**_Expecto Patronum_**, you bloody wanker!" she yelled at her wand.

Remus tried to hold back a laugh, which ended up coming out in snorts. Ginny glared at him from her profile view, daring him to face her Weasley temper.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked, almost defeated.

"Don't feel bad if you don't get it on the first try." Remus encouraged her. "No one gets it right when they first try it out. Remember, the Patronus Charm is very advanced magic."

Ginny nodded, looking back at her wand, deciding that she needs another memory; one that is more powerful.

"Okay," she said, now determined. "I'm going to get it right!"

Ginny closed her eyes, allowing the new memory to fill her heart and flow throughout her body and in her veins.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Ginny said, making her happy memory flow more powerfully in her body. She felt a weird, yet wonderful, sensation of that happiness flowing down to her hands and then flowing out into her wand.

As soon as it flowed out of her wand, bright sliver light shot out of the tip. It did not take any form, but it was a very good start.

"I did it! Did you see it? I did it!" Ginny yelled joyously while jumping.

"Great job," Remus commented proudly. "Great job, Gin-Gin."

"Isn't it supposed to take an animal form?" Ginny asked, allowing herself to rest a bit.

"When it is a full Patronus, then yes, it should; and that was very close to it."

"Doesn't the full Patronus relate to the Animagus form?"

"A bit; yes."

"And doesn't the Animagus form relate to the individual's personality?"

Remus paused to think about that.

"Well, according to the book my friends and I read, when we were attempting the Animagus form, it does relate to the individual's personality."

"But what about your Animagus form?" Ginny asked, sitting down in her chair.

"I was always a werewolf since I was very young, so I never attempted it; I'm not sure it can be attempted." Remus replied, sitting down next to her.

"So, if the Animagus form relates to the person's personality," Ginny mused out loud. "Then doesn't that mean that Harry's form is a Stag?"

"It could be; Harry never studied to become an Animagus." Remus said quietly. "Although the Stag was James' form, so I don't know if father and son can be the same animal."

"It could happen, though; right?"

"I don't know."

Ginny sighed, looking at her wand.

"I think I'll try it again." She said, standing up.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest some more?"

"I'm sure." Ginny said, holding up her wand in determination.

Ginny closed her eyes, thinking of another powerful memory. Once again, she let it fill her body as she concentrated on the happiness it brought her.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Another bright, silver light illuminated the room from out of her wand; for a millisecond it took the form of an animal, but it soon diminished before neither Remus nor Ginny could distinguish what it was.

"Well, Merlin's library…" Ginny said, her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It's okay, Ginny." Remus exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her. "That was great for a beginner; and that is really saying something."

Ginny turned, facing Remus, and then wrapped her arms around him. Just being able to hold him brought her great joy, and she relished the feel of him pressed against her. Remus held her as well, holding her as tightly as he dared.

"Are you okay with this?" Ginny asked, afraid of his answer. "You know… with our relationship?"

Remus nodded quietly in response, although there was still that voice in the back of his head that told him to get out of the relationship before it evolved into something serious; which was already at that point.

"Remus…" Ginny whispered, pressing herself to him.

"Hmm?"

Ginny leaned up to Remus' ear and whispered something in a foreign language that made him melt. She had been speaking that language to him for a while; enough to know what it meant.

"Aishiteru, Attashi no anata."

That was all he needed to hear.

_I love you, my darling._

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** That foreign language is Japanese, by the way. Updates are going to be a little shaky because college Final Exams are coming up very quickly, along with a Final Exam Headache; but I will try my best, okay? So, if updates don't happen as often, please don't get angry! (sweat-drop)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Tante**: Thank you for your complements! The whole 'mature Ginny' thing I have going comes from the whole Ginny-Being-Possessed-By-Tom theory. Those students being petrified didn't come from accidents; they were basically attempted murders. Poor Ginny has to live with the fact that she 'helped' to petrify her fellow students. That, I think, would make someone mature quicker than his or hers' peers. I'll try to describe the scenes more when I put the characters into them; thank you for the advice! Um, the web site didn't come up because ff(dot)net doesn't allow people to post web sites up anymore, which sucks. That's why I have the (dot)com, or (dot)net, and even http(slash/slash/) so people know what I am talking about, and it goes up posted. It's a pain, but I deal with it (hence, my name! hahaha… okay, that was pathetic…) Thank you for your review!

**LupinFan227**: Yes, finally… I don't mind thinking of naked Remus, either… (drools over her Drool Bucket) About the whole 'poor Lavender essay,' fluid tends to sometimes get all over the place during… um, that… so, yea… (slaps herself for blushing so much) Thank you for your review!

**Lucky Shamrock**: I put Madam Pomfrey's name in my 'add to dictionary' so that helps. It really was making me angry that my computer's spell check kept saying Remus is spelled wrong, and was saying that Romulus is spelled correctly. Remus is so much better than Romulus, damn you, filthy computer scum! (realizes she's yelling at an inanimate object, so she calls her psychiatrist to schedule another appointment) Yea, I know how people write a lot of fan fics about Remus' "twin brother" or "brother" because of the whole "Romulus and Remus" story in Roman Mythology. Gotta love Mythology, though! Thank you for your review!

**brokentoy19**: Yes, they're together… now… Thank you for your review!

**Elora Nova**: (ear drums burst and authoress is now very deaf) THANK YOU FOR SUCH A WONDERFUL COMPLEMENT! (realizes she is yelling, so she takes her voice down a few notches) I dream about Remus a lot as well… and my fiancée always teases me about "being in love with a piece of paper." (sweat-drop) I love Indian symbols, too, and you're welcome. Don't make the fic too dark? (reads her notes for a certain future chapter and gets very nervous) Uh, would you… still read it? I mean… there's a possibility that… oh, dear… Thank you so much for your awesome review(s), and I will eternally miss them!

**Branmuffinpower**: They didn't shag like bunnies… (rereads her chapters) Oh, wait, they did. Well, it's all good… You have a problem with them shagging, and not being married? I have a reason for that coming up in the next chapter. (authoress' fiancée laughs about shagging and not being married) Oh, shut up! (turns back to her reviewer with a deep, deep red face) Hem! "Lady Darkness" is awesome. I hope you can find the time to read it 'cause it just got better; and it keeps getting better! I try not to get too graphic with the sex, although (I am embarrassed to admit) I have written some descriptive lemons in the past… Thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul**: Yea, poor Lavender, but yay Ginny and Remus! I got Blaithin from when I was looking up names for my "future children." I saw that name under "Old Irish" or Celtic language, and I loved it. So, I put that as Ginny's middle name. A lot of fan fics have Ginny with the middle name, "Molly" because that is her mother's name, so it would make sense. But Mrs. Rowling still hasn't put a middle name out for our most favorite youngest Weasley girl. Thank you for your review!

**Bonbons**: As far as I know, this fic isn't going to end any time soon; but that's as far as I know. I will continue soon, but finals exams are coming up soon. Grr, aurg. Thank you for your review!


	15. Magic in Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the song, "Earth Angel" by the Penguins; not no way, not know how!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Please cast your vote on this question!**

My friend keeps on insisting that Sirius Black is still a virgin, even though I keep telling her he is not. Please end this pathetic dispute with your vote!

**Question:** Is Sirius Black a virgin?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 15: "Magic in Her Eyes"_

The months seemed to pass by so quickly that it made Ginny's head spin. It was the seventh years' prom next week (Ginny was still going with Seamus, only as friends), and next year would be her last year.

The thought of leaving Remus was practically unbearable to Ginny, but that year was coming up. It seemed like only a few weeks ago that she was first being sorted into the House she would be residing in for the rest of her school career.

Merlin, how the time flies too quickly!

Her first year she would prefer to forget, but there were other times, in her later years, that she wished she could go back to; like the first time Ginny was accepted on the Gryffindor Qudditch team, or during her fourth year when she joined Dumbledore's Army. She could loose herself in those memories if only someone would stop tapping on her shoulder…

Ginny snapped her head up, looking at Remus—er—Professor Lupin. She was in the classroom filled with her classroom peers; during this time she was not Remus' lover but Professor Lupin's student.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Ginny said quietly and started jotting down more notes as the teacher continued his lecture.

Ginny tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but her mind started to wander again. When had she gotten so old? Well, technically, she is not old, but it seemed that way; and here she is, studying to become a Healer.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Remus asked, causing Ginny to come back to reality. "You seem a bit more spacey."

Ginny wondered why Remus was calling her by her first name when they were in the middle of class. That is, until she looked around and saw she was the only student in the room.

"Oh, it's just hard for me to concentrate right now." She replied as she got her school items together.

"You know, my father always told me, 'An idle mind is the devil's workshop.'" Remus said with a laugh. "It's an old muggle saying, I guess."

"Well," Ginny started after she got all her things together. "My brother, Charlie, always says, 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.'"

Remus tried to hold back his laughter, but he could not. Ginny could not help but smile at the sound of his laughing; it was not the way he laughed, it was the fact that she made him laugh.

"And," Remus concluded. "Sirius always said, 'Do not play leapfrog with a unicorn.'"

Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh. Remus returned to grading papers and, of course, humming a song as he did so.

"What song do you keep humming?" Ginny asked, taking her seat next to him.

"It's an old muggle song… I don't know if you know what song."

"Just try me."

"Earth Angel by the Penguins; they were really popular back in the 40s and 50s. My father loved that group and he would always play their records. My favorite song, of course, was Earth Angel."

"Can you sing it?" Ginny asked, wondering what it would sound like if Remus sang.

"I can't sing…" Remus said, blushing and avoiding eye contact with her.

"I bet you can!" Ginny challenged, gently nudging Remus with her elbow.

"Cannot."

"Can too!"

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Not."

"Can!"

"Not."

"Oh, you're impossible, Remus!" Ginny huffed, folding her arms.

"Not entirely…" Remus chuckled with a mischievous grin, leaving Ginny wondering what evil thoughts this 'innocent' man could possibly be thinking.

"Remus," Ginny hesitated. "Do you think… sometime in the future that we can get married; even if it is secretly?"

Remus was startled by the question, but he smiled sadly.

"I wish we could but there are several factors we have to consider; one, I'm not sure your family would approve of our relationship."

"Well, a few of them would be angry with us," Ginny countered. "But they'll come around… eventually."

"Which one would be the first one?"

"I think Fred and George would accept it first because they're, well… Fred and George. Then Bill, I think, then Charlie, my dad, Ron, and finally my mum. I'm not quite sure Percy would approve whole-heartedly, but, hey, he's Perseus. What's the other factor?"

"Second, I'm a werewolf—"

"I don't qualify that as a factor." Ginny said determinedly, scowling and recrossing her arms.

"—And werewolves cannot legally get married." Remus continued after Ginny interrupted him. "Even if we sign the legal documents, the Wizarding Laws will not recognize it."

Ginny's jaw flopped open in shock.

"They—They discriminate even **that**?!"

Remus nodded sadly, knowing that Ginny deserves to be married, but it would not happen if she is together with him.

Ginny's shoulders slumped, now realizing what she was facing if she stayed with Remus. Not only will her mate face discrimination, but so would she.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner, Ginny—"

Remus was cut off by Ginny when she kissed him determinedly and fiercely.

"Don't you dare apologize!" Ginny hissed. "None of this is your fault, or my fault; it's **their** fault! You are a constant victim, not a monster; and I will stay with you even if I have to starve to death! Remember: If we are to die, then we die together!"

Remus blinked, slowly smiled, and kissed Ginny back with just as much determination and fierceness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next week hit, which was the night of the seventh years' prom. The school was buzzing about with excitement as the hours drew nearer to the special night. Ginny became very nervous as if it was her wedding day.

Her dress was already picked out, and she got first pick (well, only pick) with Hermione to help her with cosmetics, nails, the works. Ginny picked Hermione because one, she is like the sister she never had, and two, Hermione made a big hit during the Yule Ball her fourth year.

Hardly any of the students could focus in class, which caused Professor Snape and McGonagall to grow a couple of gray hairs. The theme was picked out, which Ginny did not know what her opinion of it was:

**Magic in Her Eyes**

So what were the ladies supposed to do; put magic in their eyes? When Ginny asked Hermione this, the bushy-haired book worm laughed and said, "It's a figure of speech."

"By the way," Ginny said as her and Hermione were getting ready for the prom. "Who **is** Harry going to the prom with?"

Hermione tried to hold back the laughter rising in her throat, but it ended up coming out as a snort.

"Only one Miss Luna Lovegood." Hermione answered, carefully applying Ginny's eye shadow. "Luna has a 'thing' for Harry now."

"The poor boy." Ginny laughed.

The Great Hall's tables were moved completely out of the room, decorations were "Wingardium Leviosa" up to high places, and extra "sparkle" magic was placed on the walls so the room glittered.

Finally, the hour approached and all the girls headed to the Great Hall, some with their dates and some without. Ginny and Hermione just happened to be among those few; Ron and Seamus said that they will meet the girls in the Great Hall.

It was acceptable for Seamus because he and Ginny were going as friends; for Ron, that was inexcusable because Hermione is his girlfriend. When Ginny asked Hermione if she scolded Ron about that, Hermione just said, "I've given up on teaching him some manners two years ago."

The common rooms in every House were filled with students and parents; some with their dates, and parents were there to see their children finally becoming adults, with their cameras, and suddenly becoming "Snap-happy."

Colin's muggle father and mother were there with there with their cameras, more snap-happy than the rest of the parents. Ginny finally understood where Colin got his habit from, although she was watching the commotion from her dorm door, cracking it open a bit so no one could see her.

When all of the commotion left the room and prom started, Hermione was finally ready to go, much to the disappointment of Ginny.

"Ginny, it's time for us to go." Hermione said, entering Ginny's dormitory and fastening a beautiful diamond earring in her ear.

Hermione pierced her ears through a magic spell which did not hurt at all, unlike muggle piercing; she also did the same for Ginny, without Mrs. Weasley's realization, of course.

"I don't think I can go." Ginny said nervously, looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

Even though the mirrors all around the girls were whistling, hooting, and making cat-calls, that did not make Ginny feel any better.

What made her feel worse was Remus was going to be there, and Ginny was sure that students and teachers cannot dance with each other.

"Oh, Ginny, you'll be fine!" Hermione encouraged, obsessively-compulsively straightening out Ginny's gown. "You look beautiful!"

"I can't do this." Ginny whispered as Hermione put an earring in Ginny's ear.

The bushy-haired girl smelled sweet, just like Remus said she did. Remus and Ginny once had a conversation about how the students naturally smelled, using his sense of smell, of course. He said that Hermione smelled like sugar cookies. It was a weird topic, but it is those moments that Ginny lives for.

"Of course you can do this." Hermione softly argued, which was surprising because she had always been stern during arguments; Ginny was willing to bet it was because one, she is a fellow woman, and two, she is Ron's sister.

"No, I can't!" Ginny yelped, almost bursting into tears.

Hermione looked so beautiful; comparing her to Ginny was like comparing a rose to a slug. Well, in Ginny's opinion.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful dark-blue formal gown that showed off every curve of her body from her perfect breasts, to her perfect flat stomach, and to her perfect hips. The dress was thick strapped, without sleeves, velvet, and flowed out perfectly after her hips; even her make-up and hair was perfect.

Hermione was wearing white diamond earrings that dangled perfectly on her ears, a necklace that had a thin silver chain, and a small white diamond that dangled off of it. Her bushy hair was now straight and elegantly put up, with sapphires placed at perfect places.

Ginny wanted to cry because Hermione was so perfect. Did Cho Chang graduate last year or not?! Is not she the one who was so perfect in every way?!

"Ginny," Hermione said after she put Ginny's earrings in for her. "You're acting as if this is your wedding. Am I going to go through the same thing on your wedding day?"

_No, because I doubt I'll get married, and my mother would probably be chasing me around because of the man I chose, and my brothers and father would be chasing him with silver arrows and silver bullets._

Then Ginny thought of walking down the wedding isle, seeing the man she loves so much standing there, watching her with those blue eyes she loves so much. Those blue eyes that are soft and filled with the love he only feels towards her.

Best of all, she had seen those eyes looking at her that way before.

"No, you wouldn't," Ginny finally answered. "Because I wouldn't have any doubts."

"Why do you doubt yourself now?"

Ginny straightened out her formal gown some more before she answered.

"Because I don't feel comfortable going in there like this. I've always been known as a small, shy, ugly little tomboy. No matter what I do, no matter how I look right now, it won't change how people will always view me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking like she wanted to slap Ginny, but the slap never came. Instead, she grabbed Ginny by the wrist and practically dragged her out of her dorm room and to the Great Hall.

"Come on," Hermione said over her shoulder while dragging Ginny. "We're already a bit late."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Great Hall, students danced, associated, had conversations, and snogged while the teachers observed to make sure they did not misbehave. Some teachers even joined in the dancing while dancing with each other.

Remus felt silly for being in fancy dress robes, and also being picked by Dumbledore to also be one of the teachers that observed the students to make sure they behaved. His fellow co-worker, Professor Snape, seemed to have a sharp eye for any trouble caused.

The music blared and some couples found snogging spots, which Snape was especially on the look-out for. The drink table had Butterbeers on it and a white cloth that dangled off of it, hiding everything under there.

Snape looked suspicious at the table, and without a word, he went to the drink table, opened a Butterbeer, drank it very fast and chucked it under the table.

There was a 'clunk' sound and a male voice shouting, "OW!" as he and his snogging partner scrambled out from the table. They tried to make a run for it, but Snape caught them, knowing who they were.

"Jones! Narvi!" Snape shouted at the couple, whom started running for their lives.

Remus watched the scene with a bit amusement as a bad mood Snape deducted points.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted at the young man, Jones. "Five points from Slytherin!" the teacher shouted at the young woman, Narvi.

The last line Snape shouted caused not only the students to stop in their tracks, but also the staff. Never, ever, in Snape's entire career, had he ever taken any points from Slytherin! This was a new record!

"What are you looking at?!" Snape snapped at the students. "Get back to your lousy celebration!"

The students jumped and were about to do just that when one of the Great Hall's two huge doors opened…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Remember, Ginny, you can do this!" Hermione said as she opened up one of the huge doors, never letting go of Ginny's wrist; probably because she would have ran off.

Hermione let go of Ginny's wrist when they entered, and Ginny could not run because every students' eyes were on them. A lot of guys had their mouths opened when they saw Ginny, and many girls looked extremely envious.

Ginny trembled as she slowly followed Hermione to where their dates were waiting for them. Her eyes spotted Harry with Luna; she was smiling at Ginny as Harry was looking at Ginny like he just saw her for the first time.

Ginny was wearing a light, light violet formal dress that really brought out her hair; the dress was long length, no sleeves or shoulder straps, and it outlined her curves perfectly, and flowed out at just the right time. While her breasts may be huge, the dress lifted and curved them perfectly as her neck displayed a small, crystal necklace.

Ginny's beautiful, long, red hair was put in a delicate bun with white diamonds sparkling in her hair. There were not any freckles that could be seen because Hermione used a spell to make them disappear for the entire night. Her make-up was done perfectly, and her perfect nails were painted a delicate violet to match her gown.

As she looked at all the students' eyes on her, Ginny made a mental note for her future seventh year prom: Be early so she would not be the center of attention.

Ginny's eyes swept over the students and the staff until her eyes finally landed on Remus. For a split second, that seemed to last forever, their eyes met. He was looking at her; **really** looking at her. It was a look that made her shiver in delight.

Remus was looking at her like she was a grown woman.

His eyes were soft and filled with a deep emotion that hardly anyone in the world knew how to handle; it was an emotion that he only felt towards her. Even the look he gave her was something he only shared with her.

Time sped back up, and soon, Ginny was standing with her brother and ex-boyfriend/friend, Seamus.

Ron was looking warmly at Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him deeply; Ginny knew what that was like, and her arms ached for Remus.

Turning back to her date, Ginny saw Seamus blushing at the sight of her. She smiled at him kindly as he stumbled over his words, asking her to dance with him.

As they moved to the dancing center, Remus watched them. In the back of his mind, Romulus snarled and paced his prison confinement, wanting to tear at the boy who dared to touch him mate.

The urge to throttle Seamus good was so strong that Remus lurched forward a bit. He looked around to make sure that no one noticed, and thankfully, no one did, although Headmaster Dumbledore gave him an odd look.

An hour passed and Ginny noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall slow dancing with each other. Ginny noticed Professor McGonagall smiling at her secret husband, and Ginny had to smile at them; although she closed her eyes and shuddered when her mind was assaulted with one question: How is their sex life?

"Quite a wondrous beauty, isn't she?"

Remus jumped at the sound of Headmaster Dumbledore's voice next to him. He had been so consumed with watching Ginny that he did not even notice his boss coming up beside him.

"W-Who?" Remus asked nervously, acting like he was watching out for other students.

"Ginevra Weasley, of course."

"Well, yes…" Remus hesitated, acting as if he had not noticed.

Dumbledore watched his students enjoy themselves on the dance floor with blue eyes that held adoration and fierce protectiveness.

"Poor Professor Snape is on the war path." Dumbledore said as he watched his other employee take more points from Houses, daring the students to sneeze.

"I think he doesn't like the prom," Remus began. "Because he did not go. Severus was not the most popular student in the school…"

"Ah." Was all Dumbledore said as he watched his students again.

Ginny and Seamus seemed to become tired from dancing, along with the others, so they sat down on chairs, talking about nonsense that did not matter to the world.

"If only we can protect them from the horrors of the world, eh, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, looking sadly at his employee. "But, alas, we cannot keep them innocent forever."

Remus watched Ginny sitting with her brother and friends, laughing endlessly without a care in the world. She did not know how chaotic the Wizard World was becoming; no student did, save for Harry Potter.

To answer Remus' question, he nodded sadly.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms protectively around Ginny to tell her that he would always be there for her, to protect her from the world.

The hours passed, and soon, the seventh years' prom was over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a knock on his door late that night, and Remus wondered if it was Ginny. The classroom door opened and non other than Ginny came into the room.

Ginny was no longer a vibrant princess in a beautiful formal gown with elegant hair, and an elegant walk; she was plain Ginny Weasley. Remus still had not changed out of his formal dress robes.

"Good late, late evening." Remus greeted with a smile.

Ginny shyly smiled, her make up was completely off; the only thing she did not have back yet, that was part of her, was her freckles.

"Is it too late to be here?" Ginny asked, brushing off her pajamas.

They were cute; it was white with puppy-paw prints all over them.

"It's never too late."

Ginny slowly walked up to Remus as if he was a stranger, slowly and shyly.

"What's wrong, Gin-Gin?"

"I-I don't look… elegant any more…"

"You look beautiful."

Ginny gave a heart-felt sigh, looking at herself.

"I'm plain Ginny—"

Suddenly, the magic spell that made Ginny's freckles disappear wore off, and her freckles started to reappear; like someone took a paint brush and started painting them on her skin. Ginny blushed and tried to cover her face, but Remus gently removed her hands after much coaxing.

"I'm so plain, ordinary, tomboyish, ugly—" Ginny berated herself until Remus interrupted her.

"And I love plain, ordinary, tomboyish, beautiful Ginny rather than then the elegant princess I saw tonight."

"But… I saw the way you were looking at me… like I'm an adult."

Remus hugged Ginny deeply, lovingly.

"I did see you as an adult tonight, but I've also been seeing you as an adult before that."

"Remus…"

"Ginny, you said that you wanted to be married?" Remus asked, looking lovingly at her.

"Yes, but we can't, remember?" Ginny replied looking depressed.

Remus suddenly looked nervous as he fumbled around in his dress robes' pocket. He cleared his throat as if preparing for a speech.

"I know this isn't much..." Remus said as he pulled out a blue velvet box out of his dress robes' pocket.

He opened it up, revealing a simple, but beautiful, ring with a small diamond on it. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"And I know we can't legally be married." Remus said as he pulled the ring out of the velvet box, took Ginny's hand and slipped it on her "married" finger.

"But we can be married by our own values."

Ginny looked wide-eyed at the jewel on her finger; it was finally occupied and not empty, or vacant. Tears started to form in her eyes as her heart swelled up impossibly with happiness.

Ginny could only nod with the bright, shinning smile that Remus would kill for if he could see it on her lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The few, short weeks passed by all too quickly, and soon the seventh years were leaving. The graduation ceremony was held on the Quidditch field so all parents in the stands could see their child receive their diplomas.

The teachers' seats were near the goal posts while the students were seated facing them. The speech podium was the only thing between them.

Everyone in the Weasley family, save for Percy, came to the seventh years' graduation ceremony. Mr. Weasley had pulled out his camera filled with film, snapping pictures of Ron, Harry, and Hermione, the whole family, and just about everything he thought was worth taking.

Hermione had graduated Valedictorian of the whole seventh year class, of course, and had to present a speech to the whole graduating students and their families.

She stayed strong though her speech, but as soon as Hermione said, "… We shared all the adventures, smiles, laughter, pain, and tears together…" she broke down crying.

Surprisingly, not one student laughed at Hermione, whom everyone knew as the "insufferable know-it-all." In fact, many of them had to hold back their own tears because of the powerful emotion their Valedictorian presented.

"I'm sure we would always remember all our peers, even if we did not like them." Hermione sniffed. "We would always remember the dedicated staff that taught us, never failed to deduct or add House points, even if we did not like them."

Ginny, in the family stands, smiled sadly for Hermione who struggled to present the rest of her speech.

"The last thing I want to say is that I hope you had wonderful seven years, and to ensure the future that is presented to you. Earn whatever you can and make the most of it."

Everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall stood to give diplomas to students as Headmaster Dumbledore said the names in alphabetical order. The woman was very strong until the famous Harry Potter walked up to receive his document.

During Harry's fifth year, McGonagall was determined to have the Triadic One become an Auror because Umbridge said he could not do it. True to her word, she did just that, teaching him every night, and as a result, they came to regard one another as a "grandmum-grandson" relationship.

After Harry took his diploma and shook McGonagall's hand, the old woman burst into tears, sobbing, and she hugged Harry… well, more liked crushed him with her arms.

Dumbledore was patient as his wife hugged the young man he came to regard as his grandson as well. Finally, McGonagall pulled herself together and continued to pass out diplomas.

"Okay, all Hogwarts students together!" Mrs. Weasley said, after the ceremony now getting possession of the camera.

"Ginny's the only one in the family left at Hogwarts, mum." Ron laughed, showing off his Wizard Diploma. "We're no longer Hogwarts' students."

It had a waxed seal with all the animal symbols of the Hogwarts' founders on it. While Ron had ripped through his waxed seal to make sure his diploma was real, Harry had been more careful opening his as if trying to preserve it as much as possible.

Harry looked depressingly at the school that was his refuge; he looked like a lost man who had just lost his home, and Ginny's heart went out to him. While he was still going to continue school to become an Auror, Ginny knew that Hogwarts was really his home.

"Harry…" Ginny said, wrapping him in her arms, hugging him like a sister would her brother.

When Ginny pulled back, Harry quickly wiped away the liquid that was running down his face from his eyes.

"I have allergies." Harry mumbled pathetically, making sure his tears were gone off his face.

"Don't worry; I promise I won't tell anyone."

Harry smiled gratefully at Ginny, and turned back to look at the castle.

"I wish Sirius was here." Harry whispered. "So he can see me graduate; see that I made it, and I am going to become an Auror."

Ginny's heart felt sadness for him and they stayed quiet, looking at the castle.

"He is here, Harry." Ginny exclaimed, turning to the young man. "And he is watching you; I know he is very proud of you, as he always will be. So are your mother and father."

Harry looked confused at Ginny.

"They're right here." She said, putting her hands over his heart.

Harry looked reassured, even happy, after Ginny's explanation. He kissed Ginny's cheek, just like a brother would kiss his sister.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry, come on!" Mrs. Weasley ran up to them, smiling brightly and holding her camera. "You're missing out on the pictures."

Mrs. Weasley dragged the poor young man towards Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, and Hermione.

Through the commotion, Ginny looked at the stands in the distance, spotting a certain redhead that she had not seen in a good while; letting out a gasp, she went around the people to make sure he did not see her and run off.

When she reached up beside him, Ginny saw he was looking longingly at the family while they took pictures.

"Hello, Percy." Ginny greeted.

Percy jumped, looking at his only sister with fearful eyes as if afraid of rejection. But Ginny wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely, never wanting to let go. He smelled like spice; that was when Ginny realized she had been around Remus too long… which was a good thing.

"I missed you so much!" Ginny cried, hugging her brother tighter and he hugged her back. "We all did!"

"They don't want to see me." Percy whispered, shaking his head.

Ginny shook her head, letting her brother go, and smiled lovingly at him.

"No, we do. You're part of our family, after all."

Percy looked at the family whom were still taking pictures.

"You know, Ginny, I am not like you guys at all. I've been so different from the family that I often wondered if I was adopted. This is how I always felt; they're over there, having fun with each other because they are alike, and here I am, sitting, watching them at a distance."

"Percy…"

"You know that our parents could never buy us new things throughout our school career." Percy exclaimed. "I just didn't want hand-me-downs anymore; I wanted something new for a change. I didn't want this kind of lifestyle."

"But no matter what lifestyle we live in, Percy, we can be sure of one thing; our family loves us no matter what we do."

Percy sighed, watching his family move for another picture.

"Say, why don't we go over there and see for ourselves that they love you?" Ginny offered.

Percy looked down at his hands, shaking his head.

"I can't; no, I won't."

"This is the only way you will find out for sure. Come one, Percy, where's your Gryffindor courage?"

Percy hesitated and was about to answer when he saw something shiny on Ginny's finger. He grabbed her hand and held it up to examine it.

"Ginny. What. Is. That?!"

Ginny looked at her wedding ring as it glinted and shined innocently.

"Oh, it's a… promise ring!"

"Promise ring?" Percy repeated, eyeing Ginny suspiciously.

"Yes, they're really popular, and girls wear them for a 'promise' for the one they are gong to marry in the future."

Percy seemed satisfied with that answer and looked nervously back at the Weasley family…

"Okay, Ron, a little over to the left… good!" Mrs. Weasley directed. "And, you Bill, to the right… well done! By the way, where is Ginny?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, good—" Mrs. Weasley stopped when she saw her third son standing next to her only daughter; the Lost Son.

Percy swallowed nervously as the entire Weasley family stared at him like he was a complete stranger. He was about to leave when…

"Oh, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, running a few paces to hug him. She sobbed as she held him. "Percy, Percy; my son, my darling son!"

Percy was surprised but he held his mother back, whispering his deepest apologies. Mr. Weasley, the father, came up to Percy after Mrs. Weasley stopped hugging and sobbing all over him, and he hugged Percy.

They family sighed in relief, thinking that Mr. Weasley would have slapped Percy, but they all rushed forward, hugging him as Percy apologized to everyone, included Harry.

"Don't worry about." Harry said, doing something no one thought possible; he also hugged Percy like a brother.

Fred and George came up to Percy, much to his nervousness; if anyone would yell at him and discard him, the twins would.

"Percy!" Fred exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"You missed all the inventions that we could have used you to test it on!" George joked, slapping his brother on his back. "But, sadly, we had to use ourselves. Do you still want another chance at it?"

Percy smiled, relieved at their exception.

"You know…" Percy started, and everyone thought he was about to start a lecture. "I will seriously think about that offer."

Fred and George almost fell over, but they soon grabbed Percy on opposite ends.

"Hey! He's mine!" Fred said, tugging on one arm.

"He's my brother first!" George claimed, tugging on the other arm.

"I'm older than you by fifteen minutes so I say he's mine first!"

"No way!"

And the Weasley family accepted a Lost Son back into their family.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** I had a strange dream where Mr. Weasley cheated on Mrs. Weasley with a Polly Pocket doll. (O.o) Anyway, enough of the insanity…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227**: Family always assumes our innocence because they want to keep up as "innocent" as long as possible; which is too late for Ginny. Yes, a big event is coming up next chapter, and thank you for wishing me luck on my finals! Thank you for your review!

**Elora Nova**: (authoress takes out her hearing aid, to find out if she could hear well) Do not kill… (mumbles name) Uh, do you want me to e-mail you the spoiler so you are prepared when that certain chapter comes up? I would be happy to. (sets up her battle gear and gets ready for flaming review number two) Thank you for your vow, by the way. (ears get shot once again and authoress is forced to put her hearing aid back in her ear) THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

**Tante**: The wizard community mentioned was the neighborhood James Potter grew up at; many happy memories. Thank you for the web site, and I will be sure to visit it soon! Thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower**: No, brothers don't know anything about their sisters (authoress mumbles about her own brother). I don't mind about the endless ranting about shagging. Ginny's Patronus is not a bunny (sorry to disappoint you!) but an animal I think is very cool… a mysterious animal. You will find out what her Patronus animal is either next chapter or the one after it; I'm leaning more towards the one after it. Mrs. Rowling once said that she based Dementors off of that awful depression feeling that we sometimes get, and I understand what she was talking about, having been through depression many times myself. I'm only a muggle living in America, too, although I have a guy friend from England! Woo! Naw, the language I put in last chapter is my second language, Japanese. I love that language so, so, sooooo much! And it is spelled unconscious. Thank you for your review!

**Blaith**: I agree: Yay, Ginny and Remus! Thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul**: Yes, I have the idea of Ginny's animal already; it is kind of related to the dog family. You will find out about it the chapter after next chapter. The phoenix does seem like a good symbol for Ginny; she is kind, compassionate, and healing (in a more than physical healing kind of way). The phoenix is also considerate, kind, compassionate, and healing. Maybe you could make a fan fic about that? (hint, hint) Thank you for your review!

**Elizabeth Turner** I love Finding Nemo as well. I was supposed to get it as a graduation present, but it seemed as though my friends had forgotten that. (glares at her friends from over her computer) Thank you for your review!


	16. A Surprise Package

Disclaimer: No own Harry Potter

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**WARNING**: Horny sex in this chapter. (authoress' face turns very, very red) Why do I keep writing that stuff?

**AND**! Horrible, gruesome descriptions of what is in the package and death (please read chapter, and you will find out)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 16: "A Surprise Package"_

All students had their belongings packed away and, in a few hours, ready to board the Hogwarts Express; some for the last time.

Ginny headed towards her favorite classroom, her beaten, old, hand-me-down trunk floated after her. She opened the door, seeing Remus standing there; apparently ready to open the door himself. They both jumped and stared at each other; Ginny looked down at his already-packed trunk just behind him.

"Don't tell me you're sacked!" Ginny exclaimed, horrified.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you leaving so quickly without as much as a good-bye?"

As an answer, Remus grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her into the classroom, her trunk following her and gently settling down on the floor. He closed the door with his wand, locking it, and kissed Ginny fiercely, passionately, and desperately.

Ginny could not help but moan at the feelings that Remus gave off as he kissed her. They reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily and still holding each other. Ginny felt like her knees were water and she had to hold on desperately to Remus so she would not fall.

"Remus…" Ginny breathed. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"There is an emergency in the Order, and because of it, I must leave at once. I'm sorry, Ginny; I wanted to find you so I could say good-bye, but it is a direct order from Dumbledore."

"What's the emergency?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has been missing for three weeks; we suspect it is foul-play from Voldemort."

Ginny flinched at the name and hugged Remus tighter.

"Is it a dangerous mission?" Ginny squeaked, afraid for her mate.

"…Yes, it is." Remus hesitated, but he also wanted to be truthful.

Ginny's heart pounded in fear and she held him tighter, afraid she might loose him.

"Merlin…" Ginny choked. "Don't you dare get killed, Remus! Do you hear me?! Don't you dare die on me!"

Remus nodded, holding her closer.

"I know." He said, breathing in her sent even though he knew it better than himself. "If we are to die, then we die together."

As they held each other, Ginny felt something in Remus' pocket pressing up against her. She felt around in it and pulled out the Spirit Guide symbol she had given him for Christmas.

Ginny fiddled with it as she grabbed a piece of string hanging from the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it and a trail of string followed; she waited until it was just the right length before breaking the bond.

Ginny looped the string through the perfect circle in the middle and tied the ends together. She then placed it over Remus' head so it dangled off his neck, resting on his heart.

"For now." Ginny explained, placing her hand over the symbol. "Until we can turn it into a real necklace."

Remus nodded warmly.

"I have thirty minutes left before I go." He announced, about to get his trunk. "We better go."

Just then Ginny grabbed Remus, opened his shirt and started suckling on the pulse on his neck…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny was racing to the Hogwarts Express, getting her trunk on board as the train started to move down the tracks.

She found the three solemn friends sitting silently in a compartment, so she decided to join them.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said breathlessly.

They nodded to her solemnly as sat down with a plop. Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Ginny, are you alright?" the bushy-haired one asked. "You seem a bit… breathless."

"And flushed." Ron concluded as he glared at his sister's appearance.

Ginny adjusted her wrinkled clothes, brushed back her messy hair, and tried to catch her breath at the same time.

"I'm fine." Ginny said, knowing her face was flushed. "I just had to run to the train."

Ron glared suspiciously at his sister, still not convinced.

"You look like you just had sex." He declared, folding his arms, making silent promises to tell their mother when they got to platform 9 ¾.

Ginny looked at her brother; memories of Remus' whispered voice in her ear as he moved over her came her mind, making her flush again…

"_I promise I'll write to you." He told her._

_A pleading moan was her response to him as she clung to him; the Spirit Guide symbol moving with his movements._

"_H-How…?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers scrapping his back. "You… don't even have… an owl."_

_He kissed her in response; her pleading moans blocked by his mouth._

"_How…?" she asked when he pulled his lips away._

"_I have my ways…" he said as he grinned mischievously…_

Ginny shook her head, willing the memories to go to the back of her mind until she got home so she could enjoy them in private.

"I don't look like I just had sex!" Ginny yelled in her defense after she closed the compartment door.

"Yes you do!"

"I do not! I was running to the train!"

Ron stood up, looking very much like a tall version of their mother when she gets angry.

"You do look like it! You even smell like it from here!"

Ginny cautiously sniffed herself so the three in the compartment do not know what she was doing. After taking in a short whiff she realized she DOES smell like… Remus. Ginny could not help but smile at the fact that she smelled like her mate.

After Ginny smiled dreamily, sat back comfortably with her arms folded was when Ron began to sputter at his sister's submission.

"I'm telling mum!" he yelled, sounding like a small child.

"Go ahead." Ginny sighed dreamingly.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared at her with disbelieving eyes; Ginny has **never** acted so out-of-character! Then again, they had never been in this situation with Ginny so they do not know how she would truly react.

After a few minutes, Ginny realized something…

"Wait a minute!" she yelped, turning to her brother, whom was now sitting down. "How do **you** know what a person looks and smells like after having sex?!"

Ron blushed deeply; Hermione as well. Harry chuckled, trying to hold back laughter before answering Ginny.

"Remember: the males can't go into the female dormitory, but the females can go into the male dorms."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "You were awake?!"

"Well at first I was, but…" Harry smiled evilly. "**You** sure can scream!"

Harry laughed very hard as both Hermione and Ron's faces turned an impossible red. Ginny snickered with him, trying to save the couple from embarrassment.

"Do you still plan on tell mum?" she asked her brother while covering her mouth.

"N-No…" Ron sighed, also not wanting to face his mother's wrath. "Just don't get into 'trouble' with your new boyfriend."

"I won't." Ginny promised, watching other students pass through the train's hallways.

The Hogwarts Express plunged on, and the trio grew silent and solemn.

"Why are you three so down?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This… this is the last time we will ride this train…" Hermione said, tearing up.

The other two nodded in silence, just as solemn. Ginny wanted to yell at them; how can they be so depressed about something that little when Remus and some others in the Order were going on a dangerous mission that can possibly end their lives?!

Ginny's heart pounded in fear as her breathing increased. How was she going to survive this summer without a heart attack, or an ulcer?!

The whole train ride was silent after that as the Hogwarts Express made its way homeward bound. The engine roared, the train bumped and moved its way down the tracks, and it seemed all seventh years were depressed.

It will only be a year from that day when Ginny will feel the same depressing and solemn feelings.

At Platform 9 ¾, the Weasleys waited for Ginny and the trio to unload off the train. When they got off, Mrs. Weasley automatically hugged them and congratulated Harry, Ron, and Hermione over and over again.

The Dursleys were there on the other side, waiting for Harry, but acting as though they did not know the young man, or his company. Harry had to smile because this was the last time they were picking him up, and the last time he would reside in their house. Maybe, since he could do magic outside of school now, he could get away with hexing them before he triumphantly left the house?

With that evil thought in mind, Harry waved good-by to the Weasleys before he went and spent the rest of the summer with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny had practically spent a whole month waiting for Remus to write to her, come visit, anything. Yet, a whole week had passed, and no word from her mate.

It was pathetic, Ginny knew, to worry about him when it had only been a week, but she could not help it. What else would one feel if their love was on a dangerous mission that could possibly end their life?

Ginny shuttered at the thought of Remus being another victim of the Cruciatus Curse, or worse…

The whole family was there for the summer, Percy included, as well as Harry. Everyone was happy together, finally complete. Yet Ginny, still worried sick about her beloved, could only be happy with them half-heartedly.

Ginny turned over on her stomach and slammed her pillow down over her head. It was already two in the morning and she could not sleep at all. When the sun started to come up over the horizon, Ginny got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

She had been having a hard time trying to convince her mother that the ring on her finger was a popular "promise ring." Ginny's mother always said the same thing: "You should take it off because the boys are going to think you are married, and they will shy away from you."

To Ginny, it was a good thing that the boys did shy away.

She got to the table when she heard a 'tap-tap' on the door. Ginny opened the door, looking down, seeing an owl she did not know at the window, a large package at its feet.

Was it from Remus?

Ginny gave the owl some bread and water before it flew off, and she picked up the package. It was a rather heavy, and heaved it onto the table and she searched for an address.

There was only scribbled handwriting that said, "The Weasleys" but without a return address. The only thing it said after "The Weasleys" was "Hope you enjoy."

Ginny did not know why she got a distinct feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the package. Why can't she open it? She is a Weasley after all, and the package does say "The Weasleys" on it.

Ginny did not know why her hands shook as she opened the package with her wand. She is, technically, a seventh year, so she can use magic outside of school.

When she opened the package, she looked inside. What Ginny saw made her eyes grow wide with horror; she looked away, throwing up by the kitchen fire place where her mother cooks breakfast.

Ginny swallowed, trying to catch her breath while the horrid, gruesome image of the contents of the package assaulted her mind, over and over.

Not able to hold it back any more, Ginny let out a high pitched scream of horror and madness as she fell to the floor, shaking, sobbing, and screaming some more.

Ginny heard rushing footsteps of her family racing downstairs to her side. Her mother was there first, holding her child, trying to get her to calm down. Harry and her brothers were next, at her side, while Arthur Weasley looked around for the culprit who endangered his daughter.

His eyes landed on the opened package, and he stalked over to it, looking inside. Even Mr. Weasley had to force the bile down from his throat as he used magic to reseal the package. That was when he saw "The Weasleys" and "Hope you enjoy" scribbled on the top.

Trying to stay calm, Mr. Weasley looked over at his family, trying to calm Ginny down as his daughter screamed and clawed at the members of her family.

"Quickly," Mr. Weasley said, getting his family's attention. "We must take her to Saint Mungo's."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While Ginny was getting help from Saint Mungo's Healers, Mr. Weasley used Ron's minute owl, Pig, to Owl Dumbledore and tell him what happened.

What was in the package involved the whole Order, and while he was not on the dangerous mission, he was still in the Order.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" a Healer said when she came in the waiting room. "You may see your daughter now."

The rest of the Weasleys were about to follow when the Healer turned around, eyeing them to sit back down.

"That's our sister!" Fred protested angrily. "We want to see our sister!"

"And you will, but later." The Healer calmly explained, although the Weasley siblings were giving her looks that could kill.

The Healer brought Ginny's parents into her room; the curtains were drawn around her bed so they passed through them.

Ginny was pale, but the calm breathing relieved her parents; the package Mr. Weasley brought with them was on the nightstand beside her.

Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed it, holding it under his arm so his daughter would not open it up when she woke up.

"You're daughter has suffered a trauma." The Healer explained, checking Ginny. "We modified her memory as much as possible. Hopefully we did not modify too much since it was difficult to know what to modify because she was screaming, and was incapable of telling us what happened."

"So she won't remember any of it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still not knowing what had made her daughter go into a fit since her husband has still not told her.

"We modified her memory, not erased it. Unfortunately, we can not erase memories because even awful, horrible memories are still part of us. Yet your daughter will not be able to access it; the only way she will be able to remember it is if she was around dementors."

At that moment, the whole Order came in the room, including the ones that were on the dangerous mission to save Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The Healer pulled back the curtains; Remus saw Ginny lying on the bed, pale and exhausted. The instinct to run to her side was flowing through him, and it pained him to not be able to do that.

Arthur Weasley went over to Dumbledore and handed the package to him.

"I don't think we need to look for Kingsley any more." Mr. Weasley muttered to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at the package, then back up to Mr. Weasley. Arthur explained in a low voice, so only Dumbledore could hear what happened, and what was in the package. A very solemn look came over the old man and he nodded in understanding, calmly taking the package to the top floor.

The top floor to Saint Mungo's Wizard Hospital is the floor that no one wants to go to; it is where the unidentified bodies go to so families can be called in to identify the body. That is exactly where Dumbledore took the package.

The members of the Order that were on the dangerous mission were still in Ginny's room, talking to Arthur Weasley; Remus, Tonks, and Moody.

Mr. Weasley still would not tell anyone what happened, even the members of the Order. It was not until Dumbledore came back in that everyone grew silent. The old man looked like he aged another fifty years; the merry glint in his eyes was gone.

"The mission to find Kingsley Shacklebolt has been dropped." He told the three that had been on the mission. "It is most unfortunate that Miss Weasley had to be the one to 'find' Shacklebolt."

"What are you talking about?" Moody asked, the brown eye on Dumbledore while the blue one was looking at Ginny.

Dumbledore's face grew even more solemn than before, if that was even possible.

"Voldemort—"

Everyone except Remus flinched.

"—Apparently thought it would be… um, amusing… to kill Shacklebolt and send a 'message' to a well-known wizard family; in this case, the Weasleys."

"Shacklebolt… is dead?" Tonks whispered.

"Afraid so." Dumbledore sighed. "He was killed a certain painful muggle way; burned alive, his head decapitated, and his chard head was sent in a package to the Weasley family."

Remus mentally hissed in a breath. His Ginny had to see something as gruesome as that? His heart ached as he looked over at the resting, pale girl.

"Is her memory modified?" Remus asked when he looked back at the group.

"The Healer," Mr. Weasley began. "Said that they had to modify what they could because she was still having a fit when we got here; they tried to help her, but she was too traumatized to speak, so they had to modify what they could. I hope they didn't modify anything too vital."

Mrs. Weasley, who was also part of the Order, had been silent after Dumbledore told them what her little girl found in the package.

"After her first year," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke. "With the diary and all, we took her to a Soul Healer. Then after the Soul Healer, we had her memory modified; she did not remember any enchanted diary."

"That is, until her second year…" Mr. Weasley trailed off.

"The dementor on the Hogwarts Express." Remus finished, remembering her in the compartment after he made the dementor go away; she looked pale, shaken, and just as bad as Harry had been.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded sadly.

"After that," Mrs. Weasley continued. "She sent us a letter telling us about it. After her second year, it was like we had to start all over again. That is why Arthur and I regret having her memory modified."

Mr. Weasley sighed.

"But they modified her memory about the package…" he said, his head down. "I just hope she doesn't become exposed to dementors."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement and she looked at her watch.

"Arthur, it has been two hours since the Healer called us in here. We better go to the others so they don't think anything is serious."

Arthur nodded, following his wife out the room door. Moody shook his head about the whole situation, mumbled something about how children should not open packages, and walked out the door.

Only Remus, Tonks, and Ginny remained.

"Poor Ginny." Tonks said, looking at the girl resting on the bed. "She shouldn't have seen anything that horrible."

Remus nodded, watching Ginny sleep.

"Are you tired, Remus?"

"Yes."

"You should go home and get some sleep." Tonks suggested, eyeing him up and down.

"I'll do that later." Remus said, looking at Tonks.

The young Auror blushed, looking away from him. Was Tonks attracted to him? Remus hoped that was not the case because, even though she is much younger than he is, his heart belonged to Ginny.

"I'll see you around, Remus." Tonks said, blushing deeply, and leaving out the door.

After everyone left, Remus was finally able to go to Ginny's side. He took her left hand in his, feeling the ring on her finger.

Her eyes started to open, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. When she looked up at Remus, he stared at her with a warm smile.

"Ginny, you were asleep for a while. Are you alright?" he asked.

Ginny slowly nodded, sitting up in the bed.

"What happened?" she finally asked. "All I remember was coming downstairs from my bedroom, and I wake up and I'm at the hospital…"

"Nothing major…" Remus said, wondering if he should pull the curtains back around the bed.

"By the way…" Ginny started looking up at him again. "Who are you?"

Remus stumbled back as if her words pushed him, and in a way, they did. That was when he noticed that Ginny looked at him in confusion, not with the love he knew she felt for him.

"Ginny…" Remus started carefully. "It's me; Remus."

"Re… mus…" Ginny repeated with a smile. "That's a nice name; are you a Healer?"

"N-No, I'm… your teacher…"

"Oh! You seem like a good teacher; you teach at Hogwarts, right?"

Remus nodded numbly.

"Do you remember anything about me; anything at all?"

Ginny looked at him like he was a stranger.

"I'm afraid I don't remember you. Did my memory get wiped out completely?"

"I-I don't know…" Remus took the Spirit Guide symbol out of his shirt, showing it to Ginny; it still had the string from her shirt on it. "Do you remember this? You gave it to me for Christmas."

Ginny traced the symbol with her finger, squinting at it.

"It's a beautiful symbol!" she said, smiling at him. "What is it?"

Remus' heart sank to his stomach; doesn't she remember him? That was when the Weasley family, plus Harry Potter came into the room.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, running towards his sister. "You're awake!"

The rest of the Weasley family came racing to Ginny's side, and she smiled, knowing who all of them were. Harry looked at Remus, who was standing off to the side, staring at Ginny, pale and expressionless.

"Professor, what is it?" Harry asked, going over to his side.

"She… she doesn't remember who I am…" Remus whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She didn't even know my name."

Harry looked at Ginny with an odd expression.

"She should; you're her most favorite teacher, after all."

Remus looked at Harry; the boy still had the lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and he was still skinny, but he was taller, almost as tall as Remus. His shoulders were broader, and he looked more and more like James every day. Merlin, when had he gotten so old?

"Favorite teacher?" Remus repeated lamely.

"Yea; she was always talking about you. 'Professor Lupin always says this, Professor Lupin always does that.' She talked about you as much as Percy talked about Mr. Crouch."

Remus nodded, watching Ginny talk to her family like he does not exist. Harry looked back at Remus with a confused look.

"Don't worry, Professor; maybe it's just a temporary thing."

Remus nodded numbly as he left the room.

Ginny watched the man leave the room without saying good-bye; she stared at him, wondering why her heart ached for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus was at home, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The image of Ginny looking at him like he was a stranger kept coming back to him, again and again.

Arthur Weasley did say that the Healers had to modify her memory without knowing how much they modified, but he did not expect her to forget him!

Ginny forgot him.

Ginny does not know who he is.

Ginny does not know him…

The ceiling suddenly became blurry, and the offending liquid rolled down his face from the corner of his eyes.

The little fox forgot about him.

His earth angel did not know who he is…

"Ginny…" Remus whispered her name.

He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow and cried out her name; wishing, hoping, and wanting her in his arms again.

"Ginny…"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN**: (sniff) So depressing… poor Remmie-chan… Wow! I was surprise by how quickly I got this chapter done, and proof read it, too! Yay!

**Other notes**: Thank you to: **Elora Nova** and **Tante **who answered my question! I guess Sirius IS a virgin… While my other friend is saying, "Yes! I knew it!" my other friends (myself included) are saying, "What the hell?!"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**brokentoy19**: Well, thank you. I like that idea, too, if it is not too egotistical to say. Thank you for your review!

**LupinFan227**: When Remus gave Ginny the ring, it was kind of like a private ceremony. Uh, heartache will emerge, and… um, I'm sorry, I didn't know what you meant by "surprise visitor." I'm a dunner head; please explain. Thank you for your review!

**Elora Nova**: Yea, they got back together, but then they fell back apart, in a way. Poor Remus… it's so cruel that I have to do this to him, but I have **ILTTRS** (**I** **L**ove **T**o **T**orture **R**emus **S**yndrome) so that is why… (notices the review is getting very angry at authoress for daring to hurt her dear remmie-chan, so authoress gives her a naked Remus that will obey the revieweress' every command) Please don't kill me! You can have that Remus, and I'll take this one! (shows revieweress a naked porn-star Remus, with **huge** assets, wearing a dog collar, and authoress has the leash) Thank you for your review! (runs away with porn-star Remus) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ()

**Branmuffinpower**: When Remus gave Ginny the ring, they were married on their terms. Unfortunately, the Wizarding World will not legally recognize it; but they are married… in their terms. That Harry/Ginny scene was for the Harry/Ginny fans, so please enjoy! Yes, Dumbledore and McGonagall doing each other is just… eew… I also have freckles all over my body, though my fiancée can't see them (he's blind), which is a good thing. Sometimes, in order to find our real soul mate, we need to have blind eyes… (thinks about that sentence) Well, it sounded right in my head. I just can't explain things! ARGH! Sorry about distracting you from your homework. If you complete all your homework, I'll give you a naked Remus that will obey your every command! (takes out naked-command-obeying Remus and shows revieweress) Is it tempting enough? (revieweress tries to jump at naked Remus, but authoress drags him out of reach) Not until you complete your homework! (smiles sweetly like Professor Umbridge) I love oldies music as well. We're so behind times, but we're okay! Thank you for your review!

**Tante**: Well, here's another quick post. UK does not have proms? (authoress falls out of her chair and hits her head on the floor. Finally, she gets back up with a huge bruise on her forehead) Can we please pretend that they do? Or maybe they have final year balls? I dunno. Thank you for that note anyway! I wish I knew British slang, but sadly, I don't, and that makes me sad. (cries) Well, it wasn't easy for Ginny to hide her ring from her mother, and thank you for making a reference to me if you decide to use the dragon and ketchup line! Thank you for your review!

**Megan Ross**: What happened in the chapter is what happened next, and I will be sure to continue. Thank you for your review!

**LuckyShamrock**: Sorry about making you have a Coke accident; you seemed to be the only one who noticed that… Is the Coke going to do any permanent damage to your desk or computer? Yes, I have weird Harry Potter dreams, but that was the weirdest. I would tell you about the others, but I don't want you to have another Coke accident, although I was laughing when I read about it. Thank you for your complements! I'm sure you know how hard it is to keep the characters in their character. Merlin, it's so hard! Thank you for your review!


	17. Ginny's Patronus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, you got that lawyers?! Or do I have to make a contract and sign it in blood stating it?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 17: "Ginny's Patronus"_

The man that was in her room kept coming back to her. Who was he? Why did her heart ache for him like it did? What was so special about him?

Ginny tossed over on her stomach.

She could not sleep a wink, or very little, since she got home. The face of the man with the light brown hair, a few streaks of grey hair in them, and crystal-blue eyes haunted her dreams; her heart cried out for him, though she did not know why.

No, she can not remember who he is.

Ginny knew the difference between can not remember and completely forgotten. While her mind somehow forgot him, her heart did not. It cried for him; ached for him.

Ginny often cried herself to sleep, although she did not know why. She tried to keep her sobs as low as possible, but there was one time when Harry heard her…

"Ginny?" Harry whispered when he opened the door.

Ginny tried to act like she was asleep, so she did not answer. She heard the door close, and thinking Harry had left, she started sobbing again.

"Ah, I thought you were awake."

Ginny sat up, looking at the curious man with a tear-streaked face.

"I heard you crying when I went to the bathroom." Harry explained, not wanting to sound like he was invading her privacy. "Why are you crying?"

"Who is he?"

Harry looked confused so Ginny elaborated on who she was talking about; describing him, everything.

"Oh, that man. His name is Remus J. Lupin."

At the sound of his name, Ginny's heart pounded at an accelerated rate. Once again, her heart ached and she had to choke back the sobs.

"Remus…." She whispered his name. "Who is he to me?"

Harry once again looked confused, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do I ache to know him, Harry?" Ginny finally cried.

Harry was by her side in an instant, holding her as she cried. Ginny tried to bury herself in his arms, tried to loose herself in those deep green eyes, but her heart would not allow her to do that. She wanted the man in the room at Saint Mungo's; she wanted those crystal-blue eyes.

The man, Remus, looked so heart-broken when she did not remember who he is. Ginny sobbed again, knowing she hurt him, but was powerless to stop it.

"Ginny," Harry began very slowly. "Is there something going on between you and Remus?"

Ginny was startled by the question; phantom memories came into her mind, like ghosts moving about in her mind's eye. A man voice, whispering soothingly in her hear came back to her.

"I-I don't know if there was…" Ginny started. "Was there?"

Harry remembered how pale, expressionless, and pain-stricken Professor Lupin was; there had to be something going on between Ginny and Lupin because he had never seen so much emotion coming from a man who hid himself well.

"I think there was, Ginny; I think there was."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe this, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she cooked breakfast. "Going shopping for the last time; our last child's final year at Hogwarts."

"No, Molly, I can't imagine it." Mr. Weasley said, not really paying attention because of the stress he was under after Shacklebolt's death.

"When are we going shopping, mum?" Ginny asked, twisting the ring on her finger around.

"Next week, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, plopping an egg down on her plate.

Ginny twisted the ring on her "married" finger some more. Mrs. Weasley noticed that, and she shook her head, eyeing the simple, but priceless, white diamond on the ring.

"Ginny, I don't know why you don't take that ring off." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down to eat her breakfast. "It will only scare the boys off."

Ginny looked at the ring, wondering why her heart was yelling at her to not take it off; never take it off. Well why not? It's only a ring…

Ginny slipped it off her finger; and her finger felt bare and foreign. It did not feel natural to leave the ring off, so she put it back on her finger for now.

The whole time, Harry was watching Ginny intently, wondering what was going on with her and Remus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

August was the busiest time of the year for shop owners in Diagon Alley. Most witches and wizards were there for school supplies for their children, some just about to start Hogwarts; others were just about to end their school career at Hogwarts.

Ginny fell into the last category.

It was August 11, Ginny Weasley's seventeenth birthday; she was finally (and legally) of age. For her birthday, Mrs. Weasley went all out for Ginny.

In the morning, Mrs. Weasley cooked Ginny her favorite breakfast: eggs, bacon, and homemade English muffins. Ginny is the last of her children to reach seventeen, of course, so the Weasley mum made sure it was very special.

Around late noon, before any party happened, an owl arrived. Mrs. Weasley went to the window, got the letter off of the owl's leg, and looked at the address:

**Ginny Weasley**

**The Burrow**

After inspecting the envelope and feeling around for any objects in it, for she did not want a repeat of what happened last time; Mrs. Weasley decided it was safe to give to her daughter.

"Ginny, darling, you have a letter." Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

Ginny came downstairs and her mother gave her the letter. She stared at it in her hand for a while as her mother cooked and baked some more for the party. She looked at the handwriting on the envelope, knowing who wrote, but not knowing who wrote it.

Again, Ginny's heart cried out to her, telling her this letter is private. So, she went upstairs to her room, locked the door, and sat down on her bed with a plop.

Ginny turned the envelope over and over again, looking at it every square inch. Finally, she opened the envelope, reached in, and pulled out a card. On the front was a poem written in beautiful handwriting:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

_-- Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

Ginny's heart fluttered; her heart knew who sent it, and it rejoiced, for never had he actually said "I love you" to her.

Ginny opened the card, and something dropped out of it. She quickly grabbed the object, looking at it curiously, and she read the writing:

_Ginny,_

_I wish you the best on your seventeenth birthday, and I wish you the best. I'll always remember you, even when you do not remember me._

_Remus_

Ginny looked at the object she grabbed when it fell. It was a beautiful gold symbol; it was a circle, split four ways, and a small circle in the middle where the four lines meet. At the top of the first circle, where the gold, vertical split was, there was a small, gold arch that seemed so natural to be placed there.

Hanging though the gold arch was a small gold chain, used for a necklace. Remus turned the symbol into a necklace.

Ginny did not know why, but her eyes started to burn, her vision became blurry, and the liquid fell from her eyes. She wiped the liquid off her cheeks, wondering why she was crying, and she finally broke; it was like a dam that had been built up with water for the longest time…

Ginny had managed to stay cheerful throughout her birthday party. The necklace symbol was out of her mind, as well as the card, so she enjoyed herself.

Except for night; at night she stared at it, and cried some more, not knowing why, but felt as though she had to.

"Remus…" she whispered his name again and again, trying to remember who he was.

Phantom memories were the only thing that came to her mind's eye, along with the phantom voice that always whispered in her ear.

Merlin, how she wanted to remember him!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Ginny's birthday party, she and Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley for some school supplies. Since Ginny was the last Weasley to be attending Hogwarts, money was less tight, and her mother got her useful, new items.

Granted, Ginny still had a few hand-me-downs, but it was less than her previous six years.

At Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley went into the twins' joke shop to grudgingly drop off their orders, and probably deliver a lecture.

It was taking a while, so Ginny went to the book supply store to see what kind of books they have on Healers. As she browsed through the books in a basically deserted area, she felt her heart cry out.

As if her feet were possessed, she walked to the next quiet and deserted book isle. There was not a single person there, except him; the man with the light brown hair, a few grey strands in it, and those crystal-blue eyes she always dreamed about.

"Mr. Remus?" she greeted timidly.

The man snapped his head towards Ginny's direction; his face became expressionless when he saw her. He was holding a book opened in both hands, and Ginny assumed it was because he was browsing through it.

The title, gleaming in gold letters, caught Ginny's eyes: Memory Modifying-the Cause and Effects.

Remus quickly snapped the book shut and put it back on the shelf.

"Mr. Remus is a bit, um, formal, isn't it?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

"Would you prefer Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked innocently.

Remus winced at the title coming from the redheaded fox.

"No," he said as he shook his head. "Just Remus; that's my name: Remus."

Ginny slowly walked over to the man, Remus, which her heart responded to. She eyed him up and down as he stared at her; both in comfortable silence.

"Thank you for the birthday card." Ginny whispered.

"You're welcome." Remus responded in the same fashion, pretending to look for another book.

"Was there something between us?" Ginny asked, looking around to make sure they were completely alone.

"Was it the poem on the front of the card that gave it away?"

"No; my heart keeps crying out for you. Why? Why do you affect me so?"

"Did I affect you, truly?"

Remus looked at Ginny's left hand, spotting her vacant "married" finger; she took the ring off. Ginny noticed him looking at her hand.

"It feels strange to not have it on there." Ginny explained, feeling she had the right to do so. "My mum was complaining about it, so I took it off to humor her."

Remus nodded, looking away.

"Do you know why my heart hurts?" Ginny continued. "Because, in my mind, I have forgotten you. I know that whoever I was in the past, I must have loved you very, very much; and I want to continue loving you, even if my mind does not know you."

Remus stared blankly at Ginny, and slowly, slowly a sad smile crept onto his face. He turned to leave when she grabbed his wrist, turned him around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Remus groaned, giving into the kiss; and he kissed her back with just as much fire in his soul. They held on tightly to each other; one holding the other, never wanting to let go.

"How…? How did it happen?" Ginny whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"It was unexpected." Remus answered before they kissed again.

Their kisses were like fire, lighting their hearts and souls; it was so breathtaking that Remus had to grab the bookshelf beside him to keep them from falling over. He was sure that even if they did fall, they would not care.

"Remus…" Ginny breathed.

Remus groaned in response, holding her tighter to himself, his hand still steadying them against the bookshelf.

"Please say my name again." Remus whispered huskily in her ear, and turned to kiss her again.

"Remus…"

They kissed with more fire from their souls, if that was even possible, and Remus lost his balance.

The bookshelf fell, causing a domino effect with the other bookshelves. They fell over one by one, books falling all over the place; the last bookshelf fell on a statue of Merlin, and his head broke off.

"Oops." Was all Remus could say.

Ginny quickly grabbed Remus' hand, yanking him towards the exit. They just got out of the door when the bookstore manager came out of his office to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wait, Ginny, we have to go back in and—"

"Pay for the statue, Remus?" Ginny snapped. "That statue is worth thirty years of your pay check, and I do not want to explain to my mum that the reason it broke was because I was snogging my teacher!"

Remus had to smile as Ginny led him into the crowd of people, getting them lost in it. This Ginny was talking to him like his other Ginny would have in that situation. He laughed, despite his breathlessness. He felt like a teenager again for a moment, and he loved it.

After Ginny got them lost in the crowed, and away from the bookstore, she laughed.

"I'm sure a nice 'Reparo' spell would do the trick." She said, laughing, and breathing hard.

"It should; if not, then I don't know why witches and wizards are around if we can't even repair a statue." Remus agreed.

Ginny nodded, and she reached into her pocket, pulling out the Spirit Guide symbol with the gold chain still attached to it.

"I believe this is yours." She said, holding it out for him to take it.

Remus shook his head.

"No, you can keep it."

Ginny looked at the necklace, and then back to him.

"Tell you what," she started. "You can keep this…"

Ginny handed him the spirit necklace, and she reached into her pocket again, pulling out her ring.

"And, I'll keep this." She concluded, slipping it back on her ring finger.

Remus smiled, nodded, and accepted the necklace that she put over his head, and round his neck.

"Even if I can't mentally remember you, here is where I will." Ginny said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Fair enough." Remus agreed, nodding to her. "See you at Hogwarts in a few weeks, Gin-Gin."

Ginny's heart gave a leap; she smiled and nodded.

"Same to you, too, Rem-chan."

"Rem-chan?" Remus repeated, giving her a curious look.

Ginny giggled.

"Rem is shortening your name, and 'chan' is Japanese for 'cute.' So when I call you Rem-chan, I am calling you 'cute Remus.'"

"How… cute." Remus said, not really knowing what to say about it. He nodded to her again, and walked away.

Ginny sighed lovingly in his direction, heading back to _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ like she was walking on air.

The weather was warm and sunny, without any chance of it getting cold; it was perfect. With that in her mind, Ginny opened the door to the twins' joke shop. She stopped short, wondering why no one was there; where were they?

"Hello?" Ginny called out in the empty shop. "Fred? George? Mum?"

No answer came to her; just empty silence. Wondering why they would be gone, leaving the shop open, she raced out the shop.

The only thing that greeted her was an icy coldness that chilled her to her bone marrow. She shivered, folding her arms around her; her breath could be seen in front of her.

Ginny felt weird; all happiness was sucked out of the air, and all that could be heard was screaming. It is a darkness like this that brings back nightmares, and she had felt it before on the Hogwarts Express, her second year.

Shivering again, Ginny reached for her wand, pulling it out of her jumper's pocket. She shivered again, hearing screaming all around her. Not knowing if it was the cold darkness that was making her hear the screaming, or if it was really happening, Ginny headed towards the screams.

"Lumos!" Ginny yelled, seeing people all around her, some huddled in fetal position, and others were staring blankly in space.

Ginny shuddered; the people staring into space were the Soulless Ones. Their eyes were blank, soulless, and they did not have any recognition of themselves as they slowly turn to stare at her.

Ginny shuddered again, the air became even colder, and the people that still had souls were shivering, screaming.

Where is Harry when he is needed?!

With her wand still illuminated, Ginny turned back, looking straight ahead of her, only to see a dementor in front of her; too close to her.

Ginny took a step back; the vile, hooded creature shuttered in a shaky, rattling breath, and the icy air turned even icier.

Ginny shivered, feeling her happiness sucked out of her; voices started to come back to her like on the Hogwarts Express.

_You petrified them, Virginia; it's your entire fault._

Ginny gasped, struggling to get a good memory, but every time she did, the dementor sucked it away.

_It's your fault they were almost killed._

"Shut up, Tom!"

_It's your entire fault, Virginia; it will always be your fault._

Ginny collapsed to the ground, not even caring to fight anymore. What was the use? She was not worth saving; look at what she had done.

The dementor hovered over Ginny, sucking out every bit of happiness out of her; her life force.

No one would want to save her.

_Images of her opening a package came to her; inside was a chard head, coal-black, a single gold, looped earring in the ear, melted into the flesh. The seared flesh oozing from the skull, and the whiteness of the eyes dribbled out of the sockets._

The dementor lowered its hood; Ginny stared at the gruesome face that was always hidden beneath the black cloak.

The dementor did not have any eyes, thus, making it known why they were blind; it looked like a skeleton head, without hair or a nose, and rotting flesh. The only aura coming off of it was the icy coldness of death; and Ginny did not care.

She did not deserve to be saved because of what she had done to all her friends at school; she almost killed them.

The dementor was a breath away from Ginny's lips, the shuttering breath became even deeper; it opened its mouth, and sickening, pungent, rotten breath came out of its mouth.

_Tom's evil, insane laughter rang in her ears; echoing._

No one would save her…

Then the image of a man came into her mind's eye, and her heart pounded with life once again. The man with the light brown hair, smiling lips, and warm crystal-blue eyes; the man who kissed her with all the love he had.

Remus…

Memories that she had forgotten in her mind came back to her with a powerful force. It was like her mind and heart finally connect, became one, and brought out the old Ginny that existed before the gruesome package, and even before the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Remus, the man that always believed in her no matter what wrong she did.

_If we are to die, then we die together!_

Ginny rolled over on her stomach, grabbing her wand; the will to live was back inside her once again, and her soul roared with a passion of fire.

Remus was happiness for her, and not a single dementor is going to take that away from her.

Ginny jumped to her feet, pointing her wand at the dementor; the happiness of Remus filled her body, and she concentrated on it, down to her hands.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The happiness that filled her body, shot out of Ginny's wand. Her patronus took an animal form, and not bothering to see what it was, Ginny sent it straight to the dementor.

The powerful, silver light illuminated all throughout Diagon Alley, spreading to every corner of darkness so dementors could not hide in them. The light caused the dementors to flee into the sky, off to their keeper (Voldemort), and away from the happiness.

The silver animal came back to Ginny, and she stared at it, not believing that it was **her** animal. How could it be…?

"Why do I have to get stuck with an animal like you?!" Ginny yelled at her animal spirit.

The silver animal's shoulders shook as if it was laughing mischievously before it disappeared.

At that moment, several Aurors Apparated to the scene, Tonks among them. Soon after the Aurors, the Order arrived as well. They looked around, shaking their heads at the Soulless Ones, and trying to help the ones that still had souls.

"Ginny!" a voice suddenly shouted that made Ginny jump.

She turned around, seeing her mother heading towards her. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her daughter and sobbed.

"I was scared! I was so scared, baby!"

"Why?" Ginny choked, her mother practically squeezing the life out of her.

"I couldn't find you after I left the store and then the dementors attacked!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's alright, mum; I'm alright."

Tonks came up to Dumbledore, the Headmaster who just arrived.

"We got a signal from this area; a really powerful Patronus Charm!" Tonks exclaimed, amazed. "Is Harry Potter here?"

"No, Harry is at my house." Mr. Weasley said, looking confused.

Dumbledore smiled and winked at Ginny, nodding towards her to let her know he knows who produced the Patronus.

The twins came up at that moment, throwing their arms around Ginny.

"Don't ever leave us without telling us!" George scolded, hugging her tighter.

"Or we will force you to be a tester for every product we make for two years!" Fred concluded, also holding Ginny.

Poor Ginny felt like she was being squeezed to death. The Weasley father came up to the trio, pulled Fred and George off of Ginny, only to choke her with a hug.

"Dad, I'm fine, seriously!"

Arthur pulled back from his daughter, checking her for any wounds.

"I just wanted to be sure of it." He said with a laugh.

As the Ministry and the Order surveyed the damage done, Ginny scanned the alley, and a familiar person was standing there amidst the battlefield. His blue eyes landed on her, and he gave her a warm smile.

Ginny had the urge to run into his arms and kiss him deeply, but she did not dare do that because of her mother, father, two brothers, the Ministry, and the Order were there; it would have been quite a sight for them if she did.

Instead, Ginny calmly walked up to Remus, trying to be casual. She smiled at him, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"How come you never wrote?" she scolded lightly.

"Well, I was not allowed to sent owls because that would give away our position to Volde—" Remus stopped. "Wait a minute! How did you know I didn't write to you?"

Ginny laughed.

"A run-in with a dementor can make memories come back, even good ones."

"So… you remember who I am?"

Ginny nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry I forgot you. I promise I'll never do it again."

Remus shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; it really wasn't your fault. Harry sent me an owl after the incident, telling me that the Healers said it possibly could be temporary."

Ginny looked back at the poor Soulless Ones.

"I heard you produced a full Patronus." Remus said, trying to get the redhead's mind off of the other people that could not be helped. "Did you find out what animal it is that guides you?"

"That animal is **not** my personality at all!" Ginny grumbled.

"What was it?"

Ginny mumbled what it was.

"I didn't catch that." Remus chuckled.

Ginny mumbled it again a bit louder.

"Still didn't catch that."

"A fox!" Ginny shouted, making everyone turn and look at her. "My Patronus was a bloody fox! How can I be a fox?! It would've made sense if I was a… a phoenix, or a wolf; but a bloody fox?!"

Remus snorted and laughed.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense."

"How so?" Ginny asked with a glare.

"A fox is a very tricky, cunning, and intelligent creature that will go to any means to achieve their goals. They are also very loving towards close ones, and are not quick to jump to a decision."

"That is not me…" Ginny grumbled, not wanting to admit those qualities are very much like herself when she thought about them long enough.

At this point, Fred and George came up to Ginny, poking her.

"Our sister, the fox." Fred teased, laughing.

"Shut up, Fredrick!" Ginny yelled.

"The very cunning man-killer." George also teased, poking Ginny's forehead.

"I mean it! Stop it!"

"Ginny the fox!" the said, in unison.

"Shut up!"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN**: Phew… almost done… almost done… (authoress looks at her notes) Shite! Not quite done, but almost… (groans) After this fic is over with, I'm taking a little vacation. I have a Final Exam headache… (takes an extra strength Advil migraine pill) Good night… (falls asleep at her desk)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**neni potter**: Now it is good for them! Thank you for your review!

**brokentoy19**: Now, it is yay Remus! Thank you for your review!

**Remusgrl01**: Did you think it was Remus' head in the package. I know a lot of my friends did… Yes, it was a plot twist. Thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower**: You are not the only one that found that strangely amusing, so no harm done. My friends also thought it was Remus in the package. Yes, Remus and Tonks coupling was mentioned, but I am not going to write about them, though I do see them as a plausible couple… in a sense. Snape with anyone is just… I dunno; he just does not seem like he is emotionally capable of handling a relationship, although we never saw him in love. Did you do your homework? (gets loveable naked Remus again, holding him by the collar around his throat) He's all yours if you do your homework! (smiles sweetly like umbridge) Thank you for your review!

**Tante**: Yes, angst is my specialty. I know; I'm weird. But I am attracted to angst, and I love angst. My friends often tell me I can really lay it on thick when it comes to depressing stories. Is that true? I need an "outside" opinion. Thank you for the British Slang look-up thingy! I will definitely check it out soon before I write the next chapter! You're married? That's cool! I can't wait to marry my love (sighs dreamingly and starts to daydream about her imperfect life with him… and then snaps out of it) Thank you for your review!

**Elora Nova**: "A BAR-B-Q HEAD IN A BOX!!" That made me laugh so hard, and a friend of mine said, "You should've put **that** as a chapter title!" She's crazy anyway. I felt sorry for Remus, too, but lately, I've been on this **ILTTRS** trip (**I** **L**ove **T**o **T**orture **R**emus **S**yndrome). Sirius is a virgin… got it. Maybe a lot of fans have this view of him being the "playboy" of the Marauders, and we think he slept with anything with lumps on the chest and a reverse penis. That is a bit pigheaded of us to think that. Okay… (authoress gives revieweress a virgin Sirius Black on a collar) Please forgive me! Thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul**: Yes, I am an evil authoress. A fan fic on what? Crap… (looks at all the other "Dangerous Soul" responds) Stupid short-term memory! (authoress hits herself on her head, making her headache worse; and she finally finds it) Oh! The whole Ginny-is-a-phoenix thing! Yes; please do a fan fiction on that! I'll look at your other fan fictions before my mind splits open, okay? Thank you for your review!

**Miss Im-a-pissed-off-bitch**: (backs away from very angry reviewer) Um, okay… she-she got her memory back… (backs away some more) Thank you for your review…. (gulp)

**Elizabeth Turner**: Why do bad things always happen to Ginny? Um, because your explanation for it all really does explain a whole lot! Great explanation, by the way! Does this chapter make you happy now? I hope so. Thank you for your review!

**Cerdwyn3**: Did I forget to tell you? I'm a bit of a Drama Queen. No, Harry is not going to court Ginny while poor Remus has to stand back and watch it all happen. No way would I do that to Remus; I may be cruel to him, but I'm not that cruel. I'm just very cruel to Ginny because of what is going to happen later on… (gulps and backs away from reviewer) Please don't kill me… (authoress gets behind an anti-flaming wall) Thank you for your review!

**Bonbons**: Thank you for your complements! Make it a… happy ending…? (authoress looks at notes) Um… a happy ending? (authoress suddenly gets nervous and backs away) A happy ending… (laughs nervously) Thank you for your review! (runs away before reviewer can catch her)

**fille-drole**: Well, she does remember him in this chapter. You're not going to go on a rampage, are you? (authoress holds up an anti-flaming shield) I should've used this against 'the counter.' Thank you for your review!

**Gummadoon Fanatic**: I didn't leave it there. Yes, I am too cruel to poor Remus; I suffer from **ILTTRS** (**I** **L**ove **T**o **T**orture **R**emus **S**yndrome). In a couple of chapter later I'm about to get the **ILTTGS** (**I** **L**ove **T**o **T**orture **G**inny **S**yndrome). Thank you for your review!


	18. Always By Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am just borrowing the characters and twisting them in my own demented little way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 18: "Always By Your Side"_

Ginny could not believe the final year was finally at her grasp. She still loved Hogwarts, but she could not believe that it took so little time to get to the point she is at right now.

The first thing the professors did when the seventh years got back was pile them with homework. There only excuse for it was "it is for your own good" or "you'll thank me later on in life."

Ginny, in Remus' class as usual, looked at the piles of paper on her desk, and wondered how the bloody hell all that homework was for her own good; or, best one yet, she wondered how she would be grateful that she had all those assignments to do.

Ginny sighed as she finished one assignment only to find out she still had more to do. She hit her forehead on the table a few times before going to the potions assignment.

Professor Snape assigned all the potions essays because he wanted to see how much the students remember thus far. Ginny skimmed the questions, and started with the first question:

**1.What potion has the ingredients: dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills?**

Ginny smiled to herself, and she wrote down:

**Boil Cure Potion**

One thing Ginny had to credit Professor Snape on was his thoroughness with his seventh years; he made sure they new every potion ever invented because it was vital to their future career. His students would not be in his class their seventh year if it was not.

"How are your assignments going?"

Ginny looked up, smiling at Remus.

"They're giving me 'final year' headaches."

"I'm sure you can think of a simple headache potion."

Ginny scowled playfully.

"Yes, but then I would have to **make** it, and I don't have the ingredients for it."

"I'm sure Severus would let you borrow some."

Ginny snorted in disbelief and got back to her potions assignment. She needed all the notes and reviewing she could for her N.E.W.Ts this year.

The final year is always the one that gives students the most hell.

"I hate N.E.W.T.s!" Ginny cried, looking over her previous years of notes. She marveled at her first year hand writing, wondering how anyone, including Tom, could have read her handwriting.

"Well, they're necessary, Gin-Gin; the Ministry has to make sure you're qualified for your career."

"Yes, I know. Plus, for those who are becoming Healers, we have to work under a qualified Healer for two years before we can go into the field itself."

"I'm sure Madam Pomphry would love for you to work under her."

Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she would love to shove most of the trouble makers over to me; it'll be her excuse to retire."

Remus laughed to himself, idly playing with the Spirit Guider that Ginny gave to him as a present for Christmas. After the winter holidays, and into the summer holidays, Remus turned the symbol into a necklace, which he wears every day.

During his classes, he hides the symbol under his robes; but when he is with Ginny, he displays the symbol freely. Remus was very sure that if Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley, found out about their secret relationship, she would hunt him down with every silver piece she owned.

"Name five ways of telling the difference between a wolf and a werewolf." Ginny said as she read it from her paper.

She looked up, smiling mischievously at Remus.

"Gee, I wonder how..." Ginny exclaimed sarcastically before she laughed.

Remus laughed with Ginny as he picked up a letter from the Order. It was sent first class, which meant that it was very important.

Remus turned the letter over, broke the wax seal, and then he opened it. As he read the words, his face grew more and more solemn, which Ginny noticed.

"What's wrong, Remus?" she asked, walking over to his desk.

"Voldemort... he now has the Giants on his side."

"I don't understand how the Giants could think that they would ever benefit from V-Voldemort." Ginny breathed, finally saying the Dark Lord's name for the first time.

Remus did a double take, and then smiled at her encouragingly.

"I mean," Ginny continued. "After the War, if he gains power, then he would just kill the Giants because he considers them lower beings. So why are they fighting for him?"

"Voldemort is very deceptive and he has a way of persuading people. That is his ultimate power: persuasion."

Ginny shook her head solemnly.

"These truly are the 'Celestial years.'"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Celestial years, remember? Blue Flowers of Celestial Years."

Remus nodded, telling Ginny he knew what she was talking about.

"Celestial years meaning the peaceful years just before chaos comes. These are the Celestial years."

"Ah, now I understand."

Ginny tried to read the letter over Remus' shoulder, but she could not because of the angle she was standing at.

"What else does the letter say?"

".... That's it; just that Voldemort had the Giants on his side." Remus hesitated.

"Remus, please tell me."

Again Remus hesitated, but he finally gave in with a sigh.

"After the holidays, I have to go with Moody to convince the werewolves to come fight with us."

Ginny's face became blank as her brain processed the new information:

If Remus is going away to convince the other werewolves like himself to come join their side, and they do not want to, they could possibly kill both Remus and Moody. This, therefore, means that Remus could loose his life.

Ginny started to shake, and her heart started to pound in fear for him.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Remus asked, touching her gently on her face. "You look extremely pale."

Ginny barely nodded, still trembling.

"No, you're not." Remus said, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"You-You could loose... your life." Ginny choked, her eyes filled up with tears.

Remus finally understood and he sighed, and hugged Ginny.

"Gin-Gin, I promise I'll be careful; please don't worry."

"I can't help but worry, Remus." Ginny sniffed, holding him as tight as possible. "I can't help but worry about you; anything can happen to you during the mission."

Remus also held Ginny tighter.

"I have to do this for the Order; for the whole Wizarding World."

Ginny sniffed and nodded, but still worried about him. Anyone in love would worry about their loved one if they were putting themselves in danger.

"Just... please be careful."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the first time in her life, Ginny actually **wished** for the holidays to never come; but, like all things, the holidays did come, and at a fast pace.

At breakfast, just before the students packed up to leave, Ginny sat with her only remaining friend, Colin Creevy.

It was then that an old, feeble owl came flying in, carrying a heavy basket with a letter attached to it.

Errol tumbled down onto the table, dropping the basket in the process; thankfully, it was well wrapped.

Ginny frowned a bit at the Weasley family owl, knowing that he desperately needed to retire, but her parents were unable to do so. She vowed to buy them a good, young owl with her first pay check so that poor Errol could finally have his well deserved retirement.

"Just hold on a little while longer, Errol." Ginny told the owl as she got the basket from him.

Opening the wrapping was a challenge before Ginny could finally get it off, seeing the many different Christmas treats in it.

Did her mother still think she was still eleven or twelve.

Still, Ginny had to admit it was great to know that her mum was still thinking about her. She grabbed the letter, broke the seal, and read the writing:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you like the treats I got you. I just want you to know that I am still planning the Christmas party, and I hope you can come as well._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

Ginny sighed, folding the letter back up, and considered the offer. She did not, however, want Remus to be alone for the holidays when it could, possibly, be his last Christmas...

Ginny shook her head, willing herself to forget that possibility for now. That was when an idea came to her; a brilliant idea that she did not know why she did not think of.

Yet Ginny would have to ask him after her classes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Remus, I have a wonderful idea!"

"And good evening to you, too, darling." Remus said with a smirk.

"Hello, good evening." Ginny greeted in a rush. "I have a wonderful idea!"

"Oh; and what is that?"

"First, when is the next full moon?"

"In the middle of January, after the holidays, and also before I leave." Remus replied, looking at his calender.

"Okay; my mum is having a Christmas party, I want to go, but I don't want to leave you here alone for the holidays. So, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Burrow for the Christmas party."

Remus' eyebrows rose.

"I don't know, Ginny; is it alright with Molly?"

"I have yet to write her to ask her about it; but I'm sure she'll agree. I mean, this is my mum we're talking about."

"Yes, it is Molly we're talking about." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't mean how she is the rest of the seasons. I'm talking about how my mum is on the holidays; she doesn't like it when someone is alone during that time."

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you going to ask you mum to invite me to the Christmas party without revealing our relationship?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Ginny replied with an evil smirk.

"You are so evil, my Gin-Gin." Remus laughed, holding Ginny in his arms.

"You want to know how evil I am?" Ginny asked, her smirk becoming more evil.

"Yes, I do." Remus replied as Ginny herded them towards his bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny sent a letter to her mother the next day, and her mother approved of Remus coming over to the Burrow to celebrate with everyone else.

Apparently, not only was her whole family going to be there, but Harry, Hermione (who was basically family), and now Remus as well.

Ginny and Remus packed their belongings and boarded the Hogwarts Express, heading to Platform 9 ¾ where Arthur and Molly Wealsey would be waiting for them.

"You know," Remus began. "This is the first time in a good while that I have spent Christmas holidays with a family."

"What about your own?" Ginny asked, pocketing her snow gloves.

"My parents have passed away, and I don't have any siblings. So I haven't celebrated Christmas with anyone besides myself for a while."

Ginny wanted to hug Remus in comfort, but because the compartment doors were transparent she could not do it. Instead, she merely smiled to comfort him.

"Well, this is going to be a good Christmas for both of us." she said with confidence.

Remus smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe it will be."

At Platform 9 ¾, Arthur and Molly Weasley were waiting for both Ginny and Remus, as expected. As soon as she saw her daughter, Molly ran to Ginny and suffocated her with her powerful arms.

"Mum... can't breathe..." Ginny choked, barely able to hug her mother back.

"Oh, Ginny, it's so good to have you spend the holidays with us." Molly cried, and then looked at the professor. "It's also good that you are spending it with us as well, Remus."

"And I am happy to be spending Christmas with you and your family, Molly." Remus replied after shaking Arthur's hand.

Molly promptly hugged Remus in a motherly hug; Remus felt a stab of guilt because he was having a physical relationship with her daughter, whom was twenty years younger than himself.

"Well, let's not stand here waiting for the snow to melt." Molly exclaimed after releasing Remus. "Let's get your trunks."

Ginny knew by Remus' face that he was feeling guilty, so as her parents' backs were turned, she briefly touched his hand.

Remus looked at Ginny and that was enough to ward away his guilt a little. He gave her a small smile as he got his trunk, and Arthur got Ginny's trunk.

The Ministry let Arthur Weasley use their cars because of the Ford Anglia still running wild around the Forbidden Forest; Ginny doubted that the car would ever come back.

All four of them were squished into the back seat of the car; Ginny was practically on Remus' lap... not that she minded.

"Mum, have you been putting on a little weight?" Ginny laughed as she leaned forward in her seat so she could look at her mother.

Molly flushed in either embarrassment, anger, or both, but it was enough to get a nervous reaction out of Ginny.

"I'm only jesting, mum; I'm only jesting." Ginny laughed nervously. "It's probably dad who put on a couple of pounds."

"Yes, she's right, dear." Arthur laughed heartily, patting his wife on her shoulder.

Molly snorted, and straightened out in her seat so she was more comfortable.

"Now you two," Molly began. "When we get to the Burrow, I must warn you, with the extra people there, it's going to be a bit crowded, alright?"

Remus and Ginny nodded, so Molly continued.

"Bill and Charlie will be sharing a room, Fred and George will be sharing a room, of course, Percy, Ron and Harry will be sharing a room--"

"Hold on!" Ginny interrupted with a gaping mouth. "**Percy** is sharing a room with Ron and Harry? Did he agree to it?"

"He suggested it." Arthur said. "As a matter of fact, he's become more... happy since he came back into our lives; he's become more childish and easy-going. I know it doesn't sound like him, but I think he missed us more than we gave him credit for."

Ginny smiled warmly as she thought of Percy hanging around Fred and George, cracking jokes about nonsense.

"Yet he always knows when to become serious." Molly pointed out. "Ginny, you are sharing a room with Hermione, and Remus... do you mind the couch."

"Oh, I don't mind." Remus answered honestly.

"Are you sure? I feel terrible for leaving you on that old thing--" Molly exclaimed.

"Honestly, Molly, I'll be alright." Remus replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It can't be more uncomfortable than my bed."

Remus and Ginny laughed nervously about the little joke. Ginny mentally slapped herself; can they get any more obvious?

"Well, alright; if you say it is fine, then alright."

For the rest of the ride home, the three older adults were talking about adult things and such; it made Ginny feel so young and childish rather than a seventeen year old.

When they got to the Burrow, Ginny got out of the car, only to be bombarded by big brothers.

"Ginny!" they cried as if they had not seen her in years as they ran towards her.

Suddenly, Ginny felt her body being squeezed by powerful arms; it was Charlie. Her brothers took turns hugging her and she hugged them back as the boys practically dragged her to the house.

Remus laughed as he rolled his trunk to the house, Arthur in tow with Ginny's trunk. As soon as the three adults entered the house, it was as if everyone was a child again; they were bouncing around with energy, the twins wanting their sister to try out a new product, and she was hesitating.

It was truly what a family was supposed to be like.

"Just set your trunk over there, Remus." Molly said, pointing to the corner next to the couch.

Molly and Arthur proceeded to carry Ginny's trunk up to her room.

At the sound of Remus' name, all the Weasley boys looked up and started to come up and greet him in a more mature manner.

Remus greeted back, and Fred and George came up to him holding out something that looked like a candy; a muggle, black liquorish jelly bean.

"Try it--" Fred coaxed.

"--We want to see--" George started.

"--What effect it might have on you." the finished in unison.

"It doesn't have silver in it, does it?" Remus joked, knowing the twins would never purposely poison him.

"No, it doesn't have silver--" Fred started.

"--Because we want to make sure you're alive so we can see the effects." George finished with a nod.

"Well that makes me feel better." Remus said, popping the candy in his mouth, and chewing carefully.

Just then, Harry and Hermione came downstairs; Harry was wearing a knowing smile like he knew a secret that no one else knew, and he patted Ron on the shoulder. Whether it was greeting or encouragement, Ginny did not know what it was.

Suddenly, Fred and George started snorting and Remus blinked in confusion. George gave the professor a shaving mirror.

"Look at your teeth." Fred and George said in unison, both laughing.

Remus looked at his teeth; he only saw an eighth of an inch of them before he slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Everyone roared with laughter, and even Remus managed a laugh with his hand still over his mouth; the candy turned poor Remus' teeth as black as ink.

"Fred, George; give him the antidote!" Ginny demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Aw, mum, you're no fun." Fred mocked, which made Ginny frown even more.

"Come on, you two." Ginny demanded again. "Do you know how popular Professor Lupin is? All the girls love him; imagine how damaged his reputation would be if he went back with black teeth."

"All the girls love him, huh?" Bill laughed, making Remus blush and shake his head negatively.

"Come on, guys; please?" Ginny begged, putting on the 'innocent baby sister' look that was guarantee to make her brothers, and father, melt.

"Oh, Fred, George, give Professor Lupin the antidote." Charlie exclaimed, nudging the twins.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. George handed Remus a white-colored looking jelly bean, and he promptly popped it in his mouth, chewing it carefully as well.

"Now take a look." George said, handing the shaving mirror back to him.

Remus cautiously looked at his teeth, relieved that they were back to pearly-white again.

"Thanks you two." Remus thanked, handing the mirror back to the twins. "Wait a minute; that doesn't have any time thing on it which will make the black ink come back on the persons' teeth, does it?"

Fred and George suddenly looked enlightened.

"That's a great idea!" Fred exclaimed, taking out a pad of paper and a feather quill and taking notes.

"Thanks for the idea, Professor!" George exclaimed, herding his twin toward their 'laboratory.'

"There they go again." Percy groaned, putting a hand on his forehead. "I just hope they don't use me for their experiments again."

"What happened last time?" Ginny asked, wondering why everyone, save for Remus, suddenly started laughing again.

Percy blushed and stumbled with his words.

"W-Well, apparently, back when they were in their seventh year, they were making something and testing it on themselves."

"The one where they got boils in the unmentionable places?" Ron asked, remembering their conversation before Angela started a speech to the Quidditch team.

"Y-Yes, that one." Percy started again. "They said that they fixed the problem, but apparently not. They were sure about one thing, though; it does make sitting down a right pain in the--"

"Everyone, clear out of the kitchen." Molly said, moving her hands in a shooing motion. "I have cooking to do."

"Thank you for this." Remus thanked again.

Before Molly could say anything, Bill slapped Remus on his back rather roughly; if it had been a normal person, they would have started crying, but Remus, being werewolf, was not effected by it.

"Oh, Remus, please stop being so modest." Bill demanded, herding him towards the living room.

"Psst, Ginny."

Ginny looked around, her eyes landing on Hermione. The bushy-haired woman was motioning with her hand to follow her.

Curious, Ginny followed Hermione all the way up to her own room that they will be sharing for the time being.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as Hermione secured the door and put silencing charms around the room.

Hermione turned to the redhead, her face was gleaming, and her smile was so bright that Ginny was almost blinded.

"Ginny, I have the most wonderful news that I just had to tell only you... well, I also told Harry, too; but please swear to me that you won't tell a soul, okay?"

Ginny nodded, wondering what was so wonderful.

"Ron is already talking about it to your father right now, but--"

"--Hermione, please tell me before the suspense kills me!"

"Okay, here goes..."

Hermione took in a deep breath before blurting out:

"Ron asked me to marry him!"

Ginny's jaw went slack, and she blinked a couple of times.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, her face holding high hopes.

"Do you know what my mum is going to say?" was the only thing Ginny could say.

"Yes, I know she is going to say we're too young, that we should wait some more, but I have never been patient. I love Ron, and I want to marry him, and--"

"Woah, woah, woah." Ginny stopped the other woman with a raised hand. "That is the speech you should wait to give my mum. I, however, wish you and my brother the best of luck."

"Oh, Ginny, thank you so much!" Hermione cried as she hugged her.

Ginny hugged back, truly happy for Hermione.

"When are you going to announce it?" Ginny asked after Hermione pulled back.

"Well, Ron wanted to wait until Christmas day, but, like I said, I've never been very patient. So, we are going to announce it tonight. I was just forewarning you so you don't fall out of your chair."

Ginny gulped; they were going to announce it so soon? She did not doubt that her dad was giving Ron a few shots of fire whiskey to steady him for their mother.

"I hope you're ready for it." Ginny warned.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure they'd approve."

I hope so. Ginny thought before they exited the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny was nervous the whole time the family ate dinner. Not only was she anticipating the huge announcement, but she was seated in the worst seat imaginable for her; between Harry and Remus.

Ginny ate with her right hand as her left hand's fingers fiddled with her ring, twirling it around and around her 'married finger.'

"Um, hem," Ron started, standing up nervously, almost knocking over the table. "I-I have an announcement to make..." he picked up a glass that was filled with water, his nervous, clumsy hands almost dropped it.

Hermione smiled brightly and also picked up a glass filled with water, also standing up. That was when Ginny noticed the large, blue rock on Hermione's hand; bloody hell, it was expensive!

Ginny's fingers felt the small, simple, but precious, white diamond that rested on the gold band around her finger. She looked at Remus, looking that the couple with an almost knowing smile; Ginny smiled as well, now feeling silly about almost feeling jealous about Hermione.

"We have an announcement to make." Ron started again, nodding towards Hermione.

"We're getting married!" Hermione exclaimed in utter happiness; the glowing around her face was starting to annoy Ginny.

There was not a word uttered, everyone's faces, who did not know, or had a hunch, was slacked and looking at the couple; until...

"You're both too young!"

Ron sighed, as did Ginny and the rest of the family, knowing that Molly Weasley would say something like that.

"Mum," Ron started. "I love Hermione; I want to marry her."

"But you're both--"

"Mum," Ginny started gently. "We know that Ron is your last son, and we know you only want what is best for him like any mother would; but Ron is now eighteen and deeply in love with Hermione. We both have seen the way he looks at her, and a love like that is rare."

Everyone nodded in agreement, allowing Ginny to continue.

"You love Hermione like another daughter, and we all love her like another sister. Well, here's our chance to officially make her part of the family."

There was silence again as Molly thought over what her daughter said.

"Okay, who are you, and where is the real Ginny?" Ron asked, making everyone laugh.

Molly suddenly stood up, holding a glass in her hand; she held it up.

"To many happy years and much luck." she said, raising the glass some more.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they congratulated the new fiancees. Ginny suddenly felt a stab of jealousy again; no one would approve of her and Remus' relationship, no matter how hard she tried to convince them, no matter how many powerful words she used, they just would never be approved of.

Ginny had to hold on to the table to keep herself from jumping up and telling everyone she has been having a physical relationship with her teacher for almost a year.

Then Ginny was sure that her family would dawn their silver weapons and hunt poor Remus down.

Ginny felt a soft nudge on her ribs and she turned to look at Remus.

What is wrong? His face expression asked her.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, trying to brush off her feelings of jealously. Was she such a horrible girl that she could not even be happy for her brother and her soon-to-be sister-in-law?

Now, Ginny's mood switched to being jealous at Hermione, to angry at herself. How dare she feel like this towards Hermione when she had always been like a sister to her! Did she even have that right?

Ginny suddenly stood up, surprising everyone.

"I have to go to the bathroom; I don't feel very well." she explained pathetically.

"Ginny, are you feeling alright?" Molly asked, checking her daughter for a fever. "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine; I just need to use the lavatory."

Ginny's vision suddenly blurred when a horrible, sick feeling came into her stomach, causing her to lurch. She slapped a hand over her mouth and ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

When she got there, Ginny leaned over the toilet, lurching; her dinner soon went into to bowl.

What was wrong with her?

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Hermione standing in the doorway, looking highly concerned. Ginny lurched, and threw up again in the bowl.

"I'm sorry I ruined your announcement." Ginny apologized.

"You didn't, Ginny." Hermione said gently as she held Ginny's red hair back to keep it out of her face, and out of the bowl.

"I feel stupid." Ginny whispered, holding her stomach.

"You shouldn't, Gin; you just got a bit sick, that's all."

Ginny shook her head; should she tell Hermione she is highly jealous of her, and that it is making her ill? Should she tell Hermione that she is the reason she is throwing up her half digested dinner?

Should Ginny tell Hermione that for almost a year she had been having a physical relationship with a grown man, and to top it all off with a cherry, a werewolf?

"Hermione..."

"What?" Hermione asked gently.

"Nothing..." Ginny finished, shaking her head.

Once again, Ginny lurched and the rest of her dinner went into the bowl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Molly Weasley quickly made Ginny a bowl of Pepper-up soup and sent her to bed with her ears steaming.

Why is it that whenever she was not sick, people would always make her take Pepper-up potions? Percy made her take some when there was a cold epidemic at Hogwarts during her first year, and now her mother is making her take some when she is not ill.

At least, Ginny did not think she is.

Ginny laid in her bed listening to the laughter and celebration downstairs, the steam coming from her ears had lessened to wisps of steam that vented out of her ears every now and then.

After the celebration died down, and everyone went to bed, Ginny waited an hour before getting up and heading downstairs. She did not step on the squeaky stairs in fear of waking someone up, and she knew where every noisy stair was because she lived in the house for seventeen years.

When Ginny reached downstairs, she headed for the living room where Remus was sleeping. He was wrapped up in several blankets, no doubt the work of Molly, and he breathing was peaceful, even.

Ginny reached a hand out and gently touched his face. Remus' eyes shot open, and his gaze snapped to Ginny. It took him a few seconds to process that it was Ginny beside him, and Remus blinked in curiosity.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Remus asked in a whisper. "You are ill, right?"

"No, I am not ill." Ginny replied, also whispering.

"The lavatory begs to differ." Remus chuckled in low volume.

Ginny could not muster the strength to frown at her mate, so instead, she promptly hugged him.

"Ginny, anyone can walk in here." Remus said nervously.

"They won't catch us because no one is fully awake when coming downstairs, and they always step on the stairs that creek."

Remus was only half reassured as he hugged Ginny back, and he cautiously sniffed the air, trying to get a reading on other scents coming into the room.

"Remus... I-I'm jealous of... Hermione."

"What?"

"I'm jealous of Hermione."

Remus was silent as his tired mind tried to comprehend what his mate was trying to tell him.

"You're jealous of Miss Granger?" Remus repeated.

Ginny nodded into his chest.

"Why would you be jealous of her?"

"She... she is excepted without doubt into my family, whereas you would never be excepted, and our relationship would never be approved of. I'm jealous that Ron and Hermione's relationship was approved of so quickly yet... we would never be approved; not by my family, nor society."

Remus' arms tightened slightly around Ginny, and he placed his head on top of her head.

"Ginny... I'm sorry I didn't tell you what you were getting into before our relationship deepened."

Ginny put a finger on his lips.

"Don't you dare apologize; I knew what I was getting into before you got into a relationship with me. This is not your fault; it's not anybody's fault."

"Gin-Gin..."

"Where do you think we will be ten years from now?"

Remus paused; he never thought of the years post the Second War, so he never thought of the possibility of anything.

"I honestly don't know; where do you think we'll be ten years from now?"

Ginny looked at Remus' crystal-blue eyes as she took out the Spirit Guidance symbol from out of his shirt.

"I will be in your arms," Ginny said as she slowly traced her fingers over the gold lines. "I will bare your children, they will go to Hogwarts, and we will live the rest of our lives in the country; away from narrow-minded, prejudice people who try with all their strength to oppress us."

Remus gave Ginny a small smile, wondering if it was going to be like that. Ginny kissed his lips, her palm rested over the Spirit Guider.

"You are the light in my dark world; my Soul Guider." Ginny whispered against his lips. "You are my warmth when I am cold, my sight when I'm blind, and the beat that makes my heart pound."

Remus' fingers laced through Ginny's blood-red hair; each strand felt like silk.

"I want to have your child."

Remus paused, blinking at Ginny.

"Of course not now," Ginny continued. "But sometime in the future when things are less chaotic, and unpredictable."

"Ginny..."

"I don't care what other people will think of us; I want to have your children."

"Ginny, I..." Remus started to deny Ginny any children until he looked at her bright, hopeful brown eyes. "I want you to have my children, too."

Ginny's eyes brightened even more, and her smile widened. She leaned forward, placing a kiss on Remus' soft lips.

"Now that I think about it," Ginny whispered against Remus' lips. "I don't care about having a big, flashy wedding; just as long as I know that you will always be beside me, I will always be happy."

Remus nodded, capturing Ginny's lips one last time.

"I will always be by your side."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The holidays were over much too quickly for both Ginny and Remus, and they found themselves back at Hogwarts once again.

Before they knew it, the time came for Remus to leave with Moody.

Hours before the sun came up on the horizon, Remus stood outside in the snow, waiting for Moody to finish his conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore.

Ginny snuck downstairs, knowing Filtch was asleep by this time, and snuck around the corner. She saw Remus waiting, his back to her, and she hid behind the stone wall.

Remus suddenly saw something fly passed him and land in front of him. He looked down at his feet and saw a blue flower resting on one of his snow boots.

Remus picked it up and twirled it around between his finger and thumb as he looked behind him. He saw Ginny smile at him, giving him a wink, and he returned both the smile and the wink.

Just then, Moody came up, grumbling about nonsense as he put on his snow glove. He looked at his companion and nodded.

"Well," Moody exclaimed, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "We're not getting anywhere just standing here."

"Are the other Aurors coming as well."

"Yes, they're waiting for us at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest."

And Ginny watched Remus walk away into unknown danger, neither knowing if they would ever see each other again.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** I'm sorry for the wait without updating, and if the humor in this fic has been bland; I've been a bit depressed because this is the last Christmas I'll be spending with my mother. Then, after that, in Janurary, I will be moving back to California.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** I thought long and hard about what you said, and you are right. I was laughing off the person who gave me that review. How do you take down a review? Please tell me! I looked at the 'remove reviews' and it said that they can not remove signed in reviews. Well, that sucks. Thank you for your review!

**aikakone**: Okay, I admit it; I don't know what a true flame is. Can you please give me an example? All I was trying to do was laugh the review off (or just shrug my shoulders at it). There are plenty of other stories I have read that I wish had more reveiws; like "Chainless Soul," and many others. The only reason I have the number of reviews I do is because I have close to twenty chapters; that is the only reason. As for a betta, there is not anyone I know who has the time to read over it. Maybe when I move to California I will know someone who knows proper English (because english is obviously not my subject of strength; Japanese is), and will be willing to read over. Also, what is "pussyfooting?" I do not want people to always agree with me. In fact, I prefer it if they do not (which is why I love getting reviews from you). Thank you for your review!

**Elora Nova:** Ooooh!!! Where can I go read your fan fictions??? I want to read them!!! I'll try to "paint the scene" a some more... I just have to connect with my emotions, which is kind of difficult, but I'll manage. Thank you for your review!

**Elizabeth Turner:** Well, I'm glad you're happy again! Thank you for your review!

**neni potter:** Sadly, as stated in this chapter, Remus and Ginny's relationship would never be accepted. Thank you for your review!

**Cerdwyn3**: (authoress is a bit shocked that you spoke up for her) T-Thank you... (insert wide eyes here) Also, about the pregnancy case... it might happen. (evil grin) However, I do not like rape as well. If there are any rape fics I try to avoid them (goodness knows how many 'rape Hermione' fan fics there are out there), but sometimes that is a way for some people to come to terms with what happened to them; even if it is through fan fics. Thank you for your review!

**Rosalind Carelli**: I love your reviews because they can make me laugh, and end the day in a positive way. Yup, she's a fox (at least in my fic; we readers have no idea what she is in the canon). Thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul:** Oh, I went to that web sight (at least I think it was you who told me), and it is great! All the Harry Potter information we ever want to know! Thank you! I just hope I still get those books for Christmas. Thank you for your review!

**Tante:** I know my chapters are not that dark... yet. I'm just trying to step away from the humor gradually so there is not this big "emotional downfall." There is a fan fiction I am making after this fic and its sequel, that is about Ginny's dark soul. Everything in it is dark and it keeps getting darker. Any way, I have read "Forever Alive" and I think it is the best Harry Potter fic to date. I wonder if Mrs. Rowling has read it. I will try to discribe the emotions the characters are feeling without making it too long. Thank you for your review!

**Branmuffinpower**: Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you were because I didn't see your review and I was starting to think that maybe this fic was starting to suck and I just want you to know how much your review means to me! (takes a deep breath) So, your reviews really do mean a lot to me. I think it's 'woot'; I'm not too sure, either. Yes, the fic is coming to a close... then the sequel. You won't believe what I named Remus and Ginny's-- (authoress stops herself) Oh, um... please keep reading! Thank you for your review!


	19. A Life Sacrificed

Disclaimer: Same, same.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Many thanks to **Anna** for beta-ing for me!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 19: "A Life Sacrificed"_

The weeks passed by so slowly for Ginny that it seemed to take a year to just get half way through a week.

During Remus' absence, Professor Snape taught both his potions class and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny did not care who taught class just as long as she got her Remus back safely. Why did it take so long?

Then Ginny remembered what Remus said about the werewolf village...

"These witches and wizards are werewolves that colonized that area. They bewitched the land so that no one can apparate to that place; the closest point one can Apparate to is here, at Hogwarts. From here it is at least a hundred mile journey on foot because if you fly on broomstick, you will miss it..."

No wonder it was taking Remus so long; at least a hundred mile journey on foot. Ginny wrote that down in her muggle diary, making sure she wrote everything that transpired between her and Remus.

After she wrote down everything she could remember, Ginny used a spell to secure the book so only she, or her offspring, could open it.

After Ginny placed the diary under her pillow, a thought occurred to her: What if something happened to her? Who could she trust to give the diaries to her offspring?

Shaking her head, Ginny lay down on her bed and turned out the lights; the room was in complete darkness.

**Still waiting for that werewolf?**

Ginny's breath caught in her throat, almost causing her to choke. Her first thought was to cry out for Remus; however, she was quickly reminded that he was not there, and she was back in her dorm, not with him. That reality hit her like someone dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over her. Rapidly breathing, she answered.

_Tom? What are you doing here?_

**I am you, Guinevere.**

_That name again..._

**Are you still waiting for him?**

_I will always wait for him, Tom._

**Why would you waist your time waiting for that lykoi?**

_Don't you dare call him that! _

Ginny remembered that particular conversation with Remus, and what "lykoi" meant. She learned to hate that word as much as she hated "mudblood." As soon as she remembered that conversation, she remembered what Remus said about forgiving Tom.

**Lykoi.... lykoi.... **Tom sang, his laughter ringing in her ears.

Ginny could not feel any more anger towards him; she could only pity him.

_It's okay, Tom; I forgive you._

**What?!**

_I forgive you for everything you did to me, including destroying my childhood. I forgive you, Tom._

He did not answer Ginny; the only thing that greeted her was silence.

_Tom?_

Silence again.

Ginny turned on the lamp light beside her, looking around. Her heart felt much lighter than it had ever felt; she was free from Tom. Strangely, Ginny only sighed in relief, turned out her light, and fell back asleep into peaceful dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As February passed, Ginny tried not to worry about Remus, but she could not help it. Questions kept racing through her mind: How was he? Why is he not writing to her?

Ginny knew that the mission was secret, since Remus was the only one who knew the location of the werewolf village. Still, she longed for a message saying, "I'm alive." or "I am well; don't worry about me."

The only thing that began to keep Ginny's mind off Remus was the threat of fast-approaching N.E.W.T.s

One thought that invaded Ginny's mind frequently, was her constant nausea. It was particularly awful first thing in the morning and last thing at night when she lay in bed thinking about Remus, exhausted from the day. She figured she'd worried herself sick with stress over Remus and N.E.W.T.S. and tried to make herself relax.

"Um, Ginny?"

"Hm?" Ginny said as she snapped her head up, looking at her only companion sitting across from her while they were in the Great Hall, eating their midday meal.

"You alright, Ginny?" Colin asked, looking worriedly at her. "You seem a bit... preoccupied."

"Oh, I'm just worried about N.E.W.T.s, and I'm tired." Ginny said in half truth.

Colin nodded, also looking worriedly at Ginny's supper, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Ginny," Colin began. "you don't like Lima Beans, correct?"

"Correct." Ginny answered, not really paying attention to her plate, and taking another bite of the lima beans on her plate.

"Then... why are you eating them?"

"Hm?" Ginny blinked, looking down at her plate that was once piled up with the disgusting, light green vegetables, but they seemed to have been eaten within a matter of five minutes. "Oh, um, I had a craving for them since this morning."

Ginny smiled, giving a nervous laugh. Okay, something **definitely** was wrong with her!

Colin shrugged his shoulders, thankfully ending the conversation. Ginny closed her eyes, thinking over her strange behavior; she just hoped Remus would come back soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

March was at its end, and still, Ginny found herself leaning over the loo in the early mornings.

She rinsed her mouth out with the sink water, gagged, and retched once again.

Ginny's head was pounding, and she was in a horrible mood for no reason that she could think of, other than the fact that she was worrying herself sick because of her lover's absence.

Still in a bad mood after practically eating everything on the Gryffindor table, Ginny headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was already five minutes late, and she knew Snape was going to chew her out, embarrass her, and take off a load of points from her House; all things Ginny was not looking forward to.

When Ginny opened the door, she saw her classmates turn and look at her, and expecting to see a black-haired, hooked nose man start criticizing her tardiness, she looked up at the front.

However, instead of that insufferable man, Ginny saw a kind faced, crystal-blue eyed man with light brown hair flecked with a few gray strands. He was pale, despite the distance of the full moon, and he was limping on his left leg. He turned around from his desk slowly, like every part of his body was crying out for mercy.

There eyes met from the rows of desks, and over the heads of the students. Ginny felt her eyes widen and her legs wobble; she had to refrain herself from running down the long classroom, and throwing herself in his arms.

Ginny had to remind herself that class was in session, and as a student, she could not do that with a teacher. Remus gave her an exhausted smile, and motioned to her empty desk in front of him.

"Please sit down, Miss Weasley." Remus commanded gently. "I will not take points off your House since I was tardy as well."

Ginny forced herself calmly, but quickly, to her desk; as soon as she sat down, Remus began to speak.

"I apologize for my long absence, but I had other business to attend to elsewhere."

The students nodded, accepting the apology, as a pretty girl on the left of Ginny, second row, sighed dreamingly at Remus.

"Welcome back, Professor Lupin." she greeted, sighing dreamily.

Remus did not seem to notice the girl's extra attention, and he said his thanks as Ginny pursed her lips, her right eye twitching.

Ginny tried with all her willpower to not jump up, wrap her arms around her Remus, and shout, "**HE'S MINE; BACK OFF!!!**" at the girl and the rest of the class who dared to cross into her territory.

Ginny mentally blinked at herself; where the bloody hell did all this possessiveness come from!?

She sighed, and pulled out her notes. As she listened intently to Remus, relief flowed throughout her body. He was back, even if he did come back injured. Often times, during the lecture, Remus had to rest, leaning or half sitting on his desk.

It seemed to take forever for the class to end, but it finally did, and when all the students left, closing the door behind them, Ginny turned to Remus, her love that she had not seen in two, almost three months; it may not seem like a long time, but when one is away from their loved one, those months drag along very slowly.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they gazed at each other. Ginny could only think of one intelligent thing to say.

"You're such a git!"

Remus jumped, blinking at the woman rising from her desk, all of hell's fury surrounding her. Still, he remained calm, even if she was about to throw flames at him.

"I'm not sure I deserve that." he said, calmly limping around his desk and sitting down in his chair.

"Yes, you do!" Ginny challenged, pointing a finger at him.

"Then what did I do?"

"You go away on a quest to some werewolf village for three months, a village that no one can find except for those who know how to get there, you come back hurt, and you're immediately swooned over by some girl in the class, and you pass it off as nothing!"

Ginny huffed, breathing hard. Remus blinked at Ginny, who had just come within arm's length of him, and a smirk grew on his features.

"What're you smirking at!?" Ginny demanded, placing her fists on her hips.

Remus continued to smirk knowingly, almost to the point of laughing. He offered her a wink, which made Ginny's scowl slacken and her arms drop from their position. Remus gently grabbed Ginny's wrist, and pulled her forward into his lap.

Ginny snuggled against Remus as he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her sent. He closed his eyes. It was his Ginny, blue flowers, but laced with something new. He knew that smell, but was not expecting it so soon. Remus wondered if Ginny knew.

The mere thought of being a father both thrilled and terrified him. Was he going to be a good father? Did he even have the ability to be one?

"I missed you, too." Remus whispered soothingly.

Ginny sighed, closed her eyes, and felt for his necklace, but did not find any trace of it. She snapped up, feeling for the Spirit Guider, and again, she did not find it.

Ginny looked tearfully at Remus, wondering why he did not have it on him. Wincing, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, the gold chain snapped in half.

"Miss Healer," Remus began, "would you be kind enough to rewrap these blasted wounds? They keep reopening."

Ginny worriedly nodded, and helped him to his bedroom, which was under the staircase that lead to his office, next to the backroom.

Remus sat on his bed, too sore to get his shirt off, while Ginny closed the door, making sure it was securely locked. She helped Remus out of his shirt and gasped at the state of him. His body and arms were covered in ugly bruises and scratches. But two wounds were particularly noticeable. One was on his left arm, which did not seem that terrible, but the one on his right side, under his ribs, was the worst. Ginny silently began to unwrap the one on his arm, and was relieved to see it was completely healed, save for a small scratch; it did not need any rewrapping.

She hissed in a breath between her clinched teeth as she uncovered the one on his waist. She made Remus carefully lay on his side as she gently spread a soothing aloe on the wound; the same aloe he used when he got the Medusa Goblin bite.

Ginny got out her wand, healed the wound back up as much as she could, and rewrapped it. After making Remus lay down on his back to rest, Ginny gave him a deep kiss on the lips; Remus kissed her back, tiredly.

"I'm not that badly wounded, Gin-Gin." Remus tried to reassure his mate. "We got back in the early hours of the morning, two days ago, and spent time in the Hospital Wing."

"Remus, honestly tell me, what happened?" Ginny pleaded.

_**Stupid bloke almost got us killed, that's what happened.**_

_Two words, Romulus: Shut up._

"Where do you want me to begin?" Remus asked.

**_Don't tell me to shut up!_**

"Where the danger began."

"Oh, okay." Remus cleared his throat. "When we got to the village..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus was the first one to come to the clearing of the trees. The village was built on sturdy soil, on a meadow, surrounded by the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The main entrance had two statues on either side. The statue on the left was the famous Roman statue of twin boys suckling from a she-wolf; Romulus and Remus. The statue on the right was a man, said to be the first werewolf, standing proudly in his werewolf form, fierce eyes glaring at any person or animal who dared to challenge him.

Remus allowed to follow him into the village; the houses were like Victorian cottages, same structure, just different colors, all of them built on various places.

A small child was the first to spot them, and he immediately went into one of the cottages, yelling for his mother. A man strode out defensively from the cottage.

He looked at Remus with blossoming recognition, but with malice at the other men. The man reached out for a bell next to his door, and rang it frantically, causing other men to run out of their cottages, while women pulled their children inside.

The men were armed with weapons; some with wands, and others with sharp spears, and arrows, no doubt used for hunting and defending.

"Lupin?" one man said disbelievingly. "What the blazes are you doing bringing outsiders here!?"

"We only wish to speak to the wise Okamiotoko and Zurui." Remus answered calmly.

"On what grounds?" another man demanded, pointing his wand at Remus, while men behind Remus pointed their wands at the other Order members.

It did not take a Hermione Granger to see who was outnumbered; Remus and his group numbered only six men, while the assembled villagers were at least twenty in number.

"We are only here to talk." Remus answered calmly again.

"Then why did you bring non-werewolf men here!?" one man demanded in the back row.

"We can smell from here they are not werewolves!" another declared.

"How dare you bring them here!"

The villagers moved to attack the Order members, but a loud, powerful voice boomed from the back of the mob.

"DO NOT HARM THEM!"

The villagers immediately stopped, looking back to see a powerful old man, and a second man next to him who seemed about fifty in human years.

"Do not harm our guests." the old man commanded sternly.

"Guests!?" a man scoffed. "They barge into our village unwanted and uninvite, led by one who knows how important it is that this location remain secret!"

Many faces turned and glared at Remus, especially the fifty year old man standing next to the wise one.

"They are our guests because young Remus does not know our rules of protocol: to never show nonwerewolf people to our village, and to never show up without an invitation." the old man explained with calm

The villagers slowly agreed and lowered there wands and weapons, and others did not agree, but they still lowered their weapons.

The old man, obviously the leader of this village, walked up to Remus, smiling at him though his world weary brown eyes.

"Young Remus, it has been a while since I last saw you." he said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "You are still young, but I sense you have matured more quickly than you should have; life has not been fair, has it?"

"Okamiotoko," Remus greeted with a respectful nod. "It has been a while, and life has not been fair to me, nor to others; but the men here need to discuss urgent business with you and the rest of your kin or we would have waited respectfully for an invitation."

"Our kin, Remus." Okamiotoko corrected. "What business do you have with the werewolves?"

"We come on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix. The wizarding world, of which you are a part, needs the help of the village." Remus answered, earning a scowl from the fifty year old next to the other old man

"Zurui," Remus greeted with a nod. "I'm sorry I did not greet you earlier."

Zurui scowled at Remus over Okamiotoko's head, since the man was standing behind his leader.

"Lupin." Zurui reluctantly greeted.

"Come, young Remus," Okamiotoko commanded gently. "Let us talk in my cottage over some tea... or do you prefer Firewhiskey?"

"Tea would do."

Okamiotoko nodded, motioning to his cottage, Zurui in tow while Remus motioned for Moody and the rest of the men to wait.

When they got to Okamiotoko's cottage, at the very end of the village, the old man turned to Zurui.

"Zurui, thank you for your presence, but I need to talk to young Remus alone." he said, going inside. Zurui glared menacingly at Remus as he left, leaving Remus to sigh in relief. Ever since Remus was brought here to the village by Okamiotoko, Zurui always seemed to glare at him with extreme hate.

When Remus entered the cottage, there was a cup of tea already steaming on the table at which he was invited to sit. The cottage was small, like all the others, with only a simple living room, several bedrooms, a loo, a dinning room, and a kitchen. Okamiotoko sat, across from Remus with a cup of tea in front of him as well. The village elder calmly took a sip, taking in the silence, and Remus did the same.

"Did you know I was coming, Okamiotoko?" Remus asked after he swallowed the tea.

"Yes, but like all Seers, we do not know precisely when it will happen."

Okamiotoko was once a great, famous Seer, until fate turned on him, like it turned on Remus. After he was bitten by a werewolf when he was middle aged, he changed his name and refused to disclose his original name to anyone, not even Remus. As he came to terms with the new being inside him, he faced cruelty and neglect, like all who are bitten. Unfortunately, he passed his curse on to some one dear to him.

"Grandfather," a woman called from the bedrooms, and she came into the kitchen. When she saw Remus, she promptly blushed as her feet twisted nervously. "Remus, you're back."

"Hello, Moon Child." Remus greeted with a kind smile, causing her to blush deeper.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, I did not know you had a guest." Moon Child said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Moon Child." Okamiotoko said, and he turned to Remus. "Is it alright for her to hear what you have to say as well?" Remus nodded, so the old man motioned for his granddaughter to sit beside Remus, and conjured a cup of tea for her.

Moon Child was still as beautiful and exotic as her name. Her chestnut hair, brilliant, violet eyes, and dewy complexion attracted the attention of every eligible man in the village. Her gentle temper and respectful demeanor made her the favorite of almost every mother in the village; who considered her an excellent example of womanhood for their daughters. She was eighteen when she first met Remus, and instantly fell in love with him. Remus had just begun to allow himself to love her before he had to leave to take his place in the first wizarding war with his Marauder friends and the original Order of the Phoenix. The war and its subsequent years had changed him tremendously and his heart was no longer drawn to her. As kind as she was to the men in the village, her heart was completely given over to Remus and she did not form an attachment to any other man during Remus long absence. Not a few men were immediately jealous of Remus when the found that the idyllic woman, at eighteen, had given away her heart irrevocably.

"So, young Remus, how have you been?" Okamiotoko asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"I've been teaching at Hogwarts." Remus answered simply.

"Has the redheaded girl bought the Symbol Guider?"

Remus nodded, taking out the Symbol Guider.

"Ah, I see." Okamiotoko exclaimed, taking another sip of the warm liquid.

"What redheaded girl, Remus?" Moon Child asked worriedly, looking at the man on her right with a look that betrayed what her heart was feeling; hurt.

Remus kept his eyes on the red liquid in the tea cup, not knowing how to answer his first love.

"Moon Child, please." Okamiotoko said, raising a hand to silence her.

Moon Child did not say anything else, but Remus dreaded the explanation he knew he must later provide.

"So, pray tell, the news you bring, young Remus." Okamiotoko asked, finally starting down to business.

Remus explained how the Wizarding World was in peril danger, and that the threat of Voldemort will soon spread everywhere. Okamiotoko nodded solemnly, agreeing to hold a meeting with everyone in the village.

That evening, the people of the village gathered around to hear what the outsiders wanted to say. There was a long silence that came over the people after Remus, Moody, and other Aurors explained the situation and threat.

The people of the village were in deep thought, trying to think about the situation, and then a man spoke up.

"Why should we worry about it? It is not our problem!"

Other people started to agree with the outburst.

"I agree! Why should we worry about it?"

Moody scowled, mumbling "fools" under his breath before he spoke out to the men again.

"Do you honestly think that this guy will leave you all alone!? He will stop at nothing until all of the Wizarding World is his!"

"Some of us were not lucky enough to be born a wizard!" another man said, obviously a muggle or a squib.

"All the more reason to help us!" an Auror said. "This Dark Lord will destroy anyone who is not a pureblood wizard or witch. He will destroy and murder any muggle, squib, muggle-born, and werewolf."

There was a mummer among the crowd, the people talking among themselves, and that was when Zurui spoke up.

"What business is it of ours that the people of the outside are kill? It is not our business!"

"Zurui," Remus said, taking a stand. "it is everyone's business because Voldemort can easily take over a village like this. I am not saying that you are all weak, I am saying that he has armies that can crush all of you."

Zurui scowled hatefully at Remus, and Remus looked back calmly, waiting to be challenged by Zurui again. Never failing, the man spoke out again.

"See here?" Zurui chuckled cruelly. "Lupin has sided with those of the outside who think they are superior to everyone, especially werewolves. He seems to care for them, treat them with kindness, even... love them."

As the crowd murmured in agreement, Remus stared at Zurui. The man stood behind Remus, muttering to him so only he could hear.

"I know you have someone else on the outside; I can smell her all over you. She smells like blue flowers; and I hoped you buggered her well because I will kill you for it. The best woman in the village hands her heart to you, and you drop it on the ground! I will kill you for that!"

"It is not for you to take vengeance on the actions of others, Zurui." Remus muttered back.

"Then perhaps, instead of killing you, I'll just track your bitch. After all, I know her scent now, and can track her. After I find her, I'll kill her."

Remus flinched; a flame of rage flowed through him. No one touches his Ginny; no one! Romulus started to snarl in Remus' mind, pacing in his prison; no one touches his mate!

"I see a struck a nerve." Zurui chuckled cruelly.

"If you want to live, Zurui, then I suggest you move away from me." Remus growled under his breath.

Remus' voice was so low and dangerous that Zurui lost his courage, and he calmly, but quickly, moved away the man who was radiating rage.

Remus force himself to stop growling and focus on the meeting, which went on without the presence of him and Zurui.

"We have done what we could here." Moody said, drawing the meeting to a close. "We will be leaving in a few days, so if you want to join us in this cause, thank you; if you don't, your loss."

Moody left the center of the gathering obviously fed up with the fools that turn a deaf ear to their warnings. After the old warrior left, the crowd began to dispense, leaving Remus alone to ponder his thoughts.

"Remus, may I please talk to you?" Moon Child asked, placing a kind hand on his arm.

Remus sighed, knowing that this was the talk he dreaded, but it had to take place. He followed Moon Child to a secluded spot behind her grandfather's house so they could look up at what stars the overcast clouds would let them see.

"I must say that I missed you terribly, Remus." Moon Child began.

"I did miss you, too." Remus admitted, looking at the night sky.

"I know you never promised to return to me, but here you are. My heart is so happy to see you. I have never stopped loving you."

Remus looked piteously at Moon Child; the woman is a true beauty as the stars danced in her eyes, making the violet seem like velvet. Yet Remus' heart and soul craved the young woman at Hogwarts; the chocolate-eyed girl with fiery-red hair, and the fiery temper that one never knows when it would snap.

"Moon Child, I'm sorry; I began to love you before I had to leave, but it wasn't strong enough to last. I wish I could say I love you, but I can't do it. I'm sorry; I truly am."

Moon Child was brokenhearted, and the light in her eyes faded. It was the same look he saw in the young woman whom he was head over heals for when he rejected her because he could not allow anyone to get close to him.

"Is... she pretty?" Moon Child asked, her voice thick as her eyes filled with tears.

Remus swallowed, despite his dry throat, and nodded.

"What is she like?" she asked, wiping her tears off of her face.

"She is..." Remus wondered how to describe Ginny; in truth, there are just not words worthy enough to be placed on her. "She is highly intelligent, and working to become an excellent Healer."

"Is she like me?" Moon Child asked, her head downcast.

"No; just the opposite. She has a passionate personality. Unafraid to say what is on her mind, she will not hesitate to tell you where to get off." Remus closed his eyes, laughing softly. "She has quite a temper, too."

"I envy her." Moon Child sobbed, trying to stop herself from crying. "She is exactly who I hide inside of me. Not only is she who I want to be, but she also has my Remus."

Remus placed a comforting hand on Moon Child's shoulder, knowing that apologizing over and over would not ease the pain she felt.

"Does she know that you're a werewolf!?" Moon Child demanded angrily. "Does she know about your lycanthropy!? Has she ever held you close to her!? Has she ever said that she loves you!?"

"She knows about my lycanthropy, she knows I am a werewolf, and could care less about that."

"Why did she have to be such a great person?" Moon Child asked dejectedly.

"Because this world needs all the great people it can produce."

Moon Child let out a choked laugh, wiping her eyes to leave herself of the tears.

"Does she make you happy?" she asked, finally looking up at Remus with a smile.

"She makes me the happiest I've ever been in my life."

Moon Child gave a small smile, her eyes twinkling with fresh tears that it wasn't her who made Remus his happiest.

"Then I think she is the best match for you; but if she ever hurts you, I will be there to comfort you, okay?"

Remus doubted that Ginny would ever hurt him, but he nodded in agreement. Moon Child sniffed, trying to keep the fresh tears from falling.

"I have to go make tea for grandfather, okay?" Moon Child said, kissing Remus' cheek before she walked off quickly.

Remus sighed; he chose Ginny, a tomboyish, feisty girl that is twenty years younger than him, over Moon Child, a sweet tempered, proper woman who was only two years his junior.

Yet Remus felt certain of his choice.

The next evening, Remus camped out with Moody and the other Aurors just as they did last night, because no one would house the new comers, and Okamiotoko did not have enough room in his cottage.

"So how many do you think will come with us?" one Auror asked, looking at the fire's flames.

"I think at least half." another said.

"I say none of them do." Moody said, glaring at the village, the red hues of the setting sun bounced off the walls of the cottages. "They think they are nice and safe; so protected and isolated from the horrors of the outside world they don't even think that evil bastard would find them."

"It's because they don't want to face the reality," Remus started. "of other people being able to find them. They're like ostriches; they bury their heads in the dirt, because if they don't see the danger, then it doesn't exist, and that is how they mainly get killed by the lions of the hunt."

As the other men continued with the conversation, Romulus began to stir in Remus' mind. How can he push pass the barriers in his mind?

_**Boy, you better tell those humans to run.**_

_What?_

_**Have you forgotten? It's the full moon tonight; and Artemis is starting to climb the sky.**_

_Why did the others not tell me!?_

_**They enjoy the thrill of the hunt, young boy; warn them, for these werewolves don't use that cursed Wolfsbane.**_

Remus jumped up, startling Moody and the other Aurors.

"Run!" Remus warned desperately. "Run; climb high into a tree!"

"What're you talking about?" Moody asked.

"It's the full moon tonight and no one makes the Wolfsbane Potion here!"

Moody and the Aurors got the message, and they ran for the forest, just as Moon Child approached from behind him.

"Moonrise is not due for another hour now, Remus." she explained.

"Well, instinct is telling me something." Remus asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Suddenly, Moon Child gasped a name that Remus hated.

"Zurui!"

Remus spun around, facing his new found enemy who was aiming an arrow with hot silver that dripped off of the sharp tip.

"Zurui, we're not allowed to have silver! Where did you get that!?" Moon Child demanded, looking fearfully at the deadly liquid.

"I'm aware of the rules, Moon Child; now move, I must kill the bastard behind you."

"What!?" she yelled, blocking Remus with her body. "Zurui, stop this madness!"

"I love you, Moon Child," Zurui ranted. "And I've done everything I could to woo you, but every time, you rejected me! You were still in love with this filth!"

"You were too old for me! I've told you that so many times! Now, stop this!"

"He's not going to listen, Moon Child; move away." Remus whispered urgently; trying to get her away from the danger.

"He hurt you, Moon Child!" Zurui said with a crazed look in his eyes. "I will have my revenge; and I will avenge you!"

Zurui drew the silvered arrow, ready to kill, and Remus threw Moon Child to the side; but her quick, wolfish reflexes kept her on her feet.

The crazed man held the arrow tightly in his hand, his arm moving in for the kill; and what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Zurui was about to deliver the killing blow, but Moon Child, still on her feet, jumped in front of it; and took the blow for herself, silver poison included. Zurui did not know what was happening, so he was driving the arrow further into her body, and soon it broke out from behind her.

The arrow continued to make its way through Moon Child's body, and soon, it hit Remus in the side, the last micro drop of silver on it going into his blood.

It was not serious, and he would survive from it, but the silver still stung and burned its way though his blood. Worse yet, was Moon Child.

Zurui finally realized what he was doing, and he fearfully let go of the arrow, turned, and ran off, leaving Moon Child to her fate.

Remus, holding a hand over his bleeding side and aching from the silver, walked slowly to Moon Child, the arrow still through her.

"Moon Child... wake up." Remus gasped through pain, his forehead starting to perspire.

Moon Child stiffly stirred, opening her violet eyes to see Remus. With great effort, she managed the weakest of smiles for her love.

"Remus..." she whispered, placing a blood-covered hand over his arm.

Once again, Moon Child closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed to nothing. The scent of death grew stronger. Moon Child died for him.

Remus could not process her death in his pain-ridden mind. His soul cried out for Ginny to comfort him and give him strength. His eyes focused on the ground on the blue flower that Ginny gave him. The arrow must have cut his pocket, and dropped the flower. Now it was saturated with blood. Remus' vision blurred, and he fell over on his side, his free hand trying to reach the flower.

He can not die now!

The sun set completely, and the silver orb climbed into the sky, her full face showing.

Remus looked at it, and it was like two souls that share the same body switching; the man going into the back of the wolf's mind, encaged like the wolf when the moon did not show her full face.

Remus tried to hold back the wolf, but the moon's light called upon the animal, causing his skin to feel like it was on fire.

**_Why are you hold me back, boy?_**

_I don't trust you with my body._

_**I know I've always attacked my own body in the past, but that is because I was encaged; now I'm able to roam free.**_

Remus felt like his head was splitting, and Romulus was feeling the effects as well.

_**Let me out, boy!**_

_No!_

_**I promise I won't harm you in any way; nor will I roam far! Let me out! Let me hunt!**_

Remus felt the fur sprouting on his body, and the bones painfully rearranging in his body as he fought the transformation.

_**It's my turn to roam the night!**_

Remus let out a yell in pain that ended up sounding like a wolf's painful yelp; through his still human eyes, he saw the other werewolves in a pack, heading towards the forest, the thrill of the hunt running through their veins.

_**Ginny trusts me with your body, boy! Why do you resist!?**_

Remus panted in pain, slowly, hesitantly, letting go, and letting the sweet darkness envelop him into caressing sleep.

In his pain, he'd forgotten to remove his precious charm. The necklace's chain snapped in half as the wolf's thick neck and other limbs began to change.

Now Romulus was in control of his wolf body, his eyes calculatingly searching for his prey. He was not hunting for food; he was hunting for blood; Zurui's blood.

While he did not choose Moon Child as his mate, she was still Romulus' companion when he first came here.

Their first full moon together, they hunted with each other, played together, and rested together. Romulus was looking forward to that again, but Zurui had killed her.

He was alone for this hunt.

Romulus growled, picking up the sent of the evil one, a sour smell; the one who killed his companion... the one who dared to threaten his mate, Ginny.

Romulus threw back his great head and howled the thrill of the hunt into the air. He began to run towards the direction of the scent, deep into the forest. The sound of screaming men caused the wolf to stop for a moment.

Remus told those fools to stay in a tree!

Not bothering to help the fools who did not heed to his brother's warning, Romulus set out towards the scent, running at incredible speed, trying to find the one he wanted to kill.

Knowing he was being tracked, Zurui crossed the icy river to cover his scent. Romulus had to admit, the guy was intelligent as a wolf, but when Romulus is hell-bent on tearing someone apart, the wolf being tracked does not stand a chance. Romulus charged into the icy water, and despite his thick, winter coat, the water stung like fire. The icy water in the open wound on his side caused it to feel like a knife was stabbing it. He quickly swam across the river, shook the water off, and sniffed around. Zurui's foul scent was still in the air, heightened by his disgusting scent of wet fur. Romulus followed with amazing pace, and soon saw the other wolf coming out of the bushes.

Zurui, in wolf form, was huge; bigger than Romulus, and he stood challengingly on all four legs, his jet-black fur gleaming in the moon's light. Romulus did not let the wolf's huge size and weight keep him from his vengeance. Snarling, and fur bristling, Zurui tried to force Romulus back out of the brush and fruitlessly tried to conquer his fear of the rage illuminating off of the wolf. Romulus snarled back, seeing rage and blood at Zurui, and he charged forward, his gleaming white, razor teeth ready to strike.

Zurui jumped aside, grazing Romulus' left hind leg with his razor teeth. Romulus yelped, and quickly jumped away from the other wolf. Romulus glared down at his foe, a strategy forming in his mind. Then, he charged at the other wolf, clamping his jaws down on Zurui's shoulder.

Zurui tried to strike back, but Romulus was quicker with smaller weight, he was able to jump away, unharmed. Romulus, his teeth gleaming with blood, charged again, clamping his jaws down on Zurui's muzzle, tearing off the flesh. Zurui yelped and snarled, as if trying again to scare the other wolf. Romulus laughed the wolfish way at the foolish one, and charged again, clamping his jaws on Zurui's neck.

Unable to do anything else, Zurui scored Romulus' right foreleg with his claws, but Romulus did not heed to the simple pain; instead, he tore the black wolf's throat apart, causing the jugular to burst. Zurui tried weakly to retaliate, but soon fell on the snow, turning it red with his blood; the great wolf was now dead.

Wounded, but not severely, Romulus did not hold any pity as he lifted his huge head, and howled his victory to the forest.

_I killed him._ Remus mournfully admitted in the back of Romulus' mind.

_**Don't be a fool, boy! You were not controlling me; I was in complete control. This person's blood is on my soul, not yours!**_

Remus did not reply, and Romulus headed back to the village because he promised the boy he would not wander too far...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny was silent as she watched Remus sleep. He was so exhausted, and he just told a horrible story. She felt guilty for begging him to tell the story in his condition, but she just had to hear it.

Not one of the werewolves agreed to help them fight, so they came back without any werewolves, and two bitten Aurors. No doubt their careers are now destroyed. Remus even said that one of the Aurors had a wife that left him, took the children with her, and denied him visiting rights. Even the courts agreed with the woman.

The village still did not know how poor Moon Child was killed. They did suspect Remus, but they could not prove it. Now he was forever outcast from the village. He has no one but Ginny now.

Ginny could not help but envy Moon Child; she gave her life so Remus could live, and Ginny did not know how she would ever live up to that. Sighing, she reached over, turned out the light, and snuggled up to Remus' sleeping form, wondering why she was suddenly starting to crave lima beans again.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Japanese note**:

Okamiotoko: (pronounced: oh-kah-mee-oh-toh-koh) werewolf

Zurui: (pronounced: zoo-rloo-ee) dishonest; sly

**note**: the "rl" means to say the r and l together to make the accent. Ex: like saying the "lea" part of "leak," only with "rloo" say the "loo" part of "loon."

And I would have used different names for these characters, and I thought of naming Okamiotoko after the first werewolf, except I couldn't remember his name, so I decided to go with a Japanese name since that is my main language (which is why my English grammar is so horrible).

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**LupinFan227:** Christmas moments with the Weasleys are fun! I know I have problems with those words that sound the same, but are spelled differently; it gets on my nerves, believe it or not. Anna has been kind enough to beta for me! Yay! Oh, happy holidays! I just got Cs. Blech. Thank you for your review!

**Tante:** Well, Ron is her last son, so she might have reacted that way; but she might not have. Rowling has not given us that sort of reaction (as of right now, if you are a Ron/Hermione shipper). Hopefully, she will give us some kind of reaction. Thank you for your review!

**Beth:** … You know, you're right! (hits her head several times on her desk) How could I forget about that? Maybe because we, the readers, focus more on the magic world then the muggle world, which we live in. I will honestly ponder that, and thank you for the suggestion! Thank you for your review!

**Fox of the Nova:** You're taking on three fics at once? You must be a goddess… or a god… which ever one you prefer. I haven't had the time to get online to read them, but I promise I will try, okay? Yes, you are always nice in your reviews; but I like that! Thank you for your review!

**Dangerous Soul:** It was the _Harry Potter Lexicon_; the web site filled with very useful info about the whole series so far. Beth also suggested they get married the muggle way, so I will be thinking deeply about that. Thank you for that suggestion, and thank you for your review!

**Lozzie:** Well, here is a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review!

**Bonbons:** Ginny doesn't know… yet. Oops; I think I said too much. Thank you for your review!

**no one:** I'm writing! Thank you for your review!

**SarkLover:** You read the whole thing? Was it in one sitting? If so, you must be a goddess… or a god… take your pick. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review!

**Kit:** Thank you for your complements! I did try not to be too depressed during Christmas since we had _everyone_ there for the holidays; my family, plus my fiancée's family… talk about a load full.

**Branmuffinpower:** It's okay if you're late; must focus on homework! Holiday homework?! Are those people insane?! I'm on your side with that situation! That should be outlawed! How could they do such a thing?! Well… something will happen next chapter… heehee. Yup, Ron and Hermione are getting married! Now if only Rowling would have them married in the candid… then we can _really_ have something to cheer about! Sometimes people just know when someone is there soul mate. There was this one couple that have been together (as in boyfriend and girlfriend together) since they were in the second grade. Everyone kept on saying "They're too young," or "It's just puppy love," and "It'll never last." To this day, they are still married, with children, since they were eighteen; twenty years together. So, you never know when you can meet your soul mate. It could even be the worst person you have ever met in your life, or even the most obnoxious person in your classroom! Merry (Happy) Christmas, and Happy New Year! Thank you for your review!

**YvettE Sorrow:** Poor you, with all that to deal with. Thank you for taking the time in your busy life to read and review!


	20. The Source of Love

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except my original characters).

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Many thanks to:** Anna for beta-ing for me!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_Chapter 20: "The Source of Love"_

April was half way through, and the weekend had finally come to the over exhausted seventh years.

Most of the time, Ginny stayed in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey for on-the-job training. Madam Pomfrey was very proud of Ginny's memory for potions and spells, also the fact that she is thinking of being a Healer.

Of course, Ginny did not do any serious work; she observed the Healer and worked on things of minor importance.

Such as making sure that any injured students were comfortable, making sure they ate, and listen to their complaints, though not too patiently, mind you.

Ginny did listen patiently to the students who were not at fault for their injuries, but she wanted to smack the students who dared to complain about injuries when it was their fault they got them in the first place.

One example was when a second year Hufflepuff boy was having potions with the Ravenclaws; he ended up mixing the wrong ingredients together, which caused a blast in the dungeons.

Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt, but it did fill many beds in the Hospital Wing with injured students. As horrible as Professor Snape seemed to be, he unselfishly took the brunt of the blast while trying to protect the students behind him, yelling at them to run out of the room.

Snape kept saying his injuries were not serious, but both Ginny and Madam Pomfrey forced him to stay in the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey even threatened to tie the Professor to the bed if he did not stay there.

Ginny found that amusing but she stifled the laugh within herself.

While in the Hospital Wing, some students tried to make Ginny's job as easy as possible, but other students cried out in "pain" in order to demand her immediate attention; especially the boys.

The Hufflepuff boy that caused the explosion was not any different.

He constantly complained about his wounds and how they ached; he even went as far as asking Ginny for a back rub, adding a puppy look to it.

Ginny instantly had a mental image of throttling the second year; but she sucked it in, and explained that although a back rub was not part of her job, she could sooth his burns with a soothing aloe ointment.

The Hufflepuff boy had burns on his arms, neck, and chest; so Ginny unwrapped all the bandages, and gently rubbed the aloe on the boy's arms, neck, and chest while other boys glared jealously.

After Ginny finished, she started to rewrap the burns. Then the stupid boy dared to say, "I also have burns on my thighs."

Ginny scowled as her Weasley temper flared to life once again; and left the boy with wrappings that were too tight.

He, of course, complained about that, and Madam Pomfrey made Ginny rewrap them the right way.

After the second years recovered, a rumor began that a hot Healer-in-training was working with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

The rumor spread like a wildfire among the first to the fifth year boys. After that, droves of boys came to the Hospital Wing with "injuries" in order to be healed by Ginny; some were just non noticeable scratches, and others were purposely inflicted by themselves, or by their friends.

Remus even caught a couple of fifth year boys passing notes to each other, making plans to injure themselves that afternoon in order to go to see the Hospital Wing "babe."

They were shocked by how many points (jealous and protective) Remus took from their House.

Yet the Hogwarts' boys continued to faking injuries just to be "treated" by Ginny.

On the weekend, in the middle of April, Ginny went to Remus' room after Madam Pomfrey gave her the day off. In fact Pomfrey was fed up with boys faking injuries.

"Remus?" Ginny called into the dim classroom after she closed the door and locked it.

"Lumos." Remus muttered, and the room lit up so that Ginny could see.

"Why do you insist on doing your work in the dark?" Ginny asked, seeing Remus writing at his desk. "You could ruin your eyes that way."

"Actually, I can see perfectly in even the most dimly lit rooms." Remus countered, chuckling, as he scribbled something down.

"What's that you're working on?" Ginny asked, walking across the classroom to his desk.

"Well, I'm opening a new account at Gringotts, and transferring my parents' inheritance into that vault."

Ginny blinked at Remus.

"Why do you need a blank birth certificate?"

Remus' eyes slowly traveled from Ginny to down to the certificate on his desk.

"Well... um... that is..." Remus tried desperately to find a reason.

"What is going on, Remus?" Ginny demanded.

Remus looked at Ginny nervously, like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar; she still did not know, so he better break the news to her.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but... you're just a little... pregnant."

Ginny's face went slack as her numb brain tried to process the news that Remus shoved out at her.

"Pregnant?" Ginny whispered. "I'm pregnant?"

"Uh, yes." Remus answered nervously.

Ginny lost her footing and she fell forward, landing in Remus' lap. He held her to him as she stared, slack jawed at him.

"Wait, how do you know?!" she demanded.

"Werewolf senses."

Ginny gave her mate a weird look.

"Well... it's strange," she started. "that the father would find out before the mother. Usually it's the other way around."

"Usually... in normal occurrences."

Ginny shook her head.

"I know I said that I wanted to have your children, but... but..."

"You just weren't expecting it to be so soon?" Remus offered, and Ginny nodded.

"Well, not much we could do about that now." she sighed.

"All we have to do now is sign our names on the birth certificate, put it in the vault I'm opening, and wait until the baby is born."

Ginny nodded, and Remus signed his full name on the "father" line, and Ginny signed her full name on the "mother" line.

"Why're we doing this now?" Ginny asked, looking at her name.

"Just in case something happens to either one of us."

"Do you think something is going to happen to you?" Ginny asked, looking at Remus fearfully.

Remus gave her a simple shrug.

"I have no idea; in fact, the future is so dangerous and unpredictable that it is better to be safe and take extra precautions."

Ginny nodded, and looked back at her signature.

_I'm going to be a mother. Mother... mother..._

"AGH!!! MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Ginny said, now starting to freak out, and causing Remus to jump. "YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR JOB, I'LL BE LOCKED UP IN MY ROOM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE--"

"Ginny, calm down."

"Remus..." Ginny started holding him in her arms. "Promise me that you'll not tell anyone that I'm pregnant, especially my mother! Please!"

"You're family is going to find out later on, though."

"I know that; it's just... please... at least until I graduate, okay?"

"You'll be six months by then." Remus warned.

"I know, and I'll use a spell to make my clothes cover it up--"

"You have to see a Healer, Ginny."

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know, and I'll floo on weekends, using your fireplace, okay?"

Remus nodded.

"But," Ginny continued. "please, not a word until I graduate. Please?"

Remus nodded again, much to Ginny's relief. She was not ashamed of Remus, but she knew that "pregnancy" and "school girl" did not go together; especially considering that she got pregnant by her teacher.

"So, I heard you're quite the popular Healer-in-training." Remus chuckled as Ginny blushed.

"I can't believe those boys!"

"Well, you are beautiful, so I don't really blame them."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked away, blushing.

"I can tell already that you're going to a popular Healer." Remus continued to tease.

"ARGH! I can't wait until I grow old and fat so then all the attention would stop!"

Remus gently caught Ginny's chin, using his finger and thumb.

"That won't keep me away." he whispered, tracing her face with his finger.

"Remus..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sunday, Ginny got up and ran to the loo, once again sick. After flushing her mouth out with water, she wondered when the bloody hell the sickness would end.

Coming out of the loo, she saw Remus still sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she looked at the mirror that was on the wall, next to the bathroom.

Ginny looked over her body, she placed her hands on her stomach in wonder, although there was not any physical evidence as of late.

"Do you like what you see?"

Ginny yelped, jumped, and turned around angrily at Remus.

"You bloody git!!!!!" she yelled, trying to cover up her body.

"Yes, I am." Remus laughingly agreed, sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

Ginny pursed her lips and sat down next to Remus.

"By the way, Remus," Ginny started. "I was wondering... if you have your parents' inheritance, then why are you giving it to our child?"

"I've never wanted to accept help, financially anyway. So I've never used my inheritance; I thought I could give it to our child since it's just going to sit in my vault and collect dust."

"But what if he or she is just as proud as you, and as stubborn as me?" Ginny asked with a big grin.

"Then... we're going to have trouble with him or her when he or she is older."

Ginny sighed, placing a hand on her abdomen again.

"Remus, remember that conversation we had about werewolves?"

Remus nodded.

"Is our child going to be a werewolf?"

Remus tilted his head to the side slightly, studying Ginny; she was not disgusted with the possibility. In fact, she was more curious than anything.

"It's a possibility, but might not be." he answered.

Ginny nodded, deep in thought.

"What am I going to do without you, Remus?" she asked, suddenly afraid. "How am I to raise a child without you?"

"Ginny, you are a wonderful woman; proud and strong. You'll manage no matter what."

Ginny blinked at Remus.

"But," Remus continued. "I will be there for you and our child."

Slowly, Ginny smiled and nodded once. Not knowing what else to do, Remus started tickling her; her laughter made the room brighter, and more beautiful.

"Remus..." Ginny laughed.

Remus stopped tickling Ginny, and her laughter slowly subsided as she regained her breath. They looked at each other, not saying anything for a while.

"Remus, what're you thinking?"

Remus gave her a small smile.

"Just silly thoughts, really." he answered. "What're you thinking?"

Ginny did not answer right away; instead, she moved to sit next to him, and she held him as if he would leave any second.

"If it is possible," Ginny started, still holding Remus close to her. "I would like to stay with you... forever."

Remus did not reply; he just wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes, and rested his head against her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weekends later, Ginny flooed to appointment with a Healer at St. Mungo's Wizard Hospital. She wore her muggle clothes; a blue shirt with a "Lovable" logo on the front, and black jeans.

She sat on the examining table, waiting for the Healer rather impatiently. Remus can only pretend to wonder about her absence for so long before others would start to wonder where she is; even though there are more than a hundred places to be at Hogwarts.

Finally, the Healer came in, carrying a chart.

"Okay, Mrs. Lupin," she said. "You're here to check on your baby?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny answered, knowing why the Healer called her "Mrs. Lupin"; she signed her name as that.

The Healer looked at Ginny hard, studying her up and down.

"How old are you?" the Healer asked.

"It's rude to ask such a question when I don't even know your name." Ginny responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Madam Granger."

"Who?" Ginny asked, panicking now.

She looked Madam Granger over; the Healer was tall in height with black hair and brown eyes. The Healer did not look anything like Hermione, but why did she have her last name?!

"Do you know a Hermione Granger?" Ginny asked, trying to swallow though her throat was dry.

"No, I'm sorry; that name is not familiar to me."

Ginny sighed in relief while Madam Granger looked at her strangely.

"So, how old are you?" she pressed.

"Twenty... and married." Ginny only half lied.

Madam Granger nodded, and checked Ginny to make sure her child was alright in every way.

"Well, good news, Mrs. Lupin," Madam Granger stated, writing on her chart. "Your child is the healthiest I have ever seen in my career. I'm guessing he or she will be about ten or more pounds."

"What?!" Ginny demanded. "How am I going to live through that?!"

"Oh, don't worry. Healers are very equipped with delivering a baby of such size. You'll have no trouble at all."

_If you're wrong, I'm going to kill you!_

"Are you a Healer that delivers babies?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, in fact, I'll be the one in charge of your delivery. Is there any trouble with that?"

Ginny shook her head, thinking of a few more questions.

"Morning sickness has been awful for me." Ginny explained. "When will it start to go away?"

"Well, you're over the first trimester, so it should start to fade away. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you."

"Have a good day!"

Ginny nodded the same to Madam Granger, and headed out the door into the hallways. As she was walking towards the floo chimney, she saw four familiar redheads. Upon further inspection, she realized in horror that her mum, dad, Bill and Charlie were headed straight for her!

Ginny's heart leaped to her throat, and she quickly jumped in the ward closest to her. She looked at the occupant on the nearest bed; just her luck, Mad-eye Moody.

The old warrior was resting on his hospital bed, baring several cuts and scratches, and the socket with his magical eye was wrapped up in bandages. Moody started to stir, waking up from his sleep.

Groaning, Ginny scurried to the next bed, yanking the curtains around her. Right when she lay down in the empty bed, her parents and two brothers came into the room.

"Alright, Moody?" Ginny heard her father ask.

"Did you just come in here?" Moody asked, sitting up from the sound of it.

There was a confusing silence, and Molly answered, "No, we just came in here."

"Well, must've been a Healer checking on the 'run away' loony next to me."

Ginny's heart started pounding in fear again as she got under the covers and covered her head, red hair included.

"So, how is everything?" Moody asked, coughing.

"Not so good..." Bill answered. "The closer Harry gets to graduating from Auror school this year, the more You-Know-Who is getting restless."

"He knows Harry is in continuation school," Charlie said. "And it's obvious he's scared."

"We needed extra help, which is why Charlie is here." Bill explained, patting his brother on the back; Ginny heard.

"At least we have the dragons on our side." Charlie mumbled, not wanting to bring them from Romania. "Although, more than half of them have disappeared."

Moody snorted.

"Imperius Curse, no doubt." he sighed.

"Did you ever find your eye?" Molly asked.

"Yea, a fellow ally of mine found it; in desperate need of repair, though. How close are we to out and out war?"

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Close..." Arthur answered. "Too close."

"There will probably be a war out breaking within the next 6 months." Bill explained.

"Either way, we'll see it before this year ends."

Ginny's breathing started to rise and fall rapidly. There is going to be a war this year?! She swallowed, closing her eyes, and Remus came into her mind, as well as the rest of her family fighting this war.

"Well, we have to be going." Molly said to everyone. "Please get better, Moody; we need you this one last time. This one last war."

Moody did not verbally answer, so Ginny assumed he nodded. After the door closed, Ginny waited a few more minutes until she heard Moody's soft breathing of sleep.

She slowly got up, throwing the covers off herself, her hearing straining so she could hear Moody's breathing; though Ginny could now hear her heart pounding like she was running for her life.

She took in a quiet, deep breath and slowly stood up off the creaking bed. Moody gave a snort, and Ginny stopped, posed like a statue reaching for the curtains. Suddenly, the door opened again, and a Healer came into the room.

"Mr. Moody," she said, putting on some kind of rubber gloves. "It's time for your medication."

Moody groaned and Ginny saw him move on his stomach through the blurry curtains.

"Why can't this medicine be taken through potions?" Moody complained.

"Well, you **did** say you don't like potions because we could be poisoning you. So this is the last resort we have." the Healer said, taking out some kind of syringe with a long, long needle.

She moved Moody's hospital gown and rubbed some antibacterial on his skin. Where was she going to stick the needle?

"Sweety, your arse is mine!" the Healer laughed and stuck the needle there.

Ginny felt her left eye twitch at the thought of **anyone** touching Moody's butt, even if to give medicine! It was just plain disgusting!

"There you go." the Healer said as Moody rolled back on his back. "Sweet dreams!"

The door closed again, and Ginny waited some more before continuing her mission to get out in one piece.

She tip-toed, watching Moody to make sure he did not wake up. Unfortunately, Ginny was not watching where she was walking, and she walked straight into a table that had an empty tray on it.

The table and the tray fell with a loud crash. Ginny looked in horror as Moody woke up, his only eye resting on her. She was doomed... doomed... doomed!

"Miss Weasley?" he asked, looking at her like she was moving all over the room.

Ginny shook her head to answer negatively, even though she knew it would not do her any good.

"A redheaded goddess coming down in Muggle clothes to watch over me?" Moody asked, trying his eye another way.

Ginny nodded, still frozen where she knocked over the tray; hands in front of her, trying to reach for the door handle.

"Oh, well," Moody continued. "Please tell the head god that he has messed up my life, so he can make it up to me by sending me a girl to get me laid."

"Huh?" Ginny asked, not believing what Moody, **the** Moody had just said.

"You heard me; I don't like repeating myself." Moody snapped.

Well, at least **that** part of him is normal!

Ginny nodded, agreeing to his wish. Satisfied, Moody fell back asleep while mumbling something about beautiful naked girls.

Was Moody having a reaction to his "medicine?!"

Not wanting to find out, Ginny tore out of the room before anything else happened, got to the floo network, and flooed back to Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!!!!" was the first thing Ginny said to Remus when she first saw him waiting for her by the fireplace.

Remus jumped and watched, wide-eyed, as Ginny exploded in a temper filled with hormones.

"YOU HAD TO MAKE ME SEE A BLOODY HEALER, DIDN'T YOU?!" Ginny ranted, pacing the office. "BETTER YET, YOU HAD TO KNOCK ME UP, DIDN'T YOU?! JUST COULDN'T GET ENOUGH BUGGERING SO YOU DID IT TO ME AGAIN AND MORE SO!!!!"

At this point, Remus' mouth dropped, utterly speechless.

"AND DID YOU KNOW THAT MOODY ASKED ME TO TELL THE GOD IN CHARGE TO SEND HIM A GIRL TO BUGGER HIM RIGHT AFTER HE GOT A SHOT IN THE ARSE?!"

Remus blinked, not knowing how to answer. Well, what else would a guy do after their girl just suddenly yelled at them like a Howler?

"DO YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANT?! DO YOU EVEN THINK HOW HORRIBLE IT IS TO BE PREGNANT?! TO BE LEANING OVER THE LOO THROWING UP YOUR STOMACH EVERY MORNING AND EVENING?!"

Remus shook his head to answer her.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T!!! YOU'RE A BLOOD GUY!!!"

Ginny sniffed, tears flowing down her face, and she quickly wiped them away. Remus could hear her hiccupping, trying to hide the sobs that made her body shake. His mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say; what DO you say to a pregnant woman to make them feel better?

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. "I think I'm going crazy."

Remus, still keeping a safe distance in case Ginny went off again, shook his head.

"No, you're not going crazy." Remus reassured her. "You're just going through an enormous change... and it's bloody scary!"

Ginny sniffed again, running into Remus' arms, crying.

"I'm sorry..."

Remus hesitated to hold her because he did not know if Ginny was going to turn on him again.

"Uh, Gin-Gin, what happened at the hospital?"

Ginny hysterically explained what happened about seeing her parents, brother, hiding in Moody's room, everything.

"Oh... no wonder you came in here all stressed out and yelling."

Ginny took a step back, frowning up at him. Remus knew that look; he knew what was going to happen.

**_Bloody hell..._** both Remus and Romulus thought in unison.

"I WAS NOT YELLING! IF I WAS ANGRY, FRUSTRATED, OR STRESSED, I'D BE YELLING!!!"

And Ginny made a quick, dramatic exit out of Remus' office, leaving him to wonder how he was going to survive five more months.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Eve of Doom had finally arrived; N.E.W.Ts. Ginny had been studying vigorously a month before the dreaded month of June.

Just like during OWLs, the Great Hall was emptied of all House's tables, and desks were magiced into the giant room for testing.

Representatives from the Ministry of Magic came to watch over the testing to make sure no cheating ever occurred. Ginny wondered if they were just here to make sure Voldemort does not come to attack during N.E.W.Ts.

Ginny took a deep breath and calmed down; she should be calm because she studied endlessly, and Remus has faith in her.

She rested a hand on her now rounding out stomach, instinctively making sure her baby was alright. Ginny is now six months pregnant and hiding it well.

She will pass these tests! She will pass these tests!

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw the questions on the test; they were asking questions that demanded even the smallest detail! Such as boils, burns, even minor cuts! Ginny honestly did not know anyone that came to a Healer for minor cuts!

Then she remembered the boys that came up to the Hospital Wing with minor cuts.

Ginny sighed, and put down the solution for minor cuts. The next several questions were just as bad.

Ginny sighed, resting her head on her hand. How was she going to survive this?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After N.E.W.Ts, Ginny was so exhausted that she collapsed on Remus' couch as soon as she got to his bedroom.

Not bothering to cover herself up with a blanket, Ginny fell fast asleep; too tired to think of anything.

When Ginny awoke, there was a blanket covering her, and food on the table beside her.

The aroma of the food made her stomach growl, and she sat up ready to devour everything.

"Hungry, I see."

Ginny jumped, looking at Remus with cheeks so full of food that they puffed out like a chipmunk. Not being able to answer verbally, she merely nodded.

"How do you think you did on your N.E.W.Ts?"

Ginny glared as Remus merely smiled innocently; she held up one finger to tell him to wait, swallowed, chewed, and swallowed again.

"Don't ask." Ginny mumbled, scarfing down a mouthful of ice cream.

"I'm sure you didn't do that badly." Remus reassured, knowing that his Ginny is a highly intelligent woman.

"I hope so." Ginny said after swallowing the cold, creamy chocolate; she loved how ice cream cooled her throat as it slid down and then cooled her stomach. "Thank you for the food."

"Actually, the house elves brought it in; so you should thank them." Remus chuckled.

"I never see them... except for maybe Dobby, but he became sad when Harry graduated, so he doesn't show himself that much anymore. Dobby even begged Harry to take him for his house in the future, and Harry said he'll think about it."

"I don't think Miss Granger would approve." Remus smiled at that thought.

"I agree." Ginny laughed, and then grew serious. "Remus... will we survive this war?"

"I don't know, Gin-Gin." Remus admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"But... I want to stay with you forever." Ginny said, her eyes filling up with tears, which she quickly wiped away. "Bloody hormones..."

The mere thought of loosing Remus to the war made her heart almost stop in her chest, and it became very difficult to breathe. It was like she was in a vice, powerless to stop it from tightening around her chest as it squeezed the breath and life out of her.

Loosing Remus would be a nightmare.

"Promise me... that you'll come back to me; please?" Ginny begged.

Remus did not like to make promises that he could not keep; but watching Ginny looking up at him hopefully made his heart ache in pain at the thought of being forced to leave her.

Remus placed his hand over Ginny's hand, and they laced their fingers together as if trying to hold on to something that both could not describe.

Yet all he could do was merely nod, promising to come back to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Graduation month; June. It was finally time for the last Weasley to leave Hogwarts for life on the outside world.

The world outside was scary and unpredictable, but Ginny knew that if Remus was by her side, she could survive all of it. Besides, she would help people live; she passed all her N.E.W.Ts, and she was going to be a Healer.

On the last night that the seventh years had to stay at Hogwarts, Ginny packed everything and made her way down to Remus' classroom. She did not bother to go to the seventh year graduation party because that would make her even more depressed.

When she entered the classroom, the only source of light that could be seen was the fireplace, which Remus was sitting by, staring sadly into the dancing flames. The light eliminated his face as the light bounced around him, making it look like his shadow was alive and moving.

"Remus?" Ginny greeted hesitantly.

Remus looked up and gave Ginny a ghost smile; it was so small that she had to look closer to make sure it was really there.

"Are you... alright?" Ginny asked.

Remus nodded, looking her up and down, his eyes resting on her rounding stomach. Ginny blushed, adjusting her robes to cover herself .

"I know; I'm getting bigger."

Remus stood up, walked over to her, and gently separated her robes so her obviously pregnant stomach could be seen through her muggle dress. He placed a hand on the swelling spot, trying to feel for a kick, but the baby had not kicked yet, despite the fact it is six months.

"Do you think he or she is alright?" Ginny asked worriedly. "I mean, six months, and he or she should be kicking, right?"

"Just give it a little more time. After all, the sixth month just started."

Ginny nodded, wrapping her arms around Remus as comfortably as possible.

"Dance with me, please, Remus?" Ginny requested, and he answered her by slowly starting to dance with her; a lullaby playing in their heads as they moved slowly, reading each others' movements before they moved.

**Yasahi te dane**  
_(Your hands feel gentle)_  
**Anata ga itta;**  
_(You said so)_  
**Namida ga deta yo  
**_(Tears come out)  
_**Totemo shizukani.**  
_(Very quietly)_

Ginny could not believe how close she and Remus had grown in just two years. She could not believe how she could love one person so much. And that that love had created the new life within her.

**Haru no sunahama  
**_(Seashore in spring)  
_**Hiza de nemutta;  
**_(Your head on my knees and you fall asleep)_  
**Anata no kami wo sotto  
**_(Your hair became gentle)  
_**Yubi de suita toki.  
**_(When I combed it with my fingers)_

All Ginny knew was that the man in her arms was her love, heart, and her life. She could not imagine life without him, not even for an instant. It was like their souls blended together to become one, and if one part left, then the other part would only be left as half a soul.

**Fui ni subete ga wakatta ki ga shita;  
**_(Suddenly, I felt like I understood everything)_  
**Kurushimi tachi ga sora eto kaette yuku no deshita.  
**_(All the pain in the heart goes home to the sky)_

For Ginny, Remus was the source of her love; of everything good that would ever happen to her. It would be just Ginny and Remus against the world because of what he is, and how they feel for each other; but, somehow, she liked it like that.

**Anato no hoho ni  
**_(On your cheek)  
_**Ochita shizuku wa;  
**_(Are the drops of tears)  
_**Nami shibuki da to itta  
**_(And I told you it's the spray from the sea)  
_**Mekakushi wo shita yo.  
**_(As I put my hand over yours)_

Remus was the light at the end of the darkness. If the world became nothing but horror, Ginny only wanted Remus there at the end, smiling gently the way he always did.

**Koko ni ite  
**_(Please be here with me)  
_**Koko ni iru yo.  
**_(I am here with you)_

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

AN: This is not the last chapter, but good news: only a couple more chapters to go! The song I put in this chapter is called _Itoshisa no Kate (The Source of Love)_, and it is sung by **Hiroko Kasahara**. It is such a beautiful song; it makes me want to cry! (sniff, sniff, tear, tear) Please review!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Rebelgal4ever: Yes to Ginny and Remus going to have a child together; no to Remus turning Ginny into a werewolf. I don't think Remus would want Ginny, or anyone for that matter, to suffer something that he considers a curse. Yet that would be a good idea for a fan fiction; are you going to write something like that? Thank you for your review!

Dangerous Soul: Moon Child plays a key element later on… oops, I said too much about that. No, Okamiotoko doesn't think that Remus killed his granddaughter because he knows Remus would never do something like that. You're sick? I hope you get better. Thank you for your review!

Tante: Thank you for your comments! Oh, I was looking at your profile and you said you like Douglass Adams' Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy; did you know a movie is being made based on that book? I'm sure you already knew that, though. Thank you for your review!

padfootprongs-live: I love your name! I believe that Sirius is alive, just in an alternate universe, or an alternate dimension. My friend keeps saying I'm in denial; I'm not in denial, damn it! It's the bloody truth! You saved my story on your favorites? Thank you! I love Shakespeare and Browning so much that I just had to put both of them in my small little fic. I know I haven't updated in a little while so please forgive me! Well, now, Ginny knows what is wrong with her. I'll try to update as soon as I can again, but with my moving back to California, its going to be just a little while. Please be patient with me… don't hurt me! Thank you for your review!

brokentoy19: Well… if your lover's past love suddenly gave her life for him, would you fell insignificant as well? I know I would. Thank you for your review!

fille-drole: Yea… poor Moon Child, even though she plays a key role later on… oops, I said too much. Well, Ginny doesn't know because this is Ginny's first child, and I'm sure she can't just walk up to her mother and say, "Mum, I've noticed that I missed my monthly duty for three months. Can you take me to a Healer to confirm my suspicions?" Although Mrs. Weasley's reaction would be rather… hilarious… in my mind. Thank you for your review!


	21. Eternal Blue Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted; I just moved. Thank you everyone for reviewing! **And this is not the last chapter.**

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years**

_  
Chapter 21: Eternal Blue Flowers_

_The blackness surrounded Ginny to the point of choking; it was a type of blackness no one could see though. She could not breathe; the darkness would not permit her to expand her lungs. Ginny ran blindly, searching for something, someone, to help her though. She did not know where she was; the only thing she could see was darkness, and the only thing she could hear was her pounding heart and rapid breathing. Suddenly, a blinding, brilliant green light illuminated through the darkness, causing Ginny to shut her eyes in pain. _

_The green light reflected through her eyelids, and she heard a hard thud. Still breathing hard, Ginny opened her eyes, straining her eyes for the source of the sound; and she quickly found it. Remus was lying on the floor, his lifeless eyes staring blankly into space. His eyes looked like someone had placed a black veil over them, covering the sparkle they used to hold. Ginny's heart pounded, and her lungs felt like they were being squeezed; each time she exhaled, it was more and more difficult to inhale. All she could see in front of her was Remus' lifeless body, surrounded by blue flowers that would never die. Eternal blue flowers._

Ginny awoke gasping; finally able to breathe. She inhaled more deeply; breathing greedily like she'd been submerged in water for minutes. Ginny sat up, running a clammy hand over her perspiring forehead. Instinctively, she reached out beside her; seeking, searching for her mate. Then, the past two weeks came crashing back into her mind. She'd graduated from Hogwarts, and she was home with her parents, employed at St. Mungo's Wizard Hospital as a medi-witch.

Remus is still a professor at Hogwarts; safe from the clutches of Death. Ginny heaved a sigh, remembering that the darkness consuming her was just a dream.

Looking at her clock, Ginny groaned. It was 3:46 in the morning, and she did not have to get up until seven. She tried to get more comfortable in her bed, and hit her pillow to fluff it up a bit. Ginny lay down, shifting as much as her pregnant stomach would let her. Being pregnant was not a comfortable experience at the least.

The baby had begun kicking with a vengeance at the beginning of the week. Now instead of worrying that it wasn't moving enough, she just wished it would stop. It always seemed it's most active when she was exhausted and trying to sleep. During the day it had begun pressing on her bladder sharply making her wince with pain at sudden moments. And, at night, it kicked mercilessly like a hyper child on a sugar buzz.

The first time she felt her baby kick, Ginny's first thought was to immediately go to Remus so he would not miss it. Then she remembered he was at Hogwarts, probably in session with his class; it would have been an uncomfortable experience for him if she just marched up to his classroom and have him feel the baby kicking, all in front of his class.

Though, Ginny had to admit to herself, seeing Remus facial reaction to that would have been priceless!

So, to keep up communication, Ginny sent Remus an owl to tell him she could finally feel their child moving in her. She also accidentally-forgot to include that she would be flooing to the school this weekend.

It was now Friday; the last day before she could see her love. Ginny rolled over on her side, trying to get her spine to stop aching. No, pregnancy defiantly was NOT comfortable. Adding to her discomfort was the weighty thought that she still had yet to tell her family she was pregnant with Remus' child. _Remus' child._ She hugged her tummy, the closest thing to Remus she had, closed her eyes and this time drifted off into a much more pleasant dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ginny, can you please treat that man's bites over there?" a medi-witch asked with much distaste.

"Yes ma'am." Ginny agreed, walking over to the bed where a man was practically isolated from the other patients.

The man looked miserable. The bite marks on his pale skin were deep, as well as swollen.

"Hello, sir; my name is Ginny."

The man did not say anything. He just looked away miserably. Ginny noticed the man's skin, aside from pale, had a greenish tint to it.

"Well, let's see what we can do about those bites." Ginny said, snapping on some protective, rubber gloves.

Many times, when she put on rubber gloves, Ginny had to push aside thoughts about that shot the Healer gave Moody. Suppressing a shudder, she reached over to take the man's arm, but he moved it out of her reach.

"I can't treat them if you do not hand me your arm." Ginny informed gently, yet firmly.

"What's the use?" the man replied hopelessly. "They're going to heal within a few days anyway."

"What're you talking about?" Ginny inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Last full moon - I was bitten by a werewolf."

Ginny understood, but she could not possibly, of course, know the pain and rejection the man was going through. She wished Remus were there to give him hope.

"I came here for help," he continued. "Only to be almost quarantined, and forced to sign the werewolf registry."

"It doesn't mean that your life is over." Ginny encouraged, and the man scoffed.

"How could that possibly be?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm not saying that you won't face discrimination, or even hate crimes," Ginny pressed sternly.

"I'm just saying that your life won't end just because you are now a werewolf."

"I want it to end." He said, selfishly.

Ginny got angry; how dare this man feel so sorry for himself when he was not the only one affected by the werewolf curse?! It was one of the rare times when Ginny actually **wished** she could slap a patient!

"You know," Ginny started, her voice almost rising. "you're not the only one who suffers from lycanthropy, in case you didn't know!"

The man was so startled that he jumped, looking wide-eyed at the redhead, loosing her temper.

"Like you're the only person in this world who has it?!" Ginny ranted. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and make the most of it that you can! There is a reason you were bitten; everything has a reason! We're not living for nothing!"

The man was silent as Ginny tried to calm down by taking deep, slow breaths. Her head was bowed, and her fiery-red hair acted like a veil that surrounded her face. When Ginny looked up again, her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

"That's why there is so much sadness in this world." Ginny sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "That's why so many people are suffering; we can't help others if we can't help ourselves. One of the reasons why we leave prodigy on this earth is so we can ensure the future, and hope that the next generation doesn't make the same mistakes that we made; yet the cycle continues."

Ginny wiped the salty liquid from her face with a shaking hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving a small, choking laugh. "I'm being ridiculous."

After a few moments of silence, the man finally spoke.

"No, you're not being ridiculous; in fact, I'm glad you spoke what you truly think. I shouldn't wallow in self pity while there are other people out there suffering just as much, or more, than I am."

Ginny gave a small smile, and reached for the man's hand again; her hands still gloved. This time, he willingly let her treat his wounds and wrap them up carefully.

"Do you know anyone who is a werewolf, besides me?" The man asked as Ginny carefully took off the rubber gloves and washed her hands twice.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "His name is Remus; Remus J. Lupin."

The man did not reply, but rather, looked at her 'married' finger.

"You're married to him?" he asked.

Ginny beamed, and her heart felt light. This was the first time anyone noticed her wedding ring.

"Yes; yes, I am," She replied, looking brightly at the simple, but meaningful, ring. "My name is Ginny." She said, trying to start over again. "What's yours?"

"Rett," he replied with a smile. "Rett Butler; and I think I am going to live."

"I believe you will, Mr. Butler," Ginny agreed with a wink. "I believe you will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Friday was finally over, and Ginny waited for her shift to end. Her back was aching, her stomach was rumbling, she was tired and in a bad mood; yet she was sure that seeing Remus would erase it all with the exception of the empty stomach.

Deciding to grab a snack, Ginny headed to the cafeteria where house elves made food for the hospital staff and patients.

Ginny laughed at the thought of Hermione's reaction to the cooks; she would not be pleased, to say the least.

When Ginny got to the counter, she looked at the display of meat that had yet to be cooked. She blinked, staring in a trance at the meat, surrounded by delicious, rich blood.

Ginny shook her head, wondering why she suddenly got a huge craving for cold, raw meat. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Ginny got a Cauldron Cake and ate it on her way to the room where her last patient of the day waited for her.

The person on the examining table was a man about middle age, light brown hair, with a few gray hairs, and crystal-blue eyes.

Ginny's eyes widened, and she quickly closed the door, practically throwing herself into his arms.

"Remus!" Ginny cried, holding him, despite her round stomach. "Why're you here?"

Isn't it obvious? I'm here for a check-up." Remus replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Check-up?" Ginny repeated lamely. "What for?"

"To see if everything is all spiffy." Remus replied with a teasing smile.

"I know that," Ginny replied irritably. "I was wondering why; I mean, is everything alright with you?"

"Well, it's one of our requirements before the end of the week." Remus said, very seriously.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, starting the check-up. "What'd you mean?"

"It is a requirement for all Order members. We need to be in top health now. Harry is now an Auror; more of a threat to Voldemort then ever before; and he is starting to attack more viciously."

Ginny nodded, knowing how true that was. Just this past week, at least ninety witches and wizards came in with major wounds and curses placed on them.

"There's going to be an all-out war tomorrow." Remus concluded, looking at the cold, tiled floor.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, her heart pounding and constricting in fear. She knew that her love would be involved in it.

"Dumbledore discovered one of Voldemort's major plans, and we are going to head him off tomorrow, Harry included. Thats why we have to have this check-up; to ensure that we are healthy enough to go into battle."

Ginny felt her heart drop to her stomach, and that was when her baby kicked hard. She cried out in pain and surprise, and she dropped to the floor; Remus was by her side in an instant.

"Ginny! What is it!? What's wrong!?"

Ginny breathed a couple of times, the pain receding with each breath. She shook her head, allowing Remus to help her back up to her feet.

"I'm alright; it's okay." She reassured, placing a hand on Remus to steady herself. "This baby of yours just kicked me!"

Remus chuckled, gently placing a hand on Ginny's rounding stomach. The baby kicked again.

Ginny watched in amazement as Remus' face beamed with a pride that she had never seen in him before. It was like he was bonding with his child already, and she noticed that for a moment, she was forgotten. That it was more than alright with Ginny; and somehow it made Remus more handsome than ever.

"He's strong." Remus commented, rubbing her stomach.

'He?" Ginny repeated, blinking at him.

Remus shrugged indifferently.

"You know guys; they always say the gender is male. Maybe it's a habit..."

"If our child is a boy, what would you name him?" Ginny asked, suddenly realizing they have not had this conversation.

"Name?" Remus repeated, somewhat surprised. "I honestly don't know; you?"

"Well... I've only got a girl's name picked out..."

"What;s that?"

"Diana... as in the Roman name for the goddess of the moon." Ginny replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And if he's a boy?" Remus pressed.

"It's your job!" Ginny argued, trying to place her hands on whatever was left of her hips.

"I'm not good with names, Gin-Gin."

Ginny tried to think of a good name for a boy; something that her son would appreciate, maybe even enjoy.

"Here's an interesting one," Ginny said after an idea popped into her mind. "You're werewolf side is Romulus, and he is also the father of our child."

Ginny winced when she realized how incredibly ridiculous that sounded, even to her own ears.

"What I mean is..." Ginny was cut off when Remus held up a hand, shaking his head, and smiling.

"That's alright; I know what you were trying to say."

Relieved that she did not have to explain herself, Ginny gave a heartfelt sigh and continued on with her idea.

"So, we can name him after your werewolf side, and give him your middle and last name so he would be named after you.

It's kind of like splitting it down the middle."

**_Only you, boy, get two names, and I only get one name_**.

_Shut up! At least Ginny thought about you!_

_**True... and I only have one name; so it's all good.**_

Remus mentally snorted.

_Selfish, sodding wolf._

"That sounds like a good idea." Remus commented honestly while Romulus screamed curses at his other half.

"So we both agree," Ginny asked, double checking. "if he's a boy he will be Romulus J. Lupin?"

Remus nodded once, reassuring Ginny that it was more than alright with him. Ginny became very serious as she looked at her mate.

He was going to war with one of the most dangerous wizards of the century. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to relax her tense neck muscles.

"Ginny?" Remus whispered her name, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Ginny sniffed, wiping away the salty liquid that she hadn't realized was falling down her cheeks; and she did not care.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, and then closed his mouth, deciding not to say it.

"Y-You're going to war," Ginny sobbed. with Harry, and the rest of my family. War, Remus; war means people will..."

She could not say the word; if she said it that meant a greater possibility for him to do just that.

Remus sighed seriously and nodded his head.

"Yes, I know what the possibility of war means, Gin-Gin; but it has to be fought, just like it had to be fought eighteen years ago. With war, there is a guarantee that people will die; I'm not going to deny that fact. Yet, it's for a purpose."

"Is that what they told you eighteen years ago?" Ginny snapped, knowing she was acting like a child, but she just could not help it. Her Remus was going to be in danger.

"I was naive back then. Me, James, Lily, Sirius, and... Peter were all naive eighteen years ago. We had no idea what would happen; we never even thought about the possibility of dying. Sure, it crossed our minds, but we did not think it would ever happen to us."

Remus closed his eyes and sighed; aching memories of long ago went through his mind. They really were naive. All of them thought that it would be the five of them together forever. Yet, when James, the leader fell, they all fell.

"I don't know a lot about war." Ginny announced, looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "In fact, I don't know a lot about anything; but I do know that this war does have to be fought for the sake of our future generations. Why does it have to be at the expense of other people?"

Remus shook his head.

"It's just the way the world works. Every so often, a person will arise, threatening the peace and safety of humanity, and the warriors have to fight it. I don't know anyone who likes war, but sometimes, it's inevitable."

Ginny barely nodded, only once.

"Old men make war," she said. "and young men fight them."

Remus silently answered in agreement.

"So..." Remus began to change the depressing topic of the conversation. "How about that exam?"

The corners of Ginny's lips slowly made their way upward, and trying to forget, just for a moment, that Remus might get killed, she gave him an exam.

"Well, according to the results, you have an excellent diet, and everything else is perfect. No high cholesterol, or blood pressure; all perfect."

"It's great to hear that." Remus replied, pulling is shirt back on.

"You know what my brothers, Fred and George, always say when mum would scold them about eating a lot of treats?"

"What's that?"

"Eat healthy, exercise--" Ginny said, mocking Fred's voice. "--Die anyway." Ginny concluded, this time mocking George's voice.

Remus laughed, knowing that sounded like the Weasley twins.

"Keep close to those two." Remus advised, getting of the examining table.

"Remus..." Ginny started, needing to know what she was about to ask. "Who else, that I know, is going to be fighting tomorrow?"

Remus hesitated, not wanting to tell her, but not wanting her to wonder. It was supposed to be kept a secret from most families, but he decided not to keep it from Ginny; she has every right to know.

"Harry, of course, your father, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, though Ron didn't want her to, and many Aurors."

"...And you." Ginny concluded depressingly.

Remus nodded, looking at the closed door as if begging for it to open so he could run out of the room as fast as he could.

Honestly, he did not want to face Ginny because he did not want to see her cry; to see her saddened.

He would rather die then to see his brilliant, happy Ginny, sad and depressed.

Ginny suddenly traced the lines on his Spirit Guider; she had got him another gold chain for Christmas, though he insisted that he could have gotten one.

"I hate good-byes," Ginny whispered, still playing with the necklace. "Especially when I dont know if it is a final good-bye."

Ginny rested her head on Remus' chest, her cheek covering the gold symbol. Remus closed his eyes, breathing the scent that he knew more than himself. He took comfort in her warmth, in her wonderful scent.

Then Remus smelled the familiar salty liquid, marred with Ginnys sent of blue flowers.

"Ginny," Remus whispered chokingly. "Please smile."

Ginny did not know how anyone could smile when people were going to be killed tomorrow, without any of the wizards and witch of this world knowing about it.

Then she closed her eyes, and thought back on a happy memory; they were back at Hogwarts, in Remus' classroom, and they were talking. It was those moments that Ginny really lived for; just them, Remus and Ginny, talking about nothing important, but it was just them.

Ginny looked up at Remus with a bright, genuine smile; her tears were gone, although her eyes were beautifully swollen and red, they shone with happiness; happiness that he gave her.

Remus genuinely smiled in return; that was it. That was the smile he loved; the smile that he would fight for, just to keep it on her face. The smile that he would go through the depths of hell and back, just to see that smile always there to greet him.

Remus leaned down a bit and placed a small kiss on Ginny's lips before letting her go.

"I have to go, Ginny."

"Remus!" Ginny cried, holding him tighter.

_Don't let go!_ A voice in Ginny's heart cried out. _Don't let go!_

"Ginny..."

"Just a few more minutes!" Ginny cried, still holding him as close as her swollen stomach would allow. "Please!"

They clung to each other for just a few more minutes. He did not want to let her go, just as much as she did not want to let him go; but eventually, they would both have to.

"Ginny..."

"A few more minutes!" Ginny cried again, almost breaking down into tears. "Please!"

Remus squeezed his eyes tightly, trying not to let the tears fall as they burned his eyes, and his eye lids swelled.

"Ginny, please, let me go..." Remus begged, knowing he had to go, but just could not; so he decided to go now before he decided to back out of leaving.

"I can't let you go!" Ginny sobbed.

"If you just hold me for a few more minutes, you'll end up holding me the rest of your life. I don't want that for you; I don't wish that kind of misery upon you."

Ginny did not understand what Remus was trying to tell her; it took all of her strength to release her hold on him, to let him go.

Remus quickly kissed Ginny, and slowly walked out the door without looking back at Ginny even once so he wouldn't lose his will to leave.

Ginny watched Remus slowly walk out the door, the tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall, and she did not bother to wipe them away.

She had just done what would probably be the worst, yet the strongest thing she had ever done: letting Remus go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saturday, 31 July 1998.

The most dreaded day for Ginny, and Remus as well. Even though she had the day off, Ginny still found herself at St. Mungos Hospital, wandering the halls, waiting for something, or rather, someone.

Ginny found herself in the department of incurable people, whose minds were idled with magic.

She wandered into a ward that hardly anyone visited anymore, save for Neville and his grandmother.

There, Ginny saw them; two old warriors, practically thrown away and forgotten by the world. They were in the world, yet not part of the world.

Not knowing what else to do, Ginny sat down in a chair next to the man who stared into space, mumbling incoherently. The woman, whose bed was next to her husbands, stared at her blankly.

Ginny offered a small smile at Alice Longbottom, nodding in greeting; as usual, no reaction from the thin, frail woman.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." Ginny greeted.

Alice watched Ginny, with something of a child-like curiosity; it was a small reaction, but at least it was a reaction.

"This is it," Ginny continued. "The long awaited moment that would determine the future of the Wizarding World of the United Kingdom. I'm scared, and I don't know anyone who isn't."

Ginny sighed, shaking her head, and resting a hand on her swollen stomach. Alice's eyes drifted down to Ginny's abdomen, her expression still blank.

"I'm scared for my husband, my family, my friends, and the whole world. Most of all, I'm afraid for my child. I've never known a love like this; it's like my heart would burst if I could love my child any more than I do right now. If anything would happen to him or her... I would die."

At this point, Alice got up from her bed, humming a child's lullaby, and she sat down in front of Ginny, on Frank's bed.

"You understand, don't you, Mrs. Longbottom?" Ginny asked Alice, even though she knew that the older woman would not answer. "That's why you gave your existence to your son, Neville; that's why Harry's mother gave her life for him."

Ginny sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Voldemort... that stupid, insane bastard!" Ginny yelled, hating more than ever, not noticing that Frank's mumbles stopped at the mention of the dark lord's name. "Always messing up the lives of others, taking away children's parents!"

Finally, the tears fell, and Ginny just let them. She was very shocked, to say the least, when she felt Alice's hand gently resting on her cheek. Alice's face was blank, but the depth of her eyes, where her soul rested, was warm, soft, filled with both sadness and understanding.

"I don't want to loose anyone, Alice." Ginny cried, calling her by her first name for the first time. "No one; I don't want my child to live in fear, or live in a world that is broken."

Ginny shook her head, and Alice's hand went from Ginny's face to gently rest on the young woman's stomach, ever so gently.

"I just... want it all to be over so we could go back to the way our lives once were when that evil man did not exist.

An image came to Ginny's mind; she and Remus were in the Hogwarts' field, both young adults. They were running hand-in-hand down the field, just running happily without a worry in the world.

Everyone was waving at them as they ran by; James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Alice, Frank, and her family. All of them young again as if time never touched them, preserved for all eternity. The field was blooming with wild blue flowers; everything was perfect.

"You know, I am thankful for you, Remus. You helped put the broken pieces of me back together, and you made me whole once again. I will always love you for that."

They will never run down that field again. Even when the war ends, even when everything goes back to normal, they would never be the same; their hearts would never again be unbroken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus and a few other Aurors waited behind trees at the edge of the field on which they expected to encounter Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was a deceptively peaceful field, covered in blue flowers. The air smelled like Ginny, and that gave comfort to him.

When he first apparated to the destined field, Remus thought Ginny had followed him to battle. However, when he saw the hundreds of blue flowers in the field, he understood why the air smelled like Ginny; and it comforted him.

Remus didn't know whether to be more alert because of this, or just comforted.

A light shot out into the early morning sky; that was the signal. Remus and the other Aurors charged out of the trees, as did countless others, running towards the danger rather than away from it.

Voldemort was no where to be seen, he was probably in the back; an intelligent move because the Wizards of Light would have to get through his armies, the Death Eaters, the trolls, the giants, and the dragons.

Remus' heart dropped down to the pit of his stomach at the sight of the dragons; last time he fought Voldemort, the dark one did not have dragons on his side, setting the forest on fire with chaos and madness.

From where Remus stood, he saw Harry in front of the gathering of men, cutting Voldemort off before he could carry through with his main plan; apparating through the Wizarding World and throwing them into chaos.

They could not let that happen!

The army of Light Wizards charged forward, spells were thrown from both sides so furiously that it looked like a light show of magnificent colors.

Men fell, screaming in pain, the trolls and giants threw heavy objects, crushing people; even on the dark side. Trolls and giants did not care; they just threw things randomly. It became nearly impossible to dodge them.

Remus clutched the Spirit Guider under his shirt one last time, and then charged with all the other wizards and witches, yelling spells to bring down the giant beasts. Remus and his battalion's job was to take down the trolls, giants, and dragons.

Charlie Weasley, the dragon expert, was right behind him, with just the right spell to bring them down; not kill them, just bring them down so they could not harm any more.

Charlie and his friend from Romania, a woman, were all but alone when it came to handling the dragons. One dragon clamped down on an Auror's leg like a chew toy as the man cried out in agony, and the Death Eaters laughed cruelly.

By now, Remus had lost track of Harry. He was no where to be found. Yelling a spell that felled a giant, crushing Light Wizards and Dark Wizards alike, Remus charged on.

Moody was also beside him, both men breathing hard from exertion and fear, though the old warrior did not seem the type to become frightened.

"This is it, Lupin," Moody shouted as they ran, the blue flowers were crushed as they trampled over them. "This day will determine our fate, and the fate of the Wizarding World. Which would it be?"

"To live!" Remus replied back, realizing the Wizards of Light were outnumbered.

The fight was growing desperate, both sides were at an even level; one couldn't overpower the other.

How were they going to survive this?

The Dark Wizards of Voldemort's army charged, yelling all the Unforgivable Curses they could think of. Men fell, yelling in agony. Blood was everywhere, pooling in the field of blue flowers.

Then, one Death Eater ran toward Remus, avoiding all others, laughing cruelly. Who was that person?

The Death Eater threw a curse at Remus, and he dodged it, jumping to the right and back as well, and he threw a spell at the Death Eater.

"Diffindo!"

The black mask that covered the Death Eater's face came off; who Remus saw made him feel saddened, betrayed, and enraged all at once.

"Wormtail." Remus spat out, holding out his wand in defense.

"Remus." Peter greeted back cruelly, smiling and showing his yellowed teeth. "How have you and Harry been?" He asked

casually as if they were not in the middle of a war.

Remus did not say anything, but shouted a curse that Peter dodged.

"Why, Peter?" Remus asked, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Because I would rather be on the winning side." Peter answered, pointing his wand at his former friend.

"No, you will be on the loosing side." Remus retorted, dodging the curse Peter threw at him. As much as Remus hated to admit it, Peter had gotten better and more confident at Wizard Dueling.

"Diffindo!" Peter shouted, and parts of Remus' flesh split, causing his blood to splatter on the blue flowers under him.

Peter laughed cruelly, and Remus panted, the blood on his wounds slowed down to a stop. His enrage engulfed him. Remus looked at the man that he no longer knew; he no longer saw the small, innocent, shy boy he went to school with.

Remus saw a man unrecognizable, a man that killed and buried the boy he use to be; the one that would never have betrayed James and Lily, and orphaned Harry. He saw Peter as a madman that killed without consideration.

Remus growled deep in his throat, took his good, kind nature that gave people second chances... the side that loved Ginny dearly, and he sealed it deep within the unknown depths of his heart; he then allowed his werewolf spirit out, creating a powerful, warrior with a lust for blood.

"Crucio!" Remus shouted at his former friend.

Peter fell to the ground, screaming in agony and torture. Remus lifted his wand, letting the sniveling man twitch on the ground.

Hours had passed, and bodies were strewn across the field, waiting for burial, but still the war continued. Both armies were completely exhausted, but refusing to give up.

Remus sank to the ground panting. His werewolf spirit was spent, and forced to retreat back into his heart. His gentle human nature emerged and he pushed aside its loathing to kill people.

Remus, shaking and dizzy with utter exhaustion, got back on his feet to continue fighting. Blood soaked his clothes, some of it his, some of it not, and he staggered towards the moving battle, trying not to trample on the dead ones.

"Werewolf." A cold voice behind him said, and Remus turned around tiredly, to stare at another challenger.

This Death Eater's mask was off, showing Remus his ice-blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

"Lucius." Remus said tiredly.

"Your side loses, werewolf." Lucius said, smirking in triumph, as well as cruelly. "We are going to put a collar on you, place a number on you, and send you off to Azkaban."

"We haven't lost yet." Remus retorted, knowing the battle was almost over with more blood shed than the first war.

Lucius laughed cruelly, running towards Remus, a weapon in his hand, and thrust it into Remus' side, through his kidneys.

Remus felt the stabbing pain, and the unbelievable burning; sliver poisoning. _Why does it always have to be silver?!_

Lucius painfully twisted the dagger and yanked it out of the werewolf.

Blood flowed freely though Remus' open wound; he'd been counting on his werewolf blood to seal the wound up, but the silver kept that from happening. His blood flowed down his arm, dripping to the ground in small splatters.

Remus looked at the blue flowers covering the ground; they all look so small and innocent, like little children in the way of danger.

_Ginny loves blue flowers_, he suddenly thought.

**_"I think blue flowers are the best because one, it's my favorite color, and two, they are the only flowers I know that have a color which symbolizes depression, yet they look so beautiful and happy."_**

_Ginny._

_**"Don't you think the flowers look beautiful and happy too, Remus?"**_

_Ginny_.

Remus looked at the blue flowers as he lifted his hand out, unable to touch them; drops of blood dripped from his hand and onto the flowers, staining them. Ginny loves blue flowers.

Remus stumbled, and fell, the blue flowers enveloping him.

_**"Did you know that in Japan, blue roses are used for mourning?"**_

Remus lifted his head and saw Ginny through his mind. She was sitting among the blue flowers, touching them delicately, smiling at him.

"Ginny..." Remus whispered.

Then he reached out towards her with his bloody hand, silently begging her to give him strength. He must survive this war; he must see this war at its end.

"Ginny..."

Remus got back to his feet; his vision blurred as the silver flowed through his body like someone was burning him with fire throughout his veins.

He tried to aim his wand at Lucius, breathing hard and shaking. Remus vaguely heard the man laugh, and hardly noticed him hold up his wand in a certain position that doomed his two friends, James and Lily. Suddenly, everything looked more beautiful than it ever had in his life.

To Remus, the clear, blue sky had never looked so bright, so beautiful; the trees had never smelled so wonderful, and the blue flowers had never looked more delicate, wonderful, and beautiful.

And Ginny' had never looked so radiant, brilliant, bright and beautiful in his mind. His Ginny, with her smile; the smile he vowed to save, to protect, was no longer his.

Ginny was not his any more.

_I'm sorry, my Gin-Gin._

It happened in slow motion, like time just slowed down, and Remus hardly noticed Lucius say those two dreaded words; his thoughts only on Ginny, his love that he would never see again.

"Avada Kedevera!"

When a soul is forcefully torn from its body; memories of its whole life flash through its consciousness in comfort as it passes into Death's hands. And as the green light from the Death Curse surrounded Remus, as his body began to shut down, his whole life flashed before his mind's eye; all of it in seconds, but the moments that he saw that seemed to last forever.

_He saw James, Sirius, and Peter, all alive and well, in the Gryffindor common room, looking at the Marauder's map._

_He saw James and Lily getting married, Sirius standing beside him as best man and faithful best friend._

_He saw Harry trying his hardest to conjure a Patronus Charm while facing the bogart dementor._

_And Ginny._

_Ginny sitting in the back of his class, looking lost and alone without a friend in the world; she reminded him so much of himself._

_Ginny giving him a small smile as he tried to cheer her._

_"I do not need a bogart to know what I fear the most; I fear that no one would mourn for me if I was to pass away from this life."_

_Ginny sitting in the front of the classroom; smiling brightly at him as he taught._

_"You know, I am thankful for you, Remus. You helped to put the broken pieces of me back together, and you made me whole once again. I will always love you for that."_

_And Ginny's beautiful laughter, laughing just for him._

_"Do you want me to tell you something that will make you hate me? ...I love you, Remus."_

_Ginny, placing her hands on her stomach in wonder, carrying the child he will never get a chance to hold._

_"If we are to die tonight... then I would rather die with you!"_

_Ginny's dazzling smile, smiling beautifully just for him as she whispered his name._

_"Remus..."_

_And running, hand-in-hand, down the fields at Hogwarts._

_...And Ginny..._

_...And Ginny..._

_...And Ginny..._

Remus hardly felt his body hit the ground. All he heard was a distant thud as the blue flowers surrounded him. All his thoughts were on was his angel that gave him peace; the one person he loved more than he could ever have thought.

_Ginny._


	22. Please Come Back To Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything… I'm dirt poor; but one of these days, I will be rich and successful! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Guess who is back?

**Many, many thanks to**: To Tante, my beta who was so patient with me, and to all the reviewers out there who took their time to review, even the patient, evil, and threatening ones as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I made you poor readers wait so long!

**Note**: Even though I have a ton of fan fiction ideas in my mind (and written down on paper), I have to wait until November to start writing them because I have a very tight and busy schedule. So until then, I'll have to hold off fan fiction writing, but I'll talk to everyone then. Bye!

**_Just for fun_**: Bill (from **The Blue Collar Comedy Tour Rides Again**): My son sat down at the piano one day, and I asked him, "What're you going to play?" My son said, "Oh, I'm doing a theme song from **Harry Potter**." I said, "Oh, you mean from the movie?" He said, "No, from the book." …..Here's your sign.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Blue Flowers of Celestial Years **

_Chapter 22: "Please Come Back"_

Ginny sat in St. Mungo's intake reception area when the whole room burst into chaos. People buzzed about, levitating badly injured wizards and witches into various rooms so they could be healed. As Daily Prophet press, demanding interviews, ran after the injured Ginny suddenly realized these people were from…

The battlefield.

A Healer called to Ginny as he ran past. "Miss Weasley!" he cried breathlessly. "We need your help!"

Ginny got off the chair as fast as her pregnant state would allow, and passed the reporters taking pictures and clamoring for reports.

Hours passed as injured wizards flowed into the triage area. Ginny rushed from one patient to another, healing minor wounds and stabilizing life-threatening ones until a more experienced Healer could attend to them. Her heart raced, her breathing was rapid wondering if each new person she turned to would be Remus. Ginny tried to keep her mind on task, but it wandered worriedly towards Remus; is he alive?

Ginny paused to catch her breath and survey the chaos; blood everywhere, soaking into snow white linens, and pooling on the floor. The combination of frantic worry, and the coppery smell of blood, made Ginny lightheaded and sick. She shoved those sensations aside, refusing to allow them to slow her efforts until at last they overpowered her and a fellow co-worker caught her before she fainted away. Ginny retched as he held her hair and her vomit mixed with the blood on the floor.

"Ginny," he said "you go clear your head; go."

Ginny staggered out the door, only to be accosted by the press swarming around her, yelling questions. Shaking, Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she pushed her way through the screaming mob. Her vision blurred and again someone caught her; this time, helping her away from the chaos.

Away from the noise, Ginny looked up to see who caught her. Ron! She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ron, thank Merlin you're safe! So many wounded, so much blood!" Ginny cried out frantically as her brother steered her toward one of the beds.

Ginny looked around the room and saw her father, all her brothers, Hermione, and… Harry, all cut and injured. The young man was sitting next to her, his green eyes dark and glazed over.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry winced in pain.

She noticed blood oozing from a deep semi-diagonal cut on his left cheek. She took out her wand pointed it at the wound and said the incantation to heal it.

"Are you mad? Why aren't you all in triage getting your injuries checked out?" Ginny demanded.

"We're not seriously injured," Arthur replied, looking at his daughter with eyes that spoke of battle weary sorrow, "and we would much rather not meet the press."

"Well, let me have a look at you all at least." Ginny insisted, looking back at Harry. He wore a blank, dark expression that no young man of eighteen should have on his face. Ginny knew Harry was suffering, but she could not imagine the hell that he was going though at the moment.

The door swung open and Molly Weasley burst into the ward, quickly shutting and locking it behind her. She looked haggard and anxious, hair in messy curls, eyes dark and tired as if she had not slept for days. Molly cried in happiness as she hugged each one of her loved ones, Harry included. She had a way of making the atmosphere lighter; it must be a mother thing.

"Ginny, how wonderful that you're here. Why aren't you in triage?" Molly asked, placing a kind hand on her daughter's cheek.

"I was ordered out for a breather, mum," Ginny choked, "the death, the blood it was too much for a moment…"

"Shhh, it's alright now, baby," Molly said, smoothing her daughter's hair. "I came as soon as I got word. Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine, Mum," Bill replied, his long red hair now a tangled mess.

"Just a few cuts and bruises." Charlie concluded.

"Well," Molly said, "They have the count and names of the dead listed up on the wall in the waiting room —"

Not waiting for her mum to finish, Ginny took off toward that room in a flash, shoving reporters out of her way, not bothering to excuse herself. At the waiting room, she pushed through the throng to access two sheets of parchment with several long columns of names. She went to the first moving her finger down the columns. Not on that sheet. She quickly went on to the next also moving her finger down the column until she came to a name as familiar to her as her hand. It was the one name that shed light in her dark world and the name that she whispered before she fell asleep at night.

**_Remus J. Lupin_**

Ginny's hands started to shake. Her body felt numb, her lungs cried for air and her eyes blurred with stinging tears. The sounds of the crowd became distant to her ears as if they were miles away, instead of right next to her. Suddenly, darkness surrounded her, and her mind stopped working.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is she alright?"

"I think so; the press said grew pale, and just fainted."

"Who on that list affected Ginny like that."

"It better have been the person responsible for the state she's in or I'll kill him myself."

"Shhh. That's an awful thing to say."

"Well, you tell me you're not livid about this!"

"Of course, but we'll get our answers when she wakes up."

Ginny's mind started to work again as she tried to process the voices arguing around her. What happened? All at once, the events came back to Ginny, slamming into her brain, causing it to ache painfully. Remus… He had been on that death list, and the only way one was on the death list was if the death counters knew the person was dead. Remus J. Lupin… The name flashed in Ginny's mind as it had been written on that horrible piece of paper. He could not be dead; Remus could not be dead!

"You're not dead, love." Ginny whispered urgently. "You're not dead." A memory flashed before her eyes; she was alone with Remus by the fire in his Hogwarts quarters. His eyes filled with life, warmth… and love.

Remus…

Ginny felt someone wiping her face with a soft tissue and realized she was crying. She could not be crying. If she were crying, then that meant it was true. He was really gone.

Ginny opened her eyes, and saw her family around her bed, Harry and Hermione included. They did not wear the dark looks of warriors who had seen war and death; now they were filled with concern, love and anger.

"Are you alright, dear?" Molly asked, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's forehead.

Ginny sat up slowly, her mind, still numb, was not going to process Remus' death any time soon. She slowly nodded.

"Good," Molly stood. "Then you can tell us what on earth possessed you to get into **this** state of being, let alone hide it from us all these months." Molly gestured sharply toward her daughter's now obvious pregnant belly and then planted her hands on her hips.

"Everyone," Ginny started cautiously. "I have something to tell you that will come as a great shock…."

"The shock has already happened, little sister," interrupted Bill. "Now it's time for you to start earning back our trust. Let's hear it."

The statement hung in the air, the atmosphere becoming more and more tense like someone was sucking the air out of the room. The only person who spoke through it was Charlie.

"H-How…?" he asked in disbelief, and then he shook his head. "I mean, who?"

"Mum, I'm sorry for hiding this from you—"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU—"

"May I remind you that I'm seventeen, as well as a legal adult?" Ginny argued, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you are legally an adult, but you are certainly not acting like one! This—" Molly pointed to her daughter's bulging stomach. "—Is not a responsible thing to do! Now, I demand to know, who is the father!"

Ginny's eyes began to sting with fresh tears. Before she could answer, her grief overpowered her and she could barely choke out his name.

"R-Remus…"

Everyone looked slack-jawed and pop-eyed. Molly looked like she wanted to throw things. But before she could, Arthur, who seemed to have read her mind, gently but firmly moved her out of the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's brothers were left in the room, but the atmosphere was still tense.

"Well," George said, and then cleared his throat. "At least we'll have a nephew to spoil!"

Hermione forced a smile. "Why do guys always think it's a boy?" she asked, trying to add a little humor into the room.

"Not always..." Fred exclaimed after growing an evil smile on his face. "In fact, I'm going to bet you, George, twenty Galleons that our newest Weasley addition is a girl!"

George laughed and shook his twin's hand. "You're on!" he exclaimed, and then turned to Ginny. "Hurry and have this baby; I need to get twenty Galleons richer!"

Ginny could not believe her brothers. Everyone was angry and disappointed at her, and here they were betting each other on the gender of her child! All she could do was stare stupidly at Fred and George and nod, which they took as permission to not only bet each other, but talk to each other about starting a betting block in their store as they exited the hospital ward.

Ginny suddenly wanted the twins back to draw the others' attention away from her. Bill allowed himself a thin lipped smile before he gave his baby sister a kiss on the forehead and also exited.

"I'll go see how Dad is handling Mum." Charlie suggested, nodding to Ginny and pulling the stupefied Percy with him.

That left Harry, Hermione and Ron, the one brother it practically killed Ginny to disappoint. Ron sat in his seat staring blankly at Ginny, either not feeling anything or just not knowing what to say. Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron, the infamous three friends who repeatedly went through hell and back for each other. Ginny had once had someone who would have done that for her, but he was… gone. She felt her eyes burn, but forced her emotions down.

"Ron—"

"—I'm sorry, Ginny." Ron said abruptly as he stood up, startling everybody. Then he quickly left the room. Harry gave Ginny a sympathizing look before he took off after his friend.

"It'll be alright, Ginny. You get some rest." Hermione encouraged before taking off after Ron as well. "I'm so sorry you've lost Remus. I can understand that he was very special to you."

Ginny sat on her hospital bed, wondering about the magic of the number three. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, eternal friends. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryfindor; the three friends that always remained strong together. Then, Sirius, James, and… Remus. Ginny looked around the empty room realizing again that Remus was not here with her as he would have been.

"Remus?" Ginny called, but he did not answer like he would have done. Remus never failed to answer Ginny's call for him. Realization poured icily upon her. She shook violently though she was not cold. Her heart yearned for her mate.

"Remus… Remus…" Ginny cried, as if calling more loudly would bring him through the door. She wanted—no, she needed him! Her heart would not stop aching, would not stop yearning for him.

"Remus!" Ginny yelled in vain one last time before breaking down into sobs that racked her body. "I need my Remus!" Ginny gripped the blanket in her lap and she tore at it, her arms aching for Remus so much they burned. She knew that yearning would never be relieved. Remus was not coming back.

"You can't be dead! You can't be dead! We were going to live our lives together, remember! Don't you leave me here like this, please! Come back to me, please, Remus; come back to me!"

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted the mornful silence surrounding Ginny after her tears were exhausted.

Ginny started up, wishing—hoping—that the voice belonged to Remus, but knew that it didn't. The stranger was tall and lanky with black hair and dark brown eyes; he was flanked by two other men. One short and a bit overweight with blonde hair, a long face and a pointed nose; the second had a medium build with black hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Mrs. Ginny Lupin?" the man in the middle asked. Ginny's eyes widened. How did this man know about her and Remus!

"You are Mrs. Ginny Lupin, right?" the man inquired impatiently.

Finally, Ginny nodded

"My name is Hermes, and these men," Hermes motioned to the men flanking him, "are not to be recognized. We are part of a hidden agency in the Ministry of Magic—"

Well, that figures. Ginny thought wearily, rolling her eyes. She just wanted to be left alone.

"—that investigates the supernatural of our world." Hermes continued. "We are from the Department of Mysteries; I do believe you've been there before?"

Images of her fourth year came flashing back. She was there when Harry and the others fought through that creepy place.

"…Yes," Ginny hesitated on answering.

Hermes continued on as if she had not said anything. "Since the First War began, the Agents of the Department of Mysteries have worked tirelessly to solve the ultimate of all mysteries: how The-Boy-Who-Lived did, in fact, live? We were at a loss for that answer when someone else fell into the same question."

"What're you talking about?" Ginny whispered, now weirded out.

Hermes sighed in frustration as he began to talk again. "Your husband, Remus J. Lupin—"

"What do you mean 'husband!' Our marriage isn't recognized by Wizarding Law!"

Hermes pulled out a rolled up document and showed it to Ginny. It was a signed, notarized certificate recording their marriage.

"How on earth…." was all Ginny could say, until she remembered the conversation. "What about my husband?"

"He's the second wizard ever to survive the Unforgivable Killing Curse."

Ginny opened her mouth, but her voice would not work. She closed it and tried again. "Remus… alive…?" was all she managed.

"We must admit, we were amazed as well—"

"Where is he!" Ginny demanded, climbing awkwardly off the bed and heading for the door. "Where is he! I need to see him!"

"He's still under observation, Mrs. Lupin—"

"For what!"

"Well, we can't exactly let him back out into society until we're certain he isn't a threat to himself or others." Hermes replied, straightening his clothes. "We have no idea how he has altered because of the experience. You understand we can't run that risk."

"I want to see him. Now." Ginny demanded in a low, dangerous voice that warned Hermes not keep her from her mate a second longer.

"He's not awake yet." Hermes grabbed her arm before she could reach the door. Ginny glared at him as she reached for her wand.

"I'm pregnant, I have a wand, and I know how to perform all of the Unforgivable Curses. Any questions?"

Hermes, for the first time, looked extremely nervous at the wand pointed in his face.

"Look, Mrs. Lupin, please calm down. We need to ask you some questions first and then after he wakes, we'll see about a visit."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in serious question. She was jolted out of mourning for her dead husband and this agent wanted her to calm down!

The other agents closed in to support Hermes. Ginny simply glared challengingly and they backed down.

"Now, Mrs. Lupin," Hermes began soothingly, nervous that his associates were not going to protect him from the mad woman with a wand. "Your husband is in a coma. There is nothing you can do for him until he wakes up."

"He will wake up if he hears my voice." Ginny announced, highly confident in Remus' love for her.

"Pregnant women are not allowed in the ward where he is."

"Why?"

"That particular ward is restricted to werewolves. Few visitors are allowed, for obvious reasons"

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing; werewolves were regulated to a ward separate from other people!

"The full moon is not for another three weeks." Ginny said, still holding her wand to Hermes' chest.

Hermes and his men looked at one another in silent communication.

"Okay, Mrs. Lupin, but I will have to check with my boss to let you in to see the were—"

Hermes cut himself off when he saw the deadly glare Ginny gave him for even **trying** to put Remus into a category other than human.

"—I mean, to see your husband." He finished, giving Ginny's wand another nervous glance.

Ginny lowered her wand just a bit before she answered.

"You better tell him to put me first on the list."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ginny put her wand away and the agents left.

Ginny's tears welled up from a reserve somewhere as she sobbed with relief. "Remus… you're alive... but why were you on the Death List?" No one was there to answer her question; only silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Darkness surrounded him, making it impossible to breathe. He reached out, trying to feel for something, anything that would point him in the direction of any form of light. _

_"Hey, watch it, Moony." _

_"Who's there?" Remus demanded, snapping his hand back. _

_"Well, it is a bit dark in here, isn't it?" the voice announced. The person snapped their fingers to bring out a bright, and brilliant light. _

_Remus' eyes snapped shut as light burned through the room. _

_"Well, Moony, I must say you look older than the last time I saw you." Another voice announced, followed by laughter from both. _

_Remus' eyes finally adjusted, and the sight that greeted him made him almost jump out of his skin. _

_"James! Sirius!" _

_James smiled in his infamous and mischievous way, looking as he had when he and Lilly, with Harry, went into hiding. Sirius was still as young as the day he died, passing through the curtains in the Department of Mysteries. _

_"Hey, Prongs, I think our dear Moony looks like he just saw a ghost." Sirius exclaimed, making James snort in laughter._

_"Am I dead?" Remus asked, looking at his two friends whom he **kenw** to be dead. _

_"Yes." James answered seriously. _

_Remus felt his heart sink down into his stomach before both James and Sirius busted out in laughter like a surprise party. _

_"Seriously, no, you're not dead." Sirius answered, shaking his head and smiling. "You're in a coma between the living world and the dead. You have work to complete, Remus old friend." _

_"We heard some interesting things about you, Moony." James announced, pretending to grow very serious. "Knocked up one of your students. Very unprofessional, I must say." _

_"I think we corrupted him, Prongs." _

_"I think so, too, Padfoot." _

_Sirius let out his infamous bark-like laughter as he shoulders shook from the force of it. _

_"Shame on you. Randy old fart." Sirius chuckled. _

_Remus sighed impatiently, and looked around, seeing nothing but endless light all around. _

_"So how do I get back to the living world?" Remus asked. _

_"Hmm… not sure, considering we've never been brought back to life." James answered, shrugging his shoulders and looking around the room. _

_"We do know, however, it is not towards us." Sirius concluded, pretending to inspect his fingernails. _

_"That's just great." Remus muttered, suddenly thinking of Ginny; he wanted to hold her; to hold her and to be there for the birth of their child._

_"Moony, you've always been the most intelligent of all of us." James said. "I'm sure you can figure it out." _

_Remus looked again, seeing nothing but light, and then back to his friends. _

_"Are you two where the world of the dead is?" _

_"Hmm… yes, we are." Sirius said looking behind them at something hidden from Remus' view. _

_"So, if you two are where the dead is… then I have to go in the opposite direction." Remus concluded, looking behind him. _

_"Because…?" Sirius encouraged his friend's thinking. _

_"Because, in a book I once read, it said that the living world and the dead world are sharply divided, and only rarely are people in between." _

_"Well done!" James nodded._

_"You better get moving now, Moony," Sirius warned, shooing him away with a hand gesture. "It's a very long way back to reality." _

_Remus smiled sadly at his friends. "I'll see you again later. Save us a place?" _

_"It's already marked. But you can't have it until it's your time." _

_Remus nodded, and he departed. _

_"Whoever thought," Sirius said, looking at James. "That little Ginny Weasley would be the one to bring Remus' heart back to life?" _

_James shrugged. _

_"Fate is strange… just plain strange."  
_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny sighed as she looked over the top of her book at Remus, still in his coma.

"Wake up, Remus. Life is moving on without you." Ginny had been to see Remus every day for the past three months. "If you miss our child's birth because you decided to fall into a coma, I swear I'll never forgive you!"

Suddenly, Remus' finger twitched, but he did not move any more after that. Ginny sighed in frustration, and she placed her forehead on his unmoving hand.

"I need you, Remus. Your child needs you. Come back to us."

Remus' hand twitched again, and suddenly, he breathed in deeply.

"I can hear you, Gin-Gin."

Ginny's head snapped up, eyes wide. His gentle blue eyes were finally open and alive. He smiled weakly at her.

"Remus!" Ginny cried, finally able to hold him in her arms for the first time in months. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

Remus smiled, and held her as well as his weakened muscles would allow.

"Don't leave me ever again!" she scolded lightly.

"Nothing could keep me away for long" Remus replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny sighed in satisfaction and smiled, eyes shining with love and relief.

"Remus, what happened? How did you survive?"

Remus pondered that question for a long while. Suddenly one day, his face lit up in realization.

"Moon Child…" he whispered.

"What did you say, Love?" Ginny turned her attention from the child in her husband's arms to his face.

"Remember how Harry survived the Killing Curse from Voldemort?"

"Yes… his mother sacrificed himself for him; but, Remus, your mother didn't—"

Remus nodded. "I know, but another person did… remember I told you about her?"

Suddenly everything that Remus told Ginny about his trip to the Werewolf Village came back to her.

Zurui held the silvered arrow up, ready to kill, and Remus threw Moon Child out of harms way. Her wolfish reflexes kept her on her feet and she jumped in front of Remus and took the blow for herself. Remus, burning from his wounds slowly made his way to Moon Child, the arrow still through heart.

"Moon Child..." Remus gasped through his pain, placing his free hand on her cheek.

Moon Child stiffly stirred, opening her violet eyes for him. She gave a small satisfied smile.

"Remus..." she whispered, placing a blood-covered hand over his.

Moon Child closed her eyes for the final time and her breathing slowed until Remus smelled the unmistakable scent of death on her.

"Moon Child's sacrifice did this for you?" Ginny's voice trailed away in awe. She played with their baby as he or she bounced around in her womb, and tears of gratitude welled in her eyes.

Remus nodded once.

"Yes, she is half of the reason why I lived."

"What was the other?"

"Us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Epilogue_**

"Romulus J. Lupin, you get down from that tree right now!"

Five year old Romulus grinned down at his mother in mischievous way, making Ginny nervous. That smile was never a good thing for her peace of mind.

"Okay, Mummy." Romulus said, and dropped from the tree branch as Ginny ran with a yelp to catch her child from breaking on the ground.

Romulus laughed in an impish way, not at all discouraged by his mother's angry glaring.

"Honestly, Romulus, forty-nine hours in labor with you, and this is how you repay me!"

"Last time you said it was thirty-six hours." Romulus said, raising an eyebrow to her.

"You're too smart for your own good." Ginny smirked before hugging her son.

Remus sat nearby watching mother and son. He had never been so happy.

"Ginny…" Remus called. As the pair reached his bench, he wrapped them both in a fierce embrace.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked, though she was still smiling.

"Just because." Remus replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I knew I loved you." Ginny teased and kissed Remus soundly.

"Eeeew!" Romulus cried, making a face.

"You are so cute!" Ginny said giving her son a big, wet kiss, making Romulus grimace as he wiped his cheek.

"Let's go home, Ginny." Remus said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm ready to go home."

**_The End._**


End file.
